O Escorpião Escarlate 1a Temporada
by Bela Patty
Summary: UA Kamus é um investigador da inteligência francesa. Milo é um ladrão bastante competente no que faz. O que aconteceria se os dois unissem forças para desvendar crimes intrigantes ? Yaoi. COMPLETA.
1. Introdução

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Resumo: UA - Kamus é um investigador da inteligência francesa. Milo é um ladrão bastante competente no que faz. O que aconteceria se os dois unissem forças para desvendar crimes intrigantes ? – Yaoi Milo & Kamus._

O Escorpião Escarlate – Introdução

Na França a prisão de Clairvaux (1) tem, assim como outras prisões de segurança máxima européias, uma forma diferente de lidar com os presidiários. Os mesmos são tratados quase como escravos. Divididos entre as várias oficinas de atuação, são obrigados a trabalharem das sete da manhã às oito da noite com pausa de quarenta minutos para o almoço. A direção do presídio entende que talvez para detentos que tenham acesso ao sol a duração do almoço seja pequena, mas para a prisão de Clairvaux, onde tal luxo não é permitido, a não ser nos domingos e feriados, quarenta minutos é tempo mais que suficiente.

Participantes de movimentos dos Direitos Humanos podem achar tudo isso crueldade, mas as atitudes dos criminosos perante a sociedade foram as únicas culpadas pelo duro tratamento recebido. Além disso, nenhum dos presos ali pode ser considerado uma "_pobre alma bondosa_" já que NINGUÉM tem pena inferior a dez anos para cumprir.

Na verdade o que mais irrita os Direitos Humanos é a arrogância de Jacques Loraine, diretor do presídio. Jacques lembrava que no passado a prisão mantinha a lei do silêncio absoluto e não permitia que os presos dormissem em colchonetes, o que não era mais praticado na administração atual. "Isso é avanço" dizia. Claro que se abstinha de comentar o fato de dois presos terem morrido recentemente espancados por agentes penitenciários dentro de suas celas.

Obviamente os presidiários da prisão de Clairvaux pensavam 100 do tempo em fuga, mas como isso era uma realidade muito distante, acabavam aceitando a dureza do dia-a-dia e a tarefa a qual eram incumbidos.

Como bom humor era uma qualidade rara naquele inferno, um jovem que trabalhava na marcenaria destacava-se por manter sempre um belo sorriso no rosto. Nascido sob o signo de Escorpião, Milo, ladrão de origem grega, tinha porte atlético, uma cor invejável, belos olhos azuis e longos cabelos cacheados.

No "_mundo superior_", como os presidiários chamavam o mundo fora da prisão, Milo era conhecido como "_Escorpião Escarlate_". Ganhara este codinome porque sempre deixava um pequeno escorpião carmim no local do crime. O ladrão costumava dizer que a melhor parte da diversão era saberem que ELE roubara aqueles objetos e não apenas roubá-los.

Apesar do ritmo pesado de trabalho, o Escorpiniano brincava com os companheiros dizendo que estava ali apenas fingindo que era ladrão pois na verdade era um ator treinando para fazer o papel de ladrão num próximo filme em Hollywood.

Ainda bem que ali dentro sonhar ainda era permitido.

-oOo-

No coração de Paris, em uma edificação discreta mas bem desenhada, trabalhava o cérebro policial do país, a Inteligência Policial Francesa. Policiais altamente treinados, especialistas e com conhecimentos em várias áreas mantinham a impressionante média de 94 dos crimes resolvidos.

Em uma das grandes salas do terceiro andar, Kamus, um jovem policial de origem francesa, que com apenas três anos de trabalho galgara a posição de Investigador nível I, mantinha uma ótima equipe de profissionais os quais tinha total confiança. Mu, Ariano nascido no Tibet era mestre em informações. Shaka, Virginiano e nascido na Índia, possuía profundo conhecimento da psicologia humana e Aioria, Leonino de origem grega, era um exímio investigador.

Homem de Gelo. Era assim que Kamus era conhecido na IPF (Inteligência Policial Francesa) por sua frieza ao conduzir as investigações. Dotado de grande inteligência e uma extrema facilidade em juntar as peças dos complicados quebra-cabeças deixados por todo tipo de criminoso, o investigador nascido sob o signo de Aquário era o mais cotado para sentar-se na cadeira mais cobiçadas do andar: a superintendência. Em menos de dois anos haveria uma aposentadoria e sua ascensão era certa. Depois disso obviamente seus objetivos seriam mais ousados altos. Planejava estar no quinto andar, na seleta equipe de comando.

-oOo-

Naquela manhã de quinta-feira a equipe do Homem de Gelo trabalhava em um novo caso. Um quadro fora roubado sem deixar pistas. As impressões digitais eram apenas dos funcionários, mas o que mais intrigava era um objeto encontrado na cena do crime: um pequeno escorpião escarlate.

-o-

O telefone tocou e Aioria atendeu.

- Sim.

Uma voz falou por algum tempo do outro lado e depois se calou.

- Ok. Obrigado Marin. – disse e desligou, olhando para os companheiros em seguida.

- E então ? – Kamus perguntou.

- Nada. Trabalho de profissional. Nenhum registro das câmeras. – deu uma pausa – A Marin comentou que as fitas foram enviadas ao segundo andar para uma análise de diferença de quadro a quadro e quando tiverem a nova fita me encaminham.

- Sobre o escorpião, – Mu comentou chamando a atenção dos outros três policiais - fiz alguns cruzamentos no computador. – virou a tela para os três.

Os quatro viram a foto de um belo jovem de longos cabelos azulados com a ficha ao lado da foto.

_Nome verdadeiro_: Milo Nekalaous

_Codinomes conhecidos_: Escorpião Escarlate

_Crimes registrados_: Falsificação, Roubo de peças de arte, Roubo de jóias, Roubo de artigos de luxo, Roubo de informações, Invasão de propriedade, Uso de tecnologia sem autorização...

A lista era extensa.

- Endereço atual. – Kamus leu – Prisão de Clairvaux. Ligue para lá. – pediu a Shaka que estava mais próximo ao telefone.

O indiano ligou.

- Policial Shaka falando, identificação IPF 378-43. Quero saber se vocês têm um prisioneiro chamado Milo Nekalaous. Quer que eu soletre o último nome ?

O Virginiano esperou um pouco até que a voz do outro lado respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. – e continuou ouvindo - Obrigado. – o indiano desligou. Olhou para os outros antes de responder - Ele está preso.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Kamus comentou pensativo.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo: Os policiais vão até o presídio interrogar o grego. Milo concorda em ajudar a polícia, mas faz algumas exigências que aborrece o Investigador._

_Nota da autora – explicações_

( 1 ) A prisão de Clairvaux de fato existe e os fatos mencionados como a lei do silêncio, a proibição do uso de colchonetes, a morte dos detentos ocorreram de verdade. Este presídio era considerado o mais desumano da França.

_Nota da autora – contato_

Ok. Podem brigar comigo, tirar sarro e atirar pedras. Escrevi sim um Universo Alternativo. Buáááá. Logo EU que sempre fui contra ? Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que isso é culpa da Calíope que com a sua Santuário Times fica colocando idéias nas nossas cabecinhas insanas rsrsrs.

Espero que alguém ao menos escreva para dizer "Bem feito Bela Patty" rsrs. Como sempre, podem me contatar no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Agosto / 2005 -


	2. Conhecendo o Escorpião

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

-oOo-

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior ocorre um roubo em Paris . O ladrão deixa um escorpião vermelho na cena do crime. O investigador Kamus e sua equipe seguem as pistas e chegam até Milo Nekalaous, ladrão conhecido como O Escorpião Escarlate, que está preso em uma cadeia de segurança máxima._

- ...Policial Shaka falando, identificação IPF 378-43. Quero saber se vocês têm um prisioneiro chamado Milo Nekalaous. Quer que eu soletre o último nome ?

O Virginiano esperou um pouco até que a voz do outro lado respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. – e continuou ouvindo - Obrigado. – o indiano desligou. Olhou para os outros antes de responder - Ele está preso.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Kamus comentou pensativo.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo I - Conhecendo o Escorpião **

-oOo-

Estrada para Clairvaux. Um dia depois da descoberta do 1º crime. Terça-feira

Kamus e Shaka seguiam de carro até o presídio onde o grego estava.

O indiano tinha pedido a Fleur, a secretária, que lhe enviasse documentos sobre o tratamento dado aos presos na Casa Central de Clairvaux. A menina tinha lhe entregue uma revista com um artigo sobre o assunto. Shaka tinha lido alguns parágrafos previamente. Apesar de parecer mais uma grande crítica política, as citações de Piotr Kropotkin, filósofo e anarquista russo, contra o sistema carcerário ainda eram bem coerentes e atuais (1).

- Posso começar a ler, Kamus ?

- Pode.

O Virginiano iniciou em voz alta. O francês ficou prestando atenção.

" _Afastada de Paris, a Casa Central de Clairvaux possui uma imensa muralha circular, inclinada nas colinas, em uma longitude de 4 quilômetros. Acolhe cerca de 1400 detentos que se ocupam de diversas tarefas entre as fábricas de cama de ferro, trabalho com a seda, bordado, confecção, calçados, horta e tantas outras atividades._

_Os presos passam a maior parte do dia nas oficinas, salvo uma hora de escola e 45 minutos de passeio, em fila, aos gritos de "um! dois!" dos carcereiros, distração que se denomina o arrastão das lingüiças. O Domingo se passa nos pátios, se é um bom dia, e nas oficinas quando o tempo não permite sair ao ar livre. _

_A Casa Central de Clairvaux estava organizada sob o sistema de silêncio absoluto, mantido à força de castigos. Hoje tal prática não é mais utilizada a não ser quando as conversações nas oficinas ou no pátio ficam demasiado calorosas._

_Como as prisões centrais estão longe das grandes populações e são as grandes cidades as que precisam de um maior número de vagas, poucas mulheres e parentes dispõe de meios para fazer uma viagem à Clairvaux a fim de ter algumas curtas entrevistas com os presidiários. "_

O texto ainda trazia algumas citações de Piotr Kropotkin, filósofo e anarquista russo, e Shaka continuou a ler.

" _Um detento não é um homem capaz de ter um sentimento pelo respeito humano. E se cede ao desejo de comunicar uma impressão ou um pensamento a um companheiro, cometerá uma infração de disciplina. E por mais dócil que seja, terminará por cometer esta infração. _

_Antes de entrar na prisão poderia causar-lhe repugnância mentir ou enganar uma pessoa; mas na prisão aprenderá a mentir e a enganar até chegar o dia em que a mentira e o engano se tornarão para ele uma segunda natureza. _

_E se ainda há suficiente dignidade para irritar-se ao receber um insulto, se é suficientemente honrado para rebelar-se contra as pequenas intrigas; a prisão será um inferno para ele. Será sobrecarregado de trabalho, se é que não se lhe envie a apodrecer em uma cela. _

_A menor das infrações na disciplina lhe fará objeto dos mais duros castigos. Será um insubordinado e um castigo trará outro. O conduzirão à loucura por meio da perseguição, e deve se considerar feliz se sai da prisão de outro modo que não no caixão." _

E o artigo terminava com um acontecimento terrível, ocorrido tempos atrás na prisão de Clairvaux.

_" Na Clairvaux é possível ver qual é a sorte daquele que não é submisso. Um certo homem apodrecia em sua cela por um castigo. Cansado de tal vida, bateu em um vigilante. Recomendaram-lhe que continuasse na Clairvaux, então, se suicidou. E não tendo arma alguma para fazê-lo, se matou comendo seus próprios excrementos..."_

- Que horror ! Nem vou ler mais. É de dar arrepios. – o indiano reclamou fechando a revista.

- Não se impressione, Shaka. Ninguém vai para a cadeia por ser uma boa pessoa.

- Tudo bem Kamus, mas deveria ter limites para este tipo de abuso. Essa cadeia é uma vergonha para a França.

- Ok, meu amigo. Eu concordo. De nada adianta um sistema carcerário ser tão desumano e penoso. Violência só gera mais violência.

- Uma casa de detenção deveria ser uma casa de reabilitação, mas sinceramente, Kamus, quem se reabilita na lei do silêncio absoluto ? Quem se reabilita tendo como diversão 45 minutos de passeio EM FILA ÚNICA pelas áreas da prisão sob os gritos de "um, dois" ? Quem se reabilita ficando longe de parentes e amigos ? Quem se reabilita sobrecarregado de trabalho e sabendo que se um comportamento for considerado indisciplinar, na ótica dos agentes penitenciários, você vai definhar em uma cela ?

- Você ainda esqueceu dos abomináveis almoços. Um litro de água para cada cenoura, batata e tomate apodrecidos. Oh, pobres detentos, tanto para fazer e tão pouco em troca ! – falou em tom teatral – Faça-me o favor, Shaka. – brigou com o outro - Estamos falando da Clairvaux ! Você sabe muito bem que os presos que entram lá têm um alto grau de periculosidade ou uma grande dívida com a sociedade. Se continuarmos a dar todas as regalias aos criminosos, como será uma casa de reabilitação ? Uma colônia de férias ? Um resort ?

- Ok. Eu sei da sua dificuldade em aceitar métodos mais suaves para a reintrodução de um criminoso na sociedade.

- Shaka, isso é utopia. Veja as estatísticas. Mais de 75 dos presos voltam a cometer delitos, estejam eles nas grandes prisões ou nas cadeias de segurança mínima.

- E os 25 restantes Kamus ? E os que conseguiram se manter íntegros ao passar pelo sistema penitenciário ? O que faremos com eles ? Vamos juntar todos e fazer uma grande fogueira ?

- Não seria uma má idéia. – disse sem remorso algum - Por serem ex-detentos não conseguirão um emprego decente e viverão sempre à margem da sociedade. Você sabe muito bem o destino deles. Alguns se tornam mendigos, outros se suicidam. Me responda: isso é vida ?

- Isso é justo ?

- De que lado você está, Shaka ?

- Do lado da justiça.

- A mesma justiça que aplicou uma pena de apenas dez anos nos assassinos dos meus pais, ao invés de 30, porque eles falaram que estavam "apenas defendendo" o pai deles que ia ser julgado pelo meu pai ? É esta justiça ? A justiça que deixa que pessoas honestas tenham uma bomba instalada em seu carro enquanto assassinos riem das nossas caras pois sabem que para conseguir uma condicional basta cumprir dois terços da pena ? A justiça que diminui a pena dos criminosos porque eles arrumam um motivo esdrúxulo para o crime que cometeram ?

- Ainda bem que você não é juiz.

- Mas meus pais eram. E julgavam certo. Se eu fosse juiz, defenderia a pena de morte. Nada de aplicar a pena máxima. Para mim bandido bom é bandido morto.

- Kamus, as coisas não são assim e você sabe bem, mas não vou mais discutir com você porque a gente diverge neste assunto. Vamos falar do nosso preso. Milo Nekalaous.

- Pode começar. – disse em tom suave.

Shaka olhou para o francês. Apesar da discussão entre os dois sabia que o Aquariano nunca ficava bravo de verdade. Kamus era muito enérgico ao defender suas idéias, mas costumava ao menos ouvir o que as outras pessoas tinham a dizer. O investigador era uma boa pessoa e um bom líder. Infelizmente marcado profundamente pela vida, mas um excelente policial.

- O Aioria pegou a ficha dele e completou com outras informações.

- E o que ele conseguiu ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

- 22 anos. Pai francês e mãe grega. Nascido na Grécia. Por causa da dupla nacionalidade não foi deportado. Réu primário. Cumpre pena há um ano e cinco meses. Fez uma devassa na França roubando, durante quatro meses, uma série de objetos de artes e jóias.

- Eu me lembro que começamos a investigá-lo na época. Qual foi mesmo a pena que ele pegou ?

- Onze anos e oito meses.

- ONZE ANOS ? Isso é que é juiz bom. – Kamus afirmou sorrindo.

- Acho muito. O garoto não tentou roubar a Monalisa.

A Monalisa, pintada por Leonardo Da Vinci, era um quadro de grande valor sentimental para os franceses. O que o Virginiano queria dizer é que quase doze anos era uma pena muito alta para os crimes que tinha visto na ficha do grego.

- Ok Shaka, eu também achei a pena alta demais. Tem certeza que na ficha dele não tem nenhum assassinato, tentativa de homicídio ou agressão violenta ?

- Constam apenas duas agressões. Uma a um médico e outra a um policial.

- Aí está a resposta. O que ele fez com o policial ?

- A mãe morreu no hospital e ele agrediu um dos médicos da equipe que a operou. Um policial à paisana que acompanhava a cirurgia de um parente tentou contê-lo e acabou apanhando também. Aí os seguranças do hospital o seguraram e o policial o algemou.

- Humm... – Kamus ficou pensativo – Irmãos ?

- Nenhum parente conhecido.

- Visitas ?

- Ficha de visitas completamente vazia.

- Que informações temos da família ?

- Poucas. O Escorpião não costuma falar muito deste assunto, mas o que o psicólogo da prisão conseguiu está aqui na ficha. A mãe e o garoto moravam na Grécia e eram pobres. O pai o reconhecia como filho e aparecia de vez em quando, mas os abandonou definitivamente depois que o menino fez sete anos. A mãe começou a sofrer de uma doença rara durante a adolescência do grego. Ela foi internada aqui na França para realizar uma cirurgia. Uma cirurgia MUITO cara.

- Cara ? Quanto ?

- Bem Kamus, pelo jeito o Escorpião usou o dinheiro dos roubos para pagar todo o processo cirúrgico. Como estava com dinheiro sobrando foi em um dos hospitais mais conceituados e contratou equipe exclusiva com os melhores médicos, medicamentos de última geração, preparação cirúrgica, aparelhagem automatizada, enfermeiro e médico 24 horas, UTI sem limites, internação, acompanhamento pós-cirúrgico e quarto com serviços. Tudo isso totalizou a pequena bagatela de 190 mil euros.

O francês assobiou.

- Agora já sabemos porque nosso amigo limpou as galerias de arte em tão pouco tempo.

- Sim. Ele precisava de dinheiro. – o indiano afirmou.

- Shaka, você sabe minha opinião. Há outras formas muito mais nobres de se conseguir dinheiro. Já imaginou se todos os filhos de pais doentes virassem ladrões ?

- Concordo plenamente. – deu uma pausa - Tem mais.

- O quê ? – perguntou desviando de um maluco na estrada.

- O hospital desconfiou do rapaz. – contou ao francês - Ele fez a transferência de todo o valor de uma única vez, de conta não identificada, vinda do banco suíço que fica no centro. Pensa só: estrangeiro, novo, cheio da grana, sem precisar de comprovação para a origem do dinheiro... só podia ser ladrão de banco.

- Foi o que pensaram ?

- Exato. Chamaram a Interpol. (2)

- Eu me lembro que o delegado do terceiro Distrito Policial me ligou para dizer que ELE tinha ajudado a Interpol a prender o Escorpião Escarlate.

- Ele tomou uma advertência por escrito.

- Sério ?

- Ele tinha que ter ligado para NÓS e não resolver o caso sozinho.

- Shaka, não somos semi-deuses. Também devemos dar crédito a outros policiais que resolvem os crimes.

- Tudo bem, mas ligar para tirar sarro ?

- Ele é um idiota, só isso. – deu uma pausa antes de continuar – Tinha alguém acompanhando o grego ?

- As câmeras do hospital não captaram bem e as recepcionistas não conseguiram informar corretamente. Ou havia uma moça ou um rapaz andrógino junto dele. Todos afirmaram que ele ou ela era muito bonita e tinha uma pintinha característica no rosto.

- Também foi presa ?

- Não. Assim que o reforço policial chegou, ela fugiu.

- Nunca foi visitar o Escorpião na cadeia ?

- Não. E também não voltou para o apartamento do grego. Quando o policial o prendeu no hospital, disse que o garoto estava drogado e pediu para a polícia vasculhar o apartamento dele.

- E ele estava drogado ?

- Não. O exame deu negativo.

- Você sabe bem o que o policial queria, Shaka. Depois de apanhar, o negócio era arrumar um motivo para jogar o moleque atrás das grades.

- Tenho certeza. Só que ele atirou no que viu e acertou o que não viu. Quando a polícia chegou no endereço que o grego deu no hospital encontrou dinheiro e alguns objetos de arte.

- Nada da garota ?

- Nada. A Interpol destacou dois seguranças para montar guarda, mas ela não apareceu.

- Na certa ela percebeu a movimentação e fugiu. – o francês observou.

- É bem possível, pois o enterro da mãe do grego foi feito sem que NINGUÉM reclamasse o corpo. Como não havia testemunhas ou "gente para chorar o morto" falando de uma forma mais popular, a mulher foi enterrada pela prefeitura, sem velório.

- E não foi permitido ao Escorpião ver a mãe uma última vez ? – perguntou estranhando o enterro tão rápido.

- Não. O jovem não estava colaborando muito nas respostas dos investigadores e acabou sendo impedido de se despedir dela.

- Então é bom tomarmos cuidado. Isso pode ter deixado seqüelas no garoto. Ele pode ser do tipo maníaco depressivo.

- Não é não Kamus. Pela ficha da prisão é bem humorado e falante.

- Falante ? Humm... é exatamente o tipo que eu gosto.

-o-

Estavam se aproximando do presídio quando o telefone acoplado ao carro tocou. O Aquariano abriu o canal de áudio.

- Kamus falando.

- É o Aioria. Oi Shaka.

- Fala aí.

- Tudo certo na Clairvaux. Depois do último incidente com a testemunha, é melhor mesmo que o interrogatório seja realizado na sala transparente.

- Perfeito, Aioria. – e desligou.

-oooo-

Meses atrás a equipe do Aquariano estava investigando um caso complexo de falsificação de dinheiro. As provas acabaram apontando o envolvimento de um traficante de drogas. Seu irmão mais novo estava preso na Clairvaux por assassinato, e Kamus e Aioria foram até o presídio interrogar o detento.

Por norma da cadeia interrogaram-no na sala de identificação que tem uma parede falsa onde os agentes penitenciários vêem e escutam tudo, mas não são nem vistos nem ouvidos. Esta prática é utilizada para que haja uma ação dos guardas se acharem que o criminoso não está colaborando.

O resultado havia sido desastroso.

Apesar dos insistentes protestos de Kamus e Aioria, que pediam para que eles parassem com a agressão, os agentes penitenciários quebraram o braço do rapaz para abrigá-lo a falar. Para piorar, assim que os investigadores deixaram a cadeia o preso foi torturado e jogado na solitária. Três semanas depois o francês precisou falar novamente com o detento, mas ficou sabendo que o garoto se suicidara.

O mais estranho era o suicida apresentar um traumatismo craniano violento.

- Ninguém se suicida se jogando na parede para quebrar a própria cabeça. – Mu dissera com propriedade.

Levando em consideração o histórico de tratamento dado aos presos na Clairvaux, o assunto foi abafado e não foi divulgado pela imprensa.

-oooo-

Desta vez seria diferente. Kamus não queria perder a testemunha. Enviara um ofício solicitando privacidade de interrogatório. A administração concordou em utilizarem outra sala, mas teria que ser a sala com paredes de vidro. Assim o agente penitenciário ficaria do lado de fora, mas de olho na conversa e se necessário ou solicitado poderia intervir.

-oOo-

Presídio de Clairvaux. 8:50am

Os dois chegaram no presídio e receberam a autorização de entrada. Kamus avançou até o pátio de estacionamento, parou o carro e saiu. Dois guardas escoltaram os investigadores até a administração

-o-

Enquanto os policiais conversavam com o diretor, na marcenaria da prisão, Milo levantava uma pesada porta de armário. O grego estava com o cronograma atrasado.

Os prazos, sempre curtos, eram fixados na parede para lembrar aos presos as datas de entrega. Um móvel errado, fora de especificação ou a perda do prazo significava ficar na oficina no domingo ou trabalhar nos horários de refeição até a conclusão do mesmo.

Como estava atrasado, o Escorpiniano tinha acordado e ido direto para a oficina, entrando às seis da manhã.

Às seis e meia pediu autorização ao guarda que supervisionava os prazos para ir até o refeitório e pegar um pão e um copo de água, mas não foi liberado. Como o refeitório fechava às sete, não teve tempo de acabar o trabalho para conseguir tomar café.

Agora precisava enviar o armário para a selagem até meio-dia ou ficaria sem almoço.

Só se esforçava pela dor da fome, porque se fosse para pensar no almoço, sentiria náuseas. Todos os alimentos eram de segunda categoria ou oriundos de doação. Infelizmente as almas bondosas que doavam só o faziam quando o alimento já estava com o prazo de validade vencido ou por vencer. Quando a doação era fresca, era resto, como o carregamento mensal de cabeças de galinha recebidos de uma avícola. Feitos com arroz, como uma espécie de canja, deixava todo mundo enjoado já na primeira colherada, mas era melhor isso que não comer nada.

O grego pegou um papel com as medidas da gaveta. Com a trena na mão marcou a madeira com um lápis e separou. Pegou outra madeira e mediu com cuidado. Esta seria a parte da frente da gaveta e precisava fazer o corte com perfeição.

Aproximou-se da mesa com a serra. Retirou a camisa e amarou no rosto tampando o nariz e a boca. Cerrou os olhos e ligou a ferramenta. Óculos de proteção para os olhos e máscara para evitar que o pó da serragem entrasse no pulmão era só para os dias que tinha inspeção externa; e ai do preso que mencionasse isso; ia direto para a solitária. Para se protegerem no dia a dia do pó usavam suas próprias camisas de uniforme e cerravam os olhos para evitarem farpas.

Já tinha começado a cortar a madeira quando foi interrompido por um outro detento e desligou a ferramenta.

- Número 14.978. Milo Nekalaous. – o guarda que tinha entrado anunciou novamente.

- Sou eu.

- Vista-se logo. Visita para você.

O grego sacudiu a camisa para tirar o pó e recolocou-a. Em seguida foi puxado para ser algemado.

- Visita a esta hora, grego ? – Jack, um detento de idade e amigo do Escorpiniano perguntou.

- Deve ser meu agente. Talvez eu volte para Hollywood mais cedo. – brincou ainda se fingindo de um ator fazendo laboratório para atuar como presidiário.

- Chega de falatório. – o agente empurrou-o.

-o-

"Será que ele veio me visitar ?" pensou nervoso "Estou todo desarrumado e cheio de serragem".

Desde sua prisão o namorado não tinha mais dado notícias.

Tirou a touca que usava na cabeça quando estava trabalhando e os belos cachos azulados (3) caíram sobre seu ombro. Arrumou um pouco o cabelo e bateu a serragem da roupa o melhor que pode já que estava com as mãos presas.

Apesar da saudade, Milo não gostava da idéia dele estar ali. Nas revistas os policiais sempre acabavam se aproveitando.

Quando o agente penitenciário passou direto pelo parlatório (4), o grego o chamou.

- É ali que a gente recebe as visitas. – e apontou para a sala.

- Quer saber mais que eu moleque ? – o agente de quase dois metros perguntou batendo a mão de leve no cinto.

Milo olhou para o cinto do guarda e viu o cassetete e o aparelho de choque. Baixou a cabeça para responder.

- Não senhor.

O agente parou e abriu a porta do interrogatório.

- Entra.

- Mas está vazia.

- Não me aborrece garoto. – e tirou o cassetete do cinto.

O ladrão entrou prontamente na sala. Tinha apenas uma mesa e três cadeiras no lugar. Milo olhou para trás. O agente estava na porta e fazia cara de mau. Pensou em perguntar se podia sentar, mas ao perceber o cassetete em punho, achou melhor não abusar da sorte.

Poucos instantes depois entraram dois desconhecidos na sala. Um jovem loiro e um belo jovem de cabelos azuis escuros.

- Obrigado. Continuamos sozinhos. Se precisar, avisamos. – o jovem de cabelos escuros falou para o agente, que saiu e fechou a porta.

O loiro se aproximou do grego.

- Sente-se por favor.

O outro passou por Milo e o Escorpiniano não pode deixar de sentir um perfume gostoso.

"Deve ser caro" pensou.

- Bom dia, senhor Milo Nekalaous. – o belo de cabelos azuis começou.

- Nêkalús. – o grego corrigiu-o. - Se escreve Nekalaous, mas se lê Nêkalús. Esqueça o senhor. Pode me chamar apenas de Milo. – sorriu encantadoramente.

- Ok. Milo. – retribuiu o sorriso - Eu sou o investigador Kamus, da IPF – mostrou sua identificação - e este é o investigador Shaka.

- Kamus Cartelié. Escreve-se Cartelié, mas se lê Carteliê, não ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou olhando a identificação.

- Exatamente. – respondeu.

- Meu pai era francês. – explicou - Ele me ensinou a escrever alguma coisa.

- Seu pai era francês e tinha sobrenome grego ?

- Nekalaous é da minha mãe. Eles nunca oficializaram o casamento.

- Entendo.

- Aceita um cigarro ? – o indiano ofereceu para mudar de assunto e deixar o preso mais à vontade.

Milo olhou para o maço, pegou-o e guardou dentro da calça.

- Você não quer que eu acenda ? – o loiro perguntou mostrando um isqueiro.

- Não. Eu não fumo. – o presidiário respondeu com um belo sorriso.

Shaka olhou rapidamente para Kamus. Sabia que cigarro era como dinheiro dentro da prisão. O francês não retribuiu o olhar pois não tirava os olhos do grego.

- Bem, vou te fazer algumas perguntas bem simples Milo, - o Aquariano começou - e quero apenas que você responda.

Escorpiniano olhou fixamente para o belo rosto do investigador.

Kamus colocou um pequeno escorpião sobre a mesa, mas o preso nem se deu o trabalho de observá-lo. Continuava a olhar nos olhos do francês.

- Quero que me responda se reconhece este objeto.

- Desculpe investigador Kamus. A luz aqui na prisão é muito fraca. Sinto não poder ajudá-lo. – e não arriscou sequer uma mínima olhada no pequeno escorpião, continuando apenas a fitar o Aquariano.

O francês olhou de soslaio para Shaka. O indiano, que estava só observando, arriscou-se a perguntar.

- Você quer mudar para uma sala que tenha a luz mais forte ?

- Não investigador Shaka. – replicou voltando seus belos olhos azuis para o loiro – A luz na prisão é SEMPRE insuficiente. Sinto muito.

Kamus se levantou e aproximou-se do preso. Pegou a mão do grego e colocou o objeto nela.

- Pode me dizer se já viu um desses ?

O detento nem olhou para sua mão.

- Sinto muito investig...

- CHEGA DESSA BABOSEIRA ! – Kamus gritou e bateu na mesa.

Shaka fez sinal ao guarda que estava lá fora para mostrar que estava tudo sobre controle.

- Você vai me dizer AGORA o que quero saber ou o agente que está lá fora vai entrar aqui e me ajudar a interrogá-lo. – disse firmemente.

- Já te contaram que sou marceneiro ?

A pergunta fora de contexto desconcertou o francês.

- E o que isso tem a ver com o que eu estou te perguntando ?

- Eu fui colocado na marcenaria pois tenho alergia a umidade. – falava sem tirar os olhos do Aquariano – O guarda que está lá fora acabou de vir da lavanderia, que é um lugar muito, MUITO úmido. Se ele entrar, posso ter uma crise alérgica BEM forte e não será possível ajudar.

- Ok garoto, o que você quer ? – Kamus perguntou.

- Sol faz bem para a minha alergia. – respondeu.

- Os presos são proibidos de tomar banho de sol durante a semana. – Shaka comentou com o outro investigador – O "arrastão das lingüiças" ocorre internamente.

- Então você quer tomar banho de sol durante a semana ?

O grego sorriu encantadoramente.

- Na verdade eu quero dez dias de sol, policial.

- Dez dias ? – o francês andou pela sala – Você tem mesmo muita coragem. Se banho de sol é proibido para todos, imagino que os outros presos desenvolverão um certo ciúme ao vê-lo tomando sol no pátio.

- Ora investigador, não quero aborrecer meus companheiros. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Não vou tomar sol no pátio. Vou tomar sol lá fora, no mundo superior.

- O QUÊ ? – gritou.

Kamus ficou tão bravo que se não fosse uma pessoa controlada teria quebrado o pescoço daquele insolente com um só golpe. Ele e Shaka sabiam muito bem que "mundo superior" era o termo para o mundo FORA da prisão. Isso significava que o grego queria SAIR da prisão.

- O que te faz pensar que você está em posição de exigir isso ? – o loiro perguntou

- Vocês querem respostas, não querem ?

- E o que me impede de trazer o guarda que está lá fora e dizer que você não está cooperando ? – o francês questionou-o

- Bem investigador, é incrível como minha alergia piora com a presença do cassetete e do aparelho de choque. Posso até perder a fala.

- Você não acha que vou concordar com um pedido absurdo desses, não é ? – o Aquariano mais afirmou que perguntou.

- Estas são as minhas condições, investigador. Dez dias de sol.

- Você está louco.

- Tudo bem, investigador Kamus, sou uma pessoa paciente. - Milo colocou o escorpião sobre a mesa, mas seus olhos continuavam sobre o belo francês - Espero vocês voltarem daqui a algum tempo com a minha liberação.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que eu vou voltar e que não vou simplesmente desistir de você ? – o Aquariano perguntou bem próximo do rosto do ladrão.

Milo observou melhor o francês. Seus olhos de um azul profundo, apesar de sérios, eram cativantes. Os cabelos lisos e escuros contrastavam em perfeição com a pele alva do policial. O perfume delicioso que saia do corpo do investigador dava sinal de ser caro e chegava às narinas do grego como um antídoto à penúria daquela prisão.

Kamus era bem bonito, mas o verdadeiro objetivo do Escorpiniano estava do lado de fora. Com lábios doces, cabelos azuis claros, uma pintinha sexy no rosto e um agradável perfume de rosas, Afrodite era um nome perfeito para seu namorado. Dono de uma beleza ímpar, o sueco ainda era encantadoramente fascinante.

-oooo-

Desde que fora preso, Milo não o vira mais. Estavam juntos no hospital aguardando a cirurgia da mãe do grego, mas assim que a polícia chegou, o namorado fugiu. O belo jovem nascido sob o signo de Peixes tinha sido preso algumas vezes e não queria mais ter que saciar os desejos carnais dos guardas para ser libertado. Podia ser um garoto de programas, mas tinha seus princípios.

O Escorpiniano tinha saudades do sueco e queria saber como ele estava. Durante todo o tempo em que ficou preso Afrodite nunca foi visitá-lo, mas Milo não ficava triste com isso. Sabia que as revistas dos policiais eram muitas vezes humilhantes e não queria aquelas mãos imundas tocando aquela preciosidade.

Só esperava que o Pisciano não tivesse voltado para a vida anterior. Pouco tempo depois que se conheceram o grego tinha tirado o jovem das ruas. Agora, não queria sequer imaginar que outras mãos, que não as suas, pudessem estar despindo SUA beldade.

Na verdade seu receio não era apenas esse. Quando trouxe Afrodite para casa, o sueco foi bem franco em dizer que ainda amava o ex-namorado.

Segundo as descrições do Pisciano, seu ex- assemelhava-se em muito à personalidade da grande maioria dos criminosos da Clairvaux. Italiano, era chamado de Máscara da Morte por seus métodos pouco ortodoxos como segurança particular.

Mas Milo não queria ser daquele jeito.

O sueco lhe dissera certa vez que o que mais admirava no Escorpiniano era o jeito ao mesmo tempo sedutor e infantil, coisa que seu ex- não tinha. Afrodite dizia que Milo parecia uma criança e, que dominado pela emoção, seria capaz das coisas mais insanas possíveis, mas sua bondade interior sempre se sobressaia por não ter maldade no coração.

Claro que às vezes o grego se fingia de mau e ficava um pouco arrogante, mas era tudo para assustar um adversário. Bem-humorado, esperto e sedutor de primeira, sabia jogar muito bem o jogo da vida.

Na época o grego sorrira com os elogios e agora lutava a cada dia para preservá-los. Fazia de tudo para que a cadeia afetasse sua personalidade o mínimo possível. Não podia perder as características que seu Peixinho tanto admirava.

-oooo-

Olhou para o investigador à sua frente, pensou que talvez o francês não acreditasse que ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Se era isso que Kamus achava, estava certíssimo. Milo não podia mesmo ajudá-lo. O grego criou uma suposição sobre a visita dos investigadores, mas não sabia se era coerente. Achava que algum roubo fora cometido e o tal escorpião deixado no lugar do crime, assim como costumava fazer em sua época de roubos. Que outro motivo traria dois policiais da Inteligência Policial Francesa de Paris até ali ?

Mas se Milo queria mesmo sair da cadeia e ver o namorado teria que ser esperto. Precisava fingir que sabia tudo sobre este suposto crime e o mais difícil: precisava convencer os policiais disso.

Depois, ficar dez dias fora nem era TÃO absurdo assim. Era tempo suficiente para matar saudade do namorado e, de quebra, ganhar algum respeito naquele antro chamado prisão.

Fitou profundamente os belos olhos azuis do francês antes de responder a pergunta.

- Bem investigador, se quer desistir de mim, vá em frente. Tenho certeza que voltará em até duas semanas, quando o próximo destes – apontou para o escorpião sem olhar para ele – aparecer em sua mesa.

- Você está arriscando o pescoço brincando desse jeito comigo, moleque. – falou desafiadoramente.

- Cada um joga com as armas que tem, policial.

Milo sabia que estava brincando com o perigo. Se sua suposição estivesse certa poderia até sair da cadeia, mas se tivesse errada, Kamus não fazia o tipo indulgente. Provavelmente o investigador pediria aos guardas para darem "um pequeno corretivo" no ladrãozinho.

- Ok Milo, você está dispensado.

- Até a próxima policial. Investigador Shaka - disse virando-se para o loiro – obrigado pelos cigarros.

O francês fez um sinal e o guarda abriu a porta. Antes que Milo saísse, Kamus chamou o agente e cochichou para que o preso não ouvisse.

- Esse garoto é uma boa testemunha. – disse ao guarda - Devo voltar mais vezes. Cuide para que ele não se envolva em nenhuma briga com os detentos e perca a vontade de falar.

- Pode deixar investigador. – falou e saindo, escoltou o preso de volta a seus afazeres.

Era necessário dizer isso ao agente. Kamus não queria descobrir na manhã seguinte que Milo tinha "se suicidado" enquanto apresentava um belo traumatismo na cabeça.

-oOo-

No caminho de volta para Paris...

- O que você achou do perfil psicológico dele, Shaka ?

- O garoto tem personalidade. Foi ele quem conduziu o interrogatório.

- Também senti isso.

- Não tenho certeza, Kamus, mas ele pode estar blefando sobre o conhecimento que diz ter.

- Também achei, mas vamos esperar enquanto continuamos nossos outros trabalhos. Segundo ele em até duas semanas teremos outro roubo. Vamos ver... mas se eu tiver que voltar aqui, mudarei de tática. Ele não vai dominar mais nada. – afirmou.

-oOo-

15 depois da visita na Clairvaux. Segunda-feira.

O telefone tocou na IPF.

- Aioria falando.

O Leonino fez uma cara estranha enquanto ouvia. Quando desligou, olhou para Mu.

-o-

Assim que Kamus chegou, o grego contou a novidade.

- Outro escorpião foi encontrado.

- Quando ?

- Quase agora.

- Quando foi o crime ?

- Provavelmente em uma festa à fantasia no final de semana na casa de um grande empresário. A empregada entrou hoje no escritório para limpar e descobriu o que um escaravelho egípcio estimado em 20 mil euros foi roubado. Um pequeno escorpião vermelho foi encontrado no lugar da peça. Sob o mesmo tinha um bilhete escrito "Escorpião Escarlate".

Kamus suspirou profundamente. A sorte tinha sorrido para Milo

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Kamus e Aioria vão novamente à Clairvaux tentar arrancar do ladrão as informações que precisam. Milo e o francês travam uma luta psicológica._

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

(1) – O texto que está em itálico é verídico e foi extraído do site http / brasil . indymedia . org / pt / blue / 2002 / 07 / 30365 . shtml – que deve ser digitado sem os espaços. Apenas foram alteradas algumas palavras para melhor compreensão do texto.

(2) – A InterPol é a organização Internacional de Polícia onde as polícias do mundo todo cooperam entre si para a prisão de criminosos fora de seu país de origem.

(3) – Ok. Eu sei que os presos não podem ter cabelos compridos, mas se no presídio feminino é permitido, vocês não acham que eu teria CORAGEM de deixar que tosasse os lindos cachinhos do Escorpiãozinho, não é ? XD

(4) - Parlatório é o local onde os presos encontram suas visitas. Podem se ver através de um grosso vidro e falam-se através de telefones instalados em cada lado do vidro.

_Nota da autora - Retorno_

Depois de um longo período de pausa (isso é que dá colocar Speedy em casa. Agora todo mundo quer usar e eu não consigo mais tocar no micro rsrs) EU VOLTEI ! Obrigada pelos mil e-mails de apoio enquanto estive hibernando rsrs. Beijos a todos.

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história, principalmente as que mandaram e-mails.

_Ana Paula_ – Enviou vários e-mails de apoio para que eu continue a escrever e está MUITO curiosa sobre o que vem por aí. (_Bela Patty_) - Obrigada por seu carinho, suas dicas e sua amizade. Curiosa, hein ? hihihihi. Agora vc já sabe que o amor da vida do Escorpião é o Peixinho. Mas o Kamus também tem um grande amor... aguarde... Agora, para estes dois ficarem juntos... xiii ! rsrs

_Anjo Setsuna_ - Ficou surpresa por saber que eu era contra UAs, mas adorou a idéia e aguarda com ansiedade o próximo cap. (_Bela Patty_) - Era contra e me dei mal rsrsrs. Ao menos agora acho que me libertei. (também já estava na hora, não é ? rsrs)

_Calíope_ - Adorou a fic, elogiou bastante e ficou orgulhosa de saber que a Santuário Times me incentivou a escrever um UA. Também achou o Kamus muito sexy como investigador. (_Bela Patty_) - Obrigada pelos elogios e agradeço mais uma vez. A Santuário Times foi a fic que faltava para que eu me libertasse. O Kamus é sempre tudo de bom, não ? Agora você já viu como o Milucho é danado.

_Cardosinha_ - Adora atmosferas de mistério e com Milo & Kamus então... Comentou que eu esqueci de dizer que além de ladrão o Milo é ninja ! (_Bela Patty_) - Também adoro mistérios e nesta fic terá bastante. Estou mesmo cheia de idéias. Ah, o Milucho não é ninja não. Desta vez não foi ele. Em breve começam as pistas para chegar ao novo Escorpião Escarlate...

_Ilia-Chan_ - Ficou com pena do Milucho por ele estar preso na Clairvaux e está louca para ver Kamus e Milo em ação. Também achou que o Kamye ficou muito charmoso como investigador e não acreditava que eu era contra UA. (_Bela Patty_) - A coisa vai ficar pesada entre o Milo e o Kamye no próximo cap, vc vai ver. Realmente tadinho do Milucho. Clairvaux ? Ninguém merece ! Eu escrevendo UA ? Só espero que dê certo rsrs.

_Kitsune Youko _- Tirou um sarrinho básico de mim, mas amou a fic. Aguarda o próximo cap. (_Bela Patty_) - Pois é. Eu era contra e paguei a língua. Bem feito para mim. rsrs. Mil obrigadas pelo incentivo. .

_Megara_ - Gostou muito da história e não vê a hora da continuação. (_Bela Patty_) - Esse Milucho vai aprontar muitas mesmo para o Sr. Homem de Gelo rsrs. Aguarde...

_Nana Pizani_ - Adora UAs envolvendo os cavaleiros e ficou encantada com a história. Está doida pra ver Milo em ação e dando muito trabalho ao francês carrancudo! rs (_Bela Patty_) - Obrigada pelo elogio. Aqui está Milucho gato, lindo, e maravilhoso dando trabalho para o Aquariano. Francês carrancudo ? Aguarde o próximo cap. e você vai ver.

_Neme_ - Leu e gostou bastante da fic apesar de não gostar muito de UA. Mas vai continuar acompanhando. (_Bela Patty_) - É. Eu sei. Eu também não gostava muito. rsrsrs.

_Shakinha_ - Gostou e achou muito legal. Principalmente porque tem yaoi Milo e Kamus, Mu e Shaka... (_Bela Patty_) – Certamente. O Mu & Shaka ficarão bem juntinhos. Obrigada pelo incentivo.

_Sinistra Negra_ - Disse bem feito por eu ter me rendido aos UAs e gostou da fic. (_Bela Patty_) - T.T snif ! Eu mereço. Que bom que vc gostou. Se bem que vc já estava bem informada, não é ? rsrs.

_Nota da autora – contato_

Como sempre podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Setembro / 2005 -


	3. Kamus versus Milo

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Kamus e Shaka vão até a prisão de Clairvaux e fazem algumas perguntas a Milo. O ladrão só concorda em colaborar se estiver fora da cadeia. Arriscadamente, o grego ainda prevê a data de aparecimento do próximo escorpião para no máximo duas semanas. A princípio o francês não acredita, mas um novo crime acontece e deixa o Aquariano praticamente sem saída._

- ...outro escorpião foi encontrado.

- Quando ?

- Quase agora.

- Quando foi o crime ?

- Provavelmente em uma festa à fantasia no final de semana na casa de um grande empresário. A empregada entrou hoje no escritório para limpar e descobriu o que um escaravelho egípcio estimado em 20 mil euros foi roubado. Um pequeno escorpião vermelho foi encontrado no lugar da peça. Sob o mesmo tinha um bilhete escrito "Escorpião Escarlate".

Kamus suspirou profundamente. A sorte tinha sorrido para Milo

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo II – Kamus versus Milo **

-oOo-

Prisão de Clairvaux. Terça-feira. Um dia depois do segundo crime. 5:45 da manhã.

O grego acordou com a sirene tocando e fez mais uma marca na parede. Aquele era o décimo quinto dia desde a visita de Kamus. No dia anterior o prazo que dera para o aparecimento do próximo escorpião tinha se esgotado. Seu plano havia falhado.

Enquanto seguia para o refeitório refletia o quanto tinha sido estúpido.

"Eu não devia ter falado que em duas semanas apareceria outro escorpião. Não devia ter dado prazo algum." – pensou – "Droga Milo, você é um BURRO ! Ele sacou na hora que você estava mentindo. Se ele achasse que você sabia alguma coisa teria te obrigado a falar, não teria ido embora"

- Droga. – praguejou baixinho - Me comportei como um perfeito idiota.

Pegou seu pão e copo de leite e sentou-se desolado. Agora teria que achar outro jeito para sair daquele pulgueiro.

-oOo-

IPF (Inteligência Policial Francesa). Mesmo dia. Começo da tarde.

Desde que descobriram o segundo escorpião no dia anterior o francês estava submerso nas investigações. Kamus havia trabalhado em casa durante a noite e chegou cedo na IPF. Precisava validar suas anotações e pensar com tranqüilidade sobre o caso. Desabilitou seu telefone e pediu à sua equipe que não o incomodasse por nada.

-o-

Logo no começo da tarde a paz do Aquariano foi perturbada por uma batida na porta. Levantou os olhos do computador praguejando mentalmente contra a criatura que tinha tirado sua concentração.

- Entre. – resmungou entre os dentes.

Era o tibetano.

- O que foi ? – perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- O Shaka pediu para avisar que ele já marcou a entrevista com a família que teve o escaravelho roubado. Eles vão fazer o reconhecimento dos suspeitos amanhã no final da manhã. Estou saindo para almoçar. O que quer que eu te traga ?

- Paz e sossego. – respondeu.

- Ok. Sanduíche natural de peito de peru e um suco de laranja. Pedido anotado. – disse sorrindo.

- Nem tente...

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar ficar mais um dia sem almoçar ? Pode esquecer. – piscou para seu líder e saiu.

Mu era incrivelmente tranqüilo, simpático e paciente; Kamus possuía características mais racionais, frias e reservadas; porém, apesar da diferença de temperamento, os dois tinham uma boa afinidade e o francês gostava muito do Ariano.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso ao se lembrar do dia em que o tibetano entrou na IPF. Mu errou a porta e foi parar na sala do Aquariano. Naquela época Aioria e Shaka já trabalhavam com o francês. Quando o Ariano percebeu o erro, ficou MUITO sem-graça e pediu mil desculpas. Na mesma hora o loiro, que não tirava os olhos do novato, replicou com simpatia "Quem sabe não é um sinal do destino e você ainda vai trabalhar aqui ?"

Fosse mesmo o destino ou tão somente a torcida do Virginiano para ter aquela beldade perto de si, o fato é que aconteceu. Mu veio mesmo para a equipe do francês. Pena que o momento de transição pelo qual o tibetano teve que passar, após sair de sua ex-equipe, tenha sido cercado por tanto preconceito e incompreensão.

Se naquela época Kamus não tivesse acreditado no Ariano convidando-o para trabalhar consigo, Mu certamente teria abandonado a Inteligência Policial...

-oooo-

Era o começo do ano anterior.

O francês tinha sido destacado para trabalhar com Shura e Saga, outros dois líderes da IPF, em um caso secreto. Escolhidos a dedo, os três foram incumbidos de desmascarar os policiais corruptos da corporação. Algumas informações restritas à IPF tinham vazado e um grupo de traficantes tinha se safado de uma batida policial.

Obviamente era uma investigação muito delicada, pois envolvia os próprios colegas de trabalho e por este motivo, não podiam revelar nada deste caso a ninguém, nem aos próprios membros de suas respectivas equipes.

Depois de muito trabalho, levantamentos, investigações e análises, acabaram descobrindo dois policiais corruptos: Zeros e Radamanthys. Coincidentemente os dois trabalhavam na mesma equipe. Zeros era especialista em segurança e Radamanthys era o líder.

Houve um processo muito bem articulado para conseguir desmascará-los. Depois de todas as informações coletadas os três investigadores montaram um dossiê completo com documentos, fotos e gravações. Não havia dúvida sobre a culpabilidade dos dois. Zeros e Radamanthys foram autuados, presos e ficaram aguardando julgamento.

Se por um lado os policiais corruptos foram descobertos, por outro lado o resultado da investigação gerou um desconforto generalizado. Os policiais da IPF ficaram revoltados em saber que seus ex-colegas de trabalho aceitavam suborno e começaram a falar contra a equipe de Radamanthys, dizendo que ela poderia estar completamente contaminada.

Na época a referida equipe era formada por quatro pessoas: Radamanthys, Zeros, Pandora e Mu. Por causa da constante pressão dos colegas de trabalho, a policial Pandora não agüentou e abandonou a IPF porém, o Ariano não queria fazer o mesmo. O tibetano sempre quis pertencer à Inteligência Policial Francesa e não ia desistir assim tão fácil.

Saindo da equipe desfeita, Mu começou a trabalhar na parte central do terceiro andar, onde ficavam todos os policiais que não tinham equipe fixa.

Jamais foi levantada qualquer dúvida sobre a honestidade do Ariano, mas pelas faltas do seu ex-líder, o tibetano passou a ser perseguido. Todos os dias ouvia alguma gracinha dos companheiros de trabalho e não era raro encontrar bilhetes maldosos em sua mesa com a mensagem "FORA TRAIDOR" ou coisa do gênero.

Por causa do preconceito, o belo policial de cabelos lavanda se abateu. Estava perdendo a motivação e a vontade de ir trabalhar. Shaka, muito atento, foi falar com seu chefe. Kamus podia não ser uma pessoa muito calorosa, mas prezava pela justiça.

O Aquariano confiava em Mu. Tinha conduzido a investigação e sabia da boa índole do Ariano. Causando polêmica na IPF, chamou-o para trabalhar em sua equipe.

No primeiro dia ninguém se manifestou. No segundo dia o francês viu Mu jogando fora um bilhete que tinham deixado em seu armário. Sem que o tibetano visse, Kamus pegou o papel do lixo e leu. Imediatamente foi até a sala de Dohko, o Superintendente do andar. Saindo de lá sentou em seu computador e escreveu um e-mail o qual direcionou a todos os líderes e ao coordenador geral dos membros sem equipe, obviamente copiando Dohko. Dizia que estava calçado pela Superintendência e que NÃO toleraria ataques a qualquer integrante de sua equipe; dizia ainda que "esqueceria" os bilhetes anônimos anteriores, mas que o próximo ato de discriminação, de qualquer espécie que fosse, traria graves conseqüências a seu executor.

Myu, um dos policiais que não tinha equipe fixa, não acreditou no aviso. No dia seguinte foi só Mu pisar no elevador para Myu sair imediatamente e dizer que preferia subir de escada, onde o ar era mais puro. O Ariano não contou o ocorrido a Kamus, mas nem precisava. O Aquariano tinha suas fontes. No mesmo dia o nome de Myu estava na mesa do Superintendente. O francês não foi piedoso. Exigiu punição máxima. Deveria servir de exemplo. Dohko concordou com Kamus. A IPF não deveria combater a IPF. Myu foi desligado no final da tarde e depois deste acontecimento não houve mais discriminação contra o tibetano.

-o-

O julgamento dos policiais indiciados teve início. Saga estava em uma outra investigação e não pode acompanhar os amigos. Apenas Shura e Kamus compareceram ao tribunal. Pelos crimes cometidos os corruptos foram condenados a sete anos de reclusão cada. Logo depois de receber sua pena, Radamanthys passou bem perto dos investigadores e os ameaçou.

- Assim que eu sair da cadeia, terei vocês na mira do meu revólver.

- Você deveria ficar calado. Ameaça a um policial acrescenta mais tempo de prisão. – Kamus replicou friamente.

O ex-líder olhou com raiva para o Aquariano.

- Eu sempre te odiei, Kamus. Vou adorar apertar o gatilho. – e fuzilou o francês com o olhar.

- O que você acha ? – Shura perguntou depois que o criminoso foi levado embora.

- No dia em que ele me apontar uma arma, estarei esperando por ele. – respondeu mais friamente ainda.

-oooo-

O Aquariano fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou ao voltar para a realidade. Ao se recordar desta história a saudade invadiu o seu peito e o fez se sentir triste.

Parecia incrível, mas por suas atitudes frias e por seus comentários marcados pela indiferença, todos pensavam que Kamus não tinha sentimentos. Isso não era verdade. Claro que tinha sentimentos. Todo mundo tem sentimentos. Apenas, diferente da maioria, tinha aprendido a lidar com os seus. Pena que de um modo bem dolorido...

-oooo-

Seu início de infância foi maravilhoso. Seus pais o amavam muito e ele também os amava. Sendo filho único, apesar de um pouquinho mimado devido à excelente situação financeira da família, era tratado como um príncipe.

Sim. Kamus era uma criança feliz. Muito feliz. Até que uma tragédia aconteceu.

-o-

Como de costume, o francesinho saiu da sala de aula e sentou-se no jardim da escola esperando que os pais viessem buscá-lo. O menino ficou jogando no celular até que a bateria acabou. Olhou no relógio. Os pais já estavam bem atrasados.

Os minutos continuaram se passando, mas eles não chegavam. Achou melhor esperar. Tinha oito anos e já era quase um mocinho, não ficava bem choramingar. Sorriu. Gostava quando a mãe dizia que com oito anos ele já era quase um mocinho.

Os minutos passados se transformaram em uma eternidade e nada deles aparecerem. Foi até a diretoria e pediu para uma professora ligar para os pais. Como não teve resposta no celular, ela tentou a casa de Kamus. Nada. A escola também possuía os telefones comerciais de seus pais, mas ninguém atendeu. Havia ainda o telefone de um tio, apenas para recado. Tentaram. Um homem atendeu e se identificou como o tio do pequeno. Disse que havia acontecido um grave acidente e se prontificou a buscar o garoto.

Assim que seus tios chegaram, foi logo perguntando pelos pais.

- Houve uma explosão no carro. Seus pais estão mortos. – explicou friamente.

"Mortos ?" pensou desesperado. O choro veio fácil. Era impossível se conter.

- Não precisa chorar, menino. Você não vai ficar sozinho. Provavelmente vai morar conosco. – sua tia disse-lhe em perceptível tom de desaprovação.

O pequeno passou a derramar mais lágrimas e agora não parava de soluçar.

Realmente Kamus não tinha outros parentes e numa fatalidade destas teria que morar com os tios, mas isso era coisa que se falasse para alguém que acabou de perder os pais ? Não chorava porque ia ficar sozinho. Chorava porque não teria mais os pais junto de si.

- Pare com este escândalo, moleque ! Saiba que não gosto de crianças mimadas ou barulhentas. Venha. Entre logo no carro. – o tio repreendeu-o.

Casados há doze anos, seus tios não tinham filhos. O problema não estava em crianças mimadas ou barulhentas. O problema estava nas próprias crianças. Eles as detestavam.

-o-

Os restos de pais foram cremados. Tudo para evitar o enterro de caixões praticamente vazios. Seus pais, dois juizes muito conceituados, foram vítimas de terrorismo por parte da família de um criminoso, insatisfeita com a pena aplicada. Uma bomba foi colocada no carro e quando o veículo ultrapassou uma certa velocidade, ela foi ativada.

As risadas que antes enchiam a casa da família Cartelié agora tinham se transformado em silêncio. Seus tios não eram pessoas muito compreensivas, tão pouco amorosas e em grande parte das vezes, ríspidas. Com este novo cenário, o infante acabou se tornando uma criança retraída.

Os dias se passavam. O menino não chegava a ser mau-tratado, mas por causa da frieza e da distância dos tios, o pequeno percebeu que precisava aprender a lidar rápido com as frustrações. Pena que ainda não tivesse aprendido quando seu aniversário chegou. Os tios não se lembraram da data e como era tinha mudado de escola naquele ano, os novos amiguinhos também não o cumprimentaram. Foi dormir chorando.

Os dois só se deram conta do aniversário do sobrinho três meses depois. Presentearam-no com uma bola e lhe deram parabéns, mas pelo pouco interesse demonstrado em saberem seu verdadeiro dia de aniversário, Kamus ficou entristecido e chorou copiosamente.

- Moleque mal-agradecido. Não deveríamos ter comprado nada. – a tia replicou.

- O QUE É ISSO ? – o tio perguntou aborrecido - Temos um BEBÊ em casa ? Se vai ficar chorando que nem uma criancinha vou te obrigar a usar fraldas e chupeta para ir à escola. Você já tem nove anos. É PRATICAMENTE um homem. Não me aborreça com este chororô. Vá lavar o rosto.

-o-

Amor era uma palavra que não existia naquela casa, então era melhor esquecê-lo. Ódio era um sentimento que também não deveria cultivar. Apesar da distância e da frieza com que era tratado, eram os tios que o alimentavam, educavam e vestiam. Preferiu optar pela indiferença. Se não se importasse com isso, estas coisas não o machucariam.

Foi assim que a criança reservada cresceu e se transformou em um jovem introspectivo. Foi assim que aprendeu a lidar com os sentimentos e ignorá-los. Foi assim que seu coração se endureceu e se transformou em uma pedra de gelo.

-oooo-

- Autocontrole – o francês falou baixinho para si próprio e respirou fundo.

Por causa do tratamento recebido na casa dos tios Kamus tinha muito autocontrole. Praticamente nada o abalava. Nada até que Ele entrou em sua vida. O Aquariano até saiu vez ou outra com alguma garota, mas foi sempre por prazer. Nunca sentiu nada por elas a não ser tesão. Mas não com Ele. Com Shura era diferente.

O Capricorniano era um tanto sério no trabalho, mas doce e cativante entre quatro paredes. Inteligente, bonito, educado e sexy, era impossível não se apaixonar pelo espanhol. Shura parecia A PERFEIÇÃO em pessoa, e o melhor: gostava do Aquariano.

O único problema é que o francês já estava TÃO acostumado a reprimir as emoções, que não conseguiu demonstrar o que realmente sentia pelo namorado. Depois de quase oito meses de um relacionamento morno, o Capricorniano se esvaiu por suas mãos e o abandonou, mudando-se para Londres e indo morar com o novo namorado, Aioros.

O Aquariano respirou fundo.

Há dezessete dias, um dia antes dele e Shaka irem até a Clairvaux, seu ex- tinha ligado. Ele e Aioros viriam para o aniversário de Aioria e o espanhol queria saber como o francês estava. Apesar de não serem mais namorados, ainda eram colegas de profissão e tinham amigos em comum. Não dava simplesmente para deixarem de se falar o resto da vida.

Os assuntos até que foram bem amenos. Falaram sobre o aniversário de Aioria, os novos trabalhos do Aquariano, as conquistas profissionais de Shura, o clima, campos de golfe, peças de teatro... Tudo ia muito bem até que o Capricorniano desligou. Kamus teve uma forte crise logo em seguida. Ainda gostava do ex- e chorou bastante. Teve uma péssima noite de sono e no outro dia amanheceu irritado. Para piorar esse era JUSTAMENTE o dia em que em falaria com o grego na Clairvaux.

Obviamente depois desta ligação a visita no presídio tinha sido catastrófica. O francês que sempre era comedido em seu comportamento, brigou com Shaka no carro, teve um rompante de fúria, deixou o criminoso conduzir o interrogatório e não saiu da prisão com nada além do que já sabia.

Kamus respirou fundo novamente.

Isso não podia voltar a acontecer. Um aspirante a Superintendente não podia se deixar levar por emoções baratas. Deveria agir como uma pessoa digna de ocupar o cargo, se portar como uma pessoa competente, sensata e austera; e não como uma bicha louca que fica atormentada só porque o ex- ligou.

- Droga. – praguejou.

Voltou os olhos para o computador e retomou suas anotações com o intuito de esquecer tudo aquilo. O espanhol já estava tomando tempo demais dos seus pensamentos.

-o-

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, o Ariano voltou com o seu lanche. Enquanto comia olhou para seus apontamentos e ficou aborrecido. Pela forma amadora com que conduziu o interrogatório provavelmente teria que ceder.

- É. Agora eu sei para que os sentimentos servem: para me afastar da cadeira de Superintendente.

Pensando no erro que cometeu na entrevista com Milo, o francês sabia quão nocivas as emoções podiam ser. Mas sua mente ainda teimava em pensar no Capricorniano.

- Por favor, Kamus, - pediu a si próprio - PARE com essa história de achar que ainda gosta dele. Ele já te abandonou, já disse que não te ama e está muito feliz com o Aioros. Esqueça toda essa baboseira de sentimento. Isso não é para você. Você ainda quer ser Superintendente, não quer ? Ou prefere se entregar às emoções e ser visto como um investigadorzinho medíocre o resto da vida ?

Era ÓBVIO que isso não era verdade. O francês era um EXCELENTE investigador e jamais seria considerado medíocre, mas se tinha o desejo se tornar Superintendente, precisava ser duro consigo mesmo.

Respirou fundo. TINHA que se controlar. Sabia que tudo aquilo que estava sentindo era ruim, pois o desviava de seu verdadeiro propósito. Respirou fundo novamente e endureceu o coração. TINHA que parar de frescura e suportar a dor em seu peito.

- Afinal, sou O Homem de Gelo, não sou ?

-o-

Depois de mais meia hora, Kamus já estava com a resposta de suas análises. O cenário era claro.

O Aquariano pegou o telefone e ligou para Dohko. Recebeu a permissão necessária via e-mail, repassou para o presídio e em seguida ligou para Loraine, diretor da Clairvaux. Saiu de sua sala, reuniu toda a equipe e expôs a exigência do ladrão. Disse tudo o que precisavam fazer para sua provável vinda. Enviou um e-mail para Fleur, secretária da IPF, para que ela organizasse a estadia do criminoso; anexou ainda os dias que ele ficaria sob custódia e sua ficha criminal.

Tomava todas as precauções necessárias para o que parecia ser inevitável: teria que tirar Milo da cadeia.

-oOo-

Prisão de Clairvaux. Manhã de Quarta-feira. Dois dias depois do segundo crime.

Naquele dia completavam-se dezesseis dias da visita dos investigadores, mas o grego não estava mais lembrando disso. Tinha outras coisas para se preocupar. O detento responsável pela selagem dos móveis estava com o serviço atrasado e pegara duas portas de armário que estavam sob a responsabilidade do ladrão.

Milo ficou irritado. Tinha dito ao outro preso que as portas estavam praticamente prontas, pois faltava apenas lixar a parte de cima e a de baixo, mas ainda não estavam acabadas.

"QUE DROGA" pensou "Eu disse PRATICAMENTE prontas e não PRONTAS ! Que ESTÚPIDO !"

O preso selador era um assassino perigoso, condenado a mais de vinte e cinco anos de prisão. O grego sabia o risco de se envolver em brigas na cadeia. Poderia acabar morto pelo grupo que defendia o outro detento. Não. Queria sair da Clairvaux e por isso não podia morrer. Precisava AO MENOS estar inteiro para encontrar Afrodite. Já bastava não conseguir manter suas características "doces" ali dentro e lançar mão de tanta falsidade e mentira. Não que não tivesse lutado para se manter íntegro, mas com tanto mau exemplo, era praticamente impossível não se contaminar.

O Escorpiniano olhou para o outro preso.

A cadeia tinha uma espécie de regra: estupradores eram mortos, assassinos eram respeitados e ladrões não se metiam a besta. O selador estava na segunda categoria e Milo na terceira. Além de ser um assassino muito perigoso, o outro já havia matado um preso-marceneiro por motivo semelhante. Era melhor não insistir na briga.

- Ora Escorpião, por que você foi me dizer que as portas já estavam prontas ? – perguntou com a arrogância característica de quem sabe que é temido dentro da prisão – Agora, eu só espero que a SUA lixagem não arranhe a MINHA selagem.

Era ÓBVIO que a lixagem danificaria a selagem.

- Não se preocupe. – Milo respondeu – Vou usar a lixa fina.

- Você faria isso por mim, Escorpiãozinho ? – perguntou com voz doce e passou a mão no rosto do grego.

- Claro. – respondeu com um sorrindo falso.

Certamente o grego se atrasaria por usar a lixa fina, mas o jeito era fazer. Afinal, queria voltar a ver seu belo Peixinho, não queria ?

-o-

- Está triste Escorpião ? – outro prisioneiro perguntou assim que o selador saiu da sala – Quase não ouvi sua voz hoje.

- Briguei com meu diretor e ele não quer me deixar voltar para Hollywood. Disse que tenho que treinar mais para o filme. – replicou procurando pela marcenaria a lixa fina.

Os outros sorriram com a brincadeira.

- É verdade. – o ladrão afirmou - Não sei como vocês agüentam. Isso aqui é de matar. Vou pedir para fazer o laboratório do meu próximo filme em uma prisão de segurança mínima. Cansei de fingir que sou um criminoso com onze anos para cumprir.

Todos riram.

- Milo, eu queria ter a metade do bom humor e da esperança que você tem. – Jack, um assassino preso há mais de doze anos, comentou.

- O QUÊ ? Você com esperança e bom humor ? Nem pensar ! – o grego replicou em tom de deboche – E perder o cara MAIS chato e ranzinza da cadeia ?

A risada foi geral. Jack gargalhava.

De repente a porta se abriu e um guarda entrou. Os presos pararam imediatamente de rir.

- Menos riso e mais trabalho. Quem começou a piada desta vez ?

Silêncio na marcenaria.

Já era a segunda vez que isso acontecia naquela semana e ainda era quarta-feira. Milo estava extrapolando com suas brincadeiras. Ali não era lugar para isso. Claro que os outros não o dedurariam, mas isso significava que todos ficariam sem almoço. O Escorpiniano já havia ficado sem almoço na segunda-feira por causa de uma outra piada.

O ladrão sabia que haveria castigo por dispersar os presos do trabalho, então era melhor se entregar antes que tivesse alguma represália por parte dos presidiários.

Lentamente o grego levantou a mão e olhou para baixo.

- De novo, senhor Nekalaous ? – o agente penitenciário perguntou - Parece que ficar sem almoço DUAS VEZES na semana é pouco para você. Que tal uma solitária ?

Ali na Clairvaux, o diretor Jacques Loraine, assim como o diretor anterior, era amante da matemática. Se algum criminoso precisasse ir para a solitária, era utilizado "dois elevado" à vez da infração. Então a primeira vez rendia uma semana; a segunda, duas; a terceira, quatro e assim sucessivamente. Era a terceira vez do Escorpiniano. Seriam quatro semanas.

O ladrão engoliu seco.

- Está surdo grego ? – o guarda perguntou para intimidá-lo.

- O que o senhor decidir, senhor. – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

- Venha comigo AGORA ! – o agente penitenciário ordenou. – E vocês – disse aos outros presos – VOLTEM AO TRABALHO !

- Jack, avise o selador que estarei fora. – pediu baixinho.

Tirou a touca que usava para proteger os cabelos, colocou a camisa e andou de cabeça baixa até o guarda. Sabia que se levantasse o olhar apanharia. Era melhor seguir o protocolo.

O agente colocou uma algema para retirá-lo da sala e da ala da Marcenaria.

O ladrão olhou de rabo de olhou para o guarda. O agente parecia feliz. Na certa o castigo seria terrível.

Pararam em frente a sala de interrogatório e o grego foi empurrado para dentro. Ao se deparar com Kamus, percebeu que a sorte sorrira para si e seu rosto se iluminou. O investigador viera buscá-lo.

O agente cochichou no ouvido de um outro policial que estava junto do Aquariano e saiu.

- Bom dia Milo. Pode se sentar. Creio que ainda se lembra de mim, investigador Kamus. Este é o investigador Aioria. – e apresentou o belo rapaz de cabelos curtos, o qual o guarda falara há pouco.

O Escorpiniano sorriu para o novo investigador enquanto se sentava.

- Acho que não fui muito honesto com você na última vez em que estive aqui, – o francês retomou a conversa – pois eu não lhe disse que NÃO negocio com criminosos.

Milo desmanchou o sorriso e ficou mudo.

- Então, serei objetivo e vou perguntar UMA ÚNICA VEZ antes de pedir ao agente que está lá fora, que entre.

O Aquariano colocou um pequeno escorpião sobre a mesa.

- Onde eu consigo um desses ?

O preso continuava mudo.

- Milo, é uma pergunta bem simples. Você consegue responder. Onde você conseguia estes escorpiões ? – perguntou firmemente.

O Escorpiniano fechou a cara e olhou para o lado. Já que não ia sair da prisão, não facilitaria as coisas.

- Ok. Quer falar pelo modo difícil, não é ? Aioria, – pediu – mande o guarda entrar.

Kamus viu o ladrão ficar um pouco tenso quando o agente entrou na sala.

- Chamou investigador ?

- Sim.

O francês olhou para Milo. O preso parecia um pouco nervoso

– Será que você pode trazer um copo de água ? – pediu ao guarda.

- Claro. – e saiu.

O Aquariano percebeu que o detento ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo. O agente trouxe a água, colocou sobre a mesa e se retirou.

- Milo eu sei que você está mentindo. – Kamus continuou - Você não sabe nada sobre os escorpiões que apareceram. Então, já que você não sabe o suficiente, eu não tenho que te tirar daqui. Agora diga o que eu quero saber e vou "esquecer" que você mentiu para mim. – disse friamente.

"Droga. Sabia que ele tinha sacado." o preso refletiu.

- Você sabia que mentir para a policia pode ter um efeito muito negativo enquanto você estiver aqui dentro ? - Aioria perguntou.

O preso olhou para o Leonino. Kamus já sabia que ele não tinha conhecimento algum sobre o aparecimento dos escorpiões. Agora o outro policial dizia que isso poderia ter conseqüências negativas ali dentro. "Ele está dizendo que se eu não morrer espancado por mentir para a polícia, vou mofar na solitária. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa e rápido".

- Vamos fazer um acordo Milo e saiba que estou abrindo uma exceção porque não costumo negociar com bandidos. – deu uma pequena pausa - Eu vou te dar um tempo para pensar enquanto tomo a água. Quando eu acabar, ou você fala onde conseguia os escorpiões, ou chamo o agente para refrescar sua memória.

Kamus tomou a água calmamente. Milo não sabia o que fazer. Se falasse, confirmaria seu blefe e não sairia da prisão, se não falasse, apanharia.

- Seu tempo acabou. – disse colocando o copo sobre a mesa – Pode chamá-lo Aioria.

- Espera. – o Escorpiniano falou para ganhar tempo – Eu... eu não gosto de ser ameaçado.

- Basta começar a falar que as ameaças param.

De repente a mente do ladrão teve um estalo. "Será que..."

- Não estou blefando sobre os meus conhecimentos.

- Ah, não está ? – o francês perguntou irônico.

- Na parte de baixo do escorpião tem uma letra.

Kamus já havia analisado muito bem o escorpião. Apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Que pena. – disse inexpressivamente - Tente outra Milo, essa mentira não funcionou.

O grego deu um belo sorriso. Precisava demonstrar auto-confiança. Tinha sentido o relevo da outra vez quando o investigador colocou o objeto em sua mão.

- Você está mentindo Kamus. Tem uma letra embaixo do escorpião. – disse triunfante.

Era verdade. Tinha mesmo uma letra.

- E o que significa esta letra ? – o francês perguntou.

- Ora investigador, o "X" marca o lugar do tesouro. Essa letra é a assinatura de quem fez o escorpião.

- E quem fez ?

- Só falo do lado de fora. – disse decidido.

Se Kamus deixasse o ladrão dominar a investigação estaria perdido. Nunca conseguiria saber o que precisava. Se era guerra o que o Escorpiniano queria, o francês era ÓTIMO em guerra psicológica.

- Ok. Pelo modo difícil. Aioria, por favor.

O investigador grego fez um sinal e o guarda entrou.

- Então, o que você estava me dizendo Milo ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

A tensão estava estampada no rosto do Escorpiniano, mas ele permaneceu mudo.

- Sabe, – Kamus se dirigiu ao guarda – estamos com um pequeno problema com a testemunha. Preciso da sua ajuda para que ele continue a falar.

- É mesmo, policial ? - o agente tirou o aparelho de choque da cintura e ligou.

O francês percebeu que Milo engoliu seco e se encolheu na cadeira. De onde o investigador estava era até possível ouvir a respiração entrecortada do preso. Quando o guarda chegou mais perto do ladrão o Aquariano recomeçou a falar, chamando a atenção do agente.

- Acho que ele está falando tanto que ficou com a garganta seca. Você pode trazer uma água para ele ? Assim podemos continuar com o interrogatório.

O guarda cerrou os olhos.

- Claro, investigador. – desligou o aparelho, recolocou na cintura e saiu irritado.

"Quem estes almofadinhas pensam que são ?" o agente refletia "Só porque trabalham em um prédio bonito em Paris acham que eu sou copeira para ficar trazendo água para todo mundo ?"

Os três permaneceram em silêncio até o guarda voltar com a água. Colocou-a sobre a mesa e saiu.

- Beba ! – o francês ordenou ao Escorpiniano.

Milo estava nervoso e bebeu de uma vez só. Tinha dado sorte com a letra embaixo do escorpião. Ainda bem que se lembrara disso, mas o investigador era um homem frio. O terror psicológico que estava lhe impondo estava tirando sua concentração.

"Realmente Kamus não parece o tipo que aceita negociar. Tudo tem que ser do jeito dele. O que devo fazer ?" – o ladrão pensava angustiado.

- Sabe Milo, sou um homem muito ocupado e tenho outras coisas para fazer além de ficar conversando com você. Você tem um cronômetro Aioria ?

- Tenho sim.

- Você tem 60 segundos para começar a falar ou a próxima vez que o guarda entrar não será para trazer água. Já te dei duas chances. Esta é a terceira. Não costumo ser TÃO paciente assim.

- 59 segundos... 50... 40... 30... – Aioria contava aumentando a tensão psicológica – 20... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Tempo esgotado.

- É uma pena que você tenha optado por isso, Milo. – o francês disse calmamente – Acho que você já deve ter ouvido falar do caso do presidiário que se suicidou com um grave traumatismo craniano, não ? Era eu quem o interrogava. Ele não queria colaborar com as respostas. Foi uma pena o que aconteceu. (1)

- É verdade. E ele deve ter se jogado COM MUITA FORÇA na parede para quebrar a cabeça daquele jeito. Pobre rapaz. – Aioria comentou com pesar.

O grego ficou com receio. Já tinha ouvido a história. O tal preso não tinha colaborado com alguma investigação e os guardas o espancaram até a morte. Era óbvio: o policial chamaria o agente e pelo jeito não se importava se o guarda fizesse o mesmo.

- Kamus, - o presidiário disse com ar suplicante – você sabe que eu posso te ajudar, eu já te provei isso. Se você chamar o guarda ele não vai sair daqui até ter a minha língua na mão dele. Aí será impossível falar.

O francês não deixaria que o Escorpiniano tomasse conta da situação.

- Tudo bem Milo, - disse com um leve sorriso - se ele arrancar a sua língua, prometo não deixar que ele corte sua mão. Assim você pode desenhar.

- Kamus, por favor. – pediu esticando sua mão e colocando sobre a mão do Aquariano.

O toque inesperado foi como uma descarga elétrica no policial. O investigador puxou a mão na hora.

- Eu NÃO te dei autorização para tocar em mim. – disse friamente.

Em sua carreira como investigador, Kamus tinha encontrado vários destes tipos. Assassinos, ladrões, estupradores, traficantes, fraudadores, a nata do crime. Costumavam se colocar como seres dignos de pena em uma conversa com o francês. Suas expressões sofredoras, seus olhares de súplica, suas falas carregadas de emoção ao implorar "por favor". Alguns até lançavam mão, como o grego estava fazendo agora, do artifício do toque. Grudavam-se às mãos do investigador como um filho que procura as mãos de um pai em busca de proteção. O policial já estava vacinado contra estes tipos que se faziam de coitadinhos e não sentia um pingo de pena deles, ao contrário, só os desprezava.

O Escorpiniano estava temeroso. Sabia que contra os agentes penitenciários da Clairvaux não adiantava valentia. Sabia do que eles eram capazes...

-oooo-

Quando Milo entrou no presídio o regime de silêncio absoluto não era mais vigente, mas não se permitia conversação durante o trabalho. O diretor achava que isso distraía os presos e eles não rendiam o que precisavam.

Na primeira semana de cadeia pegaram o ladrão cantando alto enquanto trabalhava. Os demais presos acompanhavam a música e dançavam, atrasando o serviço. O Escorpiniano bem que tentou se justificar, mas não teve discussão. Uma semana de solitária.

Dez dias depois de sair da solitária, estava novamente cantando. Com a ferramenta ligada, não foi capaz de ouvir o guarda supervisor chegando. A regra era clara. A perturbação da paz era punida com a reclusão absoluta.

Era ÓBVIO que Milo não estava perturbando a paz. Não estava cantando alto e o barulho da serra era INFINITAMENTE maior que o som da sua voz, mas os guardas já estavam de olho nele por causa da reclamação da primeira vez em que foi enviado à solitária.

O agente penitenciário mandou ele calar a boca e parar de cantar. O grande erro do Escorpiniano foi argumentar.

- Por favor, senhor guarda. - pediu – Se até os mendigos de rua cantam, qual o proble...

Antes de terminar a frase um violento golpe de cassetete dado em seu joelho o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Em seguida ouviu um apito e imediatamente seu corpo foi estremecido por dolorosos choques. Logo outros dois agentes chegaram, atendendo ao chamado do apito, e ajudaram a ensinar um pouco de disciplina ao preso.

Sua boca sangrava e sua carne ainda tremia quando foi trancafiado por duas semanas na solitária. Felizmente quando saiu de lá o diretor era outro e as regras já estavam bem mais flexíveis. Agora quando as conversações eram exageradas eram punidas com a privação do domingo ou do almoço.

-oooo-

– Chega de história. – o Aquariano disse aborrecido - Vai falar por bem ou por mal.

Os pensamentos do Escorpiniano corriam à velocidade da luz. Seu tempo estava se esgotando. Em instantes o guarda entraria na sala. Precisava arrumar um jeito de vencer aquele combate psicológico.

"Mas como ?"

De repente teve um lampejo. Conseguiu pensar em um modo de vencer o policial. Era uma forma completamente suicida. Se desse errado, perderia a vida e nunca mais veria o Afrodite, mas se desse certo, sairia da prisão muito em breve. Fingiu estar aborrecido. Teria que ser convincente.

- Quer saber ? – disse raivosamente – Antes eu ATÉ ia cooperar, mas agora CHEGA. NÃO gosto de ameaças. Quer mandar ele entrar ? MANDE. Não falo mais PXXXX NENHUMA. Prefiro MORRER. – deu uma pequena pausa - E VÁ PARA A PXXX QXX PXXXX, VOCÊ e esse seu capacho. – apontou para Aioria.

O Leonino arregalou os olhos e ia falar, mas Kamus fez um sinal com a mão para ele esperar. Conhecia bem a psicologia criminosa.

- Acabou o showzinho ? – o Aquariano perguntou-lhe.

- VAI SE FXXXX.

O policial grego se levantou, mas um gesto do francês o deteve antes que chegasse no preso.

- Não se preocupe com o cãozinho valente, Aioria. Está latindo alto para fazer medo, mas não ataca. Ele sabe que não tem conhecimento suficiente para que eu queira tirá-lo daqui. Quer morrer ? Ótimo. Que morra. – replicou com sua característica frieza.

"PXXX QXX PXXXX ! QUE MXXXX ! Esse puto do Kamus saca tudo ?" pensou irritado "Droga. Como ele sabia que esse lance da morte era um blefe ? Droga duas vezes. Eu pensei que ele também estava mentindo e que não era tão durão assim. Vai. Pensa Milo, pensa. Ele vai chamar o guarda. Ai, ai, o que eu faço ?" perguntou-se sem ação.

- Aioria, peça para o agente entrar.

O guarda entrou na sala A tensão do preso aumentou. Milo não sabia o que fazer.

- Quer que eu pegue outra água, investigador ? – o agente perguntou um pouco aborrecido.

- Não. Quero apenas que se certifique que a algema do preso está bem fechada.

O guarda aproximou-se do presidiário e pegando a corrente que unia as algemas deu um forte puxão para cima. Milo soltou um pequeno gemido causado pela violência da ação.

O ladrão tinha ouvido falar que antes de espancarem um detento ali na sala de testemunho, os agentes penitenciários o algemavam. Isso evitava que o preso se defendesse.

- Está bem presa. – afirmou ao francês e virou-se novamente para o preso. Os olhos do guarda brilhavam.

O Escorpiniano engoliu seco. Pelo olhar do agente sabia que se não falasse, apanharia e ainda que falasse, apanharia. Estava perdido. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Olhou suplicante para Kamus, mas este não poderia estar mais impassível. Sua frieza era impressionante.

O guarda tirou o aparelho de choque da cintura. O Aquariano, sentado calmamente, observava o comportamento do ladrão.

"Acho melhor eu começar a falar" o presidiário pensou. "Qual era mesmo o nome do cara que fazia os escorpiões ? Ele trabalha na feira de artesanato que tem perto da torre Eiffel ou era perto do Arco do Triunfo ? QUE MXXXX ! Por que a gente SEMPRE esquece as coisas importantes quando mais precisamos delas ?"

A tensão crescia no interior do preso. O agente deu um passo em direção ao Escorpiniano. Milo engoliu seco. Sua mente estava em branco. Não conseguia mais se lembrar de nada. Era como se tudo o que soubesse tivesse se apagado.

"Droga, Milo" – o Aquariano refletia – "Por que você não fala ? É tão cabeça dura assim que prefere se deixar morrer a abrir a boca ?" pensou em desaprovação "Mas que INFERNO, Shura, por que você não sai da minha cabeça ?" recriminou o ex- por não conseguir tirá-lo da mente.

O agente ligou o aparelho. O ladrão cerrou os dentes. Tentou pensar em Afrodite. Queria desviar sua atenção da dor que sabia que sentiria.

O francês já tinha presenciado um guarda espancando um preso. Sabia como era difícil fazê-lo parar de bater depois que começava. Apesar de não gostar de bandidos, achava que essa era uma violência desnecessária.

- Ótimo que ele está bem preso. – Kamus disse ao guarda, fazendo-o parar a centímetros do presidiário - Agora quero que entregue isso ao Diretor. – disse retirando um envelope do bolso do paletó e colocando sobre a mesa. – Ele está aguardando para assinar.

- Mas se eu sair quem vai fazer a segurança de vocês ? – o agente perguntou.

- Se importaria em deixar o aparelho de choque ?

- Aqui está. – disse entregando-o na mão do francês e saindo em seguida.

Kamus se levantou, caminhou pela sala e passou por trás do grego, ainda com o aparelho de choque ligado na mão. Milo estremeceu de leve. O corpo do ladrão ainda se recordava da dor que era sentida com a descarga elétrica. Se o investigador queria machucá-lo, essa era a hora. Engoliu seco e ficou esperando.

O Aquariano entregou o aparelho ao Leonino e posicionou-se atrás do criminoso. Kamus tinha tentado arrancar mais informações do grego, mas ele estava irredutível. Era óbvio que não ia falar. Não ali dentro. O garoto era muito cabeça dura e jogava pesado, mas de qualquer forma, não era mais necessário continuar com a tortura psicológica.

- Ok Milo. Você me convenceu. Vou te tirar daqui.

Os belos olhos azuis se voltaram com surpresa para o investigador.

- Terá o que pediu, mas com algumas restrições. – disse voltando a andar pela sala.

O Escorpiniano ficou atento ao francês, mas por dentro soltava fogos de artifício. Tinha arriscado o pescoço, mas tinha valido a pena. Ia sair da prisão.

- Você ficará fora cinco dias...

- Mas eu pedi dez. – explicou.

- Se está achando ruim, posso te deixar aqui. – disse friamente.

Milo se calou e ficou sério, mas por dentro, gargalhava de satisfação.

- Você não estará a passeio, mas à disposição da polícia. Se eu perceber que você não quer colaborar, você volta para o presídio e vai direto para a solitária, entendeu ?

O grego assentiu positivamente. Estava com vontade de gritar loucamente de felicidade. Desta vez Kamus tinha caído no seu jogo.

- Você não poderá ira a nenhum lugar que queira, a não ser que EU autorize, você andará cem por cento do tempo algemado, a não ser que EU determine o contrário. Será acompanhado o tempo todo por um policial e não poderá falar com ninguém, a não ser que EU autorize. Só dará informações a mim e à minha equipe. Só responderá ao questionamento de outro policial se EU autorizar. Lembrando que se TENTAR me enganar, vai desejar nunca ter nascido. Alguma pergunta ?

- Apenas uma. – disse com um sorriso levemente debochado nos lábios – Estou autorizado a respirar ?

Aioria deu uma pequena risada com a piada, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- Sem gracinhas. – o francês replicou.

"Pelos céus." Kamus pensou "Já vi que esse garoto vai me dar MUITO trabalho."

-o-

O agente voltou com o ofício de guarda provisória assinado pelo Diretor. Passaram pelo setor de averiguação e o grego foi solto para trocar de roupa. Tirou o uniforme e colocou a roupa que estava quando foi preso. Kamus não pôde deixar de notar como o grego ficou ainda mais atraente sem as roupas folgadas de presidiário.

Aioria colocou algemas nos tornozelos do preso e recolocou a algema no braço do Escorpiniano com cuidado. A força empregada pelo guarda para verificar se o ladrão estava bem preso tinha machucado seu pulso.

Os três saíram do prédio e entraram no carro.

-oOo-

Fazia quase vinte minutos que estavam na estrada quando Milo quebrou o silêncio.

- Kamus, será que eu posso visitar o túmulo da minha mãe ?

O francês já havia planejado o dia em que levaria o ladrão até o cemitério, mas não ia facilitar as coisas. Se o preso descobrisse que na verdade ficaria bem mais que cinco dias fora e que além de visitar o túmulo de sua mãe ainda teria algumas outras mordomias, poderia tentar conduzir sua estadia fora da prisão. O garoto tinha personalidade. O Aquariano não podia perder o controle.

- Na hora em que EU decidir, você vai.

Depois da resposta o detento voltou a ficar calado.

-o-

Durante o caminho o francês olhou três vezes para o Escorpiniano, pelo retrovisor, e se aborreceu ao perceber que Milo parecia estar esperando que ele olhasse. Ficou ainda mais aborrecido na última vez, depois de receber um belo sorriso do ladrão.

"Se eu não gostasse tanto de você, Afrodite..." o grego pensou ainda sorrindo "Larga de ser tonto, Milo. Só a sua cabeça para achar que o Kamus ficou olhando para você depois que você se trocou. Não está vendo que ele não é viado ? Pára de ficar pensando bobagens." se recriminou "Mas então por que ele fica olhando para mim ?" perguntou-se em seguida "Ora Milo, é para ter certeza que você não vai aprontar."

O ladrão sorriu largamente.

"Sinto muito policial, mas se você acha que eu não vou aprontar, você está MUITO enganado."

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Na IPF Milo toma conhecimento dos dois crimes e começa a ajudar nas investigações.Um erro da secretária coloca o francês em uma situação bem delicada em relação ao Escorpiniano. Kamus tenta descobrir mais sobre a misteriosa companhia do grego quando ele foi preso._

_ATENÇÃO: O próximo capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) História contada no capítulo I – Conhecendo o Escorpião

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a história, principalmente as que mandaram e-mails

_Ana Paula_ - Está adorando a fic e estava curiosa para saber quem era o dono do coração do francês. Achou o Kamus muito esquentado com os criminosos. _Bela Patty_ - Aninha, infelizmente vc não teve sorte nas suas suposições, não era nem o Saga nem o Hyoguinha. Explicado o "pavio curto" do francês ? Ora, com um espanhol gato desses como ex-, quem não fica histérico ? rsrs. Mil obrigadas pelos incentivos .

_Anjo setsuna_ - Ficou com ciúmes do Dido & Milo. Apostou no Saga para ser o amor do Kamus. _Bela Patty_ - Se vc já estava com ciúme do Milucho, quero só ver agora do Kâ com o Shurinha rsrs. Ah ! Tem razão. O Saga é PERFEITO !

_Arashi Kaminari_ - Gostou do Milo & Dido, gostou das informações da prisão e da jogada de sorte do Escorpião. Só achou estranho o Milucho não mudar ali dentro. _Bela Patty_ - Foi difícil ver o Milucho com outro que não o francês, mas pelo Dido vale a pena . Mil obrigadas pela dica. Tive que reescrever os três próximos caps, mas valeu a pena. Realmente o gatinho de Escorpião mudou e ainda vai dar MUITO trabalho para um certo investigador rsrs.

_Athenas de Aries_ - Achou que a história está tomando um rumo legal e comentou que muitas vezes os personagens até tomam rumo próprio. _Bela Patty_ - Tem toda a razão. O pior ainda é quando eles tomam rumo próprio em UA (para que eu fui inventar de escrever UA ?). Praticamente refiz todo este capítulo 3 vezes !

_Caliope Amphora_ - Adorou o cap. Achou o Kamus muito sexy fazendo papel de investigador durão e o Escorpiãozinho muito esperto. Está curiosa sobre os crimes. _Bela Patty_ - Obrigada pelo incentivo. Bem, aqui está mais um pouquinho de investigador durão para vc (pena que não deu muito certo com o Milucho rsrs). Shurinha. Foi ele quem "roubou" o coração do Aquariano. Aguarde... logo tem pistas dos crimes.

_Cardosinha_ - Adorou a fic e já tem um palpite para o novo Escorpião Escarlate e está aguardando o lemon (?) . Também jogou uma praga em cima dos guardas que "tentarem" tocar no Milucho. _Bela Patty_ - Vou mandar seu currículo para o Kamus. Mal começou a fic e vc já tem um suspeito ? rsrs. Menina, acho que a sua praga vai para mim. Tive que reescrever este cap 3 vezes ! EU MESMA já estava quase enforcando o Escorpiãozinho, mas agora passou . Lemon ? O.O. Ok, você me convenceu (rsrs) terá um leve (mais ou menos) entre Kamus e Shura no próximo cap. (PS: Obrigada pela foto do Hyoguinha. É linda !)

_Dana Norram_ - Comentou que a Santuário Times já fazendo escola e gostou bastante da temática da fic. _Bela Patty_ - Essa Calíope é um perigo ! rsrs. Realmente a ST foi o tempero que faltava.

_Gisele_ - Disse que o Milucho não é nada bobo e ainda sortudo. Só espera que ele não se decepcione com o Dido. Está ansiosa por Mi & Ka juntinhos. _Bela Patty_ - Essa relação do Escorpiãozinho com o Peixinho ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça. Quanto ao ladrão e o policial... tá longeeeeeeee... Ah ! Viu só ? O Kamus não é perfeito. Ele também erra ! \o/ rsrs.

_Ilia_ - Adorou jeitinho do Milucho. Torce para o Kamye não ficar muito tempo nessa implicância com o greguinho. Também está curiosa para saber por onde anda o Dido. E já tem uma suposição de quem seja o novo Escorpião Escarlate. _Bela Patty_ - Ai, ai, o Milucho ! Humm... estou vendo certo francesinho meio mal-humorado ficando um tanto confuso aí pela frente. Pois é... Shurinha é o dono do coração do Aquariano ! Bem, Dido em breve. E não se preocupe, TODOS são culpados até que provem o contrário. rsrs.

_Kitsune Youko_ - Achou o Milo bem abusadinho. Mas gostou do Dido & Milucho. Ficou curiosa para saber se terá algo entre Mi & Kâ. _Bela Patty_ - O Milucho está IMPOSSÍVEL. Está dando trabalho ATÉ para mim. Fiquei quase doida de procurar perfis criminosos na internet rsrs. Sim, acredite, esta é uma fic Mi & Ka (apesar de muitos fatos aí pela frente mostrarem o contrário rsrs)

_Litha-chan_ - Adorou Milo & Dido (que calor !) Também ficou aliviada pelo gatinho de Escorpião não ter perdido os cachos. _Bela Patty_ - Calor é a história que vem por aí sobre o início do namoro entre o Kâ & Shura (uau ! rsrs). Milucho & Peixinho... não é fofo ? Sobre os cachos do Milucho, sou má, mas JAMAIS tocaria nos cachinhos do grego. NUNCA !

_Nana Pizani_ - Ficou com pena do Milucho, mas sabe que ele é esperto o suficiente para dobrar o Kamus e ganhar os 10 dias de sol. Já tem alguns suspeitos. _Bela Patty_ - Realmente o Milo foi bem esperto. Ele quase perdeu, mas no fim, acabou ganhando do francês. Bem, acho que agora vc vai ficar com pena do Kamye. Tadinho T.T. Segure os seus suspeitos. Em breve tem pistas.

_Neme_ - Adorou a fic e achou que muito emocionante. Dido & Milo. Clima entre Milo & Kâ. Também gostou do Milucho não perder os cachos. Kamus neurótico e participando de batalhas psicológicas ? Que novidade ! rsrs _Bela Patty_ - Pois é. Não tive coragem de tocar nos lindos cachinhos do fofo e se as mulheres podem... Bem, só sei que o Milucho vai deixar o francês ainda mais neurótico. Vc sabe como ele é terrível, não ? rsrs. E EM HOMENAGEM À VOCÊ: Shurinha como amor do francesinho ! Na verdade isso é uma espécie de compensação até que saia aquela fic em que o Mi & Shurinha serão amigos (tá demorando...)

_Shakinha_ - Está adorando a fic. Achou muito interessante a história do Milo e está morta de curiosidade para o próximo cap. _Bela Patty_ - Aqui está. Milo 1 x 0 Kamus. rsrs. Tadinho do francês, ele pode ser Gelo, mas este ladrão é FOGO !

_Srta Nina_ - Milucho sofrendo tanto, Kamus mau (que medo!) Adorou ! Está brava com o Dido por não visitar o Mizinho. _Bela Patty_ - Ok, ok, aqui está. Um pouco de sofrimento para o francês também, ok ? rsrs. Tadinho. E o Kamus TAMBÉM erra ! \o/ rsrs. (e enquanto isso, Milucho aproveita a situação rsrs). Bem, em breve sai o motivo do Dido não visitar o namorado na prisão... (acho que vc vai ficar mais brava ainda)

_Sinistra Negra_ - Está esperando para ver quem é o novo Escorpião Escarlate. Já tem alguns suspeitos, mas não revelou. _Bela Patty_ - Em breve começam as pistas (para falar a verdade é um emaranhado de fatos tão grande que até eu estou me perdendo do meio deles rsrs)

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Como sempre podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Outubro / 2005 -


	4. As primeiras pistas

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior, após o segundo crime, Kamus medita sobre sua situação e pela falta de controle emocional ocasionada depois de uma ligação de Shura, o francês não tem outra saída a não tirar o Escorpiniano da Clairvaux. O Aquariano começa a se aborrecer com algumas atitudes do grego._

-oOo-

...durante o caminho o francês olhou três vezes para o Escorpiniano, pelo retrovisor, e se aborreceu ao perceber que Milo parecia estar esperando que ele olhasse. Ficou ainda mais aborrecido na última vez, depois de receber um belo sorriso do ladrão.

"Se eu não gostasse tanto de você, Afrodite..." o grego pensou ainda sorrindo "Larga de ser tonto, Milo. Só a sua cabeça para achar que o Kamus ficou olhando para você depois que você se trocou. Não está vendo que ele não é viado ? Pára de ficar pensando bobagens." se recriminou "Mas então por que ele fica olhando para mim ?" perguntou-se em seguida "Ora Milo, é para ter certeza que você não vai aprontar."

O ladrão sorriu largamente.

"Sinto muito policial, mas se você acha que eu não vou aprontar, você está MUITO enganado."

-oOo-

_**ATENÇÃO:** Este capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir.._

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo III – As primeiras pistas **

Logo chegaram na capital francesa. O ladrão olhava de um lado para o outro, admirado. Para si a obra-prima de Deus era a Grécia, mas a obra-prima do homem era Paris. E de fato era inegável, pois a beleza arquitetônica, o ar cultural e o tom de sensualidade que Paris exalava tornavam a Cidade Luz uma das mais belas da Europa.

-oOo-

Prédio da Inteligência Policial Francesa. Onze da manhã.

Kamus estacionou no prédio da IPF. Aioria ajudou o grego a sair e retirou as algemas dos seus pés. Os três subiram até o terceiro andar e foram em direção à sala do Aquariano. O francês conduzia o belo jovem de cabelos azulados sob olhares curiosos. Normalmente os presos a serem interrogados ficavam na sala de preparação no térreo, então não era todo dia que aparecia alguém algemado andando por ali.

Antes de entrarem na sala passaram pela ala central do andar onde ficavam os policiais sem equipe fixa.

- Oi Marin – Aioria cumprimentou uma das policiais que trabalhava ali.

- Oi Aioria. Tudo bem ? – perguntou com um belo sorriso - Bom dia Kamus. – voltou-se para o francês - Já estou com tudo pronto para amanhã.

No dia seguinte Marin integraria o grupo do francês. As equipes investigativas podiam contar com até seis membros e com a chegada da policial o Aquariano teria cinco investigadores. Kamus bem que precisava aumentar sua equipe, mas o francês era uma pessoa muito seletiva e escolhia seus colaboradores a dedo.

- Ótimo. – replicou - Vou enviar a apresentação de hoje para você estudar.

- Ok.

Milo passou e sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Aioria abriu a porta da sala. O tibetano estava no computador e o Virginiano ao telefone. Assim que o loiro desligou o aparelho o preso o cumprimentou com um sorriso. Shaka também o cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Esse é o investigador Mu - Kamus apresentou-o - Mu, este é Milo Nekalaous, o Escorpião Escarlate.

- Pode me chamar de Milo. Não gosto de formalidades. – disse com um sorriso encantador.

- Ok, Milo. – devolveu o sorriso.

- Já podemos começar ?

- Quando quiser. – o Ariano replicou.

O francês sentou-se em uma grande mesa de reunião e fez sinal para o Escorpiniano sentar-se do outro lado. Milo fez questão de se sentar bem na frente do Aquariano e depois de olhá-lo fixamente, presenteou-o com um belo sorriso. O investigador ficou sério e desviou o olhar.

"O que foi policial ?" o preso mantinha o sorriso angelical enquanto pensava "Acha que sou burro ? Acha que ainda não percebi você me observando ? Eu já saquei a sua, francesinho. Você é viado. É discreto, disfarça bem, mas é viado. Eu também sou então sei o que estou falando... Hummm... e pelo jeito você me quer, não é ? Me quer, mas não quer demonstrar... Não. O policial forte e poderoso não pode mostrar para os outros que é viado e nem que está a fim de um bandidinho..."

Kamus voltou a olhar para o ladrão. O Escorpiniano que tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios sorriu mais ainda. O investigador voltou seus olhos para o Ariano, que se aproximava da mesa.

"Humpf ! Você finge que não está olhando para mim. Finge que não está vendo meus olhos te devorarem." continuou a pensar mantendo o belo sorriso "Não. Eu não te devoro por prazer. Te devoro por necessidade. É verdade ! Aliás, você quer saber o que é a verdade, policial ? EU TE ODEIO ! O-D-E-I-O ! Este meu lindo sorriso para você é PURO FINGIMENTO, meu jeitinho doce com você é PURO FINGIMENTO, meu olhares de desejo por você são PURO FINGIMENTO. O que não é fingimento ? Apenas a vontade que eu tenho de fugir e encontrar o meu Peixinho."

Mu sentou-se na cabeceira e ligou o notebook. Shaka sentou-se ao lado do chefe e Aioria ao lado do ladrão. O Leonino apertou um controle remoto e uma grande tela desceu na parede em frente ao tibetano. Todos ficaram olhando para o telão. O indiano apagou as luzes e Mu apertou três botões no computador captando as imagens.

- Milo, - o francês olhou para o grego - pode perguntar sempre que você não entender e tecer os comentários que você julgar relevantes. Lembre-se que sua ajuda será computada como redução de pena então quanto mais você ajudar, maior a possibilidade de conseguir um bom abatimento.

- Sim senhor policial Kamus. – disse com um belo sorriso. "Não. Não se preocupe policial. Eu vou te ajudar. Vou te ajudar BASTANTE nestes crimes. Vou fazer TUDO o que você quiser. Serei seu companheiro, serei seu amiguinho, serei INTEIRAMENTE seu... E aí, quando eu te seduzir e você estiver comendo na minha mão, quando você for COMPLETAMENTE meu..." seus olhos brilharam maldosamente.

O primeiro slide exibido no telão mostrava um quadro.

- Bem, – o Ariano começou – este é o quadro _L'Amour et Psyché_ (_O Amor e a Psique_) do pintor francês Gustave Moreau que estava em exposição no museu d'Orsay. Ele foi retirado para restauração depois que o desumidificador da sala apresentou problema.

Uma nova foto apareceu com uma mancha na parte superior da moldura.

- Essa moldura é de madeira prensada do século XIX e faz parte da obra por sua raridade. - Kamus explicou - Não era possível apenas substituí-la, era necessário restaurá-la então o senhor Hypnos, curador do museu, solicitou o envio da mesma para restauração.

A apresentação passou para o próximo slide.

PRIMEIRO CRIME – QUADRO FRANCÊS

Fato 01 - 13/07 (quinta) - Quadro L'Amour et Psyché do pintor Gustave Moreau de valor estimado em 46.000 (1) euros estava em exposição no museu d'Orsay em ambiente controlado eletronicamente. Foi descoberta uma mancha de 1,5 x 3 cm na moldura e de 0,5 x 1 cm no quadro, provavelmente decorrente de umidade. O aparelho que controlava a umidade e temperatura foi retirado para avaliação.

- Estes aparelhos têm alarme. Ele não avisou que parou ? – o preso perguntou.

- Segundo o laudo o aparelho não parou, ele entrou em curto, porém continuava a exibir a temperatura e umidade corretas. – Mu explicou.

- Curto intencional ? – Milo questionou.

- O aparelho veio da manutenção cerca de dois meses antes do ocorrido. O analista responsável pela programação do aparelho, Ikki Amamiya foi interrogado e disse que durante as avaliações no laboratório da empresa o aparelho não havia apresentado defeito. Como a perícia conseguiu reproduzir o erro na primeira tentativa, não descartamos a hipótese de curto intencional.

- E os seguranças ? Ninguém viu nada ? – o ladrão perguntou – Eles não viram a mancha ? E o curador ? Ele não tem que tomar conta das peças ?

Kamus sorriu discretamente. "Se ele não fosse um criminoso daria um bom investigador"

- Tanto a segurança quanto a limpeza são terceirizadas. Não são as mesmas pessoas todos os dias. O curador teve um acidente de carro dias antes e estava com dificuldade para andar.

- Caramba, esse ladrão tem mais sorte que eu. Os curadores dos museus que eu entrei NUNCA ficavam doentes. – comentou fazendo os policiais rirem da graça.

Fato 02 - 14/07 (sex) – Quadro enviado para ser restaurado na empresa L'art Vivant (A Arte Viva), recepcionado pela Srta Esmeralda e repassado no mesmo dia para a sala de espera.

- O que é uma sala de espera ?

O próximo slide mostrava a sala de espera.

- É isso aí. Uma sala com temperatura e umidade controladas e com grandes gavetões para o acondicionamento das peças. Todas as salas que recepcionam e armazenam as obras são à prova de fogo.

- Deve ser caro manter esta estrutura.

- Por esta segurança toda esta empresa é uma das três restauradoras mais conceituadas da França.

Fato 03 - 17/07 (seg) - O quadro sai da sala de espera e vai para a sala de montagem e desmontagem. No mesmo dia a moldura segue para a sala de restauração 01 e a tela para a sala de restauração 03. A madeira de suporte da tela foi previamente avaliada e por não ser constatado nenhum comprometimento continuou na sala de montagem e desmontagem.

A próxima imagem era de um quadro qualquer, todo desmontado. Eles separavam a moldura da tela e a tela da estrutura de madeira sobre a qual era presa. A imagem seguinte mostrava a sala de restauração 03. Eram várias gavetas finas para acondicionar uma única tela em cada.

- Aqui foi colocada a tela – Mu comentou apontando na apresentação – este código na frente da gaveta é o número de registro no computador.

Fato 04 - 18/07 (ter) – Durante a manhã a tela foi previamente avaliada pelo restaurador Cassius e recolocada em sua gaveta. Durante à tarde o restaurador Cassius avaliou melhor a tela e começou a trabalhar nela.

Fato 05 - 20/07 (qui) - O restaurador Cassius encerrou o trabalho e enviou a tela para a sala de montagem 01 no início da manhã.

A imagem seguinte era da sala de montagem 01. Parecia com a sala de restauração, porém com duas paredes só com gavetas finas, outra com gavetas de tamanhos variados e uma parede com uma bancada para montagem e desmontagem das peças.

Fato 06 - 21/07 (sex) – A moldura foi colocada no final da tarde na sala de montagem 01 pelo montador Jabu.

Fato 07 - 25/07 (seg) – Logo cedo o montador Seiya entrou na sala de montagem 01 e colocou a armação de madeira na bancada, mas quando foi pegar a tela, ela havia sumido e em seu lugar havia um escorpião vermelho.

- Segundo depoimentos, o montador se assustou ao ver o pequeno escorpião e chamou o senhor Tatsumi, dono da empresa. Primeiro ele se certificou que o escorpião não era de verdade e só então chamou todos os funcionários para anunciar o roubo.

- Tinha digitais no escorpião ? – o preso perguntou.

- Apenas do montador Seiya.

- Então foi ele.

- Milo, apesar do rapaz ter apenas cinco meses de empresa, não se pode afirmar que ele é o criminoso.

- Ok. Desculpa.

- Bem, continuando, o sistema de gravação foi analisado. A cada três dias ele é sobreposto e a gravação do dia 24 sobrepôs metade da do dia 21. No que sobrou para análise, tal gaveta não foi tocada.

O tibetano iniciou a próxima apresentação.

SEGUNDO CRIME – ESCARAVELHO EGÍPCIO.

Fato 01 - 05/08 (sáb) – Um escaravelho egípcio estimado em 20.000 euros (2) foi visto pela manhã em seu lugar de costume, no escritório. Durante a noite houve uma festa à fantasia organizada pela senhorita June, filha do empresário Randoni, conhecido como o Conde de Camaleão.

- Segundo a garota, a festa combinada com os amigos da faculdade deveria ter ocorrido no dia primeiro, mas a mãe teve uma forte crise de enxaqueca e a festa teve que ser transferida para o dia cinco.

- A patricinha (3) deve ter ficado pxxx da vida por ter a festa adiada, não é ? – o ladrão perguntou rindo.

O francês e o Virginiano se olharam. Será que...

- Shaka, quando você for amanhã na casa dela...

- Pode deixar Kamus. Já entendi.

O Aquariano tinha uma boa interação com sua equipe. Muitas vezes nem era necessário dizer o que queria.

Fato 02 - 06/08 (dom) – A arrumadeira limpou as áreas do jardim e piscina, onde a festa foi realizada, mas não entrou no escritório.

Fato 03 - 07/08 (seg) – A empregada entrou no escritório para limpá-lo e encontrou um escorpião vermelho no lugar do escaravelho. Ninguém tocou o objeto. Não há digitais sobre ele.

- Me deixa adivinhar – o preso arriscou - Tinha letras recortadas de revistas escrevendo Escorpião Escarlate embaixo do escorpião, certo ?

- Como você sabe ?

- O ladrão está seguindo todos os meus passos. Meu primeiro roubo foi o quadro do pintor francês Jean Ingres. O segundo foi uma máscara de Bast.

- A deusa egípcia ?

- Essa mesma.

- E por que você escreveu Escorpião Escarlate em letras de revista ?

- No primeiro roubo o jornal falou que o criminoso tinha deixado um escorpião vermelho no local. Eu não queria ser conhecido como Escorpião Vermelho. Achei Escarlate muito mais legal, então fiz os recortes e deixei no lugar da máscara.

- E o que você roubou em seguida ? – Kamus perguntou.

- Uma espada samurai do século XIII.

- Então nosso ladrão pode querer roubar algo japonês também. – Shaka observou.

- Mu, levante todas as peças japonesas de valor que estão hoje na França.

- Pode deixar.

Aioria acendeu a luz.

- Espere um pouquinho. – o preso comentou - O quê as câmeras de segurança gravaram na festa à fantasia ?

- É um residencial fechado. Não há câmeras dentro de casa.

- Pelo jeito o ladrão escolheu um belo dia para o roubo. Com todos fantasiados era fácil se misturar e... ESPERE ! – o ladrão gritou e todos olharam para ele - Residencial fechado, você disse ?

- Isso mesmo.

- É o residencial de La Douce Vie ? (A Doce Vida)

- Exatamente.

O preso sorriu.

- Eles são muito rigorosos na segurança. Eles têm câmeras na entrada e TENHO CERTEZA que não deixariam ninguém passar sem filmar seus rostos. O ladrão estava na festa.

O Aquariano novamente deu um sorriso discreto. O grego também era rápido nas deduções. "De fato, poderia ser um grande investigador."

- Como você sabe disso ? – Aioria questionou.

- Foi por isso que não tentei roubar o colar de pérolas negras que a senhora Lamille mantém em casa. Ela mora no mesmo residencial.

- Humm...

- Bem, este também é o nosso pensamento. – Shaka comentou – É bem provável que o ladrão estivesse na festa. Já marquei um horário amanhã para a família assistir a fita e fazer o reconhecimento dos convidados.

O francês olhou para o preso. Era a hora de fazer uma pergunta que gostaria muito de saber a resposta.

- Milo, você tinha um parceiro, companheiro, ajudante, alguém que soubesse o que você ia roubar ?

- Kamus, eu precisava de grana e rápido. Parceiros significam divisão de lucros e eu não podia perder nem tempo, nem dinheiro.

- E quem estava com você quando você foi preso ?

- Ninguém. Eu fui preso sozinho.

- Não minta. Tinha uma pessoa com você no hospital. Consta nos autos da sua prisão.

Agora o Escorpiniano estava encrencado. Não sabia o que dizer sobre a pessoa que estava com ele.

- Bem, na verdade ela só ficava comigo quando eu pagava.

- E obviamente você pagou para que "ela" fosse até o hospital com você. Companhia de luxo. – o francês observou sarcástico, frisando bem a palavra ela, pois não acreditava que fosse uma mulher que estivesse com o grego.

- Claro que não, né Kamus ! – respondeu fingindo aborrecimento – Na verdade eu paguei uma semana para ela.

- Uma semana ? – Aioria perguntou sem entender – Por que você pagou uma semana para uma prostituta ?

O ladrão sorriu. "Boa Aioria !" pensou. Milo estava se referindo a ELA "a pessoa" e não a ELA "a garota", mas gostou da idéia do outro grego Só esperava que a mentira colasse.

- Bem, ela era prostituta, mas tinha trabalhado em hospital, então eu contratei os serviços dela. Enquanto eu estava fora ela tomava conta da minha mãe e quando eu chegava, ela se jogava no meu colo e descia a mão até o meu...

- OK ! NÃO precisa dizer o que vocês faziam entre quatro paredes. – o Aquariano replicou.

- Tudo bem.

O francês ficou um pouco desapontado por saber que era uma garota, mas não demonstrou. Olhou para o Escorpiniano intrigado. Tinha achado que o outro estava jogando seu charme para cima de si. "Errei feio. Pelo modo de me olhar eu poderia jurar que ele também era gay" pensou.

O grego respirou aliviado. Tinha contado uma grande mentira, mas pelo jeito o investigador tinha engolido. Afrodite não era mulher e muito menos tinha trabalhado em hospitais. Estavam juntos como namorados, mas jamais diria isso ao Aquariano. Logo percebeu o que se passava na mente do policial. Kamus devia achar que o SEU Peixinho estava cometendo os novos crimes. "Isso é um absurdo" pensou.

- Shaka. – o francês chamou-o - quero que você converse com o Milo e compreenda todos os crimes que ele cometeu. Precisamos saber o que se passa na mente do novo Escorpião Escarlate e até onde ele está imitando o original.

- Ok Kamus. – virou-se para o ladrão - Tudo bem para você ?

- Tudo.

Sentaram-se juntos e o Virginiano iniciou a entrevista.

- Por que você não começa me contando quando percebeu que a cirurgia seria cara demais e que o único meio para obter o dinheiro a tempo seria utilizando métodos mais rápidos, como o roubo ? – perguntou.

Milo sorriu. Sentia-se bem com o jeito que Shaka o tratava. A pergunta feita pelo loiro demonstrou que ele o respeitava como pessoa e não apenas como fonte de respostas.

A única coisa que o grego não sabia é que o Virginiano era especialista em fazer as pessoas se sentirem à vontade para revelarem todos os seus segredos. Os colegas brincavam que mesmo de olhos fechados, Shaka enxergava longe. Era verdade. Psicólogo criminal de primeira, o indiano era capaz de montar várias hipóteses psicológicas, normalmente certeiras, mesmo com pouco tempo de contato com o entrevistado. Os outros policiais ainda diziam que o loiro era uma espécie de bruxo e que na verdade retirava todos os sentidos das "vítimas" e por isso, indefesas, elas acabavam por se revelar.

Os dois se sentaram e começaram a conversar. Uma hora de conversa passou rapidamente até que alguém bateu na porta da sala e entrou.

- Vocês querem matar a testemunha de fome ? – Marin brincou apontando para o ladrão que conversava com Shaka na mesa de reunião.

- Caramba ! Já é uma e meia ! - Aioria comentou surpreso - Vamos almoçar galera.

O Escorpiniano levantou-se sorrindo. Não via a hora de andar pelas ruas, respirar a liberdade, ver gente.

- Aonde você vai, Milo ? - o Aquariano perguntou.

- Vou com vocês.

- Hoje não. - disse ao preso - A Marin vai trazer seu almoço.

O francês queria conversar com sua equipe sobre o ladrão e não dava para levá-lo junto.

- Me deixa descer.

- Já disse que não. – falou com ar sério.

- Por favor. - o grego insistiu.

- Milo, o que eu já te disse sobre o que você pode e o que não pode fazer ? - Kamus replicou – Será que eu tenho que repetir tudo de novo ?

- Não. – respondeu em tom de voz baixo e visivelmente contrariado.

- Aioria você pode ficar com o Milo até a Marin voltar ?

- E depois ela vai ficar sozinha com ele ? - o Leonino perguntou inconformado.

- Tenho certeza que ela consegue tomar conta da situação. - o francês respondeu.

- Não se preocupe Aioria, apesar dela ser muito bonita, - olhou a garota que sorriu em resposta - não vou dar em cima dela. Não precisa ficar com ciúme.

O Leonino ficou vermelho. Mu riu com a cara do amigo e a policial também.

- Ok. Podem descer. Eu fico aqui esperando a Marin voltar. – o indiano se ofereceu antes que Aioria voasse na jugular do Escorpiniano.

-o-

- Você viu, Shaka ? Se ele ficasse comigo acho que me jogaria pela janela. Me fuzilou com os olhos. – o ladrão disse quando ficou sozinho com o outro.

- Milo, regra número um: não aborreça o Kamus; dois: não tente enganar o Kamus e três: não se envolva com a propriedade dos outros.

Gelou ao ouvir a regra número dois, mas logo se recompôs.

- Eles são namorados ? – perguntou sobre o Leonino e a policial.

- Ainda não. Talvez só falte um pouco de coragem de ambos os lados, mas é bom você não se meter. O Aioria é muito ciumento.

- Ela é bem bonita.

- Milo ! – repreendeu-o.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada... que ela não queria. – disse com ar zombeteiro.

O loiro sorriu com a graça. Conversaram mais algumas bobagens e a menina entrou.

- Obrigada Shaka. Pode descer.

- Comporte-se Milo. Eu sei que não tinha mulheres na Clairvaux, mas lembre-se que a Marin além de mulher é uma policial e você deve respeitá-la.

- Não se preocupe investigador. Vou tratar a policial Marin como ela merece, como uma princesa. – e sorriu encantadoramente para a garota.

- Está tentando me cantar ? – a garota perguntou.

- Você não ia cair no meu papo. – replicou com um ar angelical.

- Que bom que você sabe. – disse sorrindo – Venha, vamos até o refeitório.

-o-

No período da tarde, Shaka continuou sua conversa com o ladrão. O Virginiano conduzia os temas, mas também deixava Milo falar de outros assuntos.

Sem que o Escorpiniano percebesse, seu perfil era completamente analisado pelo indiano que descobriu muitas coisas interessantes sobre o preso. O grego era fascinado por arte. Seus artistas favoritos eram Van Gogh, Salvador Dali e Rodin. Seu sonho era ser museólogo, mas o agravamento da saúde de sua mãe mudou seus planos, pois gastaram todo o dinheiro economizado com os tratamentos e exames.

O Virginiano também estava impressionado com a lógica e o planejamento utilizados pelo ladrão para efetuar seus roubos. Provavelmente se o Escorpiniano não tivesse cometido o erro de pagar o hospital adiantado, talvez se passassem meses até que ele fosse descoberto.

Porém apesar de ser um bom entrevistador, o loiro não conseguiu nenhum resultado com as perguntas sobre a vida amorosa do outro. Nestes assuntos o belo grego era praticamente impenetrável. Fugiu de tudo o que se tratava de envolvimento, relacionamento, saudades, visitas e namoradas.

-o-

No computador, Mu traçava as possibilidades de roubo de todas as peças japonesas de valor na França, o que computavam mais de quatro mil, enquanto Aioria e Kamus analisavam a anatomia do crime e a atuação do criminoso.

Já era quase cinco horas quando o indiano se deu por satisfeito com a conversa naquele dia, encerrando-a. Em seguida o loiro entrou na sala do chefe para relatar suas descobertas enquanto o Leonino ficou vigiando o preso.

-o-

- Obrigado novamente Milo, - Shaka disse assim que saiu da sala - agora você pode sentar com o Kamus. Ele tem algumas perguntas para te fazer.

- Ok.

- Vamos Mu ? – o loiro perguntou ao tibetano.

- Estou só te esperando. – replicou sorrindo.

- Humm... hoje é quarta-feira – Aioria comentou – Já vi que amanhã tem dois investigadores que vão chegar atrasados...

- Inveja dói. – Shaka comentou sorrindo.

- Aioria, por que você não vai arrumar uma namorada, hein ? – Mu perguntou fingindo aborrecimento e rindo em seguida – Tchau gente até amanhã.

Os dois investigadores saíram trocando olhares e sorrisos.

- Pelo jeito eles vão se entender hoje à noite. – o preso comentou.

- Já se entenderam há tempos. São namorados. – o Leonino explicou.

Milo ficou um pouco surpreso com a naturalidade com que o outro grego disse que Mu e Shaka eram gays. Olhou para o francês. Agora sua teoria ganhava mais força. Provavelmente Kamus não se importava com o romance aberto dos outros dois porque também era gay. "Eu sabia !" o criminoso pensou sorrindo.

- Ok policial. Estou pronto. – o ladrão disse ao Aquariano – Sou todo seu agora. – e deu um belo sorriso, quase arrancando um sorriso do investigador.

Enquanto os dois se sentavam à mesa de reunião, o preso percebeu que estava sendo observado.

"Você me quer mesmo, não é policial ?" o ladrão pensou "Não se preocupe Dido, não será uma traição. Será por necessidade e não por prazer. Eu sei que enquanto você está trabalhando você não está me traindo, então apenas farei o mesmo: insinuar, seduzir, conquistar e pegar o pagamento. E depois meu Peixinho, depois que ele estiver completamente entregue, eu fujo e vou te encontrar. Ah, Dido, eu vou te amar muito. Vou te amar como você merece."

- Ok Milo. Vamos repassar seus primeiros crimes e analisar a semelhança entre estes dois novos.

Apesar do belo sorriso no rosto, os sentimentos do ladrão para o Aquariano eram de puro desprezo. O grego não gostava do jeito autoritário e arrogante que o investigador utilizava para conseguir informações. Faziam o preso se sentir inferiorizado. "Quer saber Kamus ? Para mim você não passa de um filhinho de papai mimado, acostumado à boa vida. DUVIDO que saiba o que é sofrimento." refletiu com desdém

-o-

O criminoso respondia aos questionamentos do francês, mas sempre utilizando seu charme como complemento, o que desconcertava um pouco o policial, mas a gota d'água foi quando o Aquariano mostrou uns artigos do jornal da época em que o grego atuava como o Escorpião Escarlate. Como os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, Kamus precisava ler os artigos de cabeça para baixo. Milo levantou-se e sentou do lado do investigador, puxando a cadeira e ficando praticamente colado nele. O toque dos corpos acendeu o francês que se afastou um pouco.

- O que você está fazendo ? – perguntou um tanto agitado.

- Ora Kamus, não tem cabimento você ler de cabeça para baixo. Para mim não é esforço nenhum ler do seu lado. - explicou inexpressivo, mas cheio de charme.

A proximidade dos dois mexeu com o Aquariano. Chegava a se desconcentrar quando o grego encostava o corpo no seu e sorria, mas manteve-se firme e não transpareceu nada.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e logo Aioria também se despediu.

- Até amanhã galera. Já são seis horas e preciso ir.

- Seis horas ! – a mente do Aquariano estava mesmo brincando com ele. Além de atormentá-lo com pensamentos sobre o ex- e excitá-lo com pensamentos sobre o belo criminoso, ainda o fazia se esquecer dos assuntos importantes.

Kamus rapidamente ligou para Fleur e pediu para a menina esperá-lo.

- Vamos descer com você Aioria. – o francês comentou - Venha. – dirigiu-se ao Escorpiniano – Agora você vai conhecer seus novos aposentos.

-o-

Os três foram até a recepção onde uma recepcionista loira passava batom.

- Fleur ?

- Sim, senhor Kamus. – respondeu prontamente, escondendo o batom.

- Você não enviou a resposta do meu e-mail.

- Desculpe ?

- Eu mandei um e-mail para você providenciar a estadia para uma pessoa. Quero saber onde ela vai ficar. – disse secamente.

Kamus não gostava nem um pouco da secretária. Tinha certeza que Marin conseguiria fazer ao mesmo tempo o papel de investigadora e secretária um milhão de vezes melhor que aquela loira aguada. Para o Aquariano a menina só estava lá porque sua irmã Hilda era uma policial super competente.

- Ah, claro. Só um minutinho. – olhou para o Leonino – Tudo bem Aioria ? Eu quase não te vi hoje. – disse sorrindo.

- Passei a manhã fora.

- Ah ! Então deve ser por isso. – replicou sorridente – Achei. Aqui está. Senhor Nekalaous, não ? – perguntou ao ladrão.

- Isso mesmo.

- Desculpe. Fiz a reserva sim. Ele ficará no hotel The Westin Paris.

- Como ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

- É um dos hotéis escolhidos para as testemunhas, é de frente para os espetaculares Jardins Tuileries, mas se o senhor preferir outro, posso mudar a reserva. – explicou ao ladrão.

- Fleur, você realmente leu o e-mail ? – Kamus indagou.

- CLARO que li. – respondeu ofendida.

- Se tivesse lido, saberia que ele está algemado – mostrou as mãos do grego – por ser um criminoso MUITO perigoso.

- Um criminoso ? – perguntou assustada - Ai, senhor Kamus, me desculpe, eu pensei que ele fosse uma testemunha.

- Fleur, eu vou tomar um café e quando eu voltar, é bom que você tenha uma solução para esta bagunça. – disse secamente e saiu levando o grego.

O Leonino achou melhor ficar até o final da história. Talvez tivesse que defender a loira contra a ira do chefe.

- Calma Kamus, é o primeiro emprego dela. – Aioria tentou acalmá-lo.

- Pois por mim seria O ÚLTIMO. QUEM coloca um preso em um hotel de testemunhas ? – suspirou aborrecido - Essa menina quer acabar com a minha paciência.

-o-

Os três tomaram um café e voltaram para a mesa da menina.

- Bem, senhor Kamus, - a loira começou - como ele é um presidiário pode ficar na sala de preparação. Já liguei para lá e a sala está vazia.

Sala de preparação era uma cela com um grande banco de alvenaria onde os criminosos eram levados quando tinham alguma informação importante para relatar à Inteligência Policial.

- Ele vai dormir sobre o banco duro e frio ? – o Aquariano perguntou inexpressivo.

- Claro que não, senhor Kamus. Posso providenciar um colchonete e até um travesseiro. – a garota respondeu confiante.

- Então ele vai ficar na sala de preparação... – deu uma pausa - ...agora suponha que ele seja uma pessoa normal e tenha vontade de ir ao banheiro. Já que não tem nenhum dentro da cela, o que você sugere ?

A menina ficou muda.

– Uma outra coisa importante que você deve ter esquecido é que o prédio da Inteligência fecha a ala das salas de preparação às dez da noite. Quem ficará aqui para vigiá-lo depois deste horário ? Você ?

- Desculpe senhor Kamus. – choramingou – O senhor Dohko acabou de ir para casa, mas vou ligar para ele e pedir uma autorização para levar o preso para alguma delegacia aqui perto.

O Aquariano sabia que se o Superintendente Dohko descobrisse que ele havia deixado a cargo da secretária toda a estadia e segurança do grego ouviria um "Como você foi ingênuo, investigador" Não. Se o francês queria o cargo de Superintendente, não poderia ser portar como "ingênuo".

Não podia deixá-la falar com ele, mas isso significava que teria que se responsabilizar pelo preso. Pensou rapidamente nas possibilidades. Não poderia deixá-lo na IPF e nem em qualquer delegacia sem que Dohko ficasse sabendo. Um hotel não tinha a segurança necessária e Kamus não queria colocar civis em risco. Respirou profundamente, um tanto aborrecido. Só havia um lugar onde poderia levar o grego. Cerrou os olhos. Estava muito irritado e com vontade de estrangular a loira. Odiava ser obrigado a fazer alguma coisa por incompetência dos outros.

- Você NÃO vai perturbar o senhor Dohko por causa da sua INCAPACIDADE. – disse duramente - Como coordenador de equipe EU me responsabilizarei por ele hoje. Se for necessário, EU pedirei pessoalmente a autorização ao Superintendente, mas para o seu bem, é melhor ter uma solução para este problema até amanhã. – deu uma pequena pausa - E saiba que falarei com seu superior sobre o seu desempenho RIDÍCULO nesta tarefa. Você não tem competência para o cargo que ocupa. – disse à loira.

O Aquariano fez um sinal para o ladrão e os três saíram de lá. Não deram nem dois passos e já ouviram a menina chorar.

- Acho que você pegou pesado demais desta vez Kamus. – Aioria comentou com pena da garota.

O francês lançou ao Leonino um olhar mortal que o fez se calar na hora. Milo também ficou com pena da menina, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. O policial parecia bem aborrecido.

Os três pararam na frente do elevador.

- Até amanhã, Aioria.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem, Kamus ? – o Leonino perguntou antes de ir embora.

- Vou sim. Até amanhã.

- Ok. Até.

O policial grego estava se afastando quando se voltou para os outros dois.

- Ei Milo, - chamou-o - cuide bem da sua saúde. Não se aproxime muito da Marin.

- Não se preocupe policial, a Marin é uma irmãzinha para mim.

- Para o seu bem é melhor que seja mesmo.

O ladrão apenas sorriu. Se Aioria soubesse...

O elevador chegou e os dois subiram para pegar o notebook do investigador.

-o-

Minutos depois o policial e o ladrão já estavam na garagem. O Aquariano abriu a porta do carro e fez sinal para o grego entrar. Milo estava mudo, pois pelo jeito o outro não queria conversa.

Kamus começou a dirigir. Aquela situação a que estava sendo obrigado era uma provação ao seu profissionalismo. Teria que conviver com o criminoso por uma noite debaixo do mesmo teto. Seu corpo continuava a implorava por carinho, mas sua mente tinha que ser forte. Já estava decidido que no dia seguinte saciaria a fome do corpo com algum garoto de programa, então bastava esperar mais um pouco.

Mas o francês estava atento. Já tinha percebido o joguinho sedutor do ladrão e isso era preocupante. Teria que ser firme e sensato. Cortaria qualquer tentativa de aproximação do outro. "Ele é um bandido e eu sou um policial. Um bom policial nunca cai no jogo do criminoso". Seu corpo estremeceu de leve. Essa era uma das frases mais usadas por Shura. Foi inevitável sua mente se deixar levar até o dia que a frase foi dita pelo belo investigador de olhos azul-esverdeados da forma que mais marcou o francês...

-oooo-

Apartamento do Aquariano. Sábado à noite...

Aioros, Aioria, Shura e Kamus bebiam há quase três horas e falavam um monte de besteiras. No meio dos amigos e alterado pela bebida, o francês era a simpatia em pessoa.

- Shura, você está bêbado. – Aioros comentou.

- Não estou não.

- Claro que está. – Aioria afirmou - Estou vendo que você está bêbado. Agora só falta você querer agarrar e beijar o meu irmão de novo.

- Naquele dia em que eu agarrei o Aioros eu não estava bêbado. Eu estava FINGINDO que estava bêbado. E eu só o beijei porque nós combinamos assim. Não foi de verdade. – se justificou.

- Ah, claro. Você estava FINGINDO que era viado, não é ? - o Aquariano perguntou sorrindo.

- Ora Kamus, viadagem é um estado de espírito. – o Capricorniano comentou.

- Quer dizer então que eu não SOU viado, eu ESTOU viado ? – o Sagitariano perguntou infantilmente.

O francês e os dois irmãos se olharam e depois caíram na gargalhada.

- Ele está REALMENTE bêbado. – o Leonino observou.

Mais risadas.

- Ai, ai, bando de ignorantes ! – Shura falou virando os olhos - Não Aioros. Não significa que você ESTÁ viado. O que eu quero dizer é que todo mundo tem um lado viado.

- Peraí, você vem até a minha casa, come da minha comida, bebe da minha bebida e ainda me chama de viado ? – o Aquariano perguntou rindo.

- Ora Kamus, até VOCÊ tem um lado viado. – o espanhol afirmou.

- Fala sério, Shura.

- É verdade. Quer apostar ?

- Essa eu até pago.

- Beleza. Cem euros.

- TUDO ISSO ?

- Ora, meu caro, - o Capricorniano falou - não é qualquer um que prova que Kamus Cartelié é viado.

- Essa eu também quero ver. – Aioria comentou.

- Até eu. – o Sagitariano completou.

- Ok. – o Aquariano aceitou a brincadeira.

- Agora eu vou provar que você tem um lado viado. – disse chegando perto do francês – E não adianta fugir, senão eu fico com a grana. Aioria, – virou-se para o Leonino – conta aí cinco minutos.

- Ok.

- Peraí, você vai provar que eu sou viado em CINCO MINUTOS ? – o Aquariano perguntou e começou a rir.

- Kamus, Kamus, você pode até tentar disfarçar, mas acha que não percebi você olhando para os meus lábios ? – disse sensualmente – Claro que você não vai admitir, mas eu sei que você quer que eu te beije.

O francês sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Shura se aproximou suavemente do Aquariano e lentamente retirou-lhe a camiseta; em seguida deitou-o com cuidado no sofá.

- Feche seus olhos, por favor. – o espanhol soprou as palavras ao seu ouvido.

Kamus fechou e continuou sorrindo. Queria ver até onde ia aquela loucura.

O Capricorniano começou a beijar o pescoço do francês suavemente. Depois passou a beijar delicadamente seu rosto alvo enquanto deslizava a mão sobre seu peito nu, escorregando um pouco mais para baixo. Neste vai e vem Shura aproveitava para se aproximar os lábios dos lábios de Kamus e roçar de leve sobre eles.

O espanhol abriu a calça do Aquariano, mas continuava a insistir nos lábios do francês. Kamus estava com a respiração alterada, mas apesar das carícias intensas do outro, estava conseguindo resistir firmemente à boca sedenta do Capricorniano.

- Pronto. Você é viado. – Shura disse afinal.

- Quatro minutos e dezesseis. – Aioria constatou no relógio.

- Mas eu não te beijei. – disse abrindo os olhos.

- E precisava ? – perguntou apontando para a excitação do francês.

- Você me enganou.

- Sinto muito investigador Kamus, mas enquanto você se concentrava em resistir aos meus beijos, você baixou a guarda e ficou excitado. Um bom policial nunca cai no jogo do criminoso. – e piscou para o Aquariano - Agora pode me passar os cem euros.

Risada geral.

O francês fechou sua calça e se levantou ainda sorrindo. Shura era mesmo um grande policial.

- Certo, bela dedução lógica. Aí está o seu dinheiro, explorador. – abriu a carteira e jogou as notas sobre o espanhol - era isso que você queria, não era ? Aposto que até me beijaria se eu te pagasse. – afirmou desafiador.

- Depende... Quanto você tem na carteira ? – Shura perguntou se levantando e pegando a carteira da mão do francês. – Uau, isso paga bem mais que um beijo. – e estando um pouco tonto caiu no sofá derrubando o Aquariano junto.

Os dois riram bastante e depois ficaram apenas em silêncio, se olhando.

- Galera, sinto muito, mas eu e o Aioros temos que ir. – o Leonino disse se tocando do clima - Vamos acordar cedo amanhã, não é Aioros ?

- Muito cedo.

Os dois policiais caídos no sofá continuavam se olhando e nem perceberam que o dia seguinte seria domingo e ninguém teria que acordar cedo. Kamus falou a senha da porta e os irmãos foram rapidamente embora, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

- Quanto você cobraria para me beijar ? – o francês perguntou sorrindo.

Shura, ajeitou-se no sofá, subindo mais ainda sobre o corpo do outro, tentando alcançar a carteira que caíra no chão. Abriu-a novamente e sorriu.

- Isso aqui é serviço completo, mas como você já me pagou cem, vou te dar um beijo grátis.

Riram um pouco e depois trocaram olhares. O Capricorniano estava completamente por cima do Aquariano. Sua excitação era sentida por Kamus que também estava muito excitado.

- Beijo de graça ? – o francês perguntou baixinho.

- Por conta da casa. – respondeu sensualmente e se aproximou dos lábios do amigo.

Shura fez o Aquariano perder a respiração.

O espanhol abriu novamente a calça de Kamus enquanto o francês tirava a camiseta do Capricorniano. Os toques que começaram tímidos foram se acentuando. Logo estavam entre beijos, lambidas e leves mordidas. A vontade dos dois só aumentava e a excitação em ambos era latente.

Depois de algumas carícias mais ousadas, Shura estava pegando fogo. Pegou o francês, completamente nu, no colo e o levou para a cama.

- Quero te saborear em um lugar mais espaçoso. – disse deixando o Aquariano com mais vontade ainda.

O espanhol deitou-o lentamente na cama. Kamus sentia o corpo queimar por dentro e por fora. Os toques maliciosos do Capricorniano faziam o francês gemer e Shura delirar de prazer.

Apesar de sua frieza natural, o Aquariano era um bom amante e percorreu o corpo do outro com volúpia, fazendo o espanhol quase atingir o clímax ao beijar o interior de sua perna.

Acariciavam-se e beijavam-se apaixonadamente. Sem agüentar mais a urgência de ambos, satisfizeram os corpos com toques mais provocantes.

Olharam-se novamente, ainda ofegantes pelo alívio e aproximaram-se para um beijo. Kamus começou a brincar com os cabelos do amigo.

- Shura... – o francês começou sem saber como continuar a frase - ...eu... nunca... nunca...

- Eu também não.

- E o Aioros ?

- Foi só um beijo. Foi de verdade, mas foi só um beijo. Eu nunca estive com outro homem. É a primeira vez.

Os lábios foram se aproximando lentamente e os olhos dos amantes se fechando. Seus corpos ficaram colados e as mãos hábeis do espanhol recomeçaram a vasculhar o corpo do Aquariano em busca de mais prazer. Kamus gemeu alto.

Shura virou-se sobre o amigo deixando-o embaixo de si. Beijava seus lábios e com as próprias pernas suavemente se encaixou entre as pernas do francês.

Pela pouca experiência de ambos, a dor latejante na entrada do corpo do Aquariano os impediu de continuarem.

O espanhol não desistiu. Queria Kamus por completo e puxou-o para cima de si, abrindo as próprias pernas e se oferecendo ao francês. Novamente tiveram que parar por causa da dor, desta vez no Capricorniano.

O Aquariano não queria que o clima acabasse. Ainda que não fossem até o final, as carícias estavam muito gostosas. Deslizou a mão com malícia pelo corpo do espanhol que estremecia em êxtase. Kamus sorriu quando o Shura gritou seu nome ao se derramar em prazer.

O Capricorniano queria retribuir o que recebeu do francês. Jogou-se sobre ele provocativamente, passeando pelo corpo alvo com languidez, levando o amigo a gemer alto. Kamus explodiu de prazer com os toques ousados do outro.

Depois de se satisfazerem intensamente, os corpos suados se encontraram em um abraço e adormeceram sem culpas.

Na manhã seguinte foi divertido acordar com Shura fingindo que o francês o tinha embebedado de propósito só para levá-lo para a cama.

-o-

Durante os próximos dias passaram a conhecer melhor o corpo um do outro e conseguiram uma penetração completa e cheia de prazeres para ambos.

Parecia incrível, mas Shura tinha mesmo alcançado o impossível: trouxera bom humor ao Aquariano e o deixara bem menos frio.

-oooo-

- Kamus, onde estamos indo ? – o grego perguntou tirando os pensamentos do ex- de sua mente.

O policial não respondeu, sentiu-se levemente excitado e tentou pensar em outras coisas para evitar que o ladrão o visse naquele estado. Ainda bem que era noite e a claridade de dentro do carro não era suficiente para delatar seu estado.

Poucos minutos depois o francês parou na frente da garagem de um edifício muito bonito.

- Nossa, alto padrão ! – o Escorpiniano exclamou abaixando-se para ver o prédio luxuoso pelo vidro da frente do carro – É aqui que mora o tal cara que vai autorizar a minha ida para alguma delegacia ?

- Não. – replicou abrindo o portão automático, visivelmente aborrecido – Aqui é onde eu moro.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Em sua casa, Kamus novamente tenta descobrir mais sobre a misteriosa companhia do grego. Novos detalhes dos crimes são revelados e novamente a secretária, sem querer, ajuda o Escorpiniano a realizar um grande desejo._

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) O quadro de fato existe e fica no museu d'Orsay, mas o valor mencionado é hipotético.

( 2 ) Valor hipotético.

( 3 ) Ok. Eu sei que patricinha significa garota cheia da grana e mimada, mas por favor, sem tirarem sarro de mim, ok ? rs

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Diversos_

No último dia 24 (dez dias depois do meu niver .) fez um aninho que eu escrevo fics. Obrigada a todos os que me acompanharam neste último ano, com comentários, críticas, elogios e piadas.

Como eu sei que é difícil para os iniciantes, quem tiver um tempinho, dê uma força ao Guilherme, que começou a escrever e já com uma fic yaoi. Para quem quiser deixar um comentário de incentivo ao rapaz, o link dele é (tudo junto) http (dois pontos) (duas barras) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s (barra) 2665325 (barra) 1 (barra)

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Ok gente, eu sei que a partir deste mês o não permite deixar review na fic, mas como eu sempre respondo a todas as reviews via e-mail e só faço um resumo aqui, por respeito aos que escreveram, colocarei pela última vez de uma forma personalizada. Não fiquem tristes pois eu sei que muitos lêem esta parte para saber um pouquinho do que vai acontecer no futuro, então eu vou continuar informando, só que de uma forma geral, sem personalizar. Bjos a todos que leram, Milhões aos que escreveram e Zilhões aos que me desejaram feliz niver . fiquei mega feliz .

_Ana Paula_ - Me achou muito má com o Kâ. Kamus & Shura ? O.O Pelo jeito vem mais sofrimento, mas está gostando. Está curiosa sobre os acontecimentos. _Bela Patty_ - É verdade, fui má mesmo. Tudo bem, é um clichê do "Pobre menino rico...", mas... não pára por ai, garanto. Brigadão de monte por betar a fic e me dar aquelas superdicas .

_Anjo Setsuna _- Não esperava por Ka & Shu, mas achou interessante e ficou triste com o passado do francesinho. Gostou que o Milucho saiu da prisão (agora o Kamus que se cuide...) _Bela Patty _- Vc sabe que eu AMO Mi & Ka, mas realmente decidi inovar ., aliás, como no relacionamento entre os dois (vc já viu que o Milucho detesta o francês, não ?). Pobre Kamus... Milucho à solta, mais dor de cabeça. rsrs

_Dana Norram _- Não tinha gostado muito do excesso de flashback, mas achou que depois ficou amarrado. Ficou surpresa pelos casais Kamus x Shura / Shura x Aioros e por incrível que pareça (!) não se incomodou. _Bela Patty _- Eu também não gostei muito do excesso de flashback. Dica anotada. Que bom que vc não se incomodou com Kamus & Shura e nem Shura & Aioros. Estou preparando mais uma surpresa, mas acho que só para a continuação de Escorpião Escarlate. .

_Elfa_ - Está achando a fic muito interessante. Só reclamou que demora muito para atualizar. _Bela Patty _- Obrigada por acompanhar. Desculpe. Aqui está o cap e já estou trabalhando no próximo .

_Giselle_ - Ficou triste com o preconceito contra o Mu. Gostou da forma que foi retratado o sentimento do Kâ pelo Shura. Mu & Shaka (?) Quer só ver o que vai dar de Mi & Kâ... _Bela Patty_ - Vamos ver até onde vai a sorte do Milucho... Pobre Muzinho. Ainda bem que o Shakinha estava do lado dele, não ? . Xi... tem muito rolo aí pela frente...

_Ilia_ - Adora quando os dois ficam medindo forças. Gostou muito do Milucho sair da prisão. E disse que o Shura está com tudo. Quer saber por onde anda o Dido. Pediu para não deixar os crimes de lado. _Bela Patty_ - Vc já viu que eles duelarão bastante, não ? Realmente, acho que tenho uma queda por espanhol... hihihihi. Dido em breve. Bem, aqui estão as primeiras pistas. E não fique (muito) brava porque o greguinho é fingido. (acho que estou pedindo demais, não ? rsrs)

_Kitsune_ - Achou que o Milucho teve muita sorte para sair da cadeia. Que só ver o romance do Kamus & Shura. Adora casais alternativos e gostou muito da história do Mu também. _Bela Patty _- Agora com o Milucho fora, o Kamus que se cuide. Que legal que vc gostou de Ka & Shu. O Muzinho também se deu bem .. Aqui estão as primeiras pistas, acho que agora é mais fácil palpitar, não ? (será ?) rsrs

_Koneca_ - Adorou a fic e está ansiosa pelos próximos caps. Pediu para não ser tão malvada com o Milo e o Kamus. _Bela Patty _- Obrigada pelos elogios. Com relação a ser boazinha com os dois... vou tentar, mas garanto que o relacionamento deles será algo muito difícil. Aqui estão as pistas e no próximo cap tem alguns suspeitos.

_Litha_ - Ficou triste com o passado do Kamye. Kamus & Shura ? XDD. Ficou brava (e queria bater no francesinho) quando ele aterrorizou o Milucho na prisão. _Bela Patty _- Sei que o passado do Kamus ficou hollywoodiano, mas realmente é triste. Espero que vc não esteja comendo chocolate enquanto lê o lemon rsrs. Agora não sei se digo "Pobre Milucho" ou "Pobre Kamye" rsrs

_Mademoiselle DeathMask _- Adorou a fic e achou até engraçado Kamus & Shura. Quer ver o Milucho com o Kamus pois com o Dido não tem graça. Obviamente: Mi & Ka I love you. _Bela Patty _- Obrigada pelo elogio. Ok, Ka & Shu forçou a barra, mas como Milo e Dido também, acho que empatou . Também amo Mi & Ka, mas esse relacionamento será um pouquinho diferente do convencional. Acho que já deu para ver que o greguinho DE-TES-TA o francês, não ? Espero que vc me perdoe. T.T

_Nana_ - Adorou o cap e disse que quando o Kamus tiver que soltar o Milucho das algemas, vai dar confusão. Só quer saber como o francês vai suportar as brincadeiras do grego e o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. _Bela Patty _- Realmente o Milucho vai arrumar muita confusão. E vc tem razão, até no banho ! Perigo... Kamus carente... Ladrão sedutor... xi...

_Neme_ - Não esperava os casais diferentes, mas achou que o Shura foi bobo em abandonar o francês. Também adorou a batalha psicológica. _Bela Patty _- Vc sabe que eu só coloquei o Shurinha aqui por sua causa, não é ? Em mais alguns capítulos vai sair porque o Shura abandonou o gatinho, mas o Shurinha não é mau não. Eu não disse que a secretária ia aprontar ? .

_Ophiuchus _- Adorou os novos casais e não agüentava mais a ansiedade. Está adorando. _Bela Patty_ - Obrigada por todos os elogios .. Não será mensal não. Estou me organizando, prometo. Dido, Milo, Shura e Kamus... só gato, não é ? rsrs. Depois deste breve lemon, dá para entender porque o francês sente falta do Shura rsrs.

_Patin_ - She liked the fic very much. In her opinion the history become alive, and she felt inside the fic. She was sorry about Milucho because he is a good boy and she hopes Kamus understand this.

_Bela Patty_ - Thanks for all . I promise I won't give up the fic. Well,... I think now you saw Milo isn't SO good, but lets see if Kamus will discover this in time... Did you get the clues ? In the next cap I will put more.

_Shakinha_ - Gostou muito da fic (até a irmã dela leu e gostou) e quer saber porque o Dido sumiu depois que o Milo foi preso. _Bela Patty_ - Bjos à sua irmã . Dido muito em breve... aguarde... Continue com o seu cachimbo de Sherlock Holmes, no próximo cap as pistas continuam.

_Srta Nina_ - Ficou com pena do Kamus por causa dos tios e até achou bom não ter dado certo Kamus & Shura. Já está com o cachimbo a postos. Rsrs _Bela Patty_ - Pobre francesinho... Infelizmente ele também sofreu bastante com o Shura, mas isso eu vou contar mais lááá para frente. Mais pistas no próximo capítulo. E não se preocupe com os suspeitos, vc vai perceber que têm VÁRIOS. Não tire os olhos deles ! rsrs.

_Volpi_ - Está adorando a fic e está tentando descobrir quem é que está por trás desses roubos e se o Kamus vai se render ao charme do Milo. Gostou dos novos pares. Achou bem diferente. _Bela Patty_ - Sobre o Escorpião Escarlate, no próximo cap já tem algumas dicas, mas só no outro cap vem a lista de suspeitos (tem mais suspeitos que personagens rsrsrs). Milo & Kamus juntinhos ? Hummm... isso vai demoraaaaaaaaar. Milo & Dido e Shura & Kamus - não são fofinho ? .

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Como sempre podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Novembro / 2005 -


	5. Uma grande chance

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior, a equipe de Kamus e o grego começam a discutir os crimes. Por uma falha da secretária o francês é obrigado a se responsabilizar pelo ladrão durante a noite._

-oOo-

...poucos minutos depois o francês parou na frente da garagem de um edifício muito bonito.

- Nossa, alto padrão ! – o Escorpiniano exclamou abaixando-se para ver o prédio luxuoso pelo vidro da frente do carro – É aqui que mora o tal cara que vai autorizar a minha ida para alguma delegacia ?

- Não. – replicou abrindo o portão automático, visivelmente aborrecido – Aqui é onde eu moro.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo IV – Uma grande chance **

O portão se abriu e entraram. Kamus afastara os pensamentos sobre o ex- e passou a prestar mais atenção nos movimentos do grego. Apesar do outro estar desarmado, não podia se descuidar.

O Aquariano parou o carro em uma das suas vagas de garagem; desceu, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para preso.

- Vou tirar suas algemas – disse enquanto as abria com a chave - pois não quero perguntas dos vizinhos, mas não me dê trabalho. Minha paciência acabou por hoje.

O Escorpiniano apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-o-

Quando o elevador abriu, no décimo primeiro andar, havia duas portas.

- Qual delas ? – o grego perguntou.

- É o mesmo apartamento.

- Uau ! Um por andar !

- Recoloque as algemas e fique ali onde eu possa te ver. - o francês ordenou.

Milo obedeceu, ficando um pouco mais distante da porta. Kamus digitou os códigos de acesso e o preso espichou os olhos sobre os números. A porta se abriu e o Aquariano entrou, acendendo a luz e chamando o ladrão.

Estavam em uma bela sala de estar. O Escorpiniano ficou maravilhado com os móveis e a decoração.

- Nossa, sua esposa tem muito bom gosto.

- Não sou casado.

- Então foi você quem decorou ?

- Foi.

"Eu sabia !" o grego pensou – "Viado !"

- Você mora sozinho ? – perguntou ao francês.

- Moro... já chega de tanta pergunta, não é, Milo ? – disse um tanto irritado.

Entraram em um pequeno corredor e seguiram em direção à cozinha. Passaram pela copa e por uma lavanderia que era maior que a cela em que o ladrão dividia com mais nove. Chegaram em um quarto e abrindo uma porta Kamus revelou um banheiro com chuveiro.

- Você vai ficar aqui neste quarto.

- Legal, vou ficar em uma suíte.

Além da dependência de empregada, onde o ladrão ficaria, o apartamento tinha mais três dormitórios, mas aquele era o único quarto que não tinha sacada, então era melhor deixar o preso ali pois Kamus queria evitar que o grego escalasse o prédio para fugir. Claro que isso seria improvável com as mãos e pés algemados como dormiria, mas era melhor não arriscar.

- Venha.

O preso seguiu o outro.

O francês passou rapidamente no escritório para deixar o notebook e depois foram até um dos três quartos. Caberiam umas quatro celas ali dentro. Os móveis eram claros e o carpete de madeira um pouco escuro, fazendo um contraste muito bonito. O policial levou o ladrão até a suíte onde havia uma enorme banheira branca. Kamus soltou uma das mãos do grego e passou a algema através da barra de metal da banheira, voltando a fechá-la no pulso do Escorpiniano.

- Quando eu voltar, eu não quero ver UM risco neste metal, entendeu ? – disse um tanto seco.

Milo assentiu e sentou-se na borda da banheira para esperar o policial. Algum tempo depois o Aquariano voltou com os cabelos molhados.

- Venha. – disse soltando o ladrão - Vou tirar suas algemas, mas não me aborreça. Estou com a paciência esgotada.

O investigador levou-o novamente até o quarto da empregada. Natalie, uma jovem senhora de quarenta e cinco anos que limpava a casa e cozinhava, dormia duas vezes por semana no apartamento, de segunda para terça e de quinta para sexta. Como era quarta-feira, o preso poderia ficar ali sem problema algum já que no dia seguinte estaria em alguma delegacia.

– Pode entrar no banho e usar a toalha que está lá. Minha empregada trocou ontem.

-o-

A água caiu deliciosamente morna caiu sobre o corpo do grego.

- Até o sabonete é macio. – disse sorrindo ao pegar o sabonete líquido.

Kamus entrou no banheiro e o Escorpiniano se assustou.

- Não se preocupe, não vou ficar te olhando, apenas trouxe roupas limpas. - e colocou–as sobre uma banqueta.

- Tudo bem. Tanta gente já me viu pelado no chuveiro da prisão que um a mais ou um a menos não faria a menor diferença. – replicou sorrindo e se exibindo um pouco.

Os olhos do Aquariano passearam sobre o corpo do presidiário, que tinha virado de costas e passava lentamente a mão pelo corpo. Milo tinha consciência de sua beleza. O trabalho de marceneiro era puxado, mas também fazia muito bem aos seus músculos.

Imediatamente uma imagem veio à mente do policial...

-oooo-

- Vem, Kamus.

- Mas aqui é o quarto da Nicolle, ela vai descobrir.

- A gente arruma depois.

Olhou para o corpo perfeito do namorado que terminara de se despir e entrar no minúsculo banheiro. Shura ligou o chuveiro e depois de colocar o sabonete na mão, começou a passear a mão pelo próprio corpo, excitando o francês.

- Olha só o que você está perdendo. – disse jogando sensualmente a cabeça para trás e molhando os cabelos. - Vem me saborear, vem. – pediu com volúpia. – Você não sabe o quanto estou quente.

O Aquariano retirou a última peça de roupa que faltava.

- Mas o box é muito apertado. – reclamou ainda do lado de fora.

- Que bom. Assim você vai ficar bem juntinho de mim.

O espanhol abriu a porta do box e puxou o namorado para dentro. Deslizou seus lábios quentes pelo corpo branquinho do francês fazendo uma pequena pressão e arrancando gemidos do outro policial.

- Humm... você também está quente. – sussurrou ao tocar o membro do Aquariano que gemeu ao contato.

- Shura...

- Me faz todo seu, Kamus. – pediu puxando-o para um beijo.

-oooo-

Já fazia praticamente seis meses que o namorado o abandonara, mas ainda doía muito ficar sozinho naquela imensa casa vazia.

Milo parou de se ensaboar.

- Está tudo bem ? – perguntou ao ver que o policial olhava para o vazio há algum tempo.

- Porque não estaria ? – questionou secamente e saiu do banheiro.

"Um a zero Kamus" o preso pensou sobre a forma grosseira com que o outro falou.

-o-

Fora do banheiro que o francês refletiu um pouco sobre seus últimos dias. Sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Estava perdendo o controle emocional pois se aproximava o dia em que se encontraria com o ex-.

"Kamus, controle-se. Você nunca foi assim. Será que um encontro com o Shura e a presença de um ladrãozinho exibido são motivos para você se descontrolar deste jeito ?" perguntou-se "Não." respondeu decididamente e esqueceu os dois.

-o-

Alguns minutos se passaram e Milo voltou para o quarto. O investigador ouviu um barulho e bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar. – o grego comunicou.

- Abra. – o policial ordenou.

O Escorpiniano abriu a porta. As roupas que o Aquariano tinha providenciado ficaram um pouco justas. Kamus lembrou-se que pedira a Fleur para comprar roupas para o detento, já que todos os pertences do ladrão só seriam liberados depois que cumprisse sua pena, mas sabia que a menina não havia feito isso porque não tinha lido todo o e-mail.

Felizmente no dia seguinte Marin ingressaria em sua equipe. Pediria que ela levasse o Escorpiniano no shopping. Essa era uma boa oportunidade para que a investigadora fizesse amizade com o grego. Seria muito útil se ele confiasse na policial.

O francês fez um sinal e o ladrão o seguiu até a cozinha.

- O que você quer comer ? – perguntou abrindo o freezer e mostrando várias comidas congeladas devidamente etiquetadas.

-o-

Após esquentar o jantar Kamus colocou dois pratos na mesa da copa. Não ia usar a mesa de jantar para um criminoso.

- Deve ser ruim morar sozinho nesta casa tão grande. – Milo comentou.

"Péssimo" o Aquariano pensou de imediato.

Durante a época em que namorava o espanhol, Shura viera morar com o francês, mas há quase seis meses estava sozinho naquela casa enorme.

- Já acostumei. – foi o que respondeu.

O policial novamente afastou os pensamentos, vestiu-se de sua frieza habitual e observou melhor o grego, pensando no que Shaka tinha lhe contado.

Segundo o Virginiano, Milo tinha uma habilidade natural para manipular as pessoas. Popularmente era possível dizer que o jovem era um sedutor nato. O loiro também alertou o Aquariano para uma outra habilidade do grego: a mentira. Shaka não chegou a esta conclusão porque o ladrão comentou que na cadeia fingia ser um ator se preparando para fazer o papel de um preso e nem porque o prisioneiro contou que na Clairvaux fingia ser bonzinho e amigo de todo mundo. Na verdade o indiano percebeu por si só algumas pequenas contradições na narrativa do Escorpiniano.

Kamus era um bom investigador e um bom jogador. Nunca foi uma pessoa naturalmente sedutora, mas no treinamento para a Inteligência Policial Francesa aprendeu a arte da manipulação e sabia jogar com o sentimento alheio em um combate psicológico de tirar o fôlego. O grego não tinha como escapar, se ele estivesse escondendo algo, o Aquariano descobriria.

- E então, Milo, como é a prisão ? – perguntou ao término do jantar.

- Bem diferente daquele conto de fadas que a gente vê nos filmes.

- Se você não tivesse feito o que não deveria, não estaria lá dentro.

- E o quê você queria que eu fizesse, policial ? – perguntou em leve tom de deboche - Que eu ficasse sentado, comendo pipocas, enquanto assistia minha mãe definhando diante dos meus olhos ?

- Um problema não justifica um erro. – replicou inexpressivamente – Ainda mais um erro que te leve para a cadeia.

Milo cerrou os olhos e ficou aborrecido. Já não gostava do jeito do francês, mas aquilo era demais.

- Acho que você sabe que minha mãe tinha uma doença MUITO rara. – disse um tanto alterado – A gente gastou TODO o dinheiro que eu estava guardando para a faculdade com exames inúteis e médicos incompetentes. A casa em que morávamos teve que ser vendida para pagar os tratamentos que FINGIAM prometer a cura. – disse mais alterado ainda - Um ERRO ? – perguntou indignado - Você acha que é UM ERRO amar e fazer de tudo PELA PRÓPRIA MÃE ?

O Aquariano ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Baixou o olhar por alguns instantes e depois voltou a fixar os belos olhos no grego.

O preso se irritou mais ainda. Já sabia o que ia ouvir em resposta: "Não sou do tipo emotivo, Milo. Não vou chorar com a sua história."

Com suas experiências de vida Kamus podia ter se tornado uma pessoa fria, mas aprendeu com a profissão que em determinadas horas é necessário um pouco de sentimentalismo, nem que fosse completamente fingido, como seria o caso.

- Não. Não acho que é um erro fazer de tudo pela própria mãe. – replicou calmamente - Só acho que foi um grande erro você ter se tornado um ladrão e, principalmente, ter parado na Clairvaux. – disse com um certo pesar.

O Escorpiniano se desconcertou e engoliu seco. Não esperava este tipo de resposta do investigador.

- Milo, imagine se a sua mãe estivesse viva e você estivesse preso... – deu uma pequena pausa - ...você não acha que ela morreria de desgosto ?

O criminoso baixou o olhar. Não queria admitir, mas o policial tinha razão. Se sua mãe soubesse que o dinheiro para a cirurgia não veio do pai do grego e nem da generosidade do Pisciano, o ladrão nem saberia dizer o quanto ela ficaria triste e o quanto isso afetaria negativamente a sua doença.

O francês sorriu por dentro. "Vamos lá Escorpião, colabore. Prometo que não vou te torturar muito. Só mais algumas frases e aí você estará pronto para mim" pensou.

- Eu não quis te ofender, Milo. Sei que a sua mãe não está mais entre nós, mas pense... – continuou paternalmente – ...você foi condenado a onze anos e oito meses de prisão. Como não foi crime hediondo, você precisa cumprir um terço da pena para obter uma condicional. Isso dá quase quatro anos de cadeia. Quatro anos é muito tempo. – deu uma pequena pausa - Como acha que a pessoa que está aqui fora te esperando está se sentindo ?

O preso pensou no Pisciano. Afrodite também deveria estar sofrendo. Sentiu-se culpado.

- Não há nenhum registro de visita para você, Milo. A pessoa que está te esperando está esmorecendo. Deve doer para ela saber que você está em uma das prisões mais temidas da Europa. – o francês disse "a pessoa" pois ainda acreditava que era um homem que estava com o grego no dia de sua prisão.

O Escorpiniano engoliu seco. Será que seu Peixinho, seu grande amor estava desistindo ?

O Aquariano era um bom jogador e estava conduzindo a conversa exatamente para o momento em que o preso ficaria tão envolvido e tão cheio de culpa que falaria qualquer coisa que o policial quisesse saber.

- Diga Milo, você acha justo o que está fazendo com esta pessoa ? Acha justo obrigá-la a te esperar ?

Parecia que o coração do grego tinha parado. Não. Não era justo. Sentiu-se um verme. Levantou os olhos e observou o francês em tom suplicante.

- Quatro anos não são quatro semanas. – Kamus continuou - Quatro anos é um longo tempo de espera. Talvez esta pessoa não tenha ido te visitar porque já desistiu de você. Sei que é triste, mas talvez não tenha ninguém te esperando na porta no dia em que você sair.

O Aquariano ficou aguardando. Tinha jogado bem. Sabia que tinha conseguido perturbar os sentimentos do grego. "Logo ele vai começar a falar" pensou "Vamos Milo, fale. Cante para mim meu canário. Diga o que eu quero saber. Diga o nome dele. Diga o nome da pessoa que estava com você".

- Você não sabe de nada, Kamus. – disse entristecido.

- Tem certeza disso ?

"Vamos Milo, continue. Fale tudo o que está preso em sua garganta. Chore. Desabafe. Fale !"

- É CLARO que vai ter alguém. – disse emocionado – Eu sei que foi pouco o tempo que passamos juntos, mas estávamos namorando. Eu tenho CERTEZA que quando eu sair el... – parou imediatamente de falar.

Era como se um choque tivesse estremecido o corpo do Escorpiniano. Ele cerrou os olhos e olhou bem para o outro. O francês continuava com a expressão serena. Milo sorriu. Tinha descoberto o jogo do investigador. Ele queria saber sobre Afrodite.

"Se é isso que você quer policial, pode desistir".

- Parabéns Kamus,... – disse com um leve sorriso – ...tenho que concordar que foi uma boa tentativa, mas não sou tão bobo quanto pareço. - levantou-se – Vou no banheiro. – e saiu.

"Miserável". – o Aquariano pensou.

De repente o francês lembrou-se do telefone. Pegou-o e digitou um código. Se Milo tentasse ligar para alguém, ficaria o registro da ligação.

- Vamos passar para o escritório ? – sugeriu quando o preso retornou.

- Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-o-

No escritório, Kamus não tentou prolongar a conversa e também não demonstrou que estava irritado. Algemou o preso e lembrou-o que no dia seguinte iriam até o homem que fizera seus escorpiões. Milo concordou. Agora que não estava mais sobre pressão, o preso já conseguira se lembrar onde ficava a feira de artesanato. Em seguida o francês pegou as gravações das entrevistas coletadas e preparou o equipamento. Milo colocou o fone de ouvido e começou a escutá-las. Os dois ficaram até tarde ouvindo gravações, vendo documentos e inúmeros levantamentos já realizados sobre os crimes.

Kamus havia separado duas gravações: a de Seiya, que achou o escorpião e a de Cassius, que restaurou a tela. O policial queria que o grego visse o vídeo da empresa de restauração antes de ouvi-las, mas quando foi pedir a atenção do Escorpiniano para os vídeos, percebeu que ele havia apoiado a cabeça no braço e estava dormindo. O Aquariano olhou no relógio. Faltava dez para meia noite. Provavelmente o grego dormia cedo.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e foi arrumar a cama do presidiário. Depois voltou até o escritório e o acordou.

- Milo ?

- Sim senhor. – respondeu sonolento.

Kamus pegou a mão do outro.

- Venha dormir.

- Sim senhor. – disse completamente dominado pelo sono.

O francês deitou-o na cama e o cobriu com um lençol. Os belos cachos azuis se destacavam no travesseiro claro.

Kamus juntou os pés do Escorpiniano e o algemou. O policial apagou a luz, saiu do quarto e voltou para o escritório. Escreveu um e-mail para Marin e enviou, desligando o notebook em seguida. Foi para o seu quarto e colocou a chave-cartão da casa em seu criado mudo. Em seguida certificou-se que sua arma estava embaixo do travesseiro, deitou-se e apagou a luz.

-oOo-

Apartamento do francês. Manhã de quinta-feira...

Kamus entrou no quarto onde Milo dormia às seis e meia. A intensidade da luz era regulada por um botão. O investigador girou-o um pouco e uma claridade suave se fez.

Depois da conversa da noite anterior o policial estava mais atento. O preso era esperto. Tinha sacado o jogo do investigador para descobrir mais sobre sua companhia misteriosa. O Aquariano sorriu. Tinha achado um oponente à sua altura. Gostava de criminosos inteligentes. Detestava ter que competir com tipinhos que eram uma porta de estupidez. Lembrou-se momentaneamente da secretária. Fechou os olhos para tirar a menina da mente.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais e o observou melhor o presidiário. Realmente Milo não era apenas esperto, era também muito bonito. O corpo bronzeado e perfeito movia suavemente por causa da respiração. O Aquariano estremeceu de leve. Fazia tempo que não tinha outra pessoa em casa para lhe fazer companhia. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não podia deixar que sua mente desejasse o criminoso. Já havia feito um pacto consigo mesmo de que isso não aconteceria e apesar de não ter se relacionado com mais ninguém depois que Shura partira, achava que por sua posição e por seus anseios profissionais tinha que ser discreto e controlado.

Olhou novamente para o grego adormecido. A expressão serena, a beleza, os cachos... "Parece um anjo." pensou e a sorriu levemente, mas logo sua mente o alertou. "Cuidado Kamus. Esse Anjo é nocivo e você sabe que não deveria tê-lo trazido para casa. Ele só te faz sentir mais sozinho e atiça a sua cobiça. Autocontrole, Kamus. Autocontrole"

Fechou os olhos. Revestiu-se novamente de sua frieza. Respirou profundamente. Não podia demonstrar fragilidade. Não podia demonstrar desejo.

Abaixou-se para chamá-lo. Costumava chegar cedo na IPF e não queria se atrasar.

- Milo ?

Nada.

- Milo, acorde.

- Que horas são ? - perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

- Mais de seis e meia.

- Mais de seis e meia ? – questionou completamente insone e ainda de olhos fechados - O ARMÁRIO ! – gritou levantando o corpo de uma só vez e puxando as mãos algemadas, sentindo um tranco.

Olhou em volta assustado e constatou que não estava mais no presídio. Quando viu o Aquariano, sorriu.

- Pensei que eu estava sonhando. Que bom que estou aqui. Bom dia, Kamus. – disse com um sorrindo encantador.

O belo sorriso desmontou o francês por dentro e o fez ter vontade de retribuí-lo, mas manteve-se firme e não sorriu.

- Levante-se. – disse com frieza – Não quero me atrasar.

- Posso ir no banheiro ? – pediu estendeu as mãos para que o policial o soltasse.

Assim que abriu as algemas, Kamus viu um machucado nos pulsos do preso. O investigador tirou a algema. O vergão feito pelo guarda da prisão que já estava roxo agora tinha um pequeno corte que sangrava. Talvez na hora em que o outro acordou assustado, tivesse se ferido mais ainda.

O francês tocou devagar e Milo puxou a mão instintivamente.

- Dói ? – perguntou ao Escorpiniano.

- Um pouco.

O investigador soltou os pés do criminoso.

- Vá ao banheiro.

O Aquariano suspirou. O preso estava sob sua responsabilidade, não estava ? Foi até a sua suíte e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros. Assim que o outro saiu do banheiro mandou-o se sentar na cama. O policial sentou-se ao seu lado e tirou um frasco da pequena maleta. Colocou um pouco do conteúdo em um algodão pegando delicadamente a mão do grego e começou a limpar o ferimento. Em seguida passou um cicatrizante e depois começou a enrolar os pulsos do ladrão com uma faixa.

"Quanta delicadeza para um criminoso, Kamus. Não sou de porcelana, não" o grego pensava enquanto o investigador tocava suas mãos "Humm... quanto cuidado... Você me deseja, não é policial ? Quer que eu seja seu, não quer ?" deu um sorriso sedutor "Posso ser seu. Todo seu" continuou a pensar "Uma transa em troca da minha liberdade..." olhou o Aquariano de cima a baixo "...hummm ...ao menos você é bonito. Acho que consigo fingir que gosto de você. Posso até te dar um beijo se você quiser."

- Mãos suaves. – o ladrão comentou em tom sedutor.

O francês olhou para o preso. Tinha cuidado da mão direita do grego e agora estava amarrando a faixa da mão esquerda. Em primeiro lugar Kamus prometera a si mesmo que ficaria sempre distante e cortaria qualquer tentativa de aproximação, mas o comentário do outro o irritou profundamente. Não pensou duas vezes: apertou a faixa com força.

O Escorpiniano prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos com a dor.

- Desculpe. Acho que exagerei e apertei demais. Doeu ? – perguntou sem dar muita importância à dor do outro.

- Só um pouquinho. – respondeu com a respiração ainda presa e o pulso latejando.

- Talvez eu não tenha a mão tão suave assim. – replicou inexpressivo.

- É. Talvez não. – disse soltando a respiração quando o Aquariano afrouxou a faixa.

Os dois ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio enquanto o francês refazia o curativo.

- Me desculpa. – o ladrão pediu.

- Por quê ? – olhou-o com frieza.

- Por ter falado que as suas mãos eram suaves. Eu não quis te ofender, me desculpe. – e ficou olhando para baixo com ar de coitadinho.

- Vou te arrumar algemas mais folgadas. Vamos. – e se levantou.

- Está tudo bem ? – o grego perguntou.

- Por que não estaria ?

- Desculpa, não quero te aborrec... – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Se não quer me aborrecer então se levante e troque de roupa. – disse secamente.

"Droga Kamus. É para você se apaixonar por mim e não para ser grosso comigo" pensou se levantando.

O Aquariano queimava de raiva por dentro. "Como você é idiota, Kamus" repreendeu-se "É obvio que ele percebeu que você é viado e está tirando sarro. Você já sabia que essa sua cobiça toda não ia acabar bem." - recriminou-se – "Mãos suaves... humpf ! Mãos suaves é a pxxx qxx pxxxx, seu bandidinho grego abusado." pensou muito irritado.

O policial olhou para o outro com ar de desprezo. Não o deixaria mais pisar em sua casa. Queria-o longe e o mais rápido possível.

-oOo-

Prédio da Inteligência Francesa. Quinta-feira. Terceiro andar. 7:45 da manhã...

Os dois chegaram no edifício e Kamus estacionou o carro. Pegaram o elevador e subiram.

Marin já estava dentro da sala. Aquele era seu primeiro dia na equipe do francês.

- Bom dia. – o Aquariano cumprimentou a todos.

- Bom dia. – o grego repetiu o cumprimento e pegando na mão da policial, beijou-a. – Bom dia, Marin.

- Bom dia, Milo. - a menina sorriu em resposta.

O Escorpiniano virou-se para Aioria e piscou para ele. O Leonino não gostou do beijo na mão da menina.

Enquanto o preso se acomodava, Kamus discretamente chegou perto da policial.

- Recebeu meu e-mail ?

- Você tem preferência de Shopping ?

- Não. – deu uma pequena pausa - Voltem até as 14:00. Use o cartão de crédito para tudo e leve ele para almoçar. Não esqueça de avisar se acontecer.

- Pode deixar.

- Milo ? – Kamus chamou-o – Você vai com a Marin comprar algumas roupas. Espero que você se comporte. Quando você voltar vamos visitar o homem que fez os escorpiões. Em seguida você verá o vídeo da restauradora e ouvirá entrevista do Seiya e do Cassius.

O preso sorriu abertamente, não cabendo em si de felicidade. Essa era sua grande chance de encontrar Afrodite. Agora só precisava pensar em uma forma de conseguir falar com ele.

-o-

Assim que Mu chegou do quarto andar, onde fora fazer uma pesquisa, o Aquariano pediu que todos se sentassem à mesa de reunião para retomarem alguns pontos discutidos no dia anterior. Começaram a conversar sobre os principais suspeitos e Tatsumi estava entre eles.

- Mas o quadro sumir da restauradora não foi ruim para o dono ? – o preso perguntou – As pessoas não vão ficar com receio de enviar quadros para serem restaurados lá ?

- Claro que a restauradora tem muitos anos de tradição e ninguém quer jogar isso fora, mas pelo valor que ele vai receber do seguro de danos morais, não dá para deixá-lo fora dos suspeitos. – Aioria comentou.

- Como assim seguro de danos morais ? – Milo perguntou curioso.

- Se uma obra de arte for roubada e causar desaprovação pública gerando danos morais, como a falta de clientes, a empresa recebe um valor alto em dinheiro. – o Leonino explicou.

- Inclusive nós o estamos investigando pois o seguro de danos morais, curiosamente, só foi feito duas semanas antes do roubo.

- Muito conveniente. – o ladrão observou – Esse tal de Tatumi tem culpa no cartório. A empresa tem quase trinta anos e só agora eles fazem este seguro ?

- Senhor Tatsumi, Milo. – Mu corrigiu – E não podemos acusá-lo de nada sem provas concretas. Por enquanto ele é apenas um suspeito. Ele mencionou que só fez o seguro agora porque só agora a agencia de seguros sugeriu, mas já validei a informação e sabemos que não é verdade. A seguradora já propôs este tipo de seguro por cinco vezes e desta vez foi o próprio Tatsumi quem foi atrás do seguro.

- Segundo a agência ele teve um sonho, ficou com medo de roubarem a empresa e fez o seguro. – o Leonino completou novamente.

- Ah, claro. E ele tem uma bola de cristal em casa que prevê o futuro. – Milo opinou - Bah ! Vocês são muito moles. Se fosse eu já mandava prender o dono da empresa, o tal Tatumi, Tatsumi ou o diabo que seja e o moleque que achou o escorpião. Eles estão de lama até o pescoço.

- Não se precipite. - Kamus tomou a palavra – Só mandamos prender quando é um suspeito em potencial ou quando temos provas substanciais, o que ainda não é o caso. Bem, vamos voltar aos pontos iniciais. Eu e o Milo montamos uma seqüência sobre os envolvidos. – o francês apagou a luz e conectou o notebook à tela. - Aqui está.

PRIMEIRO CRIME – restauradora de quadros – quadro do pintor francês Gustave Moreau.

Esmeralda (Recepcionista) – recebeu o quadro e registrou no computador a gaveta em que ele estaria.

Jabu (Montador 1) – Não tocou na tela. Levou a moldura até a sala de montagem. Segundo ele, como era o outro montador que faria toda a montagem, não se preocupou em confirmar se a tela estava lá.

Seiya (Montador 2) – desmontou o quadro e colocou cada parte em suas devidas gavetas. Levou a tela, já pronta, até a sala de montagem a pedido do restaurador Cassius. Deveria ter montado o quadro novamente, mas encontrou um escorpião em seu lugar. Apenas suas digitais estão no escorpião.

Cassius (Restaurador 1) – fez a restauração da tela e encaminhou para a sala de montagem.

Dante (Restaurador 2) – fez a restauração da moldura.

Argol (Restaurador 3) – não tocou no quadro.

RELATO DO DIA DO CRIME

_O montador Seiya entrou na sala de arquivo e puxou pelo computador o pedido do dia. Depois retirou a armação de madeira e deixou-a de lado, na bancada. Foi até a gaveta onde estava a moldura e, retirando-a, também deixou sobre a bancada. Quando abriu a gaveta onde deveria estar a tela, levou um susto ao ver um escorpião. Antes de chamar o dono, tocou o objeto. O senhor Tatsumi e Seiya retornaram na sala e vasculharam tudo, mas não encontraram a tela._

- O escorpião tem as digitais do moleque. Foi ele quem colocou lá. – o grego replicou convencido.

- Ainda não podemos afirmar isso, Milo. – o Ariano lembrou-o.

O Escorpiniano balançou a cabeça em desaprovação aos métodos de investigação da IPF. Para ele a polícia demorava demais e a solução era óbvia.

- Já foram levantados todos os objetos liberados naquela semana ? – Marin perguntou.

- Já. Um quadro do museu do Louvre; dois quadros do museu impressionista l'Orangerie; uma escultura do museu Rodin; um quadro de pouco valor de uma senhora; um quadro de pouco valor de uma casa de saúde e uma escultura de um empresário. Além, é claro, do quadro roubado do museu D'Orsey. – Aioria respondeu.

- Foi confirmado se as pessoas realmente receberam o objeto que enviaram para o restauro ? - a policial insistiu.

- Eu e o Aioria ligamos para cada uma das pessoas pedindo a descrição das obras recebidas. A descrição de todas as obras bateu com as obras que as pessoas esperavam receber. – Mu respondeu.

- Mas e o problema da umidade ? – o ladrão questionou - Sem o curto no aparelho o quadro nem teria sido levado para a restauração.

- Apesar da explicação, o analista técnico Ikki Amamiya está sendo investigado também. – o Leonino informou – Sabemos que ele é um trainee e ainda está em aprendizagem, mas não se pode descartar seu envolvimento.

- Kamus, - o indiano chamou a sua atenção – eu não vi mencionado neste relato que o restaurador Cassius teve uma briga com o senhor Tatsumi durante a semana do roubo e que na última sexta-feira antes da descoberta do crime ele pediu demissão. Você não achou relevante ?

- Eu não sabia disso. – o ladrão falou para o Aquariano.

- Você dormiu antes de ouvir estas duas entrevistas.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio na sala, que Shaka tratou de encerrar, pois se Kamus tinha dormido juntou ou perto do preso, certamente foi por algum motivo. O indiano também tinha percebido o curativo nos pulsos do Escorpiniano, mas acreditava que o francês tinha responsabilidade suficiente para discernir o que era melhor, ainda que fizesse algo fora do convencional.

- Na verdade o Cassius tinha pedido um aumento, mas o senhor Tatsumi negou. Os funcionários ouviram claramente ele dizer que a empresa de restauração ia se arrepender porque todos saberiam dos podres dali de dentro. – o indiano explicou.

- Peraí, mas o crime foi descoberto na segunda... – deu uma pausa - ...ele pediu demissão na sexta anterior ? Três dias antes ? – Milo começou a rir - Caramba, será que vai ter cadeia para tanta gente ? Tem certeza que vocês estão fazendo as perguntas certas ? Tem mais de um milhão de suspeitos para o mesmo crime ! – o presidiário comentou ainda rindo.

Kamus respirou fundo. Milo até que era bom de deduções, mas o jeito debochado do outro perante o trabalho da IPF já estava deixando o francês irritado. Controlou-se e exibiu as próximas anotações.

SEGUNDO CRIME – casa do empresário de Camaleão – broche de um escaravelho egípcio - RELATO

_Uma festa à fantasia promovida pela senhorita June de Camaleão deveria ter acontecido dia primeiro, mas devido um problema de saúde da mãe, ocorreu dia cinco. Na relação de convidados havia apenas gente da alta sociedade. Não há digitais pelo escritório a não ser dos moradores e criados. O objeto roubado possuía seguro, porém tinha um grande valor sentimental já que fora presente do marido para a esposa no quinto ano de aniversário de casamento._

- Eu vou lá daqui a pouco fazer o reconhecimento dos convidados e pegar mais informações com a família. – o loiro comentou.

O grupo discutiu em cima destes itens e depois de algum tempo, um pequeno bip se ouviu.

- Está na hora. – Marin anunciou. – Vamos, Milo ?

- Pegou o cartão de crédito ? – o francês perguntou.

- Peguei.

Shaka aproveitou o momento de pausa para ir ao banheiro. O Escorpiniano apressou-se em ir atrás do indiano.

Assim que o Milo entrou no banheiro viu o Virginiano se dirigindo a pia.

- Shaka, eu vou no shopping com a Marin. Me arruma uns dois euros para comprar bala só para ela não ter que usar o cartão ?

- Arrumo. – respondeu sorrindo e colocou a mão no bolso para pegar o dinheiro. - Xi Milo, minha carteira ficou na sala. Eu só tenho moedas.

- Quantas ?

- Bem... – começou a contar as moedas do bolso - ...um euro e dez centavos.

- Serve. – disse pois não queria que o francês soubesse que ele estava pegando em dinheiro.

- Aqui está. – e colocou as moedas na mão do grego. – Bom divertimento.

- Obrigado. Até mais.

Quando o grego saiu do banheiro, seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

- Vamos ? – perguntou à menina.

-oOo-

No Shopping...

Marin parou o carro no estacionamento do shopping e a policial ditou as regras.

- Vou te deixar sem algemas, mas se necessário, e espero que não seja, usarei violência.

- Não se preocupe, vou me comportar como um bom menino. – disse sorrindo.

- Ok. – sorriu enquanto tirava as algemas com cuidado por causa do curativo – Vamos.

Mal entraram no shopping e Milo pediu para ir ao banheiro.

- Mas você não foi na Inteligência ?

- Fui só lavar as mãos.

- Ok. Não demore e não me faça ficar brava.

- Não se preocupe – e mandou um beijo para a policial.

Na verdade Milo tinha entrado no banheiro assim que chegou pois tinha avistado seu alvo entrando lá também. Tratava-se de um garoto de uns quinze anos com um celular no bolso. Não. Não tentaria roubá-lo. Primeiro tentaria comprá-lo.

- Oi. Será que eu posso te pedir um favor ? – perguntou ao menino – Cheguei faz pouco tempo na cidade e estou com a minha namorada lá fora, uma morena muito bonita, e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Eu queria chamar um amigo nosso até aqui, mas o problema é que esqueci meu celular e minha carteira no hotel e não quero que ela me veja ligando. É para ser uma surpresa. – explicou – Será que você não me vende dois minutos do celular por um euro ?

- Nem pensar.

- Um minuto e meio ? – deu uma pausa para o garoto se convencer - Por favor, ela vai gostar tanto da surpresa...

O menino fez uma cara de desconfiado.

- Jura que não vai passar de um minuto e meio ? – perguntou em dúvida.

- Pode contar no relógio. – disse ao garoto.

- Está bem. – disse entregando o telefone ao ladrão.

O grego discou um número. Tocou quatro vezes antes de atender.

- Alô ? – uma voz sonolenta falou.

- Dido ? – sorriu - É o Milo.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – O Escorpiniano finalmente consegue encontrar com seu amado e tem uma surpresa. Milo relata a história de sua vida e sem que o grego desconfie, Kamus lança mão de alguns meios para vigiá-lo. Graças à sua esperteza, o francês consegue um grande avanço com um suspeito em potencial._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Anjo Setsuna; Ana Paula; Dana Norram; Elfa ; Giselle; Ilia-chan; Litha-chan; Mademoiselle DeathMask; Nana Pizani; Neme; Shakinha e Srta. Nina. Bilhões de beijos, girls.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (é sério), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Dezembro / 2005 -


	6. Encontrando o Afrodite

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Milo passa a noite na casa do francês e já começa seu jogo de sedução. No dia seguinte todos repassam os crimes e levantam hipóteses. O criminoso pede dinheiro ao Virginiano e dá um jeito de conseguir falar com Afrodite._

...o grego discou um número. Tocou quatro vezes antes de atender.

- Alô ? – uma voz sonolenta falou.

- Dido ? – sorriu - É o Milo.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo V – Encontrando Afrodite **

-oOo-

A policial aguardava o Escorpiano na porta do banheiro. Milo saiu todo sorridente.

- E aí, Marin ? O que vamos comprar ?

A menina tirou o palm top da bolsa e conferiu os itens.

- Vamos começar pelas roupas.

-o-

Já estavam com várias sacolas na mão. Marin era uma excelente companhia. A policial tinha bom gosto e sugeriu várias roupas que destacavam a beleza do grego. Procurou não indicar nada muito ousado, mas o Escorpiniano ficava realmente lindo em roupas mais justas. Compravam há pouco mais de uma hora, quando o criminoso fez um pedido à policial.

- Marin, podemos voltar naquela primeira loja ? Eu queria ver um sapato lá perto para comparar com os outros.

Os dois desceram as escadas rolantes até o piso térreo. Milo perdeu uns dois minutos olhando o sapato até que a policial avistou uma beldade desfilando pelo shopping. Não tinha quem não olhasse. Era um homem alto e de cabelos azuis claros. Tinha feições andróginas e era lindo. A garota ainda o comparou com Aioria. Gostava do Leonino, mas aquele jovem de pintinha no rosto era realmente deslumbrante.

O belo seguia em direção ao banheiro, mas antes lançou um olhar discreto em direção aos dois.

- Marin, segura para mim. – e entregou as sacolas para a menina – Me deu vontade de ir no banheiro. Acho que vou demorar um pouco. – e saiu rapidamente.

A policial sorriu. Passou rapidamente todas as sacolas para uma das mãos e apertou o botão do transmissor algumas vezes. Em seguida foi atrás do grego e entrou no banheiro, ficando escondida por uma meia parede. A jovem já havia aberto a bolsa e pego uma pequena câmera, a qual ligou, e empurrou discretamente para dentro do banheiro a fim de captar a imagem dos dois.

- Dido ! – aproximou-se do rapaz para beijá-lo, mas o outro se esquivou.

- Oi Milo. – disse sem olhar para o Escorpiniano.

Em seu palm-top a policial via o resultado da gravação. Com o pequeno computador em sua mão, conseguiu ajustar o foco e a inclinação da câmera. Queria que a gravação ficasse perfeita.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, na IPF...

- ...isso mesmo. Te mando um e-mail agora.

- Kamus ? – o Leonino interrompeu sua ligação telefônica – É a Marin.

- Te ligo em cinco minutos. – disse ao interlocutor e desligou.

Aproximou-se de Mu, que estava na frente de um gráfico no computador.

- E aí ? Quantos toques ?

- Primeira pergunta: Homem ou Mulher ? - o tibetano lia as questões escritas no computador e comparava com a quantidade de toques emitidos pela policial - Um toque. Primeira opção. Resposta: Homem.

O Aquariano sorriu levemente. Sabia que estava certo.

- Segunda pergunta: – o Ariano prosseguiu - Perigoso ? Sim ou Não ? Dois toques. Segunda opção. Resposta: Não

- Terceira pergunta: - Aioria falou – Os dois se encontraram ? Sim ou Não ? Um toque. Primeira opção. Resposta: Sim.

- Quarta pergunta: - Mu retomou – Consegue seguí-los ? Sim ou Não ? Um toque. Primeira opção. Resposta: Sim.

- Quero a identificação exata da policial Marin e os três cães de caça (1) prontos para colar no garoto. – Kamus ordenou – Quero garantir que o nosso novo Escorpião Escarlate NÃO vai escapar. – completou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-oOo-

No Shopping, dentro do banheiro masculino...

- Nossa, Dido ! – disse sorrindo – Isso é jeito de me receber ?

Marin continuava atenta à tela do palm-top, observando se os dois trocavam algum objeto, papel ou senha. Com o distintivo em punho a policial impedia qualquer um de entrar.

- Você está fora tem quase um ano e meio, como queria que eu te recebesse ? Com uma banda ? – perguntou azedo.

- Ei, desculpa, mas se você não lembra, eu estou preso, não estava viajando. Tem até uma policial lá fora esperando por mim.

- Eu vi.

- Dido, – o ladrão se aproximou – Vendi minha alma só para sair daquele inferno e te ver. Eu estava morrendo de saudade. Você não estava com saudade de mim ? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Milo, – deu uma pausa - eu só vim até aqui para te contar que eu voltei para o Carlo (2).

- Como ? – perguntou sem acreditar.

- Eu nunca escondi que era apaixonado por ele.

- Mas Dido, você disse que me amava. – replicou um pouco ofendido.

- Eu estava tentando me convencer disso.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso. Qual é o problema ? – perguntou irritado – Não me ama mais só porque eu não te espancava ?

O Pisciano lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Desculpa.

- Isso foi antes. – respondeu ao grego – Eu dava motivos. Agora ele não me bate mais e diz que me ama.

- E você acredita ?

- Milo, por favor, - disse suplicante - eu nunca escondi de você que era ele quem eu amava.

- Mas eu tinha esperanças que você esquecesse dele.

- Talvez. Se você não tivesse sido preso...

- Então a culpa por você ter voltado para ele É MINHA ?

- Não Milo. – disse baixinho - A culpa é minha. Eu menti para você.

- Dido, como você tem coragem de falar assim comigo ? Fiquei quase um ano e meio na Clairvaux, SOZINHO, sem receber NENHUMA visita. Você não tem coração ? - falou com a voz sumida. – Ou será que sou TÃO desprezível assim ?

- Não Mi. – aproximou-se do grego e passou a mão por seus cachos – Você é um anjo. É uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que já aconteceu na minha vida. Você me tirou da rua, me amou, cuidou de mim e isso eu NUNCA vou esquecer.

- Então por que você está me machucando desse jeito ?

- Porque você ainda vai ficar pelo menos dois anos e meio na prisão. – deu uma pausa - Milo, se eu não tivesse conhecido o Máscara, se ele não existisse, eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, juro pela minha mãe, que eu te esperaria. – deu uma nova pausa - Eu poderia continuar nas ruas, vender o meu corpo, deitar em outras camas, mas meu coração continuaria sendo exclusivamente seu.

- Eu não entendo porque você veio até aqui para me dizer que ama outro.

- Eu sei que estou sendo cruel, mas eu seria muito mais cruel se te fizesse acreditar que eu estaria lá fora no dia em que você sair, sendo que não estarei.

- Você não vai estar lá ? – perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Não. – pensou em tocar o rosto do grego, mas desistiu, era melhor não tocá-lo.

- Afrodite, chega de brincadeira. – disse um tanto temeroso - Eu estou quase acreditando neste monte de bobagens que você está falando. Deixa disso e vem me dar um abraço. – abriu os braços e sorriu.

- Mi, eu sinto muito. – disse com os olhos marejados - Estou te deixando livre. Me deixe livre também. – pediu.

- Dido, me diz que não é verdade. – suplicou sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima caísse – Me diz que isso não é um adeus... por favor. – implorou.

- Me desculpa, Mi. – disse com emoção e virou-se para sair. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-o-

Afrodite levou um pequeno susto quando viu a policial na entrada do banheiro e saiu correndo, mas a investigadora não o deteve. Marin apenas apertou o transmissor uma última vez para avisar que ele estava saindo. Não precisava se preocupar com isso. Sabia que os espiões seguiriam o jovem. Estava mais preocupada com o silêncio que vinha de dentro do banheiro.

A policial entrou vagarosamente e viu o grego com lágrimas no rosto e olhando o vazio.

- Você está bem ?

Tentou responder e não conseguiu. Encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão, abraçando os joelhos. Escondeu o rosto, mas os soluços denunciavam que chorava.

- Milo, – a policial se abaixou compadecida – não fique assim. – e acariciou os cabelos do Escorpiniano.

De repente um senhor entrou no banheiro e a menina se deu conta de onde estava.

- Quer alguma ajuda senhorita ? Seu namorado está passando bem ? – o velhinho perguntou.

- Obrigada. Está tudo bem. Eu vou levá-lo até lá fora e ele vai melhorar. – a policial respondeu.

A garota desligou a câmera e colocou-a novamente na bolsa. Em seguida colocou todas as sacolas em uma mão e pegou a mão do grego com a outra, ajudando-o a se levantar.

– Venha Milo, vamos conversar lá fora.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas até a saída de incêndio.

Sentaram-se na escada e o Escorpiniano voltou a abraçar os joelhos e baixar a cabeça.

- Milo, não fique assim. – e acariciava os cachos do jovem.

O corpo do grego deu uma leve sacudida.

- Como foi que ele ficou sabendo que você estava aqui ? – a policial perguntou suavemente.

- Eu liguei para ele. – respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa.

- E como foi isso ? – questionou ainda acariciando os cabelos do ladrão.

- Eu pedi dinheiro para o Shaka e comprei um minuto de um celular – respondeu levantando o rosto e mostrando os olhos vermelhos. – No começo eu pensei em roubar o aparelho, mas eu não sou batedor de carteira. – disse choroso.

- Claro que não é. – a menina afirmou retirando os fios que colaram no rosto do Escorpiniano.

- Por que ele fez isso comigo ?

- Milo, ao menos ele foi verdadeiro e não te enganou. Já pensou acreditar que ele te amava e depois que você saísse descobrisse que não era verdade, que ele estava com outro ?

- Eu preferia que ele continuasse fingindo para mim. – e as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair.

Marin abraçou o preso e acariciou seus cabelos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que ele parou de chorar.

- Sabe o que eu faço quando estou triste ? – perguntou se soltando do abraço e secando o rosto do grego.

- O quê ? – perguntou com a voz sumida.

- Tomo um belo shake de chocolate. O que você acha de me acompanhar ?

O Escorpiniano sorriu levemente.

- Se isso foi um sorriso, então é sim, não é ?

-o-

O grego não quis almoçar. Marin comprou pães de queijo para ela e os dois tomavam, cada um, um milkshake de chocolate.

A policial discretamente retirou o gravador da bolsa e sem que o outro percebesse, o ativou.

- Como você está se sentindo ? – a garota perguntou com suavidade.

- Tudo acabou.

- O quê acabou ?

- Acho que nasci amaldiçoado. Como Midas (3). Tudo o que eu toco acaba.

- Não diga isso.

- É verdade. – deu uma pausa – Já começou no meu nascimento. Minha mãe conheceu um cara que prometeu trazer ela para a França. Ela era jovem e era óbvio que ele só queria sexo. Transaram e ela ficou grávida. Ele sumiu. Ela descobriu que todo ano ele vinha para um congresso na Grécia e no ano seguinte ela avisou que ele tinha um filho. Ele não quis me dar o nome dele, mas ao menos me deu a dupla nacionalidade. Todo ano ela me levava na frente do congresso para encontrar com ele. Até que ele era legal e algumas vezes ia lá em casa, mas depois que fiz seis anos... ele sumiu. Vai ver que saiu da empresa que trabalhava e aí não tinha mais motivos para ir até a Grécia. – disse tristemente.

Marin ficou penalizada. Como um pai abandona uma criança deste jeito ?

- Na adolescência eu comecei a trabalhar e eu e minha mãe juntamos uma grana boa para a faculdade. Meu sonho era fazer museologia, mas como era integral, eu tinha que ter dinheiro suficiente para sustentar a nós dois neste período. – explicou – Mas aí quando faltava apenas um ano para eu entrar na faculdade, minha mãe ficou muito doente. Todo o dinheiro que tínhamos juntado foi gasto em remédio, internação especial e tratamento. Eu não estou reclamando. Sei que a minha mãe faria o mesmo e até muito mais por mim, mas aquela doença maldita que ninguém descobria o que era... – lembrou com raiva - O dinheiro acabou e a gente teve até que vender a casa. Eu e ela viajávamos de um lugar para o outro atrás de novos médicos, novos tratamentos, novas drogas... tudo em vão.

A jovem observou o ladrão. "Deve ter sido um período muito difícil" pensou.

- As pessoas começaram a se afastar. Tinham medo de ser contagioso. Minha mãe envelheceu trinta anos em três. – deu uma pequena pausa - Finalmente falaram que era uma doença degenerativa e só tinha um centro de estudos na França e outro na Inglaterra. A passagem para a França era mais barata e eu vim. Para falar a verdade eu também pensava em conseguir encontrar o meu pai e pedir alguma ajuda. Minha mãe não veio porque a gente não tinha dinheiro para pagar a passagem e nem para pagar uma enfermeira para ela aqui na França. Aqui é tudo mais caro que a Grécia e lá ela ficava com uma vizinha cega.

- E como ela conseguia tomar conta da sua mãe se era cega ?

- Ela tinha trabalhado em hospital. Ficou cega depois de adulta. Fazia qualquer coisa que uma pessoa normal faz. Na verdade se esta vizinha não fosse cega, talvez não aceitasse ficar com a minha mãe. A doença fazia com que a pele da minha mãe ficasse murcha, parecendo que estava se desprendendo dos ossos. – deu uma pequena pausa – Mas era bom para as duas – replicou sorrindo – ela cuidava da minha mãe e a minha mãe era os olhos dela.

- E você encontrou o seu pai ?

- Eu não achei nenhum Dominique de Lusié na lista telefônica, mas liguei para todos os "De Lusié" que encontrei. Nenhum deles era o meu pai. – deu uma pequena pausa - Talvez ele tenha dado um nome falso para a minha mãe.

- Ela deve ter ficado muito triste.

- Eu menti. Eu disse que tinha encontrado com ele, e ele tinha ajudado financeiramente, mas estava com uns problemas pessoais e não podia ficar com a gente. Ela entendeu. Na certa achou que ele tinha comentado que tinha uma família oficial.

- E como você ia justificar a ajuda financeira sem o dinheiro ?

- Eu já tinha começado a roubar.

- E como você conseguiu permanecer na França sem emprego ?

- Eu tinha emprego. Como eu tenho dupla nacionalidade não foi difícil arrumar um emprego como caixa em uma lanchonete. Até porque no começo eu não queria me tornar um ladrão. Antes de entrar para o crime eu fiz algumas visitas no centro de estudo hospitalar e tentei uma cirurgia gratuita, só que o tempo de espera para uma intervenção cirúrgica sem custo era de nove a doze meses... DOZE MESES ? Minha mãe poderia morrer antes disso.

- Eles pagariam tudo ?

- Não. Os aparelhos do pós-operatório e os remédios mais recentes de tratamento, para tentar reverter a doença não estavam incluídos. O problema é que só isso já dava uma pequena fortuna. Eles disseram que se eu quisesse, a cirurgia poderia ser em vinte dias, mas teria que pagar particular. Nem se eu vendesse o corpo todos os dias, trabalhando todo o mês, eu conseguiria levantar toda a grana. O jeito era roubar.

- E você já vendeu o corpo ?

- Não oficialmente, mas já saí com umas coroas que pagaram um "agradinho" depois. Também só saí por causa do dinheiro.

- E com homem ?

- Pagando para mim ? Umas duas vezes. O cara era casado e gostava de ser passivo. Eu tinha quase dezoito anos e estava muito curioso para saber como era transar com homem. Só tinha medo da minha mãe descobrir.

- E este seu namorado que estava com você no banheiro ?

- Ah, o Afrodite foi minha grande paixão. Por ele eu me entreguei por completo. – respondeu sonhador - Só que com ele foi diferente. – sorriu – Fui eu que paguei.

- Ele é garoto de programa ?

- É. O ponto dele era perto da lanchonete onde eu era caixa. Eu já estava no segundo mês de roubo quando conheci o Dido pessoalmente. Ele estava chegando no ponto e eu saindo da lanchonete. Convidei ele para tomar alguma coisa.

- Aí vocês começaram a namorar. – afirmou.

- Que nada. – respondeu sorrindo - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e disse "Desculpa gato, você é muito gostoso, mas só vou se você pagar adiantado".

- E aí ? – perguntou também achando graça.

- Nesta época o trabalho de caixa já era só fachada e eu já estava com um pouco da grana dos roubos. Eu tinha saído do quarto que eu tinha alugado e agora estava em um apartamento. Levei ele até lá e paguei.

- Ele é muito bonito. Afrodite realmente é um nome perfeito para ele.

- É. – replicou com um sorriso – Mas não é só isso. O Dido é um doce. Ele me tratava como um príncipe e é um vulcão na cama. Depois de duas semanas que a gente saia, eu ofereci o que ele ganhava no mês para ele deixar as ruas e ficar comigo.

- E você tinha todo este dinheiro ?

- Eu já estava com um pouco de dinheiro e esperava conseguir mais em breve. No começo tinha um cara para quem eu vendia, mas depois acho que ele foi preso e não consegui mais vender nada para ele.

- E o Dido ? Ele aceitou as suas condições para sair das ruas ? – insistiu no assunto pois queria pegar mais informações sobre o outro.

- Não. Ele é muito independente, mas me prometeu todas as sextas e sábados. – replicou sorrindo – E cumpriu.

- E quando você parou de roubar ?

- Eu fiquei mais de um mês sem conseguir vender os meus roubos, mas aí, no começo do quinto mês eu conheci um cara que fazia negócios com o exterior e comprou praticamente tudo. Levantei uma grana muito boa, então eu trouxe a minha mãe. Dava para pagar a cirurgia, uma enfermeira, os remédios, uma equipe especial e até dar entrada em uma casinha. – deu uma pausa - Apesar de ter uma boa grana, o Afrodite era o meu único luxo. Eu não gastava nada. Economizava tudo. Queria o melhor para a minha mãe.

A menina sorriu. Claro que não era a favor do roubo, mas aquele jovem à sua frente fazia este crime parecer muito mais ameno.

- Eu consegui a cirurgia para duas semanas depois. Fui receber a minha mãe no aeroporto e... – respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima que caiu - ... ela estava usando uma burca (4) para esconder o corpo e vinha em uma cadeira de rodas. – secou as lágrimas – Eu levei ela para casa e quando ela tirou aquela roupa... – parou de falar e colocou a mão no rosto. Ficou assim por alguns instantes e depois secou as lágrimas - ...ela estava ainda mais doente e aparentando ainda mais velha. Eu fiz o Afrodite jurar que não contaria para ela sobre o dinheiro.

- Ele sabia do dinheiro ? Ele te ajudava nos roubos ? – perguntou se aproveitando do assunto. Sabia que Kamus adoraria saber esta resposta.

- Só sabia do dinheiro, mas não me ajudava nos roubos. Ele se ofereceu para ajudar, mas eu nunca quis. Era melhor assim. Se tivesse qualquer problema, somente eu seria o culpado.

- E quando a sua mãe chegou o que ela achou ? Ela sabia que você estava com um homem ?

- Não. Ela não sabia, mas eu menti e disse que o Dido era rico e que ia pagar a cirurgia.

- E ela aceitou numa boa ?

- Achou que o Dido estava me comprando e chorou muito. Disse que não queria que o filho virasse viado por causa da saúde dela.

- Pobrezinha.

- Eu pedi para ele falar com ela. Ele é muito bom de papo. Ele disse para ela que não estava me comprando, disse que a minha felicidade... – parou um instante de falar e respirou fundo - ... era a felicidade dele e que era um prazer poder cuidar da mãe da pessoa que ele... – fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente - ... amava.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é ?

Assentiu positivamente e respirou fundo.

- Muito... mas de nada adianta. – replicou olhando para a garota - Ele não me ama. Ama o cafetão dele, um sujeito grosseiro e mal educado. Duas semanas antes de sair comigo a primeira vez, o tal cara bateu nele porque pegou ele na cama com outro garoto de programa. Era óbvio que era um chifre, mas eu jamais faria isso com ele. Eu respeitava o Dido e entendia a situação dele. Nunca encostei um dedo nele e sempre tratei ele carinhosamente.

- É Milo, amor é uma coisa muito complicada.

- Demais.

- E agora, o que você vai fazer ?

- Não sei. Depois que a minha mãe morreu era pelo Afrodite que eu vivia e lutava contra a Clairvaux. Ele me dizia que o que mais gostava em mim era meu jeito doce e marcante. – deu um sorriso, mas logo o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. – Acabou. – disse baixinho e seus olhos ficaram marejados.

- Milo, não desista... – falou colocando a mão sobre a mão do grego - ...eu sei que você vai voltar para aquele inferno, mas não se entregue às corrupções da Clairvaux.

- Marin, - disse secando os olhos – a cadeia muda as pessoas. Quem é bom sai mau e quem é mau sai pior. Ninguém se salva. Eu só suportei o máximo porque eu vivia lá dentro, mas com o coração aqui fora... Só que agora... – o jovem olhou para o vazio - ...eu não sei. – deu uma pausa – É por isso que eu queria que ele tivesse mentido. Eu não quero ficar sozinho. – suplicou para a menina.

A policial se penalizou.

- Milo, você não pode se entregar. Um dia você vai sair de lá e vai achar alguém que goste de você.

- Fala sério, Marin. – replicou sem esperanças – Quem vai querer um cara pobre, desempregado e ex-presidiário ? E ainda por cima grego ?

- Eu não vejo problema algum nos gregos.

- Você é uma pessoa muito boa, Marin. – disse à policial - Espero que se entenda logo com o Aioria.

A garota ficou muda.

- Eu... não sei.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta ?

- Gosto, mas tenho medo de tomar a iniciativa e ele interpretar mal e achar que só quero me oferecer. Eu não quero ser só um passatempo como...

- Como a Fleur ?

- Até você sabe ? – perguntou desolada.

- Eu vi os olhares dela para ele, mas é de você que ele gosta. – afirmou - Não tenha medo. Ele te adora. Ele vai se jogar pela janela se você convidar ele para sair.

A menina sorriu e os dois ouviram um bip. A policial olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- Sei de alguém que vai nos jogar pela janela se a gente não chegar com todas as roupas e sapatos antes das duas.

- O Kamus é muito sério, não é ?

- Ele é boa pessoa, mas passou por momentos muito difíceis.

- O que aconteceu ?

- Perdeu os pais assassinados na infância. Descobriram os criminosos, mas os juizes não puderam condená-los como deveriam. Poucas provas.

- Os assassinos eram ricos ?

- Eram.

- Podem ter pago para destruírem as provas.

- Talvez... – respondeu, porém cética que era isso que tinha acontecido.

- Então foi por isso que ele se tornou investigador ? Para que os criminosos não deixassem de ser presos por insuficiência de provas ?

- Foi. – deu uma pausa - Pega leve com ele. Ele já tem muitas marcas na vida.

- Ok. – disse baixando os olhos. – Ele é viado, não é ? – perguntou voltando a olhar para a garota.

- Milo !

- Ora Marin, por quê o espanto ? É uma pergunta como qualquer outra. Ele é ou não é ?

"Responda, Marin. Eu sei que ele é".

A policial demorou um pouco para responder.

- Bem, já é de conhecimento público que ele teve um relacionamento com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo...

- Ele também era policial, não era ?

- Como sabe ? – perguntou surpresa.

- O Kamus me parece muito seletivo e discreto. Acho que só aceitaria um relacionamento assim, com alguém do meio dele.

- Não o julgue mal.

"Julgá-lo mal, Marin ? Por mim ele já estaria condenado. Se dependesse mesmo de mim ele arderia no inferno".

- Não se preocupe, não farei isso. – deu uma pausa – O namorado largou dele, não foi ?

- Ele te contou ?

- Não precisava. Dá para ver a carência nos olhos dele.

- Milo, por favor...

- Não se preocupe Marin. Não farei nada. Não gosto do Kamus. Gosto do Dido... infelizmente.

- Bem... – a menina falou - ...você sabe que terei que contar a ele tudo o que aconteceu aqui, não é ?

- Eu sei. Acho que ele vai me levar de volta e me colocar na solitária. Eu desobedeci às ordens dele. – disse abatido.

- Mesmo que ele faça isso, não se entregue. – pediu pegando uma das mãos do grego.

O jovem apertou as mãos da menina levemente entre as suas.

- Obrigado. – e deu um beijo na mão da garota.

- Não perca a esperança. – pediu apertando a mão do Escorpiniano.

- Vou tentar. – disse ainda com um sorriso um tanto triste.

Milo abaixou-se para pegar as sacolas, mas percebeu quando a policial discretamente recolocou o gravador na bolsa. O grego sorriu.

"Você é fxxx, não é Kamus ? Usando a garota contra mim. O que você quer saber ? Se eu gosto de você ? Agora você já sabe que não".

Seguiram até o carro e o grego teve um estalo. Se Kamus ia ouvir a gravação, isso poderia ser usado a seu favor. Ele não havia sido grosseiro ao falar do francês. Até dissera que apesar de ter visto a carência nos olhos do outro não faria nada.

"Milo, agora você só não foge se você for muito tonto".

Seu objetivo de fuga tinha mudado. Não queria mais fugir para encontrar o Afrodite.

"Eu vou fugir, Carlo de Angelis, eu vou fugir e quando eu te encontrar, eu vou arrancar o seu coração sem piedade. Se você não existisse o Dido ficaria comigo, não é ? Ótimo. Você vai deixar de existir, Máscara da Morte. Pode contar os seus minutos de vida, pois o Dido vai voltar a ser meu."

Enquanto compravam o resto das coisas, a menina analisava as possibilidades. Um jovem sozinho, sem dinheiro, sem nível superior, estrangeiro de nascença e ex-presidiário realmente teria muita dificuldade em conseguir aceitação da sociedade francesa ao sair da cadeia, isso se ainda continuasse com o comportamento doce que tinha hoje.

"É Milo, realmente vai ser muito difícil" a policial pensou.

-o-

Guardaram as sacolas no carro e Marin voltou a algemar o ladrão. Apesar do Escorpiniano querer vingança, ainda estava muito abatido. Não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas corressem ao se lembrar dos momentos felizes vividos com o garoto de programa.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, em um orelhão na frente de um apartamento no subúrbio.

- Kamus ? Cão número Um falando. Já descobrimos a toca da raposa (5).

- Ótimo. Não façam nada por enquanto. – o francês respondeu ao telefone – E não deixem a raposa fugir.

-oOo-

Inteligência Policial Francesa. Mesmo dia – 14:15 h

- E então, Milo ? – Mu perguntou assim que os dois entraram na sala – Como foi o passeio no shopping ?

Marin viu o Escorpiniano engolir seco e baixar o olhar.

- Vou até o banheiro rapidinho. – disse e logo saiu.

Kamus fez um sinal e Aioria o seguiu. A menina sabia que o grego queria evitar que o vissem chorando.

- O que aconteceu ? – o tibetano perguntou.

- Ele está um pouco chateado. – a policial respondeu. – Posso conversar com você Kamus ?

-o-

Na sala particular do investigador, a jovem narrou rapidamente os acontecimentos do shopping e mostrou-lhe o vídeo e a gravação.

- Desculpa por falar da sua vida pessoal. – a menina pediu.

"Que droga Kamus. Esse moleque não significa nada e você ainda deixa que ele perceba que era observado ?" recriminou-se "Você precisa melhorar sua postura se quer mesmo ser um Superintendente. Isso foi um absurdo. O garoto perguntou se você era viado, VIADO ! Ora, pelo seu modo de se portar nos últimos dias, a resposta já era óbvia, não ? Do jeito que você está, agora só falta agora passar batom e sair à noite vestido de mulher. Sinceramente, Kamus, este seu comportamento não é o comportamento de um policial sério. Se parece mais com as atitudes de uma garotinha de doze anos." - martirizou-se.

- Tudo bem, Marin. – disse tranqüilamente.

- Ele ainda secou algumas lágrimas no carro.

- Então ele sabe que vai para a solitária ? – refletiu.

- Kamus, por favor – suplicou – se você fizer isso agora, vai destruí-lo.

- Sei o que estou fazendo. – respondeu à policial – Mas gostei do seu relacionamento com ele. – replicou mudando de assunto - É bom que ele confie em você. Podemos usar isso a nosso favor.

- Certamente.

- Obrigado Marin. Você pode chamar o Shaka ?

- Claro. É... – deu uma pausa – Kamus, - disse devagar - tenta pegar leve com o Milo. Ele já está bem abatido.

O francês balançou a cabeça levemente, em uma imperceptível afirmativa.

-o-

Assim que saiu a menina chamou o Virginiano, que se encontrava ao lado do preso.

- Shaka ? O Kamus quer falar com você.

- Ai, ai. – disse depois de ser informado pelo próprio ladrão o que tinha sido feito das moedas que lhe dera.

-o-

- Sente-se. – pediu ao indiano.

O loiro obedeceu.

- Ele desconfiou de alguma coisa ?

- Não Kamus. Ele acha mesmo que eu estava com receio de falar com você por causa do dinheiro.

- Ótimo. Ele não sabe que já conversamos. Foi bom você me informar imediatamente que lhe deu as moedas. Você deve preservar esta amizade. É muito bom que ele pense que você está do lado dele.

- Pode deixar.

- Interessante. Eu não esperava que ele te pedisse dinheiro.

- Nem eu, mas ainda bem que eu tinha as moedas e melhor ainda que eu te avisei imediatamente.

- Seu raciocínio foi perfeito. Foi bem como você previu. Ele usou mesmo o dinheiro para falar com o ex-namorado.

- E parece que ele é mais esperto que nós, pois comprou um minuto de um celular no banheiro, longe de todos os ouvidos.

- Ele é inteligente. Acho que até daria um bom investigador.

- Acho que sim. – deu uma pausa – Que bom que tudo deu certo. A Marin foi ótima. Pelo jeito ele não desconfiou de nada mesmo. Nem deve ter percebido que você mandou uma mensagem alertando que ele tinha dinheiro. – deu outra pausa - Sabe Kamus, confesso que fiquei com receio. Era a primeira experiência na Marin na equipe e eu detestaria saber que o policial disfarçado que os seguia o tempo todo no shopping tivesse usado a arma.

- O Gerald é um policial muito competente. O Escorpião encontrou com o namorado no banheiro masculino. Depois que o outro saiu, a Marin foi ver como o Milo estava. A câmera ainda gravava e deu para perceber que o grego nem desconfiou que o velhinho perguntando se ele estava se sentindo bem era um policial disfarçado.

- Felizmente o Escorpião Escarlate também não parece ser um sujeito agressivo, mas tomara que este nosso pensamento esteja correto. Eu já te disse que ele tem algumas atitudes estranhas. Não posso afirmar que ele está fingindo, mas não dá para confiar.

- É. Não dá. – concordou com o Virginiano – Peça para ele entrar. Ele me desobedeceu e agora terá que se explicar.

- O menino parece bem abalado. Pega leve.

- Quantos mais vão me dizer para ser suave com ele ?

- Não quero me intrometer na conversa, apenas seria bom deixá-lo tranqüilo.

- Não se preocupe. Serei duro apenas o suficiente.

-o-

- Milo, pode entrar. – o indiano falou assim que saiu da sala.

O grego entrou lentamente.

- Feche a porta. – Kamus mandou.

O ladrão obedeceu.

- Sente-se.

O preso sentou-se obediente.

- Milo, imagine que você é um investigador. – começou a conversa – Você vai até um presídio de segurança máxima e apesar de ser contra os seus princípios, você faz um acordo com um ladrão.

O Escorpiniano baixou o olhar.

- Então você diz ao preso que se ele tentasse te enganar ele se arrependeria de ter nascido. Você traz este presidiário até o seu trabalho e por interferências externas ele acaba dormindo na sua casa e comendo da sua comida. – disse em tom de desaprovação.

O grego continuava olhando para baixo. Seu coração estava apertado pela tristeza.

- Então você o envia ao Shopping para comprar roupas e na primeira oportunidade que ele tem, ele chama o comparsa para ver como estão as coisas.

- O Afrodite não é o meu comparsa. – replicou olhando para o francês ainda com um semblante pesado.

- O que você faria quando o ladrão voltasse, Milo ? Ele acabou de quebrar o acordo e te enganou. O que você diria ao preso ? – perguntou sem se importar com o comentário anterior do outro.

- Eu...

- Você ?

- Eu...

- FALE ! – ordenou.

- Eu sei que você quer me mandar de volta para a Clairvaux. Tudo bem. – resignou-se – Mas eu não acho que seria justo me colocar na solitária. Eu estou te ajudando nos crimes.

- Eu acho que não ouvi o que você me disse. – replicou um tanto sarcástico – Depois do que você fez, você ainda acha que está em condições de argumentar e barganhar comigo ? – questionou rispidamente.

O criminoso engoliu seco e baixou o olhar.

- Você é mesmo muito petulante, grego. Acha mesmo que na condição de presidiário pode decidir o que é ou o que não é justo ?

O Escorpiniano fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça. As palavras do outro doíam como uma chicotada. Elas o faziam se lembrar que, para o policial, não passava de um ladrãozinho, escória da sociedade.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, RESPONDA.

- Não senhor. – respondeu baixinho.

Milo sabia que pelo tempo que Marin tinha ficado lá o francês tinha ouvido as gravações. Pelo jeito Kamus não tinha gostado do jeito que o grego falou dele para a policial e nem das perguntas que fez.

- Será que eu não posso ficar na solitária em outra cadeia ? – pediu levantando o olhar – Se eu entrar na solitária da Clairvaux serão quatro semanas e...

- Não se dê o trabalho de me pedir nada. Você não tem moral para pedir coisa alguma. – replicou ríspido.

O grego baixou a cabeça. Detestava ser tratado desta forma. Kamus estava fazendo com que se sentisse um lixo. Seu coração que já estava dolorido, ficou mais. Sentiu os olhos querendo marejar, mas agüentou firme. Não ia chorar na frente daquele monstro.

- Eu vou mesmo te mandar para a cadeia. – o Aquariano continuou - Hoje você irá para uma delegacia e como castigo, passará a noite no chão, sem colchonete. Você vai ficar lá por todos os dias até que se completem os cinco dias que combinamos, aí você volta para a Clairvaux.

O grego não levantou o olhar. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima que tentou descer.

- Antes eu ia te permitir um passeio, mas por sua desobediência, você também perdeu este passeio. Irá da delegacia para a IPF e da IPF para a delegacia. – deu uma pequena pausa – Vá lavar o rosto. Sairemos em cinco minutos.

Milo apenas se levantou e saiu. Não suportou a dor e as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair depois que saiu da sala. Foi rapidamente até o banheiro. Shaka seguiu-o.

Marin bateu na porta do Aquariano.

- Licença ?

- Sim ?

- Desculpe perguntar, mas você brigou com o Milo ?

- Por quê ? – questionou secamente.

- Ele foi chorar no banheiro.

- Marin, por favor, cuide dos seus afazeres.

- Sim senhor. Desculpe. – e saiu.

Assim que ficou sozinho, Kamus passou a mão no rosto e suspirou forte. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Quando ouviu na gravação o grego perguntando à policial se Shura o tinha abandonado, segurou suas emoções.

Claro que também era de carne e osso e tinha se apiedado do Escorpiniano pelas duras palavras de Afrodite, mas não podia se deixar levar e fraquejar.

Realmente Milo respirava sedução. Sua simples presença já era perturbadora. O francês sabia que qualquer tipo de sentimento para com o grego deveria ser exterminado então a única solução que via para isso era maltratar o preso. Sabia que assim Milo passaria a ter raiva dele e deixaria de ser tão terrivelmente encantador. Kamus precisava ser duro. Qualquer forma de aproximação com o outro seria um desastre então era melhor manterem distância. Estavam em lados opostos da lei. Esta mistura certamente não teria futuro.

Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação a seus pensamentos. "Futuro ?" pensou "Futuro é uma palavra que jamais poderá ser utilizada para nós dois, mesmo porque não existe e nunca existirá nós dois".

- Ok, Milo. – o francês disse para si mesmo – Tenho que fazer o meu papel. Preciso que você me odeie e vou me esforçar para isso.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – O presidiário leva o francês até o artesão que fez os escorpiões e eles fazem importantes descobertas. Kamus arma um plano para pegar Afrodite. Uma situação fora do previsto faz o policial se aproximar ainda mais do ladrão._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Explicações_

-oOo-

( 1 ) Policiais ou espiões que seguem as pessoas.

( 2 ) Carlo di Angelis, forma como a Pipe chama o Máscara da Morte e colocado aqui devidamente autorizado pela mesma. Beijão mestra .

( 3 ) Tudo o que Midas tocava virava ouro, até seu animal de estimação preferido, comidas e bebidas.

( 4 ) Roupa utilizada por mulheres do oriente médio que cobre o corpo todo, inclusive o rosto.

( 5 ) Suspeitos, neste caso, o Afrodite.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Ana Paula, Anjo Setsuna, Dana Norram, Gisele, Guilherme, Ilia, Lininha, Litha-Chan, Megara-20, Nana, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Shakinha, Srta Nina, Teffy e Volpi. Bilhões de beijos e continuem a escrever.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (é sério), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Janeiro / 2006 –


	7. Verdadeiras Intenções

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Milo leva um grande fora de Afrodite e conta a sua história a Marin, que solidária à dor do ladrão acaba revelando algumas particularidades do francês. Kamus também trata o Escorpiniano friamente para que o outro passe a odiá-lo e se afaste._

...realmente Milo respirava sedução. Sua simples presença já era perturbadora. O francês sabia que qualquer tipo de sentimento para com o grego deveria ser exterminado então a única solução que via para isso era maltratar o preso. Sabia que assim Milo passaria a ter raiva dele e deixaria de ser tão terrivelmente encantador. Kamus precisava ser duro. Qualquer forma de aproximação com o outro seria um desastre então era melhor manterem distância. Estavam em lados opostos da lei. Esta mistura certamente não teria futuro.

Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação a seus pensamentos. "Futuro ?" pensou "Futuro é uma palavra que jamais poderá ser utilizada para nós dois, mesmo porque não existe e nunca existirá nós dois".

- Ok, Milo. – o francês disse para si mesmo – Tenho que fazer o meu papel. Preciso que você me odeie e vou me esforçar para isso.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo VI – Verdadeiras Intenções **

-oOo-

No carro a caminho da feira de artesanato...

Kamus e Milo seguiam até a famosa feira de artesanato próxima à Torre Eiffel para encontrar o senhor que fez os escorpiões utilizados pelo ladrão. O preso estava mudo, mas sua irritação era visível.

O Aquariano estacionou o carro, deu a volta, abriu a porta e tentou ajudar o Escorpiniano a descer já que este estava algemado, mas o criminoso simplesmente puxou o braço, dispensando a ajuda.

- Não sou um inválido. – disse rispidamente e desceu do carro.

O francês não se intimidou. Fechou a porta, travou o carro e deu alguns passos. Parou, virou-se para trás e olhou sem emoção alguma para o grego que continuava parado no mesmo lugar esperando que o policial o soltasse. Kamus mantinha o ar superior e não dava indício algum que o soltaria o outro.

- Eu vou andar por aí algemado ?

- Você perdeu a pouca confiança que tinha conquistado.

O presidiário suspirou aborrecido. Ainda tentou não chamar a atenção para si, mas era quase impossível.

-o-

Os dois começaram a andar pelos corredores da feira ao ar livre até que o ladrão parou em frente a uma grande banca de bijuteria.

- Era aqui. – Milo replicou um tanto tenso. Tinha certeza que a feira de artesanato que costumava comprar os escorpiões era a da Torre. Sabia da expectativa do investigador em encontrar o artesão. Kamus o tinha tirado da Clairvaux só por causa disso. Se o criminoso não achasse o homem que fez os escorpiões estaria em sérios apuros.

- E onde está agora ? – perguntou secamente.

- Não sei. – respondeu ao policial olhando para os lados, procurando o homem dos escorpiões.

- Com licença, - o francês questionou educadamente uma das senhoras que tomavam conta da banca de bijuterias – tinha algum outro artesão que trabalhava neste espaço ?

- Um que fazia insetos de metal, como abelhas e escorpiões ?

- INSETOS ? – o grego perguntou abismado.

- Esse mesmo. – Kamus respondeu, ciente que comparar um escorpião a um inseto era mesmo um absurdo.

- Ele está no box 83.

- Obrigado.

- Escorpião, um inseto ? Quanta ignorância ! Humpf !

O francês sorriu internamente com a indignação do outro.

-o-

O box 83 era metade do espaço da banca de bijuteria. Um senhor lia um jornal e vários insetos de metal estavam expostos.

- Boa tarde. – o Aquariano cumprimentou o senhor.

Milo abaixou-se para ver os insetos mais de perto.

- Boa tarde.

- Eu sou o investigador Kamus da Inteligência Policial – mostrou o distintivo – e gostaria de conversar com o senhor sobre os escorpiões de metal que o senhor faz.

O grego levantou o rosto. Quando o homem olhou para ele e fez a associação com o que o outro tinha dito, ficou branco.

- Eu só vendi para ele. – apontou para o Escorpiniano – Não participei de nenhum crime.

- Pode ficar calmo senhor...

- Sòlon. – respondeu nervosamente.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo senhor Sòlon. Não estou dizendo que o senhor participou de crime algum e nem estou querendo incriminá-lo. Estamos apenas levantando alguns dados.

- Eu serei preso ?

- Não senhor.

- Você vai interditar a minha banca ?

- Não senhor. Preciso apenas que responda algumas perguntas de praxe.

- Que tipo de perguntas ?

- O senhor é francês ?

- Sim. Nasci aqui na França. – respondeu ainda assustado.

- Bem senhor Sòlon, como o senhor deve saber o trabalho de investigação é muito complexo e por isso a Policia Francesa conta com a ajuda dos cidadãos. Saiba que cada informação dada é tratada cuidadosamente, pois pode significar mais um criminoso na cadeia. Creio que o senhor é uma pessoa bastante disposta a colaborar com a polícia e com o bem estar da população francesa, não estou certo ? – Kamus disse com total conhecimento de que a eloqüência tinha um grande poder de persuasão.

- Claro policial. Quero sempre colaborar com a lei. O que você precisa saber ? – replicou mais disponível.

- O senhor reconhece este rapaz ? – apontou para o grego.

- Sim. Reconheci quando ele saiu no jornal. Ele é o Escorpião Escarlate. Usava meus escorpiões para roubar.

- Como pode afirmar que o Escorpião Escarlate usava os seus escorpiões ?

- Por que este menino aí é o Escorpião Escarlate. – apontou para o grego - Isso eu tenho certeza. E sei que eram os meus escorpiões porque ele veio aqui várias vezes. Primeiro só para analisar o meu trabalho e depois para comprar. Na primeira vez ele levou cinco e depois voltou mais umas três vezes para comprar. Nunca vi ninguém comprar tanto escorpião. – falou para o policial – As pessoas preferem as formigas ou abelhas, símbolo do trabalho e não um escorpião, símbolo do perigo.

- Pode me dizer se este escorpião foi feito pelo senhor ? – perguntou entregando-lhe um escorpião de metal.

- É meu. Com certeza.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza ?

- Na barriga dele tem a letra S de Sòlon, meu nome, e perto da última pata esquerda tem um E de Eliatier, meu sobrenome.

- Duas letras. Um S e um E. – o francês comentou pensativo

- S de Scorpion e E de Écarlate. Escorpião Escarlate em francês. Por isso não podia ser Escorpião Vermelho. – o grego respondeu.

- Muitas pessoas ainda compram seus escorpiões ? – o Aquariano perguntou ignorando o que o ladrão falou e deixando-o muito irritado.

- Não senhor. Depois que ele – apontou para o preso – apareceu no jornal, peguei todas as peças e deixei em casa. Sabia que o escorpião era meu e não queria o meu nome associado ao crime, não senhor.

- E o senhor se lembra de ter vendido vários escorpiões para alguma outra pessoa, naquele período ou depois ?

- Não senhor. Como eu disse as pessoas preferem as formigas.

- O senhor ainda tem estes escorpiões ?

- Tenho sim. Estão na minha casa. Se você quiser posso ligar para a minha mulher e pedir para que ela receba vocês.

- Se o senhor puder fazer este favor.

- Se o meu sobrinho estivesse aqui eu pediria para ele tomar conta da banca enquanto eu ligo, mas agora o moleque está trabalhando em uma loja grande e não quer mais saber daqui. Sabe como é esta juventude.

- Pode ligar do meu celular. – o Aquariano ofereceu.

- Obrigado policial.

O senhor ligou e ficou esperando.

- Lucille ? Vai um policial até aí... Calma, ele só quer ver umas peças. Pegue as caixas verdes que estão no quartinho e mostre para ele... É. Só isso.

Desligou.

- Ela está esperando vocês. Esse aqui é o endereço. – escreveu em um papel e entregou a Kamus.

- Obrigado senhor Sòlon. A sociedade e a polícia francesa estão orgulhosas do senhor e da sua colaboração.

- Sempre que quiser policial. – replicou sorridente.

-o-

Os dois voltavam para o carro.

- Parece que estamos no caminho certo.

- Eu quero batata frita. – e ladrão falou e apontou para um carrinho de batatas fritas, lotado, que estava bem próximo a eles.

- Milo, estes carrinhos usam óleo de um dia para o outro. Você não está acostumado a comer comidas assim tão gordurosas. Você pode passar mal. É melhor não comer.

- Mas eu QUERO batata frita.

- Esquece. – disse rispidamente - Você NÃO VAI comer batata frita.

- QUE MXXXX ! Não posso fazer PXXXX nenhuma ! Não posso falar com ninguém; tenho que dormir no chão da cadeia sem colchonete; TUDO o que eu falo sem autorização você ignora, mesmo quando é sobre as letras do escorpião; não posso comer o que eu quero... QUE PXXXX ! Só falta agora me proibir de ir no banheiro.

- Não é ir NO banheiro, é ir AO banheiro e não vou te proibir disso.

- Vá para a pxxxx qxx pxxxx com esse seu jeitinho perfeitinho de falar. – disse profundamente irritado - Eu falo errado o quanto EU QUISER. Que inferno! E o que é ? Agora vai querer controlar a minha língua também ? Que mxxxx ! – deu uma pequena pausa - Quero voltar para a cadeia. É melhor ficar na solitária que ter que te aturar.

O Aquariano sabia que o grego estava descontrolado por causa da conversa com o ex-namorado, mas aquilo também já era demais.

- Ok. É comer gordura em forma de batata o que você quer ? Então você vai comer, mas NÃO VAI comer no carro. Não quero o carro cheirando a gordura. E tem mais uma coisa: mesmo que você esteja À BEIRA DA MORTE, eu NÃO VOU te levar para a minha casa. Meu apartamento NÃO É albergue. – disse irritado – Você vai dormir NA CADEIA e se passar mal, vai passar mal SOZINHO !

- SOZINHO ? ÓTIMO. Vou ADORAR ficar longe de você por tantas horas. – replicou – E apesar de você ser bonito, agora eu já entendi porque o seu namorado te largou, – deu uma pequena pausa para que o outro prestasse atenção – e se você quer saber, eu TAMBÉM faria O MESMO. Você é INSUPORTÁVEL. NINGUÉM TE AGÜENTA. – respondeu desaforadamente.

Kamus teve que se controlar muito para não bater naquele insolente. Arrastou o grego até o carrinho e o viu pedir duas porções de batata pingando óleo escuro. Elas ainda eram colocadas dentro de um cone de jornal (1) o que lhe imputava um aspecto ainda mais degradante. O preso comeu as batatas e depois os dois seguiram até a casa do homem dos escorpiões.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, na IPF...

- Não Aioria. Acho que está pouco convincente, você tem que ser mais sensual. Um garoto de programas não é assim tão travado.

- Mas eu nunca fui garoto de programa.

- Ok, mas se a gente quer pegar o Afrodite, é bom você estar muito bem preparado para fingir que é um.

- Se o Kamus conversou com você, por que EU tenho que ser o garoto de programas ? – perguntou ao indiano.

- Não reclama. Vai, Aioria, começa de novo. Eu sou um cliente e você vai arrumar a confusão. Finja que o Mu é o Afrodite.

O telefone tocou e Marin atendeu.

- Droga, porque eu não posso ser o cliente ? Não quero usar roupinha colada de viado. – o grego reclamou.

- Viado ? Isso é pessoal ? – o loiro perguntou fingindo estar bravo.

- Desculpe, você é o cliente e não quis te ofender... – replicou sorrindo - ...Ok, senhor cliente, ao menos você vai ser bonzinho comigo e vai rolar um carinho antes, não é ? – o Leonino questionou brincando também, vendo que a garota não ouvia pois estava ao telefone.

- Ei, vocês dois. – Mu reclamou – Eu estou aqui. Será que dá para me respeitarem ? – e fingiu estar aborrecido.

A garota desligou.

- Não se preocupe, Ucho, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você. – o indiano replicou.

- O que é Ucho ? – a policial perguntou.

- Diminutivo de Fofucho. – Aioria respondeu – Diga Marin, eu posso com isso ?

Os quatro caíram na risada.

-oOo-

Na casa do artesão...

O policial e o ladrão foram bem recebidos pela esposa do senhor Sòlon, porém não encontraram a caixa com os escorpiões. A senhora ligou para a central da feira e passaram para o marido. Combinaram que ela ficaria na banca e ele acompanharia os policiais.

Voltaram para a feira e fizeram a troca.

-o-

- A Lucille é uma boa esposa, mas é meio desorganizada. – o senhor comentou com os dois enquanto procurava a caixa. – Pronto. Aqui está.

Na frente da caixa estava escrito Lagarto / Escorpião. O senhor abriu a caixa e deitou seu conteúdo no chão. Vários lagartos de metal caíram sobre o tapete, mas não havia nenhum escorpião.

O senhor retirou todas as caixas e todo o conteúdo foi retirado. Nenhum escorpião foi encontrado.

- Policial. – disse com o rosto alterado. – Eu fui roubado.

-oOo-

Inteligência Policial. Quinta-feira. Final da tarde...

Assim que o Aquariano chegou, o indiano comentou com o chefe que já estava tudo pronto para a operação noturna, mas foi bem discreto para que o Escorpiniano não desconfiasse de nada. Milo e o francês contaram aos demais o ocorrido na casa do senhor Sòlon.

- Roubado ? – Aioria perguntou. – Você acha que ele pode estar mentindo Kamus ?

- Pela cara de desespero ao revirar todas as caixas é pouco provável, mas creio que nossa lista de suspeitos está aumentando.

O ladrão que estava quieto saiu correndo da sala. O Aquariano correu atrás dele. Milo foi direto para o banheiro e fechou a porta. O francês ouviu o grego passando mal.

- Droga ! Eu sabia.

O Escorpiniano saiu depois de algum tempo completamente pálido.

- Eu não disse para você não comer a batata ?

Nem deu tempo de ouvir a bronca. Milo voltou para o banheiro. Kamus chamou o Ariano que ia embora com o namorado.

- Mu, arruma um antiácido. O moleque já está dando trabalho.

- Acho que tem na caixinha de remédios. Vou pegar.

O grego saiu tremendo. Mu trouxe o antiácido e antes que Milo pudesse alcançar o copo, o corpo fraquejou. Rapidamente segurou na parede.

- Senta aqui. – Kamus falou ajudando-o. – Achou que a sua pressão caiu.

O jovem tremia e estava todo arrepiado.

- Você está com frio ?

O Escorpiniano confirmou assim que entregou o copo vazio ao tibetano.

"Droga" o francês pensou.

Milo se levantou rapidamente e voltou para o banheiro, mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo, sujando o chão.

- Acho que é melhor você levar ele ao médico. – Mu observou.

- Que remédio, não é ? – o Aquariano replicou aborrecido.

-oOo-

No Hospital...

- Não precisa entrar comigo. – disse com dificuldade enquanto segurava o estômago que doía incessantemente – Não sou criança.

- Mas tem atitude de criança, e você é um presidiário, não pode entrar sozinho.

O francês ouviu um gemido baixinho. O grego se encolheu e depois correu para o banheiro. Quando saiu de lá tinha perdido a cor e tremia.

- Vem cá.

O Escorpiniano se deixou ser conduzido até o sofá. A doença tinha amolecido seu corpo. Jogou-se para trás, encostando a cabeça na parede. Kamus virou-se para ver uma garota que passava e sentiu um choque percorrer o corpo. O preso tinha se encostado nele. O Aquariano se afastou um pouco.

- Por favor policial. – uma recepcionista chamou o investigador – O doutor vai atendê-los.

-o-

O médico examinou o grego.

- Ele vai precisar ficar aqui ? – o investigador perguntou.

- Não. – deu uma pausa enquanto escrevia a receita – Mas sugiro apenas comidas leves, nada de frituras ou gordura. Muito líquido. Uma boa noite de sono também deve ajudá-lo. Se a dor ficar muito intensa, ele deve tomar este remédio de 12 em 12 horas. Tem um componente bem forte, então os reflexos ficarão mais lentos e ele sentirá muita sonolência. Seria bom um dia inteiro de repouso, se possível. Vou receitar este outro remédio para o estômago e esta injeção para o enjôo. – disse entregando a prescrição ao policial - Agora, cuidado com o que come mocinho. – repreendeu o preso.

-o-

Kamus saiu do hospital aborrecido. Não podia deixar o ladrão no estado em que estava dormir sozinho na cadeia. Precisava dele para ajudar na elucidação do crime. O Escorpiniano doente era uma grande perda.

"Droga" – pensou ao fazer o retorno e se dirigir para a sua casa.

No meio do caminho o francês ainda teve que parar o carro duas vezes pois o presidiário estava se sentindo muito mal. Felizmente era alarme falso, mas o criminoso reclamava o tempo todo de dor.

-oOo-

Apartamento do Aquariano...

Muito aborrecido, o policial abriu a porta de casa se lembrando que era quinta-feira e Nicolle, a empregada, estaria em casa naquela noite.

- Boa noite senhor Kamus. Boa noite. – a jovem senhora disse ao grego.

- Boa noite Nicolle. Este é o Milo. Ele não está se sentindo muito bem. Você pode fazer uma sopa bem leve e trazer um copo com água ?

- Claro. – e entrou na cozinha.

Com a empregada em casa, Kamus ainda tinha mais um problema: o grego teria que dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

"Droga !" – pensava enquanto levava o ladrão para o quarto de hóspedes e o ajudava a se despir para entrar no banho.

A empregada bateu na porta e entregou-lhe a água. O francês deu dois comprimidos para o preso; um para a dor e outro para o estômago. O grego tomou sofregamente. O Aquariano ainda ajudou o outro a terminar de se despir e levou-o até a suíte.

O criminoso entrou na banheira com dificuldade. Sua barriga doía muito e parecia que seu estômago ia sair pela boca. Começou a se ensaboar tão rápido quando a dor insuportável deixava, mas apesar de ter tomado a injeção o enjôo não passava e tinha a impressão que a dor aumentava a cada minuto.

Enquanto o francês se abaixou em frente ao armário para pegar uma toalha, Milo sentiu uma forte fisgada e dobrou o corpo. Queria falar, mas a voz quase não saia. Chamava, mas Kamus não ouvia. Ajoelhou-se dentro da banheira tamanha era a dor. Em um ato desesperado jogou o shampoo para fora, fazendo barulho, e voltou a dobrar o corpo.

O Aquariano olhou para trás e não viu o grego. Levantou-se rapidamente, fechou o chuveiro e ajudou o Escorpiniano.

- Kamus, está doendo muito. – queixou-se quase inaudível.

- O quê ? – perguntou sem entender o que o outro disse.

- Dói. – respondeu um pouco mais alto.

- Milo, não posso fazer nada. Você já tomou o remédio para a dor. Logo deve fazer efeito. Ao menos a injeção já está fazendo. Você não vomitou nenhuma vez desde que saímos do médico. – comentou.

- Mas dói muito. – reclamou - Estou com frio. – disse baixinho.

O Aquariano abriu novamente o chuveiro e ajudou o outro a terminar o banho. Depois enrolou o ladrão em uma toalha e secou seus cabelos com o secador.

- Como você está se sentindo ? – perguntou ao ladrão.

- Dói. Frio. – disse tremendo.

"Droga !" pensou novamente.

Era fato. O grego não ia se recuperar tão rápido. Se deixasse o preso sozinho no quarto, ele poderia passar mal e não teria ninguém para socorrê-lo. Se levasse o Escorpiniano para seu quarto... "NUNCA !" – pensou inicialmente, mas o médico tinha receitado uma boa noite de sono. Poderia até levá-lo para o seu quarto e montar um colchonete no chão, porém com a dor que o outro sentia, talvez dormir no chão não garantisse uma boa noite de sono. Kamus precisava do ladrão inteiro no outro dia para que as investigações prosseguissem.

- QUE INFERNO ! – praguejou e levou o presidiário para seu quarto.

O Aquariano ajudou o outro a se vestir. Os movimentos do grego já estavam mais lentos. "Parece que finalmente o remédio está fazendo efeito" - o policial refletiu aliviado.

- Kamus ? – disse lentamente.

- O que é ? – perguntou um pouco ríspido.

- Estou com sede. – disse baixinho.

O investigador o deitou em sua cama, cobriu-o e foi buscar a água desejando afogar o Escorpiniano dentro daquele copo. Ajudou o outro a se levantar e a beber a água.

- Kamus, esse travesseiro é de pena de ganso ? – perguntou encolhido debaixo do edredom.

- É. – respondeu achando a pergunta completamente despropositada.

- Eu sabia. – disse em estado de letargia e adormeceu em seguida pela mistura da ação da injeção e do remédio.

O Aquariano ficou olhando durante algum tempo para a figura adormecida. O grego era mesmo muito bonito. Kamus sorriu de leve. Se Milo não fosse um criminoso, poderia se dizer que um Anjo dormia em sua cama.

Aproximou-se, retirou delicadamente os fios de cabelos que caiam na face do presidiário e fez um carinho em seu rosto. "_Mon Ange _(2)" – pensou e sorriu. Em seguida tocou delicadamente um cacho azul caído sobre o travesseiro e contornou-o com os dedos. Puxou a mão bruscamente.

"Você está precisando de um banho frio, meu amigo." disse para si mesmo.

Achou por bem ficar perto do grego, para ouvi-lo caso ele chamasse. Foi rapidamente até o escritório. Voltou. Sentou-se do seu lado da grande cama e ligando a luz individual, apagou a luz do quarto. Ligou seu notebook e começou a trabalhar em seus outros casos.

-oOo-

Enquanto isso, próximo a uma lanchonete...

Aioria trajava uma calça preta colada e uma camisa branca com dois botões abertos quando desceu de um carro com os vidros escuros. Olhou para o garoto que estava parado com o pé encostado em um poste. O estranho vestia calça preta, camisa azul clara e tinha um rosto andrógino.

O Leonino não se intimidou. Aproximou-se e ficou próximo a um muro. O sueco olhou-o de cima a baixo e cerrou os olhos.

- Este ponto já tem dono. – disse desencostando do poste e se aproximando.

Aioria sorriu sedutor.

- Não quero pegar o seu ponto. Só estou esperando um amigo.

- Que tipo de amigo ? – questionou irritado.

- Já disse que só estou esperando um amigo.

- Você está mentindo. – o Pisciano replicou.

Um belo carro de vidros escuros parou perto dos dois.

- Viu ? Acho que o meu amigo já chegou.

O grego foi até lá andando com sensualidade. Afrodite cerrou mais ainda os olhos. Queria esganar o Leonino.

Marin abriu um pouquinho o vidro. Usava peruca curta, bigode e um colete para esconder os seios.

- E aí ? – perguntou baixinho.

- Ele já quis brigar comigo. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Ótimo. O Shaka está trocando de carro. Os atiradores estão posicionados. Boa sorte.

- Valeu.

O Leonino voltou para onde estava.

- Não era o seu amigo ? – perguntou debochado.

- Me enganei. Carros muito parecidos, sabe ? Mas acho que ele chega daqui a pouco.

- Esse amigo não existe. O que você quer é ficar no MEU ponto. – replicou irritado.

- Eu já falei que estou esperando um amigo, então SÓ vou embora QUANDO ELE CHEGAR. – deu uma pequena pausa - O que é fofa ? Está com medo de perder seus clientes ? Não se garante não ?

- Tá se achando não é ? – o sueco replicou – Pois eu DUVIDO que alguém prefira você. Eu sou MUITO melhor.

- Só se for...

Um outro carro parou. Shaka abriu o vidro do carro.

- Ei garoto de branco. – chamou o grego, interrompendo a discussão – Você fxxx com dois ?

- Por quanto ? – perguntou se aproximando.

Afrodite ficou irado.

- Quanto você cobra ? – o Virginiano perguntou.

- O que você quer ? – questionou um pouco alto para o sueco escutar.

- Serviço completo. Eu e o meu amigo aqui. – e apontou para um outro policial à paisana que estava ao volante – Os dois em você. – disse vagarosamente, como se saboreasse as palavras.

- Quanto tempo ?

- Duas horas.

- Duas horas ? Os dois ? Só em mim ? Humm... – ficou um pouco pensativo – Seiscentos. – O Pisciano arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o grego falando. O novato estava pedindo alto demais.

- Pago no máximo duzentos. – disse olhando o suposto miché de cima a baixo.

- DUZENTOS ? Enfia os duzentos no rabo. – disse e se afastou.

- SE NÃO QUER FXXXX, ENTÃO NÃO SE OFERECE, SUA VADIA DO CXXXXXX. – o loiro xingou alto, para que o Pisciano escutasse e ficasse bravo por saber que o outro estava espantando seus clientes.

- VAI SUA BICHA REGULADA METIDA A RICA. – gritou para o carro – Só "dou" por MUITA grana.

- Seu viado desgraçado. – Afrodite disse se aproximando – Eu já disse que esse ponto é MEU.

- Vai se fxxxx. Os carros estão parando por MINHA causa. Vai dar o rabo em outro lugar.

O sueco partiu para cima do grego e lhe deu um soco. Aioria devolveu o soco e depois se jogou sobre o garoto de programa, derrubando-o.

De cima de um prédio, assim que o Pisciano agrediu o grego, a policial Hilda apertou um botão no aparelho transmissor. Imediatamente em resposta à transmissão da policial, um carro de policia virou a esquina, se aproximando.

-o-

Máscara da Morte, que estava de longe, viu o namorado brigando com o outro e sacou um revólver.

- Seu verme. – o Canceriano xingou o grego entre os dentes - Vou te ensinar a não mexer com o meu Amorzinho. – e destravou a arma.

-o-

- Sujeito armado. – um atirador posicionado no alto do prédio comentou com a investigadora.

- Se ele mirar contra o policial, atire. – a garota deu a ordem.

-o-

O carro da polícia ligou a sirene. Quando Carlo di Angelis viu o carro chegando rapidamente, guardou o revólver e correu. O Pisciano se levantou e também ia correr, mas Aioria foi mais rápido e se jogou em cima dele. Os dois recomeçaram a brigar.

A polícia chegou e Mu deu ordem de prisão aos dois. Outros policiais conseguiram alcançar o italiano e o prenderam também.

- Vou arrebentar a sua cara. – o sueco ameaçou o Leonino.

- Você bate que nem menina. Devia se vestir de drag. – Aioria respondeu sarcástico.

Os dois tentaram se pegar de novo e os policiais os separaram.

Afrodite foi levado para uma delegacia e foi preso. Máscara da Morte foi levado para outra delegacia e também ficou detido.

O Leonino, dentro do carro, olhava no espelho o estrago que o outro tinha feito. O sueco acertara um soco direto no queixo do policial.

- Cara, o viadinho bate igual homem. – comentou.

-oOo-

De volta ao apartamento do francês...

Nicolle trouxe o jantar no quarto, mas Milo não acordou. Kamus achou melhor comer perto do Escorpiniano. Levou o prato para a mesinha de leitura enquanto observava o ladrão dormindo.

Terminado o jantar, o francês aproveitou para refazer o curativo do pulso do preso e o algemou. Estas algemas eram mais folgadas e não o machucariam, mas mesmo doente, o investigador não podia confiar.

O Aquariano trancou a porta do quarto. Foi até a suíte e tomou um banho rápido. Voltou para o quarto e observou seu hóspede. O presidiário nem se mexia. Voltou a se sentar ao seu lado para trabalhar.

De tempos em tempos o policial media o pulso do grego e a tomava sua temperatura. O preso estava um pouco febril. Kamus tocava com suavidade no rosto do Escorpiniano, para sentir-lhe a febre. Milo parecia estar sedado, pois nenhuma vez deu indícios que acordaria.

Como o francês estava decidido a não dormir na mesma cama que o outro, arrumou um colchonete para si ao lado da cama. Antes de deitar colocou o despertador para a hora do próximo remédio de enjôo. Não queria que sua testemunha ficasse indisponível no dia seguinte.

Antes de apagar definitivamente a luz do quarto, observou mais uma vez sua companhia. O corpo bronzeado movia-se com serenidade. O policial tomou-lhe novamente o pulso. Normal. A temperatura ainda estava alta, mas em níveis mais aceitáveis. Kamus tocou com suavidade o rosto do outro e escorregou a mão delicadamente até um dos cachos do grego. Em seguida diminuiu a luz, deixando apenas uma claridade suave, deitou-se no colchonete, certificou-se que sua arma estava travada e debaixo do travesseiro, e adormeceu.

-o-

O Aquariano acordou de madrugada com o despertador. Pegou a água e o remédio e levantou o Escorpiniano que ainda estava amolecido de sono. Milo tomou o comprimido, mas nem abriu os olhos. O francês deitou-o suavemente no travesseiro e tirou sua temperatura. Já estava normal. Passou suavemente a mão no rosto do grego para tirar os cabelos grudados pelo suor. Deixou o edredom apenas sobre a metade do corpo do outro. Abaixou novamente a claridade e voltou a adormecer.

-o-

Já era manhã quando Milo abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Ainda não estava na prisão. Sorriu. Mexeu-se um pouco. A cama do francês era deliciosa. Olhou para o lado. O policial não tinha dormido na cama. Levantou o corpo ainda dolorido e viu o Aquariano no chão. Aproximou-se um pouco mais se arrastando vagarosamente pelo lençol.

Olhou para o investigador. A luz suave destacava a beleza do outro. Sorriu. Assim, adormecido, o policial parecia bem menos rude, chegando a beirar a docilidade.

Kamus vestia apenas um short e devia ter passado calor pois estava completamente descoberto.

"Muito bonito." – o grego pensou percorrendo o corpo do outro com os olhos – "Pena que tenha um gênio do cão." - o Escorpiniano refletiu – "Se bem que eu tenho certeza que conseguiria te adoçar se eu te mostrasse o que eu sei fazer entre quatro paredes." - pensou malicioso – "Humm..." – passeou novamente os olhos sobre o outro – "...esse seu jeitinho de bravo, fingindo que não está olhando para mim... hummm" gemeu de leve "Assim você me excita ainda mais" - pensou com volúpia – "Ah, Kamus, por que você tem que ser assim tão gostoso ?" - perguntou-se – "Gostoso e fingido. Eu sei que você também me quer, mas você é muito orgulhoso para admitir, não é ?" – sorriu novamente - "Finge que me odeia, mas na verdade gosta de mim. Claro que gosta. Se não gostasse, o que eu estaria fazendo na sua cama e você no chão ?" – refletiu com um sorriso – "Humm..." – pensou felinamente – "...belos olhos, belo corpo, bela voz..."

O grego sentiu uma enorme vontade de beijar o outro e possuí-lo. Queria-o para si. Queria sentir o calor de seu corpo; queria ouvir o francês gemendo e gritando seu nome. Começou a se imaginar com o Aquariano e sentiu-se levemente excitado.

"Muito discreto, muito recatado, você deve ser um vulcão na cama, não é francesinho ?"

"O QUE É ISSO MILO ? ESTÁ LOUCO ?" sua mente gritou "Desejando o pitbull ? Já esqueceu que tem que fugir e matar o di Angelis ? Já esqueceu do Afrodite ? Trocou mesmo a sua flor preciosa por este espinho aí ?"

O ladrão ficou algum tempo parado apenas olhando para o outro.

"Tudo bem que ele é um BELO pedaço de carne, mas não se envolva. Você sabe tem que fugir. E também sabe que talvez tenha que..."

Milo escorregou mais ainda pelo lençol, se aproximando mais.

"Matar ?" – questionou-se – "Matar o francesinho ?"

Sua mente ficou muda por algum tempo, mas logo voltou a envenená-lo. "Milo, você sabe que se você fugir e ele estiver vivo, ele vai atrás de você."

O grego observou melhor o belo adormecido.

"Matar ? Matar o policial ? Matar o MEU francesinho ? Não. Não posso. Não tenho coragem." – pensou.

"Milo," – sua mente voltou a atormentá-lo "em primeiro lugar, ele não é o SEU francesinho. Isso que você está sentindo é puro desejo e não significa NADA. Em segundo lugar, você QUER OU NÃO QUER ficar com o Afrodite ? QUER OU NÃO QUER o seu Peixinho de volta ? Você realmente sente amor pelo Dido ou é só da boca para fora ?" sua consciência o provocou.

O Escorpiniano olhou para o policial. Não queria assassinar o Aquariano, mas se realmente queria o sueco de volta...

Suspirou de leve. Já tinha percebido o objeto metálico que despontava debaixo do travesseiro do francês. Era um revólver. Seria fácil. Era só pegar a arma e apertar o gatilho. Simples. Como fugiria ? Bastava pegar a chave-cartão que provavelmente estava no criado mudo. Já havia descoberto o código da porta então não teria problema. Lembrou-se da empregada. Teria que matá-la também, mas quem mata um, mata dois.

Deslizou mais ainda pela cama e se aproximou bastante. Sua mente travava uma grande batalha interna para decidir se deveria ou não matar. Deu um leve suspiro para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Depois de alguns segundos, chegou a um veredicto. Seu Peixinho o esperava lá fora e era óbvio que um relacionamento com Kamus jamais daria certo. Tudo bem que o outro era um belo corpo, mas trocar o amor pelo desejo era uma grande bobagem.

Estendeu a mão até arma. Como estava algemado, com a outra mão segurava a corrente para não fazer barulho. Já estava no meio do caminho quando sua mente o deteve. "Milo, você teria mesmo coragem de matar o policial que te tirou da cadeia, tratou dos seus machucados, te vestiu, cuidou de você enquanto você esteve doente e te deu até a própria cama ?" – ficou alguns instantes imóvel – "Mas ele só fez isso porque precisa de mim para resolver os crimes" – sua mente novamente o envenenou e sua mão continuou a se aproximar do revólver – "Ele ainda secou seus cabelos com o secador porque você disse que estava sentido frio." – parou novamente – "Ora, ele é interesseiro. Faria isso por qualquer um." – seus dedos quase tocavam o travesseiro - "É mesmo ? E o que me diz de alguém que fica monitorando o tempo todo a sua pressão e temperatura ? Vai dizer que você não sentiu o policial pegando seu pulso e acariciando de leve seu rosto ? Diga. Vai mentir para quem, grego ?"

Sua mão parou. Seus dedos já alcançavam a arma, mas sentia-se intimamente entristecido em ter que matar o outro.

Voltou um pouco a mão em direção ao rosto do policial e com suavidade retirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam em desalinho, passando carinhosamente os dedos nos cabelos azulados do Aquariano.

"Me desculpa. Eu não queria te machucar, eu juro, mas eu não tenho escolha" – pensou enquanto acariciava o cabelo do outro e se decidia por matá-lo.

Suas mãos voltaram a se direcionar para o revólver.

A arma já estava a seu alcance. Milo ia pegá-la, mas soltou a corrente. Com o barulho Kamus acordou imediatamente e, por reflexo, puxou a arma debaixo do travesseiro e em questão de milésimos de segundos apontou-a para o grego.

O presidiário rapidamente puxou as mãos e sentou-se na cama, ficando paralisado, enquanto olhava assustado para o outro que lhe apontava um revólver.

- O que você estava fazendo ? – o investigador perguntou com a respiração alterada.

- Nada. – respondeu voltando a sentir dor no estômago e ainda em choque por ter uma arma apontada para si.

- RESPONDA ! – ordenou destravando o revólver e preparando-se para atirar.

- Nada. Eu... só queria tocar em você.

- POR QUÊ ? – perguntou se ajoelhando e mirando melhor.

- Me deu vontade... só isso. – respondeu ainda assustado.

- MENTIRA !

O grego arrumou a sua posição para parar a dor. Kamus preparou-se para apertar o gatilho. Milo deitou-se novamente e segurou o estômago.

- Quer atirar, atire. Se você acha que é crime tocar em você, vá em frente. – replicou se encolhendo um pouco.

Kamus ficou algum tempo mudo.

- E você ? Como está se sentindo ? – perguntou sem baixar a arma.

- Com você apontando este treco para mim ? PÉSSIMO. – disse irritado.

O investigador saiu da posição de alerta e travou novamente o revólver, baixando-o em seguida.

- Eu poderia ter atirado. – disse ao preso.

- E você acha que eu não sei ? – perguntou aborrecido.

- Me diz de verdade, o que você pretendia ?

- Primeiro queria te matar, mas depois não resisti. Eu precisava te tocar.

- Pare com estas cantadas baratas para cima de mim. Isso não cola. Sou viado mesmo, ok, mas não vai ser comigo que você vai aliviar enquanto estiver fora da prisão. – disse se levantando e acendendo a luz.

"Ok Kamus. Eu te disse a verdade, mas se você prefere acreditar que é uma mentira..."

- Nossa policial ! – disse em tom debochado - Que palavreado mais baixo para um lorde inglês: aliviar. – e riu em seguida.

O investigador ficou levemente aborrecido, tanto pela risada do outro quanto pela comparação com um inglês. Era francês e um bom francês detestava ingleses.

- Faltam dez minutos para o relógio tocar – observou - Levante-se. Vá tomar um banho. – disse secamente.

"Pronto. Já começou a ficar bravo."

- Estou fedendo ? – perguntou infantilmente enquanto estendia as mãos para que o outro o soltasse.

O Aquariano suspirou e abriu as algemas.

- Não. Você não está fedendo, mas está suado por causa da febre.

- Se não estou fedendo, então estou cheirando bem ? – perguntou sedutoramente.

- Explica para mim, Milo, por que você tem TANTO prazer em falar bobagens só para me deixar irritado ?

O preso se levantou.

- Porque você fica ainda mais lindo quando fica bravo. – respondeu saindo do quarto e entrando na suíte sorrindo.

A observação desconcertou o policial. Sua mente logo fez mil conjecturas, mas o francês descartou todas. O grego não era uma pessoa para se apaixonar. Era um criminoso que voltaria para a cadeia e ficaria lá por no mínimo um terço do tempo da pena.

"Kamus," – começou a refletir "você é um policial, ele é um bandido. Policial, lei; bandido, crime. São água e óleo. Não se misturam. Entendeu ?"

O investigador tratou de esquecer isso e demonstrar que a presença do outro não o afetava tanto assim.

No banheiro o grego estava sério. Prometeu a si mesmo que seduziria o Aquariano e que na próxima oportunidade não seria tão mole. Deixaria seus desejos de lado e puxaria o gatilho sem piedade.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Milo faz uma grande descoberta e o número de suspeitos em potencial diminui. Novas pistas agitam o caso do Novo Escorpião Escarlate. Kamus continua brigando com seus sentimentos e tudo piora ainda mais com a chegada do Capricorniano, levando o francês a tomar uma atitude drástica._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Em vários países da Europa, principalmente na Holanda, esta prática é muito comum. (Argh ! No jornal ?)

( 2 ) Meu Anjo, em francês.

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Neme, Litha-Chan, Dana Norram, Hakesh, Perséfone, Lininha, Srta Nina, Nana Pizani, Ana Paula, Anjo Setsuna, Ophiuchus No Shaina, Margarida e Fernando. Bilhões de beijos e continuem a escrever.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (é sério), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Janeiro / 2006 –


	8. Novas Pistas

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior Milo leva o francês ao homem que fez os seus escorpiões e o artesão descobre que seus escorpiões foram roubados. O grego come algo que não lhe faz bem e fica doente. Kamus leva-o para casa e cuida dele, mas o Escorpiniano tenta matar o policial._

..."Kamus," – começou a refletir "você é um policial, ele é um bandido. Policial, lei; bandido, crime. São água e óleo. Não se misturam. Entendeu ?"

O investigador tratou de esquecer isso e demonstrar que a presença do outro não o afetava tanto assim.

No banheiro o grego estava sério. Prometeu a si mesmo que seduziria o Aquariano e que na próxima oportunidade não seria tão mole. Deixaria seus desejos de lado e puxaria o gatilho sem piedade.

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo VII – Novas pistas **

-oOo-

Manhã de sexta-feira. Apartamento do francês.

- Bom dia. – a empregada os cumprimentou assim que entraram na cozinha e se assustou em ver o belo jovem da noite anterior algemado.

- Bom dia. – o Escorpiniano respondeu – Não precisa ficar nervosa. Essas algemas são arte do Kamus, mas eu não mordo não. – piscou e sorriu encantadoramente para a empregada.

- Bom dia Nicolle. Não se preocupe. Você está segura. Por favor coloque o café na mesa da copa.

- Sim senhor. – acatou a ordem e começou a preparar o café.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa da copa. O policial estava atento ao outro. Depois de ter acordado com o grego tão perto, Kamus estava desconfiado.

- Bem, – a senhora disse ao criminoso - desculpe a liberdade, mas como o senhor estava ruim do estômago, eu fiz chá e algumas torradas.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Nicolle. Foi muita gentileza sua. – disse com um sorriso encantador – Humm... que cheiro bom. É bolo de chocolate ?

- Bolo de chocolate ? – o francês perguntou incrédulo. COMO o grego podia pensar em chocolate estando ruim do estômago ?

- Não senhor. – a empregada respondeu - Mas mesmo se fosse, acho que não seria bom para o senhor comer chocolate. É muito pesado.

- Tudo bem, eu fico na vontade. Vou aceitar as torradas. – disse ainda sorrindo.

Os dois tomaram o café e a empregada preparou, a pedido do patrão, um pote com sopa e outro com salada de frutas para o almoço do grego.

-oOo-

IPF. Manhã de sexta-feira.

- Bom dia. – o francês cumprimentou a todos.

- Bom d... Nossa ! – o preso se espantou – O que aconteceu, Aioria ? – questionou olhando para o queixo levemente vermelho do outro.

- Um pequeno acidente. – respondeu - Kamus, posso falar com você ?

- Venha. – disse ao Leonino - Mu, enquanto isso prepare o equipamento para o Milo poder ouvir as entrevistas.

-o-

- E então ? Como foi ? – o francês perguntou a Aioria em sua sala particular.

- Prendemos a raposa , mas quase tomei um tiro.

- Por quê ? Ele estava armado ?

- Ele não, mas a Hilda me contou que o cão de guarda sim. Felizmente ele só apontou a arma. A equipe policial chegou antes dele tentar atirar.

- Ótimo. Estou devendo uma para a Hilda. – deu uma pausa - Humm... você apanhou ?

- A raposa tem um soco forte. Bate sem dó. Eu não gostaria de brigar com ele novamente.

- Não será necessário.

- Você vai interrogá-lo ?

- Agora na hora do almoço. Eu adoraria mantê-lo na prisão, mas como não temos provas suficientes, o máximo que consigo é segurá-lo para um depoimento. – deu uma pausa – Como ele já foi intimado anteriormente e não acatou a ordem, é mais fácil convencer o delegado a fazê-lo esperar.

- Você acha mesmo que isso é suficiente para mantê-lo na cadeia ? E se ele tentar um _habeas corpus _?

- Ele recebeu outra intimação. Como não compareceu à primeira, terá que prestar esclarecimentos HOJE.

- E se o advogado dele insistir e tentar tirá-lo de lá antes de você falar com ele ?

- Se algum verme fizer isso, eu apelo para o Dohko. Há outros meios de se manter alguém preso (1).

-o-

Quando os dois saíram Mu fez sinal positivo. Com tudo pronto, o Escorpiniano começou a ouvir as entrevista de Seiya e Cassius. Enquanto isso Kamus trabalhava em um outro caso e pensava como conduziria a entrevista do sueco.

Depois que o ladrão ouviu as entrevistas, o Aquariano ativou o vídeo de restauração e o presidiário começou a assisti-lo.

- Como eu faço para voltar o vídeo e parar ? – o preso perguntou.

- Aqui. – mostrou-lhe - Por quê ? – questionou.

- Este menino. – disse voltando o vídeo e dando uma pausa – Ele não me é estranho...

Enquanto Milo ainda pensava, Kamus não perdeu tempo. Abriu um arquivo com a foto de todos os envolvidos e mostrou ao grego.

- Este. – apontou para a foto do Jabu – Conheço este menino. Espere, não foi esse que eu vi na gravação.

O policial passou mais fotos.

- É esse. – apontou Seiya – Eu conheço este garoto. Humm... De onde ? – fechou os olhos para lembrar – Ah ! Esses dois garotos estavam juntos... Onde foi que eu vi ? – em sua mente passaram várias imagens – LEMBREI. Vi este garoto desenhando. – apontou a foto do japonês – Desenhando, desenhando... – forçou a mente – Onde ? Era... em uma mesinha. Tinha sombra. Sobra de um guarda-sol. Humm... ele desenhava... não sei.

- Como assim você não sabe ?

- Não lembro onde vi este menino. Vi várias vezes, mas não lembro onde.

- E este outro ? – perguntou sobre Jabu.

- Também já vi, mas não lembro onde.

- Na lanchonete onde você trabalhava ? – sugeriu.

- Não. A lanchonete era fechada. Não tinha guarda-sol. Ele estava desenhando do lado de uma moça que tinha um saco cheio de saquinhos dentro. SAQUINHOS DE BRINCOS. Ele desenhava AO LADO DE UMA BANCA DE BIJUTERIA.

- Em uma feira de artesanato. – o francês deduziu.

- ISSO KAMUS ! - os belos olhos azuis do grego brilharam – Mais especificamente NA FEIRA EM QUE FOMOS ONTEM.

- Ótimo. Muito bem Milo. – o investigador o incentivou - E este outro garoto ? – apontou para Jabu.

- Eu não sei, acho que ficava com o outro quando... – parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. – ... ELE FICAVA NA BANCA DOS ESCORPIÕES.

- Na banca do Senhor Sòlon ? – Aioria perguntou surpreso, chegando perto dos dois - Tem certeza ?

- Absoluta. O garoto tem um nome bem pequeno. Saul. Não. Eu ouvi a gravação. Jabu. Esse é o nome do garoto.

- Parece que estamos chegando mais perto. – Mu observou.

- Precisamos voltar na feira. – o francês replicou olhando no relógio.

- A feira só abre às duas da tarde. – Marin lembrou o chefe.

- Então neste período de espera será que eu posso comentar o que descobri na casa da família de Camaleão ? – o indiano perguntou.

- Claro. Diga. – Kamus autorizou-lhe.

- A garota reconheceu todos os convidados, mas uma coisa chamou a atenção. Antes de sondar se ela mesma sumiu com o escaravelho por birra, a menina identificou um velho conhecido nosso. Ele fazia parte da banda que tocou na festa. Era o vocalista. Segundo a garota ele é irmão de um outro rapaz que faz faculdade na mesma universidade que ela (2).

- Quem ? – o francês quis saber.

- Ikki Amamiya.

- Que interessante.

- Quer mais ? – o Virginiano perguntou - A banda chegou cedo na casa e a garota pegou o jovem no banheiro social, no segundo andar da casa. Há três banheiros no piso térreo. Não havia necessidade dele usar o banheiro que fica próximo do quarto dos pais da moça.

- Será que ele queria furtar alguma coisa ? – Aioria questionou.

- Será que ele já não furtou ? – Milo mais afirmou que perguntou – Um escaravelho, talvez.

- Temos que saber se estes três rapazes têm algum tipo de relacionamento. Tudo indica que o cerco está se fechando sobre eles. – Mu comentou.

- O garoto ! – o Aquariano exclamou de repente - Milo tem razão. Eu vi uma foto do Jabu na casa do senhor Sòlon. Talvez o garoto seja filho dele.

- Então será que foi ele quem roubou os escorpiões ? – Marin questionou.

- Para ele seria fácil. – Escorpiniano afirmou.

- Precisamos saber quando o senhor Sòlon deu falta dos escorpiões. – o loiro observou.

- Eu preciso conversar novamente com estes três. – Kamus salientou - Talvez pressionando um pouco, eles deixem escapar alguma coisa - Marin, peça à Fleur uma intimação em caráter de urgência. Quero estes meninos na minha frente no máximo na segunda-feira.

-oOo-

Na hora do almoço Kamus foi até a delegacia e pegou o depoimento do Afrodite. Voltou para a IPF e deixou a gravação com a Marin, avisando-a que se tratava do depoimento "do traficante". A policial já sabia que era um código para não revelar ao ladrão que aquele depoimento era do sueco.

-oOo-

Casa do Pisciano. Próximo à hora do almoço.

Afrodite chegou em casa e abriu a porta devagar. Rezava para que ele não estivesse em casa, mas suas preces não foram atendidas. O italiano estava sentado em uma cadeira bem de frente para a porta.

- Tranque a porta. – o outro disse ao belo jovem de cabelos azuis claros.

- Bom dia, Amore Mio. – replicou sorrindo e obedecendo-o.

- Por que você só chegou agora ? – o Canceriano perguntou secamente.

- Eu... – começou a falar com medo - ... eu só consegui sair agora.

- Isso eu já sei. Tentar pagar a sua fiança ONTEM À NOITE e me disseram que você só poderia ser liberado depois de prestar depoimento. Que intimação foi essa que você não obedeceu ?

- Era... era sobre os crimes do novo Escorpião Escarlate. – preferiu falar a verdade. Teve medo de mentir.

- Você está envolvido com aquele cara de novo ? – perguntou agressivo e se levantando.

- NÃO ! Eu juro ! – disse em tom suplicante e encostando-se na parede, com medo – Não precisa ficar com receio. Eu já encontrei com ele e disse para não me procurar mais porque eu estou com a pessoa que eu amo. – encolheu-se mais ainda com a proximidade do outro.

- Humm... – replicou mais calmo - ... então você encontrou com ele e disse que me amava ? – perguntou sorridente.

- Claro que disse. – respondeu sorrindo – Você sabe que eu te... – o tapa que levou o derrubou no chão e o fez se calar na hora.

O italiano olhou para a figura caída e não teve pena. Aproximou-se, pegou-o pelos cabelos e o arrastou até o quarto.

- Você foi um menino muito mau, Afrodite. – disse enquanto trazia o outro pelos cabelos – Tudo começou quando você me chifrou com o Misty. Ah, pena que eu não bati o suficiente para matar o desgraçado. A polícia SEMPRE chega na hora em que não deve...

O sueco começou a chorar. A cabeça doía por causa dos cabelos e sabia que aquilo não era nem um décimo do que o namorado ainda seria agressivo.

- ...depois você fugiu de casa para fxxxx com o grego e só voltou para mim porque ele foi preso. E agora... – disse levantando o outro pelos cabelos – VOCÊ ME DIZ QUE SE ENCONTROU COM ELE NAS MINHAS COSTAS ? – gritou e jogou o outro contra os pés da cama violentamente.

O Pisciano sentiu uma dor insuportável quando seu braço bateu contra a madeira que sustentava a cama. O jovem chorou mais ainda, porém o Canceriano não era piedoso. Pegou-o novamente pelos cabelos, deu-lhe um soco no estômago e em seguida o empurrou para a cama.

- Por que você gosta TANTO de apanhar, Amore Mio ? – o italiano perguntou puxando o sueco para si e quase rasgando sua roupa para desnudá-lo.

Afrodite chorava mais ainda, mas sabia que merecia tudo aquilo.

-oooo-

Máscara da Morte nunca foi doce como Milo, mas sempre tratou o namorado bem até o dia em que o pegou o Pisciano na cama com Misty, um outro garoto de programas. Depois deste fatídico dia, o Canceriano se transformou na própria encarnação do mal e passou a espancar o sueco, além de usar violência na intimidade.

Sem agüentar mais, Afrodite fugiu e Carlo di Angelis (3) foi preso.

O Pisciano estava um dia na rua, trabalhando, quando um anjo apareceu em sua vida. Milo era doce, carinhoso, engraçado, um verdadeiro sonho. Além de pagar para ficar com o sueco, ainda compreendia que ele quisesse trabalhar.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o Escorpiniano foi preso e o sonho acabou.

Afrodite ficou sem saber o que fazer. Parecia ter perdido o rumo da vida, até que Máscara da Morte reapareceu. O italiano disse que o amava e que o perdoava de tudo. Apesar de adorar a companhia do grego, era mesmo do Canceriano que o sueco gostava e como sentimento é uma coisa difícil de se controlar, voltou para o ex-.

Tudo estava mais ou menos bem, com o italiano mais controlado e algumas vezes menos violento, até que o Escorpiniano ligou, dias atrás dizendo que não estava na cadeia e queria relembrar os velhos tempos. Afrodite entrou em pânico. Tinha visto o estado de Misty quando foi levado para o hospital. O belo corpo do garoto de programa estava coberto de sangue. Só não morreu por um verdadeiro milagre. O sueco temeu pelo grego. Ficou com receio que o italiano também quisesse matá-lo quando soubesse que ele estava em liberdade. Só tinha UMA coisa a ser feita: afastar o Escorpiniano.

Doeu-lhe no coração pedir para Milo esquecê-lo, mas era melhor assim. Amava mesmo o Canceriano, mas principalmente, queria manter o belo anjo grego o mais longe possível das violências do namorado.

-oooo-

- Acredite Dido, eu te amo, te amo muito – disse baixando a própria calça e subindo sobre o outro – mas preciso te ensinar a ser bonzinho. - deu uma pausa – Você sabe como eu odeio te machucar... Ah, Amore Mio, – falou enquanto agarrava o sueco com força – eu tenho certeza que isso vai doer bem mais em mim que em você.

-oOo-

Na feira de artesanato...

- Senhor Sòlon ? Será que podemos falar em particular ?

- Policial Kamus. – replicou surpreso pela visita - Claro. – disse e pediu para a esposa tomar conta da banca.

O grego, o investigador e o artesão foram até uma creperia. Milo ficou mudo durante a conversa.

- Senhor Sòlon, é extremamente importante que responda sinceramente o que vou lhe perguntar. O senhor mora sozinho com sua esposa ?

- Não senhor. Meu sobrinho mora junto conosco.

- O rapaz que trabalha em uma loja agora ?

- Isso. Ele trabalha em uma loja de restauração.

- Acha que ele pode ter escondido os escorpiões por brincadeira ?

- Não... – demorou a responder - ...se bem que... tem uns dois meses o meu sobrinho me perguntou onde eu guardava os escorpiões. – disse afinal.

- E para que ele queria isso ? Ele disse ?

- Disse que era para mostrar para um outro garoto que trabalha com ele. Um japonesinho que desenhava na feira antigamente. O menino tem um cavalo alado tatuado no braço e atende pelo apelido de Pégasus. – deu uma pausa – Eu sei que ele tem a mesma idade do meu sobrinho e é natural que sejam amigos, mas eu não gosto dessa amizade. – deu uma pausa – Foi o Seiya quem indicou o Jabu para trabalhar na restauradora, mas eu mesmo já vi várias vezes ele jogando isso na cara do meu sobrinho, como se ele tivesse que "pagar" o favor de ter o emprego. – deu uma pausa – Não é que eu o considere má companhia, mas... não sei. Acho o menino muito... sei lá. Acho que ele gosta de aparecer. Gosta de ser mais que os outros.

- O senhor acha que ele pode ter ficado com os escorpiões ?

- Não sei. Ele já pegou uma nota de cinqüenta e jurou que tinha recebido cinco euros do cliente. Isso não se faz.

- O senhor o viu pegando a nota ?

- Não. Ele ficava há uns oito ou nove espaços depois de mim, mas as histórias correm.

- Humm... senhor Sòlon, eu gostaria de te avisar que vou convocar o seu sobrinho para depor na segunda ou na terça-feira.

- O meu sobrinho está encrencado, policial ?

- Não senhor. Quero apenas que ele conte o que sabe e se lembra de ter guardado os escorpiões em outro lugar ou até se o tal Pégasus, ficou com algum como lembrança. Apenas gostaria que o senhor não comentasse nada do que conversamos aqui, com ninguém, até o dia do depoimento. Eu também pretendo chamar o tal japonesinho, e se o garoto estiver mesmo encrencado, não quero dar tempo para ele arrumar uma desculpa e nem para intimidar o seu sobrinho. – explicou – Esse garoto pode ser perigoso. Não sabemos ainda com quem estamos lidando.

- Ok. Muito bem pensado policial. Pode deixar, não falarei nada. Nem para a Lucille. – deu uma pausa - Você também vai me chamar para depor ?

- É bem provável. O senhor se incomodaria ?

- Claro que não. Sabe que quero sempre colaborar com a polícia francesa.

- Ótimo senhor Sòlon, ótimo.

-oOo-

De volta à IPF...

- Interessante. – Shaka comentou - Então tudo indica que o Seiya também tinha conhecimento de onde estavam os escorpiões.

- Mais interessante é essa história do "favor" que o sobrinho deve para o desenhista. – Mu observou.

- Parece que agora ficou ainda mais fácil explicar. – Milo se intrometeu – Qualquer coisa, se o tal Seiya for interrogado, ele pode dizer que tem as digitais dele no escorpião porque pegou para ver se era mesmo do senhor Sòlon.

- Você acha que ele faria isso ? – Aioria questionou.

- Eu faria. É meio álibi. – o Escorpiniano respondeu.

O francês fazia outras deduções em sua mente. A conversa que teve com o artesão foi realmente interessante. O homem parecia mesmo ser uma pessoa honesta, mas o investigador já estava escolado. Kamus estava preparando muito bem o terreno onde pisaria.

- Os mandados já foram expedidos ? – o chefe perguntou.

- Já. Mas infelizmente só puderam ser expedidos para terça-feira.

- Tudo bem. Parece que as coisas estão ficando mais claras agora.

- Humpf. Esse tempo todo para dizer que o Seiya é culpado ? Isso eu já vi no primeiro dia. – o ladrão comentou menosprezando o trabalho da IPF.

- Vou te indicar para o posto de Superintendente, Milo. – o Aquariano replicou de imediato - Com esta sua mente avantajada, logo será comandante da IPF. Ah ! – deu uma pausa – Por um breve momento eu me esqueci que você não está aqui porque é um perito ou coisa assim. Você só está aqui porque é a mente criminosa atrás da última aparição do Escorpião Escarlate. Pena que agora você esteja enjaulado, não ? – o francês não poupou as palavras.

O presidiário cerrou os olhos.

- Coloque-se no seu lugar. – Kamus disse ameaçadoramente – Ajude e será recompensado, mas não queira me desafiar ou questionar o trabalho da IPF. Se você fosse bom mesmo não estaria atrás das grades.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso policial. – disse com o sangue fervendo.

- Disponha. Farei sempre que necessário.

O ódio de Milo aumentou. Se pudesse teria pulado sobre o investigador e quebrado seu pescoço. "Calma garoto" - a mente do ladrão o alertou. Realmente o grego não podia agir assim. Tinha que ser doce. Tinha que ser agradável. Precisava conquistar o outro e seduzí-lo. Seduzí-lo... e matá-lo.

-oOo-

Ruas francesas. Final da tarde.

O semáforo fechou e Kamus parou o carro.

- Esta aqui é a rua da delegacia em que você vai ficar. – disse e percebeu que o outro estava entristecido – O que foi ? O estômago está doendo ?

- Não. – deu uma pausa – Apenas me incomoda um pouco ter que voltar para trás das grades.

- É bom se acostumar. Ainda faltam mais de dois anos para uma condicional.

"Obrigado, policial. Eu precisava mesmo que você me lembrasse disso" - pensou irritado e não respondeu ao comentário.

- Você pode me fazer um favor ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou assim que pararam na frente da delegacia – Eu queria uma revista para ler.

- Qual ?

- Uma que tenha muitas páginas. Já que vou passar a noite SOZINHO, eu queria pelo menos me distrair. – disse em tom melancólico.

O investigador não se deixou levar pelo sentimentalismo. Desceu e comprou uma revista em uma banca de jornal próxima. Voltou, abriu a porta do carro, ajudou o ladrão a descer, pois estava algemado, e entregou-lhe a revista.

– Kamus, antes de entrar, eu queria agradecer por me deixar dormir na sua casa. Vou sonhar com a sua cama por uns bons anos. – comentou sorrindo.

O francês continuava mudo.

"Droga Kamus. NADA te sensibiliza não ? O que você quer ? Que eu me jogue na frente de um carro para você ter alguma consideração por mim ?"

- Vamos entrar. – o policial disse pegando em seu braço.

- Espera. – pediu para ganhar tempo – Se você quiser podemos aproveitar a noite de hoje para repassar todo o caso.

- Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

- Outros casos ? – disse rapidamente - Posso te ajudar em outros casos. Eu tenho o raciocínio bem rápido e poderia...

- Milo, desista. – interrompeu-o - Você não vai conseguir me convencer. Eu não vou te levar para a minha casa.

O sorriso no rosto do ladrão se desfez.

- Bem que eu achei que eu não conseguiria. – disse tristemente e baixou o olhar – Vou ter que passar a noite no banco gelado e sozinho.

A confissão não surpreendeu o investigador. Esperava que grego assumisse, como última tentativa, que jogava para tentar ganhá-lo.

- Se me lembro bem, Milo, ontem você disse que ADORARIA ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo. – disse em tom sarcástico - Pois bem. Aqui está a sua oportunidade. Faça bom proveito.

"Inferno !" - o preso pensou enquanto observava o outro com ódio enquanto era conduzido para o interior da delegacia.

O policial identificou-se e entregou um ofício à recepcionista.

"Sim, muito bonito. Certamente eu gostaria de te possuir, francesinho. Quanto a me apaixonar por você ? Só se eu estivesse LOUCO. – pensou irritado – Claro que eu não vejo a hora de voltar a ficar sozinho com você. Sim. Eu quero transar com você. Se bem que eu teria que colocar um esparadrapo na sua boca para você parar de me ofender ou então manter sua boca ocupada com outra coisa" - pensou malicioso - "Mas depois que eu _aliviasse_ em você," - voltou a ficar sério - "seria um prazer ENORME quebrar seu lindo pescocinho." - pensou sem remorso algum.

- Kamus, no domingo acabam os cinco dias e eu tenho que voltar para a Clairvaux. Posso ir no cemitério ver minha mãe ? – pediu.

- Eu te levo no domingo pela manhã.

Não queria ir com o francês. Sabia que não ia conseguir controlar suas emoções e não queria chorar de jeito nenhum na frente daquele cubo de gelo em forma de gente. Não estava a fim de ouvir mais um "Se você tivesse andado dentro da lei teria visto sua mãe uma última vez."

- Eu não posso ir com a Marin ou com o Shaka ?

- Não. Não pode.

- Não é que eu me incomode em ir com você, mas acho que me sentiria mais à vontade...

- Será que eu estou falando em russo ? Está tão difícil assim para você entender ? Você não está aqui a passeio. Não posso tirar o Shaka ou a Marin da folga deles para que te acompanhem. Você prefere não ir ?

- Tudo bem. – o grego respirou fundo - Vou com você. – respondeu sem olhar nos olhos do Aquariano e aborrecido com o jeito que o outro falou. Se tivesse uma metralhadora descarregaria um pente de balas naquele miserável sem piedade alguma.

-oOo-

Apartamento do investigador. Pouco mais de uma hora e meia depois.

O francês passou rapidamente em casa, trocou-se e foi até a academia do prédio. Gostava de correr na esteira para tirar o stress, mas desde que o grego chegou não conseguira mais fazer isso. Depois de descarregar as energias suando, entrou em casa e foi direto para o chuveiro. Saiu do banho, secou os cabelos e dirigiu-se até a cozinha preparar o seu jantar. Nicolle, a empregada, tinha deixado um bilhete na geladeira.

"Senhor Kamus,

Deixei a sopa do senhor Milo separada. Fiz um outro tipo de sopa caso ele prefira. Sei que bolo não faz bem para quem está ruim do estômago, mas como ele comentou que queria bolo de chocolate, eu fiz um sem recheio. Deixei a cobertura na geladeira, mas não é para deixar ele comer.

Se o senhor achar que bolo é muito pesado para a saúde dele, dê a ele a salada de frutas. Deixei na geladeira em um pote azul escrito Senhor Milo.

Bom final de semana senhor Kamus. Diga ao senhor Milo que desejo melhoras.

Nicolle"

O francês leu novamente o bilhete. Com exceção da cobertura do bolo, todo o resto a empregada tinha feito para o preso.

- Mas que droga, Milo. Menos de cinco frases trocadas com a minha empregada e já a seduziu ?

Amassou o bilhete e jogou fora, mas depois ficou pensando sobre o estado de saúde do grego e arrependeu-se um pouco em deixá-lo na prisão.

- Que bobagem, Kamus, ele já estava melhor. – disse para si mesmo.

Sua mente voltou a atormentá-lo. O Escorpiniano ainda não estava cem por cento recuperado. Será que deveria ter trazido o ladrão para casa ? E se ele não pudesse comer o jantar da delegacia ?

- Que fique com fome. – disse aborrecido com seus próprios pensamentos.

-o-

O francês foi para o escritório para ler os outros três casos que tinha sobre sua responsabilidade além do caso do Novo Escorpião Escarlate. Seu telefone tocou quando já eram mais de onze horas da noite.

- Sim ?

- Kamus ? Você estava dormindo ? É a Hilda. Tenho novidades.

- Não Hilda. Estou lendo alguns casos. Não vou dormir agora. Pode falar.

- "O cão" mordeu "a raposa".

- O que aconteceu ?

- O policial à paisana que está vigiando "a raposa" relatou que o Afrodite deu entrada no hospital. Ele estava acompanhado do cafetão e parecia ter sido atropelado por um trem, mas disse que caiu da escada. O garoto tinha escoriações por todo corpo, exceto no rosto, um braço quebrado e sinais de violência sexual.

Machucados pelo corpo, exceto no rosto, eram a marca registrada do espancamento praticado por cafetões que surravam seus "protegidos", mas não estragavam "a vitrine do produto". Kamus suspirou. Odiava violência doméstica, mas só poderia prender o italiano se o sueco o denunciasse e não se acobertasse sua violência dizendo que caiu da escada.

Enquanto segurava o telefone, pensava belo jovem que encontrara na cadeia na hora do almoço. Era fácil dizer porque o grego se encantara. A beleza do Pisciano era tão arrebatadora que poderia até hipnotizar um admirador. "Belo, mas infeliz" – refletiu e recordou-se da posição altiva do sueco no inicio da conversa e assustada no decorrer da mesma. Apesar de socar o Leonino e se fazer de forte naquele depoimento, no fundo Afrodite era frágil.

Agora o investigador penalizava-se ao ouvir as palavras da policial. Aquele belo jovem não merecia apanhar. Deveria ser tratado bem e não daquela forma. Não. Mudou de idéia. Se o garoto apanhava é porque escolheu isso. Não era só porque era belo e frágil que merecia uma vida sem percalços. Não o conhecia o suficiente para dizer se merecia ou não o que aconteceu, mas "quem planta, colhe", não ?

- Ok. Obrigado Hilda. – e desligou.

-o-

Kamus continuou com seus casos e depois parou para reler o caso do Escorpião e anotar algumas dúvidas que precisava esclarecer com o grego.

- Só espero que você não queira me sacanear e se negue a responder minhas perguntas porque eu não te trouxe para a minha casa. Humpf ! Faça isso e te devolvo para a Clairvaux NA HORA.

O Aquariano tentou continuar a ler, mas depois de pensar no ladrão, a imagem dele tomando banho no primeiro dia encheu sua mente. Quando conseguiu se livrar destes pensamentos, a imagem do grego dormindo em sua cama veio atormentá-lo. Respirou fundo e foi até a sala para tentar esvaziar a cabeça. Passou por todos os canais da TV, mas não havia nada interessante. Pensou novamente no Escorpiniano. Fechou os olhos para esquecê-lo e a imagem foi substituída pelo Capricorniano, sentado na poltrona, fingindo que lia uma revista enquanto olhava para o francês e sorria.

- Arre Kamus ! Pára de pensar nestes dois o tempo todo ! Vá tomar um banho gelado ou vá até uma casa de massagem.

Não fez nem um, nem outro. Foi até o quarto, deitou-se e apagou a luz.

Dez minutos depois se levantou decidido. Não dava para viver mais com os hormônios à flor da pele. Arrumou-se e saiu.

-oOo-

Nas ruas francesas...

O Aquariano parou o carro próximo a uma discreta casa de massagem. Pensou novamente no grego adormecido e parecia se sentir tocando seus cachos e passeando suavemente a mão em seu rosto um tanto febril. Respirou fundo. Não teve coragem de entrar. Sabia que seu problema não era simplesmente a fome do corpo.

- Ótimo. E agora ? O que vai fazer policial ? – perguntou a si mesmo – Vai entrar com um pedido de revisão de pena enquanto se responsabiliza pela condicional do ladrãozinho ? Kamus, Kamus, olhe lá com que cabeça você anda pensando. E depois, você sabe que ele está fingindo. Ele não gosta de você. Se ele deitar com você, será apenas sexo. É só isso que você quer ? – perguntou-se e recomeçou a dirigir.

Estranhamente para o presidiário poderia até abrir uma exceção. "Uma noite com o Escorpião Escarlate." – pensou e por incrível que parecesse, a idéia nem lhe soou tão ruim assim – "UMA noite. Uma ÚNICA noite. Apenas UMA e depois nunca mais... Só sexo. Nada de envolvimento."

Quando deu por si já estava na rua da delegacia em que deixara o Escorpiniano. Diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para o prédio. Da rua não era possível ver a área reservada às celas. Achou melhor desistir e voltar para casa. Também era melhor esquecer o preso. Jamais se envolveria com ele, então não era bom ficar alimentando o desejo na mente. Não ficaria bem para um futuro Superintendente sair para transar com um presidiário.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, para tirar os pensamentos da cabeça e voltou a acelerar. Não tinha mais nada para fazer nas ruas francesas.

-o-

Ao chegar em casa tirou a roupa e se deitou. Seu corpo pegava fogo. Pedia por carinho. Fechou os olhos. Sua mão deslizou por seu peito nu e o fez suspirar. Se tivesse uma outra mão fazendo isso... uma mão grega... Seus dedos tocaram suavemente seus mamilos e os circundaram. Sentiu-se arrepiado ao se lembrar das preliminares que tinha com o Capricorniano. Shura parecia saber todos os pontos de prazer do corpo do francês.

Sua mão deslizou por sua cintura e tocou sua perna. Sentiu um calor por dentro imaginando o Escorpiniano completamente nu, tal como no banho, ali consigo. Esqueceu-se de quem era e do que queria para a sua carreira e, como almejar o cargo de Superintendente não tornaria sua masturbação mais prazerosa, preferiu deixar-se levar pelo desejo de ser possuído pelo grego. Imaginou aqueles lábios sedutores, o corpo másculo, o olhar dilacerante e a explosão de charme se tornando viva e presente através de suas mãos hábeis.

E já que era para liberar os hormônios, por que não fantasiar ? Gemeu. O que não podia fazer em realidade, tornou-se possível em seus devaneios: seus pensamentos libidinosos movimentavam suas mãos e o faziam se imaginar não apenas com o grego, mas também com o Capricorniano. Os três juntos, unidos apenas pelo prazer.

-o-

Kamus dirigiu-se para o banho arrependido. O remorso nem foi tanto pela masturbação, mas pelo que se imaginou fazendo com o ladrão e o ex- ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado e demorou um pouco para dormir, mas mesmo depois de adormecer, a culpa veio visitar-lhe o sono e teve um pesadelo. Sonhou que o ex- o estuprava por tê-lo pego se masturbando. Shura ainda dizia que tinha abandonado o francês por causa disso e que o Aquariano só prestava para sexo. Kamus ficara em prantos pela revelação. Milo surgira de repente no sonho e se revelava seu grande salvador. O preso também o acusava de dar prazer ao próprio corpo, mas compreendia o porquê da masturbação do Aquariano e o defendia da agressividade do espanhol.

O policial acordou assustado.

Levantou-se e suspirou. Certamente o pesadelo tinha sido decorrente de sua culpa da noite anterior misturado ao sentimento que teve pelo sueco.

- Arre, Kamus, quando é que você vai parar de pensar nestes dois ?

-oOo-

Delegacia. Início da tarde.

Kamus chegou na delegacia por volta da uma e meia da tarde. Queria aproveitar o tempo que restava antes do boliche para esclarecer algumas coisas com o ladrão.

- E então ? – perguntou ao carcereiro de plantão – Ele deu muito trabalho ?

- Nenhum trabalho, investigador.

- Ele comeu ?

- Muito pouco. Disse que não estava bom do estômago. O plantonista da noite comprou uma salada de frutas para ele e ele também comeu três pãezinhos sem manteiga. Um ontem à noite, um hoje pela manhã e outro na hora do almoço.

- Você pode trazê-lo até aqui ? – pediu.

O carcereiro saiu deixando o policial sozinho e imaginando como Milo teria convencido o plantonista noturno a comprar salada de frutas para ele.

- Boa tarde, Kamus.

- Boa tarde Milo.

- Que bom que você veio me buscar. A revista já acabou. – e estendeu as mãos para ser algemado.

-oOo-

Apartamento do policial. Sábado à tarde.

O policial tinha servido sopa ao presidiário. Era bom que o outro se alimentasse corretamente. Milo parecia um mel de tão doce que estava. Respondeu a tudo que o outro quis saber, inclusive sobre seu relacionamento com Afrodite.

Ainda estavam no escritório quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô ?

- Kamye ?

O policial gelou e engoliu seco.

- Oi Shura. Tudo bem ? – disse tentando controlar o timbre de voz para que não saísse muito tremido.

- Acabei de chegar. Estou aqui no Aeroporto. Como você está ? Eu estava morrendo de saudades da França e de você.

Sorriu com o comentário. O grego que só olhava, ficou aborrecido. Kamus só sorria quando era para debochar de si. Era a primeira vez que via um sorriso sincero, e pelo jeito de felicidade, vindo do outro.

- Estou bem. Eu também estava com saudades. – respondeu baixinho - Quer vir aqui para casa ? – perguntou de repente - Posso ir te pegar agora. – disse e se arrependeu em seguida. Não eram mais namorados. Era óbvio que o espanhol estava com o Sagitariano e não iria para a casa do francês.

- Obrigado Kamye, mas o Aioria já está aqui e faz questão que eu e o Aioros fiquemos na casa dele.

- Ok. Então nos encontramos mais tarde no boliche. – disse rapidamente para mudar de assunto.

- Ok. Até mais. Beijo. – disse com naturalidade que fazia quando eram namorados e desligou.

O Aquariano estava estático, ainda com o fone na mão.

- Beijo ? – perguntou olhando para o telefone.

"Kamus, não é um beijo de verdade. É só um modo figurado de dizer. É só um cumprimento." - refletiu.

- Seu ex-namorado te mandou um beijo ? – perguntou pois já tinha ouvido Marin comentar que o ex- do francês chegaria no sábado.

- Mandou. – respondeu sem pensar.

- Ele disse que estava com saudade de você ?

- Estamos separados, Milo.

- Mas o beijo você queria. – afirmou acusador.

- Milo, chega.

- Qual o problema ? Por que eu não posso perguntar nada ? – explodiu - Só tenho que responder, responder, responder. Cxxxxxx !

O policial percebeu que o outro estava irritado.

- O que aconteceu com a sua disponibilidade ? Fugiu pela porta enquanto eu estava ao telefone ?

- Vai ver que fugiu enquanto você estava se arreganhando de sorrisos no telefone.

- Mais respeito comigo.

- Foi a primeira vez que te vi sorrindo de verdade. – replicou aborrecido.

- Não tenho que ficar sorrindo para você.

- ÓTIMO. Então não sorria. Vá sorrir para o seu ex-namoradinho. Quem sabe ele não te abandona de novo ?

Se Kamus não achasse que o grego queria apenas seduzí-lo para ter uma noite de sexo, acharia que o outro estava com ciúme.

- Você está com ciúme ? – arriscou perguntar.

- Vai se fxxxx, Kamus. Tá se achando tão gostoso assim só porque deu um sorriso ? Vá para a pxxx qxx pxxxx. – e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai ?

- No banheiro. Ah ! Desculpa. AO banheiro. Será que eu posso ou você vai ficar aí delirando com o seu ex- idiota e vai esquecer de mim ?

O policial ficou mudo com a repentina explosão de agressividade do outro. Apenas fez sinal para que ele saísse.

"Mxxxx" - o grego pensou enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

-o-

Milo ficou arredio e irritadiço o resto da tarde. Kamus voltou a levá-lo para a delegacia.

- Você quer que eu compre outra revista ?

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – respondeu aborrecido – Gaste seu tempo para pensar no seu ex-. Quem sabe vocês até não voltam ? – replicou em tom de deboche.

Desta vez o criminoso não fez nenhuma cena para tentar dormir na casa do francês.

-oOo-

Sábado à noite.

Kamus foi o primeiro a chegar no boliche. Shura era sempre pontual. O problema era o Aioros. O grego SEMPRE chegava atrasado.

"Como será que está este problema para o relacionamento dos dois ?" – se perguntou.

Mu e Shaka chegaram em seguida e se aproximaram para cumprimentar o chefe.

- Nossa Kamus, se eu não fosse tão bem comprometido, juro que hoje arriscaria uns olhares para você.

O Aquariano sorriu com o comentário do Tibetano.

Realmente o francês estava muito bonito. Trajava uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa social branca e segurava um blazer preto. O indiano cutucou o namorado na hora. Como Mu dava um furo destes ? Era ÓBVIO que o Aquariano estava vestido para matar. Só esperava que não desse rolo com o Aioros. O Sagitariano era muito legal, mas era MUITO ciumento.

Aioria, Marin, Shura e Aioros chegaram e começavam a se aproximar.

- Desculpa. – o Tibetano pediu baixinho para o namorado - Não foi para te ofender. O Kamus tem ficado muito sozinho ultimamente e como ele está tão bonito, achei que ele se sentiria bem com um elogio.

- Não achei que você quis me ofender, mas se liga, não é Mu ? Por que você acha que ele está vestido assim ?

- Por causa do Shura ?

- Óbvio.

- Tomara que não dê rolo.

- E aí galera ? – Aioria chegou junto dos três e os cumprimentou.

Marin também falou com os outros policiais. Shura cumprimentou a todos, mas deu um forte abraço no Aquariano.

- Quanto tempo, Kamye.

- Pois é. Mais de seis meses.

- E como você está ? Pelo jeito seu bom gosto não mudou. – replicou olhando o francês de cima a baixo e aprovando.

O Aquariano sorriu.

- Oi Kamus. – Aioros se meteu na conversa dos dois. – Mi Amor, vamos entrar ? – perguntou ao espanhol.

- Claro Mi Amor. – respondeu docemente ao namorado.

O grupo pegou duas pistas. Em uma ficou Shaka, Mu, Aioria e Marin. Na outra ficou o francês e o casal de namorados.

- Nossa Kamus. Pensei que você ia trazer alguém. – o Sagitariano alfinetou – Você não está namorando ?

- No momento tenho outras preocupações. Meu trabalho tem me tomado muito tempo.

- Mas nem uma escapadinha ? – o grego insistiu.

- Oros, o Kamus é muito reservado. Eu precisei comer ele com os olhos por cinco meses antes do primeiro beijo.

- Seis meses. – o Aquariano corrigiu.

- Ok. Desculpe senhor "eu-não-sou-fácil" – Shura brincou.

O Sagitariano sorriu com a brincadeira, mas logo fechou a cara. Estava se desfazendo em ciúme.

Acertaram as jogadas e começaram. O espanhol pegou uma bola e se aproximou da pista.

- Você ainda gosta do Shura ? – o grego perguntou na lata, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos.

- Nosso tempo já acabou.

- E se ele quisesse voltar ? Você aceitaria ?

- Sua vez Oros. – o Capricorniano se aproximou - Acho que vou ganhar esta partida.

O Sagitariano se levantou com pouca vontade. Não queria deixar os dois sozinhos, mas não tinha jeito. Kamus observava o grego. Aioros era uma excelente pessoa, às vezes era um pouco infantil, mas uma excelente pessoa.

Mal ficaram sozinhos novamente e o Sagitariano repetiu a pergunta.

- Você voltaria para o Shura, Kamus ?

- Enquanto ele estivesse com você, jamais.

O grego pareceu ficar satisfeito com a resposta. Levantou-se para jogar.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é ? – o francês perguntou ao Capricorniano que acabava de se sentar.

- Ele me entende. Acho que vamos ficar juntos por muito tempo.

Kamus sabia que Shura jamais trairia o grego. Levantou-se desolado, pegou e jogou a bola. Não adiantava insistir. Os bons tempos com o espanhol não voltariam mais a acontecer. Afinal, tudo tinha acabado por sua própria culpa.

-oOo-

Mais tarde, no apartamento do francês...

O Aquariano chegou em casa e foi direto para a suíte. Olhou-se no espelho. Via um homem bonito e bem vestido, mas de olhar vazio e amargo.

- Chega. – disse e saiu de casa decidido.

-oOo-

Já era a terceira casa de massagem que entrava. Não costumava ser uma pessoa pouco flexível, mas daquela condição não abriria mão. O miché OBRIGATORIAMENTE deveria lembrar fisicamente o ladrão.

Esta situação já estava insustentável. Depois do que o espanhol havia lhe dito no boliche, sua mente passou a pensar com força no preso. Precisava tirá-lo da mente o mais rápido possível.

Passou os olhos pelas fotos no álbum. Parou em um belo rapaz. Cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e sorriso maroto. Italiano. Tudo bem, desde que não fosse espanhol, serviria qualquer um.

Como o belo garoto de programa disse que teria o nome que o francês quisesse, o Aquariano chamou-o de Milo o tempo todo. Pediu também para o jovem não ser gentil consigo. Queria sentir-se como se estivesse junto com o grego e se o outro fosse grosseiro, certamente perderia o encanto por ele.

Ao menos era isso que esperava.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Kamus vai com o grego no cemitério. Milo sofre muito. Confuso com seus sentimentos, o francês tenta diminuir a dor do Escorpiniano. O ladrão também tem um momento de instabilidade emocional. Os dois começam a descobrir que estão sentindo algo que não deveriam, e cada qual tenta reverter esta situação mostrando a si próprio que um longo caminho os afasta._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Não sou formada e nem estudante da área de Direito. Respeito muito a área e gostaria que me desculpassem pelo pouco conhecimento que tenho. Espero não ter ofendido ninguém com esta conversa entre o Aioria e o Kamus. (socorro ! rsrs)

( 2 ) Nesta fic, a Saori tem 17 anos. O Seiya, o Jabu, o Hyoga, o Shun, a June e o Shiryu, 18. O Ikki tem 20 anos. Não estou me baseando na diferença de idade padrão entre os dourados e bronzeados, já que nesta fic o Milo tem 23 e o Kamus 24 anos.

( 3 ) Como explicado anteriormente, este é o nome que a Pipe deu ao Máscara da Morte.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Ana Paula; Guilherme; Ilia; Perséfone-San; Srta Nina; Dana Norram; Margarida; Patin; Megara-20; Shakinha; Lininha; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Nana Pizani; Litha-Shan.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (fiquem à vontade), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Fevereiro / 2006 –


	9. Irresistível

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior, Afrodite apanha do cafetão por ter se encontrado com o grego. Milo se recorda de Seiya e Jabu e o francês volta a falar com o Sr Sólon. O preso sente ciúme do Aquariano e Kamus tenta uma reaproximação com o ex-, porém sem sucesso. Com os sentimentos abalados, o francês procura um garoto de programas com as características do criminoso para satisfazer suas frustrações._

... O miché OBRIGATORIAMENTE deveria lembrar fisicamente o ladrão. ... passou os olhos pelas fotos no álbum. Parou em um belo rapaz. Cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e sorriso maroto. Italiano. Tudo bem, desde que não fosse espanhol, serviria qualquer um.

Como o belo garoto de programa disse que teria o nome que o francês quisesse, o Aquariano chamou-o de Milo o tempo todo. Pediu também para o jovem não ser gentil consigo. Queria sentir-se como se estivesse junto com o grego e se o outro fosse grosseiro, certamente perderia o encanto por ele.

Ao menos era isso que esperava.

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo VIII – Irresistível **

-oOo-

Delegacia. Período da manhã.

Kamus chegou na delegacia às nove da manhã. Mais uma vez estava arrependido. O pior é que depois do miché, sentia ainda mais tesão pelo criminoso. O jeito que o Escorpiniano o olhava e a pequena demonstração de ciúme no dia anterior tinha mexido com o investigador. O policial respirou fundo e tentou ficar impassível. Não podia deixar transparecer isso.

- Bom dia. – disse ao carcereiro de plantão – Vim buscar o preso Milo Nekalaous. – de uma pequena pausa - Ele deu trabalho esta noite ?

- Não. Nunca dá. Venha. Pode ir até lá comigo.

Na ala reservada, onde o grego estava, o silêncio reinava. Havia quatro celas, porém apenas mais uma estava ocupada.

- É um político. – o carcereiro cochichou ao francês – Está aguardando os advogados.

O investigador parou em frente à cela e chamou o preso, mas ele não atendeu. O Escorpiniano estava sentado em uma estrutura de alvenaria que servia como cama e encostava-se na parede. Lia a revista que o Aquariano tinha comprado enquanto cantava. O carcereiro bateu com a chave na grade fazendo barulho. O ladrão olhou na hora.

- Oi Kamus. – falou tirando os fones de ouvido e fechando a revista – Já vamos ?

- Já. – respondeu um tanto surpreso em ver o preso com um iPod (1) na mão enquanto o carcereiro abria a cela.

- Obrigado Maurice. – o Escorpiniano falou – Por favor entregue para o Alan. – e deu o iPod ao carcereiro.

- Quem é Alan ? - o policial quis saber

- É o plantonista da noite. – o guarda explicou – Foi ele quem emprestou o iPod para o Milo.

- Carcereiro, venha aqui. – o preso político chamou-o.

- Tenho que ver o que aquele enjoado quer. – fez uma careta - Vê se te cuida e anda na linha, garoto. – o carcereiro disse ao ladrão.

- Valeu irmãozinho. – o grego replicou sorrindo e despediu-se do jovem Maurice.

- Até mais investigador. – o guarda disse dando a mão também para o francês – Vocês sabem o caminho da saída, não ?

- Claro. Obrigado. – o Aquariano se despediu enquanto algemava o Escorpião.

-o-

- O que você fez enquanto estava preso, além de fazer amizade com os carcereiros ? – perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Joguei cartas com o plantonista da noite. Escopa (2). – explicou - Ele disse que não dá para jogar com os outros presos e o político não se mistura.

- E só porque você jogou escopa ele te emprestou o iPod ?

- Claro que não. Com a escopa eu consegui uma salada de frutas na noite de ontem. O iPod foi com o pôquer.

- PÔQUER ? – perguntou sem acreditar que o carcereiro tivesse dado tanta liberdade ao grego.

- É. Se ele perdesse eu ficaria com o iPod por 24 horas.

- E o que você daria se perdesse ?

Kamus mal terminou a frase e arregalou os olhos imaginando o que o ladrão daria. Jogou o carro imediatamente no acostamento. Milo se assustou com a manobra brusca. O francês olhou o Escorpiniano de cima a baixo.

- VOCÊ IA TROCAR POR SEU CORPO ? – perguntou indignado. O que mais poderia imaginar ? O grego não tinha nada para negociar.

- CLARO QUE NÃO ! – respondeu mais indignado ainda. – O que você está pensando, Kamus ? Não sou tão fácil assim.

- E o que você daria ?

- Eu negociei esta calça jeans que você comprou para mim. – respondeu sorrindo e passando a mão na perna para mostrar a roupa.

"Humm... o que foi ? Ficou preocupado policial ? Não quer ninguém tocando o meu corpinho gostoso a não ser você, não é ? Quer ser o primeiro a me experimentar, não quer ?" – refletiu sorrindo.

A mente do investigador recriminou-o. Imediatamente arrependeu-se de sua explosão. Não deveria ter se importado se o Escorpiniano ia ou não trocar o iPod pelo corpo. O corpo era do grego e não tinha nada a ver como isso.

- Quer dizer que eu poderia chegar na delegacia e te levaria embora só de cueca ? Que cena patética.

- Mas eu não ia perder. – disse sorrindo.

O francês balançou a cabeça em desaprovação enquanto voltava para o trânsito.

"Fala sério, francesinho. Bem que você gostaria de me encontrar só de cueca, não é ? Ou até sem ela..." – virou para o outro lado e sorriu abertamente sem que o outro percebesse.

- E aí ? Como foi o passeio de ontem à noite ? – perguntou ao policial, puxando conversa.

- Normal.

- Normal ? O seu ex- não te agarrou ?

- Milo, por favor.

- Aposto que você foi vestido para matar.

- Ele namora outra pessoa. – respondeu, lembrando-se que realmente foi "vestido para matar".

- E daí ? Ele namorava você quando foi embora, não é ?

- Não quero mais falar sobre este assunto.

- Ok. – o grego sorriu intimamente. Pelo jeito a noite anterior não tinha sido das melhores. Isso era bom. Quanto mais o francês estivesse vulnerável aos encantos do prisioneiro, tanto melhor para o ladrão.

-oOo-

Manhã de domingo. Cemetary de La Paix (3)

O Cemitério da Paz, quase fora de Paris, é um cemitério simples, porém bem organizado. As vagas do centro e da ala direita, quase completamente tomada, são utilizadas por pessoas de poucas posses ou sem jazigo próprio da família. É também neste local que, por três anos, descansam aqueles cujos parentes recorrem à prefeitura para um enterro decente.

-o-

Os dois entraram na área de administração e foram diretamente encaminhados ao centro de identificação.

- Catalina Nekalaous. – o francês informou no balcão de atendimento.

- Um minuto por favor.

Milo ficou no outro canto da sala, longe da porta, conforme havia combinado com o Aquariano. Esta era a condição para não usar a algemas. Porém o policial poderia ficar despreocupado. O grego não estava pensando em fugir dali. No momento sua mente estava ocupada com as lembranças da mãe, mais especificamente, de seu sétimo aniversário.

-oooo-

Era tarde do dia 08 de novembro. Estava frio e parecia que o mundo ia se acabar em chuva.

Naquele ano já não encontraram mais o pai no congresso. Sua mãe havia procurado incansavelmente por Dominique De Lusié, mas ninguém o conhecia. A decepção se abatera sobre o garoto. Milo tinha a impressão que jamais voltaria a ver o pai.

Na humilde casa em que mãe e filho moravam, o grego estava encostado na porta e olhava tristemente para o chão. O pequeno queria uma bicicleta, mas a mãe, faxineira, não tinha conseguido dinheiro para comprar. O garoto ganhara um belo carrinho de plástico, de aparência frágil, mas não era isso que o entristecia. Sua mãe fizera bolo de chocolate e sanduíches. Milo convidara cerca de dez amiguinhos para a festinha de aniversário, mas com aquele tempo horrível, ninguém aparecia. Os minutos se passavam e não se ouvia uma batida na porta. Seus familiares obviamente não viriam. Faziam questão de se manter longe da "mãe solteira" e do "pequeno bastardo".

A esperança do Escorpiãozinho se esvaia junto com o tempo. Logo seria a hora de cantar parabéns e apenas mãe e filho estavam na casa.

- Mãe, por que não vem ninguém na minha festa ? – perguntou com os olhinhos marejados – Eles não gostam de mim ?

- Claro que gostam, meu amor, mas com este tempo feio, eles ficaram com medo de pegar uma gripe.

- E por que faz frio toda vez que eu faço aniversário ? Eu não queria ter nascido neste dia. Eu queria fazer aniversário no calor. – e começou a chorar.

- Oh, meu anjo. – disse sensibilizada e abraçou-o – E se a gente brincasse de faz de conta enquanto espera os convidados chegarem ? – sugeriu enquanto secava o rostinho molhado de lágrimas.

- Brincar de faz de conta NÃO vai trazer sol para o meu aniversário. – choramingou irritado.

- Então vamos brincar de outra coisa.

- NÃO QUERO. – respondeu emburrado.

- Já sei. Vou pegar aquele livro grande que eu ganhei e vamos brincar de adivinhar.

- O livro dos desenhos ? – perguntou secando o rosto e apresentando os olhinhos azuis brilhantes de desejo.

Catalina Nekalaous ganhara há poucos meses um livro com a foto de vários quadros de pintores famosos. A bela jovem de cabelos cacheados era muito seletiva e havia decidido que só se envolveria com alguém que aceitasse ser um pai para o filho. Pelo jeito o rapaz tinha interesse apenas na moça. Catalina dispensou-o, mas manteve o presente.

- Cuidado Milo. Pegue assim.

- Que bonito. – replicou sorrindo e esquecendo da tristeza anterior.

www google com br – imagens – A persistência da Memória

- É de Salvador Dali. O nome do quadro é a persistência da memória.

- O que é pesistência ? – questionou com sua vozinha infantil.

- Persistência, Milo. Uma pessoa persistente é uma pessoa que luta até o final. Que não desiste fácil.

- Ah ! – olhou para o quadro - Por que ele fez os relógios derretendo ?

- Agora é que começa a brincadeira. – a jovem disse ao menino - Você consegue adivinhar ?

- Humm... – ficou pensativo - ... quando o homem que fez os relógios pendurou eles para secar, eles estavam quentes e derreteram igual queijo.

A mãe riu com a explicação do pequeno.

- Muito bem, mas porque este não derreteu ? E apontou um relógio de mão que estava com o mostrador voltado para baixo e apoiado em um plano.

- Ah, mãe. – repreendeu-a - Tem um monte de formiga em cima. Não é um relógio. É um pirulito com o cabo quebrado. Você não "_tá"_ vendo ?

Catalina riu da explicação.

O pequeno procurou outro quadro para brincarem. Passeando pelo livro, acabaram descobrindo que o Museu do Louvre, onde grande parte daquelas obras estava ou já esteve exposta, abrira suas portas ao público justamente no dia 8 de novembro de 1793 (4).

- Viu como o dia 08 de novembro é importante ? Você faz aniversário junto com o Museu do Louvre.

O garoto mal teve tempo de sorrir e se deliciar com a novidade, pois logo ouviu uma batida na porta. Correu desesperado e a escancarou. Eram os dois filhos de uma vizinha próxima. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua.

Divertiu-se muito com seus amiguinhos, mas depois daquele dia, em que a mãe lhe apresentou à arte, nunca mais se esqueceu do seu companheiro de aniversário. Passou a se interessar pelo assunto e ficar cada vez mais fascinado em descobrir as histórias do famoso Museu.

- Catalina Nekalaous ?

-oooo-

Ouvir o nome da mãe o tirou do transe.

- Aqui está. – o atendente apontou na tela. – A 3, L 10, F 4, G 2.

- O que significa isso ? – o grego perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- A é de Ala, L é de Lote, F de Fileira e G de Gaveta. É o endereço do lugar onde ela está enterrada.

A garganta do Escorpiniano secou e seus olhos se encheram de água. A palavra "enterrada" teve um efeito destrutivo no jovem e ele não conseguiu conter o choro.

Kamus suspirou. Seria difícil.

- Obrigado. Vamos Milo ?

O ladrão secou os olhos e começou a andar. Movimentava-se vagarosamente, como se as pernas fossem feitas de chumbo. O Aquariano observou a expressão consternada do outro e teve um pouco de pena, mas achou melhor não demonstrar.

- Milo, tem certeza que você quer fazer isso ? – perguntou em tom impessoal.

O criminoso apenas balançou lentamente a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Quando chegaram na placa do lote número dez as pernas do Escorpiniano travaram. Não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo. Ficou paralisado olhando uma porção de gavetas à sua frente. Kamus se aproximou de uma das gavetas. Ainda estavam na gaveta de número trinta. Teriam que andar mais alguns metros até a de número dois.

- Venha.

As lágrimas começaram a cair. Não queria chorar na frente do policial, mas não conseguia. Sua dor era maior que sua vontade.

O preso se aproximou lentamente da fatídica gaveta e quando viu as iniciais da mãe gravadas na gaveta que a emparedava, chorou como uma criança.

- Me perdoa mãe, me perdoa. – pediu encostando a cabeça na pedra.

Kamus ficou um pouco afastado, apenas observando. Depois de muito chorar, o grego repentinamente caiu de joelhos no chão e ficou de cabeça baixa. O francês foi acudi-lo.

- Milo ?

- Eu não consegui. – disse em tom choroso, com as lágrimas correndo por sua face – Vim para a França, arrumei o dinheiro, ela foi internada, - deu uma pausa para respirar - ela foi internada, mas não consegui evitar. Ela... se foi. – disse e passou a chorar compulsivamente.

Soltou-se das mãos do policial, fechou os olhos e tocou a pedra gelada.

- Mãe, eu tenho tanta saudade. - disse entre soluços - Me perdoa.

O policial tinha aprendido a não ser emotivo, mas aquele garoto chorando no chão conseguia mexer consigo. Aproximou-se e ajudou-o a se levantar.

Milo estava muito carente. Mal o investigador o levantou, ele se aproximou e o abraçou com força, chorando ainda mais.

Kamus ficou imóvel. Fazia tempo que não era abraçado com tanta intensidade. Fechou os olhos. Também estava carente e sentiu-se bem sendo abraçado pelo grego. Colocou vagarosamente a mão nas costas do ladrão e depois começou a acariciar seus cachos. O Escorpiniano apertou mais ainda o corpo do policial contra o seu, sem parar de chorar.

- Calma. – o francês disse suavemente enquanto o consolava.

O grego demorou vários minutos para se controlar. Quando conseguiu respirou fundo e soltou o investigador.

- Desculpa por ter te abraçado. – pediu olhando para baixo – Eu sei que você não gosta que eu te toque.

O silêncio se abateu sobre os dois até que o Escorpiniano colocou as mãos no rosto e recomeçou a chorar. Aquilo atravessou o coração do policial como um flecha. Kamus aproximou-se do preso e o abraçou, voltando a acariciar seus cachos. Milo não parava de chorar.

- Shhh. Vamos sair daqui. – disse ao grego – Isso não está fazendo bem a você. – comentou se soltando do abraço e passando o braço em volta dos ombros do presidiário para ampará-lo.

Andaram alguns lotes e pararam. O Aquariano tocou suavemente o queixo do outro e levantou seu rosto. Com um lenço secou delicadamente as lágrimas do preso. O francês nem sabia porque estava sendo tão gentil. Talvez por entender a dor que era perder os pais, talvez pelo abraço, talvez por outra coisa. Não importava. Não queria ver o ladrão chorando. Aquilo doía em seu próprio coração.

- Obrigado. – o criminoso e pegou o lenço que lhe era oferecido pelo policial.

- Você está se sentindo melhor ?

- Estou. – respondeu de cabeça baixa – Obrigado por me acompanhar. – disse voltando os belos olhos azuis claros, agora vermelhos, para o investigador.

Não conseguiu segurar o choro nem por dez segundos.

– Desculpa. – pediu baixinho.

- Vamos sair daqui e ir para outro lugar. – replicou e começou a pensar onde poderiam ir, pois ainda era muito cedo para almoçar. De repente se lembrou que estava com o carro que costumava usar no final de semana. Sempre deixava seus tacos de golfe no carro. – Venha. – disse ao outro.

- Aonde vamos ? – perguntou ainda choroso.

- Estou com o carro que uso no final de semana. A saqueira com os tacos estão no porta-malas. Vamos jogar golfe.

- Mas eu não sei jogar. – fungou.

- Eu te ensino.

-oOo-

Clube de golfe não oficial. Meio da manhã.

- Que lugar bonito.

- E nem é um campo oficial. Os campos oficiais costumam ter dezoito buracos. Este só tem nove. – explicou enquanto se dirigiam à área de treinamento individual, onde cada um tinha um pequeno campo de cerca de três metros de cumprimento por um metro de largura, com um buraco em uma das extremidades para treino.

Depois que o grego treinou um pouco, foram para o campo. Logo na primeira tentativa o ladrão deu uma tacada completamente fora do ângulo necessário e jogou a bolinha absurdamente longe do buraco.

- Acho que não levo jeito. – comentou desanimado.

- Bobagem. Foi sua primeira tentativa em campo aberto. Você só precisa se posicionar melhor. – replicou fixando outro tee (5) na grama e colocando uma bolinha sobre ele - Segure o taco.

Milo obedeceu. O francês ficou atrás dele.

- Incline o corpo – e empurrou-o suavemente para frente – Se o buraco está longe você precisa de força, mas também precisa estimar o caminho que a bolinha vai percorrer. Vire um pouco mais para a esquerda. Agora, mire o tempo que for necessário e segure o taco assim. Firme. Não tire o olho da bola.

O policial praticamente colou no corpo do grego e segurou suas mãos para mostrar como deveria se posicionar em jogo. O Escorpiniano estava atento à bolinha e ficou algum tempo olhando para o buraco ao longe, tentando imaginar se a batida levaria a bola para perto do buraco.

- Agora é só bater ? – o ladrão perguntou.

Kamus não respondeu. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente estava há mais ou menos um ano e dois meses atrás.

-oooo-

Era sua terceira semana de namoro com Shura. Parecia até mais tempo; talvez por causa dos cinco ou seis meses de olhares insinuantes e cheios de segundas intenções, trocados entre os dois, antes da noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Kamus não era sedentário. Freqüentava a academia do prédio durante a noite e uma vez por semana jogava squash, mas quando o Capricorniano veio com a idéia, o outro deu risada.

- Golfe é coisa de velho.

- Kamus, larga de ser preconceituoso. É um esporte muito legal e tem muita gente nova que joga. Você me disse que até o seu pai jogava.

- É. Só que meu pai estava beirando os quarenta anos e o outro cara mais "novo" da turma estava com cinqüenta e nove. Coisa de jovem mesmo. – disse para brincar com o outro.

- Quanta bobagem, Kamus. Não aceito esse seu preconceito besta. Venha comigo. Aposto que você vai gostar.

Foram até um campo oficial, muito bonito.

- Não segure assim. – o espanhol posicionou-se atrás do namorado e colou nele. Deslizou suas mãos até as mãos do francês. – Segure assim. – disse com sensualidade.

- Kamus ?

-oooo-

- Kamus ? – o grego repetiu, tirando o investigador do transe.

- Já bateu ?

- Não. Estou esperando você falar. – deu uma pausa – O que você estava pensando ?

- Em nada.

- No seu ex- ? – perguntou se virando de frente para o investigador e ficando um tanto agressivo.

O francês não respondeu.

- Ele não gosta de você. Se gostasse não teria te abandon... – disse e imediatamente se arrependeu - Me desculpa. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

O Aquariano demorou a responder.

- Posicione-se – disse secamente - Vamos jogar. Com tanta conversa só vamos acabar os buracos amanhã. Segura firme, mire e bata na bolinha. – replicou saindo de perto do outro.

O grego ficou em silêncio. Sentiu-se desconfortável por ter chateado o outro. Não deveria ter feito isso. Estava para falar alguma coisa para se desculpar quando sua consciência o impediu. O policial estava carente, não estava ? Imediatamente sua mente criminosa elaborou um plano de sedução. "Acorda Milo. Você quer fugir, não quer ? Se é isso mesmo o que quer, seja esperto. Se o francesinho está chateado, tanto melhor. Assim é mais fácil ele cair nas suas garras" - refletiu.

O ladrão desistiu de pedir desculpas e se calou. Os dois continuaram a jogar e pouco menos de três horas depois terminaram o jogo. Kamus convidou o Escorpiniano para almoçarem por ali mesmo.

-o-

Entraram no restaurante. Era um lugar muito bonito e evidentemente caro. Óbvio. Só havia gente com grana ali dentro. Apesar de bem mais difundido, que no passado, golfe ainda era um esporte dominantemente da elite.

À mesa o grego tentava imitar os gestos finos do outros. Já cometera a gafe de perguntar se não tinha guardanapo e o francês apontar um guardanapo de tecido dobrado elegantemente sobre o prato.

- Onde você colocou o guardanapo de pano ? – perguntou baixinho depois que o garçom serviu a salada e saiu.

- Ele deve ser colocado sobre a perna, um pouco abaixo da cintura, onde começa a bermuda. Assim também evita que você suje a roupa se cair algo.

Milo fez uma cara enjoada.

- Deve ser muito chato ser rico.

O Aquariano sorriu com o comentário.

- Você acaba acostumando.

- Você deveria sorrir mais vezes. O seu sorriso é lindo.

- Vai começar a me cantar ? – perguntou ficando um pouco sério.

- Sabe Kamus, está tudo errado no mundo. Não existe justiça. – disse ignorando a pergunta do outro.

- Como assim ?

- Se existisse mesmo justiça, a gente é quem deveria escolher por quem se apaixonar. – sua mente era um poço de idéias para seduzir o outro – E se fosse

assim, eu poderia dizer "Estou sozinho, o Kamus está sozinho. Vou me apaixonar por ele". Aí você decidiria a mesma coisa e seríamos felizes para sempre. Não seria perfeito ? – perguntou com o sorriso mais encantador do mundo.

- Seria perfeito se não fosse por um detalhe.

"Humm... Então você concorda que seria perfeito, hein francesinho ?" – pensou.

- Que detalhe ? – questionou curioso.

- Eu sou um policial e você um ladrão.

O grego ficou olhando para o Aquariano por algum tempo.

- Não entendi o problema. Por que um policial e um ladrão não poderiam se apaixonar ?

- Até poderiam, mas não deveriam. Seria perigoso para ambos. Já pensou você chegar na Clairvaux e dizer que está namorando um policial ? É capaz dos presos te servirem no jantar. – disse com seriedade.

O Escorpiniano começou a rir.

- Já estou até vendo. – o grego falou ainda rindo – Imagina só você em uma festa e todo mundo te perguntando "E o seu novo namorado, Kamus Cartelié, o que faz da vida ?" e você respondendo "É presidiário !"

Milo riu até chorar. O Aquariano não agüentou a piada e riu também.

- Mas você não ficaria atrás. Os guardas da Clairvaux morreriam de medo de você. – o francês replicou ainda sorrindo.

- Hummm... medo de mim ? – Milo ficou pensativo – Kamus, quer namorar comigo ?

Os dois trocaram sorrisos.

O Escorpiniano tomou um pouco do suco e colocou displicentemente a mão sobre a mesa, tocando a mão do investigador. O Aquariano sentiu um calor subindo por seu corpo e o grego um calor na barriga. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares. Isso era perigoso e o policial sabia bem o que era isso. Sentira isso quando trocava olhares com o ex- antes de começarem a namorar. Na época descobrira que estava APAIXONADO por Shura.

- Acho que não daria certo. – o francês falou retirando a mão de perto do outro – Mesmo que você "escolhesse" se apaixonar por mim, eu não poderia fazer o mesmo. Você ainda tem muito tempo de pena para cumprir.

- Qual é Kâ ? – perguntou sem que o policial percebesse que tinha usado um diminutivo para chamá-lo – São SÓ onze anos e oito meses. – o Aquariano sorriu com o "só" – Eu já cumpri um ano e cinco meses. Como meu crime não foi hediondo, consigo condicional depois de cumprir um terço da pena.

- Três anos e... onze... meses. – Kamus fez as contas.

- Só faltam dois anos e seis meses.

- É muito tempo, Milo.

- Ah, Kamus, fala sério. – levantou-se e deu uma voltinha – Não sou tão ruim assim. Até dou para o gasto, não é ? Não vale a pena esperar ?

O Aquariano arregalou os olhos pela coragem do outro se levantar e girar na frente de todo mundo.

- Ok, até dá para o gasto. – falou ainda sem-graça – Mas dois anos e meio ainda é muito tempo.

- Claro que não é. – replicou sorrindo.

- É, Milo. E você sabe que é.

O grego desmanchou o sorriso e adquiriu um ar triste. Sentou-se novamente.

- Tem razão. – falou com pesar – O Afrodite não conseguiu me esperar um ano e cinco meses, por que você me esperaria por dois anos e meio ? Não estou valendo tanto assim.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Tudo bem, não esquenta. – olhou para o policial com os olhos marejados – Vou no banheiro rapidinho. – e se levantou.

Kamus foi atrás do outro. Apesar de tudo era um ladrão e não dava para facilitar. Entraram no banheiro e o preso se trancou em um dos sanitários.

- Está tudo bem ? – o policial perguntou.

- Quero ficar sozinho. – e fungou, fingindo que chorava.

O Aquariano encostou-se na parede e sentiu-se péssimo. Sentia mesmo atração pelo outro e não queria machucá-lo.

- Desculpa pelo que eu te disse. – pediu ao ladrão.

O grego não respondeu. Tinha seus próprios problemas. Seu coração estava pesado. Tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos. Era óbvio que o francês fingia. Fingia que não gostava do presidiário, mas gostava. E o grego sabia disso. Kamus era duro nas palavras, mas um doce nas ações. Milo sorriu ao se lembrar do outro secando seus cabelos.

Agora o ladrão tinha um grande problema em suas mãos. Queria odiar o Aquariano, mas não conseguia. Sempre ouvira dizer que a distância que separa o ódio do amor é mais fina que um fio de cabelo. Será que era isso ? Tanto ódio estava se transformando em amor ? Os dois se tratavam como cão e gato. Será que estavam apaixonados ?

"NÃO POSSO ESTAR APAIXONADO PELO KAMUS. NÃO !" – respirou fundo para se controlar. Precisava esquecer tudo isso. Apaixonar-se pelo policial só significava uma coisa: cadeia.

Pensou melhor. Tinha que fazer uma escolha. Ou optava por sua liberdade ou por sua nova paixão. Não dava para ser burro. Escolheu a liberdade.

Saiu do sanitário e foi até a pia. Kamus desencostou da parede. Milo lavou as mãos e o rosto também. Tinha que continuar fingindo que estava chorando. Tinha que sensibilizar o outro. Tinha que ter o policial em suas mãos, para o grande momento: sua fuga.

O coração do Aquariano se incomodou. Não queria que o preso sofresse. Ainda abriu a boca para falar, mas a frase morreu em sua garganta. Sua consciência cruelmente o lembrou que deveria ignorar o que sentia. Por mais que fingisse que não, a verdade é que um abismo os separava. "Água e óleo" - pensou ao respirar fundo, lavar sua mão e sair do banheiro junto com o grego.

O investigador fechou seu coração. Não podia se envolver com o Escorpiniano. Brevemente seria candidato a Superintendente e um namorado presidiário ou ex-presidiário seria péssimo para sua carreira.

Voltaram para a mesa e o policial se sentou pacientemente. Milo tinha um ar muito abatido. O Aquariano lutava interiormente. Sua vontade era se levantar, abraçar o rapaz que fungava à sua frente e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas pelo contrário, revestiu-se de toda sua frieza para perguntar se poderia pedir o prato principal. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O presidiário percebeu o olhar frio que o outro lhe dirigiu e apenas concordou com a cabeça, baixando o olhar em seguida. Essa atitude desmontou o investigador. O francês sentia-se péssimo por tratar o Escorpiniano daquele jeito.

"Isso mesmo francesinho. Caia no meu jogo. Mostre-se duro comigo. Eu vou fazer a minha parte e vou me tornar o humilhado. Quanto a você ? Só te resta se sentir o pior dos seres por me tratar assim". – refletiu para tentar esquecer a dúvida que pairava em sua mente.

-o-

Os dois terminaram o almoço e entraram no carro. O policial o algemou.

- Kamus, eu queria ver "A Persistência da Memória" de Salvador Dali. Era o quadro que a minha mãe mais gostava. Será que seria pedir demais se a gente fosse até o Museu do Louvr...

- Não será possível. – disse secamente, cortando o outro – Primeiro o quadro está em exposição aqui em Paris, porém em outro museu. E nem adianta me pedir para ir a qualquer museu. Museu é um lugar muito movimentado. Ainda que você fosse algemado, chamaria a atenção desnecessariamente e seria difícil para te controlar.

- Claro. Desculpa. – disse sarcástico - Às vezes eu esqueço que sou apenas um ladrãozinho grego.

- É realmente uma pena. – disse inexpressivamente – Mas se você...

- Já sei, já sei. Se eu não tivesse cometido estes roubos... – disse cortando o francês - ...eu poderia ir até o museu como qualquer pessoa normal e ver o quadro que minha mãe mais gostava, não é ? – perguntou com os olhos enevoados – Caramba. Onde será que eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi me tornar um ladrão ? – replicou com uma lágrima querendo descer – Imagine eu. EU pensando na saúde e na vida da minha mãe ? Que absurdo ! COMO um filho pode pensar assim, não é ? – replicou sarcástico – Concordo com você Kamus. É mesmo uma pena. É uma pena que eu saiba o significado da palavra amor. – limpou as lágrimas e virou-se para o outro lado. Poucos instantes depois começou a chorar.

- Eu... proponho uma troca. – disse afinal – Infelizmente não posso te levar no museu. De verdade. Tem muito fluxo de pessoas e você não poderia entrar lá algemado.

Como o Escorpiniano queria, o policial se penalizou.

- Ótimo. Quer que eu veja o quadro pela internet ? – perguntou irritado e secando as lágrimas.

- Não. Eu troco este passeio por outro.

- Qual ? – perguntou um pouco mais calmo.

- Você gosta de teatro ?

- Vamos visitar um teatro ?

- Não. Vamos a uma peça.

- Você está brincando. É sério ? - perguntou empolgado.

- Você quer ir ?

- CLARO que quero.

Os olhos do preso brilhavam de satisfação. Tanto falava na Clairvaux que era um ator, que estava se saindo muito bem. A idéia era mesmo ir a um lugar movimentado e se perder na multidão. "Obrigado Kamus. Estou a um passo da liberdade" – pensou.

-oOo-

Apartamento do francês. Domingo à tarde.

Os dois foram até o apartamento do investigador. O grego estava na dúvida. Pensava que seus dias terminariam no domingo, mas pelo jeito Kamus só o levaria de volta para a Clairvaux na segunda. Tanto melhor. Era mais uma noite para tentar fugir.

Passaram a tarde em casa. Milo assistindo TV e Kamus trabalhando em seus outros casos.

-oOo-

Teatro de Paris. Final da tarde de domingo.

O policial e o ladrão chegaram no belíssimo teatro pouco antes do início da peça e foram direto para o camarote. O lugar do grego era bem na frente e Kamus ficou praticamente colado no preso. A porta do camarote foi fechada. Milo não tinha como fugir. O jeito era aproveitar a apresentação.

A encenação de "Os Três Mosqueteiros" foi impecável. O criminoso realmente se divertiu e ficou atento durante todo o espetáculo. Sorriu algumas vezes para o investigador, afinal, tinha que se mostrar agradecido.

- Gostou ? – o policial perguntou ao final da peça.

- Está brincando ? Eu ADOREI. – deu uma pequena pausa – Obrigado, Kâ.

"Kâ ? Milo, não faz isso comigo. Não me trata assim" – pensou.

- Vamos jantar ? – o francês convidou.

-o-

Os dois foram a um restaurante com vista para a torre Eiffel. Obviamente o Aquariano escolheu um lugar de difícil acesso no piso superior. Se o grego tentasse fugir, teria muito trabalho para chegar até a saída. O Escorpiniano disfarçou bem a decepção.

- Nossa Kamus, hoje o dia está sendo maravilhoso. Com exceção da ida ao cemitério, claro.

O policial deu um leve sorriso. Sentia o peito pegando fogo e a barriga gelada. Era claro que não deveria, mas seus sentimentos estavam fugindo a seu controle. Sabia que estava se apaixonando.

- Com licença, senhores. – o garçom interrompeu - Gostariam de apreciar nossa carta de vinhos (6) ?

O Aquariano olhou a carta e pediu um vinho branco para combinar com o prato.

O grego observou como o francês era bonito. Não era apenas a bela roupa e nem o perfume caro que o tornavam desejável. Sabia que não deveria imaginar aquilo, mas não pôde evitar em querer que realmente pudesse namorar o policial. Há tempos sua mente estava lhe dizendo que sua flor preciosa, Afrodite, nunca o amara de verdade. O sueco SEMPRE disse que o amava, mas depois de encontrá-lo o presidiário sabia que isso nunca aconteceu de fato. E agora, aquele belo homem à sua frente lhe trazia novamente esperança. Será que realmente poderia ? Sorriu de leve.

O garçom chegou com o vinho. O criminoso observou o jeito do outro experimentar a bebida antes de permitir que o garçom servisse. Aquilo era completamente fora da sua realidade. O policial era bonito, inteligente, rico e educado. De riqueza e bons modos o Escorpiniano não tinha nada. Jamais faria parte daquele seleto mundo de pessoas que tem um carro só para o final de semana, jogam golfe, assistem a peças de teatro em camarotes, colocam guardanapos de tecido nas pernas e experimentam vinho antes de mandar servir. Seu mundo era completamente diferente. Seu mundo era o das pessoas que acordam cedo, trabalham em dois empregos, gastam dinheiro com bebidas baratas e se esfregam com gente da mesma laia.

O sorriso morreu nos lábios do moreno.

- O que foi ? – o francês perguntou – Você prefere outro vinho ? Gosta de algum em especial ?

Aquela pergunta machucou o larápio mais ainda. Não tinha conhecimento algum para rejeitar ou sugerir um vinho.

- Não. Este está bom. – respondeu baixinho – Eu... só estava pensando em outra coisa.

- No seu ex- ?

- Em você. – disse sinceramente.

O Aquariano pareceu se aborrecer com a resposta e ficou em silêncio o resto do jantar.

"Esquece Milo. Você é pobre e presidiário. O Kamus não é para você" – refletiu com tristeza – "Apenas continue com o seu joguinho. Conquiste o policial e quando conseguir, vá embora. Fuja. Você ainda tem o Van Gogh. Venda e volte para a Grécia. Aqui não é seu lugar. A França é para os franceses."

-oOo-

A caminho da delegacia...

- Kamus, antes de ir para a delegacia, a gente pode passar na sua casa ? Eu queria pegar a sopa que a Nicolle deixou para mim.

- Engraçado você querer sopa depois do jantar que você comeu. Até vinho você bebeu.

- Mas era comida boa e a comida da delegacia é muito gordurosa.

- Já estamos na rua da delegacia. Eu passo depois para deixar a sopa para você.

O francês não era bobo. Sabia que Milo queria dormir na sua casa e estava inventando tudo isso. Onde já se viu a comida da cadeia ser gordurosa ?

- Kamus, por favor, me deixa dormir na sua casa. Eu imploro. Viro seu escravo. Faço QUALQUER COISA que você quiser. Tudo o que você mandar. Por favor. – implorou.

Parou o carro em frente à delegacia e ficou firme para não deixar que sua mente imaginasse mil coisas que gostaria que o grego fizesse.

- E se como seu mestre eu te mandar dormir aqui ?

- Ok. Eu já entendi. Você vai dormir com alguém não é ? Foi mal.

- Eu não vou dormir com ninguém. – respondeu imediatamente.

"Nossa policial, que pressa em me dizer que estará disponível" – pensou achando graça.

- Então me leva para a sua casa. Por favor. – suplicou.

- Milo, o que tanto você viu na minha casa ?

- Sua cama.

- Esquece. Você não vai dormir na minha cama.

- Então na cama da Nicolle ? Por favor. – implorou - Eu já cansei de dormir no cimento duro e amanhã é meu último dia. Depois eu vou para a Clairvaux e você vai se livrar de mim para sempre. – deu uma pausa para o outro se convencer – Eu juro que vou me comportar.

"Não, Kamus, não ceda." – sua mente interveio – "Ele é um criminoso e você sabe que os criminosos são imprevisíveis".

- Por favor, Kâ. – suplicou.

"Kâ" o francês pensou. O jeitinho doce do Escorpiniano fez a parede de distância desmoronar. Que mal havia ? O grego já havia ficado em sua casa por duas noites e não teve problema algum, a não ser pela vez em que o ladrão queria tocá-lo. Mas querer tocar o Aquariano não era crime, ou era ? Respirou fundo. "Não. Querer me tocar não é crime" - respondeu a si mesmo.

- Ok Milo. Vou ceder desta vez.

- OBA !

"Kamus, você ainda vai se arrepender amargamente" - sua mente o alertou.

-oOo-

No apartamento do francês...

- Você vai dormir agora ? – o Aquariano perguntou.

- Por quê ? O que você vai fazer ?

- Tenho que trabalhar em outros casos.

- Eu posso te ajudar.

- Melhor não.

- Me conta como são os casos. Explicando para mim você pode pegar algum detalhe que deixou escapar.

- Eu agradeço, mas não posso te revelar nada. – deu uma pausa – Por quê você não assiste um pouco de TV ? Eu fico lendo os documentos na sala e você usa o fone de ouvido para não fazer barulho.

- Ok.

-o-

Quando o Aquariano se deu conta, já era uma da manhã. Estava sentado na mesa de jantar, que dava de frente para a sala de estar. Era só levantar os olhos que enxergava o grego. Detectaria qualquer movimento suspeito em questão de instantes, mas há algum tempo ele não se mexia.

Kamus se levantou e andou sem fazer barulho até a sala. O preso estava dormindo sentado.

- Milo ?

- Oi ? – respondeu acordando.

- Acho que é hora de ir para a cama, não ? – o francês perguntou.

- Hum, hum. – respondeu esfregando os olhos e com cara de sono – Podemos ir para a sua cama ? – pediu infantilmente.

- Não, não podemos, mas vou te colocar em uma cama muito boa.

- Tem pena de ganso também ?

- Não.

- Então não vou gostar.

- Prefere dormir na delegacia ?

- Fico com a cama.

-o-

O grego saiu da suíte do quarto de hóspedes e se deitou na grande cama de casal.

- Kamus, obrigado por hoje. Nem sei como eu poderia te agradecer. Ah ! Acabei de me lembrar que eu me ofereci para ser seu escravo. O que você quer que eu faça ? Pode pedir QUALQUER COISA. – disse lentamente, se descobrindo e dando um sorriso arrebatador.

"KAMUS !" – o francês repreendeu a si próprio pelos inúmeros pensamentos maliciosos.

- Quero suas mãos. – pediu ao Escorpiniano.

- Humm... – disse sedutoramente e se sentou – E o que você quer que eu faça com elas ?

O policial resistiu bravamente para não falar nada que o fizesse se arrepender depois. Apenas mostrou um par de algemas.

- Quero suas mãos para colocar as algemas.

- Kamus, por favor, – suplicou com um certo ar de decepção com a utilidade que suas mãos teriam – me deixa dormir ser algemas ? O machucado já está fechado. É só para não cortar de novo.

- Milo...

- Última noite, Kamus. Amanhã eu volto para a Clairvaux e não te encho mais o saco.

- Você não vai voltar para a Clairvaux amanhã.

- Como é ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Milo, eu até poderia de te deixar sem algemas, - comentou sem se preocupar em responder sobre a volta do outro para a cadeia - mas para isso eu precisaria confiar em você.

- Kamus, não sou homem-aranha para escalar o prédio, não sei a senha que abre a porta – mentiu - e nem tenho a chave cartão para colocar na fechadura.

O francês ficou mudo.

- Vai Kâ – disse amorosamente - te dou minha palavra. Pode não valer nada, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Não vou fugir. Eu juro. – e bocejou em seguida.

- Ok. – bocejou também – Vou te dar um crédito. Não me decepcione. – e apagou a luz.

- Kamus ?

- O que é ?

- Quando eu vou voltar para a Clairvaux ?

- Amanhã a gente fala sobre isso.

- Ok. Então boa noite. – disse bocejando.

– Boa noite. – respondeu - Mon Ange. – o investigador completou baixinho e respirou fundo por conseguir se manter firme e não ceder aos encantos do outro.

-o-

Milo acordou antes do policial. Abriu a varanda do quarto e analisou as possibilidades. Seria difícil descer por ali. Foi até a sala e entrou no terraço. Com certeza escalar este lado seria pior. Suspirou e voltou para a sala. Alguns pensamentos corroeram sua mente. Tinha sua grande chance. Só precisava aproveitar.

O Escorpiniano foi até a cozinha e escolheu uma grande faca afiada. Entrou no quarto do francês silenciosamente e girou um pouco o botão da luz. Kamus dormia tranqüilamente. O grego sabia que a arma estava debaixo do travesseiro do outro. Tinha que ser cuidadoso ou não conseguiria matar o policial e ainda levaria um tiro.

Não conseguira dormir direito. Acordou por várias vezes pensando se deveria ou não matar o francês. Se tivesse seduzido o outro não precisaria matá-lo, mas infelizmente não conseguiu. Kamus não o aceitou como escravo.

O Aquariano se mexeu e virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para o ladrão.

"Fácil demais. Está oferecendo o coração para mim, Branca de Neve ? Não sou o caçador (7) da história, mas vou arrancar esta pedra que você tem dentro do peito e colocar em uma bandeja." – pensou levantando a faca e segurando-a com firmeza. Ia enfiá-la de uma vez no coração do francês, mas desistiu. Não. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo.

Observou o corpo que se movia suavemente à sua frente. Apesar das divergências que tinha com o policial, sentia-se atraído por ele. Talvez pelo fato do Aquariano ser tão contraditório, sendo duro nas palavras, mas tratando-o tão carinhosamente.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais. Teve vontade de tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Beijar seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus lábios... Mas antes que se movesse para fazer isso, a imagem do francês degustando o vinho antes de mandar servir veio em sua mente. "Mundos diferentes" - refletiu com pesar.

Apagou a luz completamente e saiu do quarto em silêncio.

Foi até a cozinha, cortou um pedaço de bolo e cobriu com uma generosa quantia de cobertura. Foi até a sala, abriu a porta da varanda e recebeu novamente o ar da manhã. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que ficava lá fora e ficou admirando a vista que tinha de uma pequena parte da cidade.

- Quando não te vi no quarto pensei que você tinha fugido. – Kamus falou entrando na varanda e se sentando na outra cadeira.

- Infelizmente eu fiz uma promessa para um policial e não podia fugir. – respondeu com um sorriso doce.

O Aquariano sorriu levemente em resposta. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e o investigador se perdeu na beleza dos olhos azuis do grego. Sorriu mais ainda. Kamus sentiu seu coração aquecer e desejou que este momento durasse eternamente. Porém, como um balde de água fria, sua mente o recordou que eram lei e crime, água e óleo. Voltou a ficar sério. Seus olhos caíram sobre o prato de bolo.

- Se ontem você estava ruim do estômago e queria comer sopa na cadeia, por que comeu o bolo com cobertura ?

- Quem disse que eu queria comer sopa ? – replicou sorrindo.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Shura passa a manhã na sala do Aquariano e tanto Aioros quanto Milo ficam enciumados. Uma descoberta relacionada a um dos crimes gera uma grande reviravolta na investigação. Aioros arma a maior confusão no coquetel da empresa por causa do francês. O Escorpiniano fica irritado com o investigador e toma uma decisão drástica. Kamus chama três suspeitos em potencial para depor._

_**ATENÇÃO**: O próximo capítulo contém material erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir..._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Lê-se "Ai Pod". Trata-se de um computador de bolso da Apple Computer. De dimensões de um celular magrinho, o aparelho pode armazenar dados, som e imagem. Alguns armazenam mais de 20 mil músicas. Outros até reproduzem filmes.

( 2 ) Jogo de cartas cujo objetivo é fazer o maior número de vazas. Cada vaza é igual a 15 pontos que é obtido com a combinação dos valores das cartas.

( 3 ) Cemitério da Paz . Esse cemitério é fictício.

( 4 ) Vi este comentário em um fórum do Saint Seiya Dreams, mas não me lembro a fonte. Caso alguém conheça a garota que deu esta informação, por favor avise para que eu dê os devidos créditos. Obrigada .

( 5 ) Pino, de plástico ou madeira, que sustenta a bolinha para que o jogador de golfe faça sua tacada.

( 6 ) Menu de vinhos

( 7 ) O caçador na história da Branca de Neve deveria arrancar o coração da menina e trazer para a madrasta.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Gentem, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews. Espero por mais. Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Ilia; Litha-Chan; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Srta. Nina ; XxLininhaxX; Guilherme; Margarida; Cardosinha; Anjo Setsuna; Elfa; Volpi; Nana Pizani; Perséfone-San; Ana Paula; Xonikax Hiwatari

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (fiquem à vontade), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Fevereiro / 2006 –


	10. Reviravolta

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior – No capítulo anterior, Kamus fica agitado ao imaginar que o grego poderia vender o corpo na delegacia. Milo vai até o cemitério com o francês e é consolado por ele. Os dois se aproximam mais e fazem considerações sobre um possível romance, mas logo descartam a possibilidade._

...o Aquariano sorriu levemente em resposta. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e o investigador se perdeu na beleza dos olhos azuis do grego. Sorriu mais ainda. Kamus sentiu seu coração aquecer e desejou que este momento durasse eternamente. Porém, como um balde de água fria, sua mente o recordou que eram lei e crime, água e óleo. Voltou a ficar sério. Seus olhos caíram sobre o prato de bolo.

- Se ontem você estava ruim do estômago e queria comer sopa na cadeia, por que comeu o bolo com cobertura ?

- Quem disse que eu queria comer sopa ? – replicou sorrindo.

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo IX – Reviravolta**

_**ATENÇÃO**: Este capítulo contém trechos com conteúdo erótico. Verifique a permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir._

-oOo-

Manhã de segunda. A caminho da IPF...

Milo e Kamus seguiam de carro até a IPF. O Aquariano estava calado e preocupado. Já se convencera que desejava mesmo o grego e era exatamente por este motivo que precisava se distanciar do outro. Também prometera a si mesmo que não o levaria mais para casa. A proximidade do preso alterava sua razão e mexia com suas emoções. O melhor era mesmo fazer com que o criminoso o odiasse. Mas como ? No dia anterior a carência e a tristeza do ladrão o desarmou completamente. O belo olhar, o sorriso fascinante, a sensualidade do presidiário o envenenavam e o impediam de ser grosso. "Milo, que droga, por que você tem que ser assim ? Você não poderia ser só irritante e petulante, sem ser tão agradável, charmoso e gosto..." – suspirou com força. Tinha que tirar o grego da cabeça e não interiorizá-lo ainda mais.

- Kamus, está tudo bem ?

- Está, por quê ? – perguntou irritado.

- Nossa ! – sorriu – Quando foi que você tomou o suco de limão azedo que eu não vi, hein ? – brincou com o francês.

- Milo, não enche o meu saco. Ainda tenho uma semana inteira pela frente.

- Ok. – deu uma pausa – Eu volto para a Clairvaux esta semana ou você ainda vai me dar mais um final de semana por bom comportamento ?

- Sexta-feira. – suspirou aborrecido – Você volta na sexta. Isso SE colaborar com as investigações e SE não ficar me irritando como está agora.

- Sabe Kâ, você está muito tenso. Está com muito trabalho e está precisando relaxar. – deu uma pequena pausa - Eu conheço uma massagem ótima. Descansa o corpo todo. Posso fazer hoje à noite se você quiser. – disse com ar angelical – Garanto que você vai gostar.

"Garanto mesmo." – pensou – "Começo passeando a mão pelo seu corpo e termino com você de costas para mim e gemendo." – deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Hoje tenho o coquetel da empresa e... – parou de falar e se irritou. Por que tinha que arrumar desculpas para não fazer a massagem ? Tinha que se distanciar do grego e não alimentar esta aproximação - Milo, não me aborreça com essas suas bobagens.

- Ok, - deu uma pequena pausa - mas o convite fica de pé, quando você quiser...

O francês olhou-o friamente.

- Ok. Já entendi. Vou ficar quieto.

- Que absurdo. – o francês externou seu pensamento em voz alta.

"Era só o que me faltava," – pensava – "querer uma massagem do ladrãozinho. Humpf. Agora só me falta dizer que quero transar com ele".

-oOo-

IPF. Sala da equipe do Aquariano...

- Bom dia. – os dois cumprimentaram Shaka e Mu assim que entraram - O Aioria já chegou ? – o chefe questionou.

- Buenos dias. – uma voz conhecida soou atrás do francês.

- Shura ! – virou-se sorrindo.

A simples menção do nome do outro com tanto entusiasmo fez o Escorpiniano antipatizar na hora com o espanhol. Até o momento Kamus estava azedo e só porque um imbecil que já foi seu namorado dizia um mero_"Buenos dias"_ o investigador ficava todo alegrinho ? Isso era demais para o grego.

- Não se preocupe. – Shura disse ao sorridente Aquariano enquanto o abraçava - Agora que estou aqui, TODOS os crimes vão se resolver.

O Capricorniano foi até Mu e Shaka para cumprimentá-los também.

- Este é Milo Nekalaous. – o francês o apresentou – Ele é o Escorpião Escarlate.

Shura não deu a mão ao ladrão, apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça. O Escorpiniano fechou a cara e não respondeu. Ao invés disso olhou para o francês. O investigador ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto. O ladrão ficou mais irritado ainda. "Droga Kamus. Por que você tem que ficar se rasgando em sorrisos para este idiota ? QUE SACO ! Fica todo besta só porque o cara é bonito, se veste bem e tem pose de gostosão ?" – se afastou aborrecido e sentou-se.

"Milo, fala sério, você está com ciúme do francesinho ?" – sua mente perguntou-lhe – "CIÚME, EU ? CLARO que não. Só quero proteger o que é meu. O francesinho é a minha passagem para a liberdade. Só isso." – refletiu tentando se convencer que realmente esta era a verdade.

- Bom dia ! – Aioria entrava na sala com o irmão e Marin.

- Bom dia. – Aioros deu um cumprimento geral e não gostou de ver o espanhol tão perto do Aquariano - Shura, vou até a sala do Saga. Você vem ?

- Agora não. Já que estou aqui quero relembrar os velhos tempos de parceria com o Kamus e ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. Fique um pouco por aqui você também. – sugeriu ao namorado.

- O Saga já está me esperando. – disse um tanto seco.

- Tudo bem. Daqui há uma ou duas horas eu passo por lá.

- Ok. – Aioros replicou sem muita vontade em deixar o namorado nas garras do francês e saiu.

- E então Homem de Gelo ? – o espanhol perguntou com um belo sorriso – Quais são os casos que tenho que _"te ajudar"_ a resolver ? Ou vai me dizer que você não deixou nem UM probleminha para partilhar comigo ?

- Bem, acho que ainda sobrou alguma coisa para você. – o Aquariano replicou sorrindo - Vem cá. – e chamou o ex- para sua sala particular.

Kamus fechou a porta de vidro, mas não desceu a persiana. Sabia que não ficaria bem ficar fechado e em privacidade completa junto do outro.

Pela cara de irritação do presidiário, Aioros não era o único que se incomodava com aquela dupla.

-o-

Milo foi completamente ignorado até o meio da manhã. Era como se ele nem estivesse ali. O ladrão pediu para Marin perguntar ao francês se era para ele fazer alguma coisa, mas o Aquariano apenas retrucou pelo telefone que era para o grego aguardar e caso precisasse, o chamaria.

Passava das dez da manhã quando o espanhol finalmente saiu da conversa animada com o ex- e fez menção de ir até a sala da equipe do Saga. Shura ainda se despedia quando Shaka atendeu um telefonema. O indiano ouviu atentamente e fez várias perguntas. Uma em especial chamou a atenção de todos.

- Entendi senhorita June. E onde estava o escaravelho ? – o loiro ouviu por mais algum tempo – Perfeito, mas ainda preciso de mais detalhes. A senhorita teria uma hora para me receber ? – parou para escutá-la – Ótimo. Ok. Então até as duas, senhorita June. – e desligou – Acharam o escaravelho. – o indiano anunciou.

- Viu como eu dou sorte para você ? – o espanhol, que ainda estava na sala, questionou sorrindo.

- Como nos velhos tempos. - o francês sorriu em resposta.

"Argh ! Se eu ouvir mais duas frases, acho que vou vomitar." - o ladrão pensou aborrecido - "Vai ser puxa-saco assim no inferno ! É sorrisinho para cá, sorrisinho para lá... Eu te dou sorte Homem de Gelo... Como nos velhos tempos." – pensou debochado - "Argh ! Que enjôo !"

- E então loiro, como foi que aconteceu ? – o Leonino perguntou curioso.

- O escaravelho estava dentro de um dragão chinês que também fica no escritório. – Shaka começou a explicar - A menina comentou que o pai havia desconfiado da empregada e a demitiu. Uma outra empregada começou esta semana e foi limpar o escritório. Quando tirou o dragão para limpar o armário, ouviu o barulho. Primeiro ela pensou que havia algo quebrado dentro dele e então o virou de boca para baixo. Foi quando o escaravelho caiu em sua mão.

- Bem, isso muda algumas coisas e confirmam outras. – o francês comentou – Shaka, avalie o escaravelho. Precisamos saber se há digitais nele.

- Será que o primeiro crime também não segue a mesma linha do segundo ? – o Escorpiniano que estava mudo até o momento, se intrometeu.

- Como assim ? - o Aquariano questionou com pouco interesse.

- Será que o quadro também não está escondido ? Talvez até na restauradora. – o presidiário arriscou.

- Kamus ? – o espanhol o chamou.

- Já vasculhamos a restauradora e não encontramos nada. – replicou inexpressivo e virou-se para o Capricorniano – Fala. – disse gentilmente.

O grego irritou-se com o comportamento do policial. Levantou-se e foi sentar no canto da sala.

- Eu preciso ir. – o espanhol disse ao ex-.

- Todos da equipe – o francês convocou – na minha sala, exceto você, Marin, pois vou pedir que fique vigiando o Milo. – virou-se para o espanhol - É mesmo uma pena que tenha que ir Shura, pois vamos nos reunir para fazer algumas deduções e seus conhecimentos seriam muito bem-vindos.

- Obrigado pelo convite, Kamye, mas preciso ir até a sala do Saga. Eu prometi ao Aioros. – deu uma pequena pausa - Depois eu volto, mas de qualquer forma, nos vermos hoje à noite no coquetel, não ?

A IPF tinha convocado todos os seus colaboradores para um coquetel em comemoração ao qüinquagésimo nono aniversário de fundação. Este era o motivo de Aioros e o espanhol, membros representantes da IPF em Londres, estarem em plena segunda-feira na França.

- Certamente, Shura. – respondeu com um leve sorriso.

O Sagitariano entrou na sala irritado. Apenas olhou para o Capricorniano, mas não disse nada.

- Oi, Mi Amor, - Shura o cumprimentou – Acabei de me despedir do pessoal. Vamos ? – perguntou e saiu da sala com um grego muito aborrecido.

-oOo-

Na sala do francês...

- Bem, - Kamus começou - eu os chamei aqui para falarmos sobre minha conversa com o Afrodite. Creio que todos ouviram a gravação. Tenho novidades, mas antes de informá-las, gostaria de saber a impressão de todos.

- Ou ele é completamente inocente e não sabe mesmo de nada ou é um excelente mentiroso. – Mu arriscou primeiro.

- Bem, primeiro eu achei que ele estava mentindo dizendo não saber nada, - o grego começou – mas depois me pareceu que ele estava tentando protegendo alguém.

"Sim." – o francês refletiu para não atrapalhar a linha de raciocínio dos subordinados – "Ele queria mesmo proteger alguém. Queria proteger a si próprio"

- Concordo com o Aioria. – Shaka pronunciou-se – depois que o Kamus falou que, caso ele não colaborasse, as pessoas próximas a ele seriam chamadas para depor, o garoto pareceu ficar bem tenso.

- Bem, creio que todos aqui tendem a achar que ele pode não ser o novo Escorpião Escarlate, estou certo ? – o Homem de Gelo questionou.

Houve um pequeno burburinho, mas os outros três concordaram.

- A Hilda me ligou no sábado. – o francês começou – Disse que o Afrodite deu entrada em um hospital. O cafetão, que também é namorado dele, o acompanhava. O sueco apresentava escoriações por todo o corpo, EXCETO ROSTO, um braço quebrado e sinais de violência sexual. Disse que caiu da escada.

Houve um breve instante de silêncio na sala.

- O cafetão o espancou. – Aioria externou o pensamento de todos – Você acha que ele estava tentando poupar o italiano ?

- Acho que não, Aioria. – foi Shaka quem respondeu – Pelo jeito deve ter apanhado porque o namorado descobriu que ele havia, ainda que apenas sob a ótica da polícia, voltado a se envolver com o Milo.

- Então era a si próprio que tentava proteger. – Mu replicou, penalizado pela situação – Por isso ele não queria que o cafetão fosse chamado para depor.

- Bem, - o Leonino comentou também penalizado – pelo jeito estamos aqui discutindo sobre uma vítima e não sobre um culpado.

-o-

Os quatro ficaram mais algum tempo na sala e quando saíram já era a hora do almoço.

- Eu posso descer para almoçar com você ? – o criminoso pediu se aproximando.

- HOJE ? NEM pensar. – o policial respondeu. No dia em que o espanhol estava lá é que não ia mesmo levar o grego junto para o almoço.

- Por favor, Kam...

- Milo, você tem dificuldades em entender francês ? – o Aquariano perguntou rispidamente.

O Escorpiniano suspirou e se sentou. "Droga. Ontem o Kamus estava um doce, hoje, por causa deste espanhol miserável, o meu francesinho já está azedo. Argh ! Shura, seu desgraçado ! QUE ÓDIO !"

-o-

Assim que Shaka voltou da casa da família de Camaleão, foi direto ao segundo andar e pediu um laudo sobre digitais encontradas no escaravelho. Enquanto aguardavam o resultado, o francês mandou Aioria levar o preso até a sala de preparação. Precisava conversar com a equipe sobre os espiões que vigiavam o sueco, o aparecimento do escaravelho e o depoimento dos três garotos no dia seguinte. Seria um trabalho policial e portanto não precisaria da presença do Escorpiniano. Milo ficou aborrecidíssimo, mas fingiu que estava tudo bem. Sentiu ódio do Aquariano e jurou a si mesmo que se vingaria pelo tratamento que estava recebendo.

O laudo ficou pronto, porém não trouxe muitas novidades. O escaravelho tinha apenas as digitais da empregada que o encontrou. A equipe do francês conversou até o final do dia sobre todos os assuntos e ajudou o chefe a traçar um norte para os depoimentos do dia seguinte. No final da reunião Kamus pediu a Shaka para deixar o criminoso na delegacia e buscá-lo no dia seguinte.

-oOo-

Delegacia. Segunda-feira. Final da tarde...

Milo sentou-se no banco frio e perdeu o olhar. Sentia irritação, decepção e ódio. Ódio do francês. Tinha sido descartado e ignorado pelo Aquariano. Foi tratado como se não estivesse lá. Até quando falou algo importante sobre o caso do novo Escorpião Escarlate, percebeu o pouco interesse do investigador. "Tenho certeza que se fosse aquele babaca do Shura quem tivesse dito que o quadro ainda poderia estar na restauradora, você se atiraria aos pés dele e lamberia o chão que ele pisa." – refletiu aborrecido com a atitude do policial.

Suspirou. Talvez este fosse um castigo. Castigo por cobiçar o que jamais podia ter: Kamus. Não. Definitivamente o francês não era para si. O policial poderia até desejar o ladrão e observá-lo, mas eram tipos como o Shura que seriam os eleitos para namorá-lo. Sim. Certamente o investigador procurava alguém bem vestido, mesmo nível social e com bons modos para possuí-lo, e não um pé rapado como o grego.

"Milo," – sua mente o incitava – "eu NÃO acredito que você ainda pensa naquele idiota do Kamus. Você não vê que ele está rindo de você ? Para ele você não passa de um caipira. Acorda, Milo. Ele só quer se divertir. Só o que quer é tirar uma com a sua cara. Ele quer te deixar caidinho por ele só para ter o prazer de te desprezar, como fez hoje o dia todo. É assim que gente rica se diverte, pisando nos pobres."

Suspirou fortemente. Queria esquecer o policial. Era melhor pensar na sua florzinha preciosa. Sim. Afrodite. Sorriu. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para o Pisciano. Como foi feliz ao lado do sueco. Suspirou novamente e sorriu sonhador ao se lembrar de um episódio durante o curto período de namoro.

-oooo-

Era uma quarta-feira, início da noite. Milo chegava da lanchonete e ouviu um barulho no banheiro. Afrodite ainda estava em casa. O grego sorriu e se aproximou devagar. Trazia um buquê de rosas brancas escondidos atrás das costas.

- Oi. – disse amorosamente parando na porta do banheiro - Trouxe um presente para você. – disse ainda escondendo as rosas atrás de si.

- Oi Mi. Agora estou atrasado. Quando eu voltar a gente se fala. – deu-lhe um selinho – Tchau.

- Dido, eu trouxe flores para você. – replicou desapontado – Rosas brancas.

- Oh, meu hambúrguer grego. – disse para brincar com o cheiro que o Escorpiniano apresentava – Você sabe que eu AMO rosas brancas. Muito obrigado. – deu um sorriso maravilhoso – Você sabe que eu também te adoro, não ? – deu-lhe outro selinho - Eu lavei o vaso azul. Está lá na área de serviço. Você coloca as flores para mim ? Estou atrasado. Beijinho. Até mais tarde.

- Dido, você não lembra que dia é hoje ?

- Claro que lembro. – respondeu piscando um olho - É quarta-feira. - e fechou a porta.

- Não é só isso. – disse baixinho, olhando para as flores depois que o outro saiu – Hoje faz dois meses que nos conhecemos.

O grego suspirou e foi até a área de serviço. Pegou o vaso, colocou água e deixou as flores dentro. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e se despiu.

Enquanto tomava banho pensava no namorado.

Milo tinha muito ciúme do sueco. Odiava que ele saísse para fazer programas, mas não conseguia convencê-lo a largar esta vida. Ficava quase doente ao pensar que seu Peixinho se sujeitava a passar por mãos interesseiras apenas por dinheiro. E mais doente ainda por oferecer dinheiro para o outro ficar em casa e ele não aceitar. Ora, mas quem disse que Afrodite era o tipo de homem submisso ?

O grego sorriu. Adorava o jeitinho quase petulante do sueco ao argumentar. E quando o Pisciano se via vencido então ? Fazia biquinho, deitava-se na cama e abraçava o travesseiro, com cara de coitadinho. Ficava assim até o Escorpiniano não resistir mais à birra do outro e ceder.

Sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez. Dido não levava o relacionamento a sério. Se levasse, certamente teria se lembrado da data.

O grego desligou o chuveiro e jogou os cabelos para frente, penteando-os com os dedos. Jogou-os novamente para trás e começou a se secar. Estava terminando de se pentear quando ouviu um barulho. Sentiu o corpo gelar. Todos os seus roubos estavam trancados no guarda-roupa. Se fosse outro ladrão, perderia tudo. Saiu de uma vez e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

A luz do quarto estava desligada e quatro velas perfumadas estavam acesas. Na cama, almofadas e pétalas de rosas. Dois lugares para jantar estavam colocados na pequena mesa do kitnet e Afrodite saiu deslumbrante da cozinha, vestido com um robe azul escuro e, com um champanhe na mão.

- Feche a boca, cowboy. Esta é só a sobremesa. – o belo jovem de pintinha no rosto replicou passando maliciosamente a mão pelo corpo por cima do robe.

- Você não esqueceu ?

- Como eu poderia ? – perguntou se aproximando sedutoramente e entregando uma taça ao Escorpiniano.

Milo abriu o champanhe e brindaram. O grego pegou os copos e colocou-os de lado.

- Quero minha sobremesa AGORA. – e puxou o outro para junto de si, já completamente excitado.

- Mi. – o sueco riu – Assim a lasanha que está no forno vai esfriar.

- Adoro lasanha fria. – sussurrou no ouvido do Pisciano e lambeu seu pescoço.

- Hummm... – ronronou – Acho que a sobremesa quer ser servida AGORA.

- Agora ? – perguntou malicioso, enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do robe.

- A-GO-RA. – respondeu gemendo de leve e se abaixando para levantar a toalha do grego e passar a mão por seu corpo – Humm... – sentiu-lhe a rigidez pulsante – Estou vendo que você realmente quer A-GO-RA. – disse lentamente e abocanhou o outro com vontade.

- Hummm... – o grego gemeu e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Afrodite era realmente profissional – Dido... – puxou o ar entre os dentes pelo prazer e afastando um pouco o outro, pegou-o no colo - Essa sobremesa está MUITO atrevida.

- Muito atrevida ? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e abrindo o roupão, exibindo-se e passando a mão pelo próprio corpo.

- Demais. – disse com sensualidade, caindo na cama junto com o namorado.

O sueco riu. Milo pegou o gel na gaveta. Não gostava de machucar seu Peixinho. Ajeitou-se em cima do Pisciano e o beijou, deslizando os dedos para dentro do corpo do belo jovem de cabelos azuis claros, preparando-o e abusando de sua presa. Afrodite gemia e se oferecia sem pudor.

- Adoro esse seu cheirinho de rosas. – disse beijando a boca, o rosto e lambendo o pescoço do sueco enquanto o preparava.

A noite derramava sua sombra fria sobre as noites francesas, mas dentro daquele quarto o clima era fervente. Os dois amantes enroscavam seus corpos, tocavam-se, beijavam-se, experimentavam-se com ousadia e gemiam, buscando o máximo de sensações. Milo parou de se movimentar, obrigando o Pisciano a suplicar para ele continuar. O grego adorava ouvir o outro gemer e pedir mais. Retomou o ritmo, culminando em uma explosão de prazer. Afrodite derramou-se nas mãos do amante e caiu exausto na cama pelas exigências do outro. O Escorpiniano passou a mão em volta da cintura do belo jovem e o puxou mais para perto. Deu-lhe um selinho.

- Eu te amo, Dido.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar. – o Peixinho pediu em tom infantil, brincando com um cacho do grego.

- Eu nunca, NUNCA, vou te deixar. – deu uma pausa - Eu te amo muito. – e o beijou.

- Eu... – hesitou um pouco e ficou sério – ...eu quero tanto te dizer isso.

- Eu prometo que vou te fazer esquecer dele (1) e vou te dar motivos para dizer que me ama. – disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto do amante.

- Oh, Mi. Eu adoro esse seu jeitinho doce. – disse ternamente – Você já me conquistou e me marcou eternamente. É só pedir que leva.

- Então me dá um beijo ? – suplicou.

- Te dou tudo o que você quiser. – respondeu e abraçou o Escorpiniano para beijar-lhe apaixonadamente.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo do grego, trazendo-o à realidade.

-oooo-

Dois anos e meio. Esse seria o tempo que teria que esperar para sua liberdade, caso voltasse para a cadeia. Mas isso não era tudo. Quando saísse, estaria sozinho. Sua florzinha preciosa com cheirinho de rosas, não estaria lá. Nem ele, nem o policial pitbull. Cerrou os olhos. Sentiu raiva. Muita raiva.

"Eu deveria estar pensando em reconquistar meu Peixinho, mas me distraí com aquele idiota. Com aquele MALDITO francês." – refletiu irado – "Então você quer pisar em mim para se divertir, não é Kamus ? Quer mostrar aos outros que pode me ignorar, me desprezar e me descartar, não é ?" – pensou com ódio - "Pois bem Kamus. Se é assim que você quer, vou entrar no jogo. Vou te destruir. Vou ACABAR com você. Não. Não vou te matar. Vou fazer PIOR. Vou te conquistar, te seduzir e te experimentar. Sim. Quero te ver BEM excitado. Quero te ver perder a razão. Quero te ouvir gemendo e gritando o meu nome." – levantou-se e se aproximou das grades - "E aí francesinho, depois que eu te experimentar, depois que eu usar e abusar de você, eu vou te largar. Vou te largar e te abandonar. E aí você vai sentir na pele," - segurou a barra de ferro e apertou com força - "como é BOM ser desprezado."

-oOo-

Coquetel da IPF. Segunda à noite.

O Aquariano chegou ao coquetel e logo visualizou o ex-, o Sagitariano, Aioria e Marin. O francês se juntou ao grupo. Meia-hora depois, Mu e Shaka chegaram. Aioros apenas observava os olhares e sorrisos que os ex-namorados trocavam ao conversar animadamente um com o outro. Enquanto os dois conversavam, o irmão de Aioria pegava várias das bebidas que passavam. Depois de algum tempo, se aborreceu com tanto assunto.

- E então Kamus ? – questionou um pouco alto - Você acha que tem competência para resolver o caso do Escorpião sozinho ou será que vou ter que deixar o Shura aqui com você ? - alfinetou.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio no pequeno grupo. A forma que o outro falou não foi nem um pouco elegante.

- Agradeço a oferta, Aioros, mas creio que o Shura tenha outras coisas para fazer na Inglaterra. – respondeu com cuidado para não ser ofensivo. Nitidamente o Sagitariano estava alterado e possivelmente bêbado.

- Sim Kamus. O Shura tem mesmo o que fazer na Inglaterra. Agora ele mora comigo. COMIGO. Você não foi homem o suficiente para segurá-lo. Agora não adianta mais.

- Aioros, eu não acho que...

- Diferente daquele dia na sua casa, - o grego continuou, interrompendo o francês – mesmo que você pague, o namorado ainda É MEU ! (2) Você teve e deixou fugir. Agora não adianta nem tentar comprar porque o MEU NAMORADO NÃO ESTÁ À VENDA ! – gritou.

O Aquariano ficou mudo e não respondeu. Outras pessoas olharam para o grupo.

- Mi Amor, acho que já chega, não ? – o espanhol perguntou-lhe.

- Diga Kamus. – o Sagitariano continuou - Diga aqui NA FRENTE DOS SEUS AMIGOS que você NÃO vai ficar tentando pegar o Shura de volta.

- Oros, já chega. – Aioria pediu.

- Diga que você tem DIGNIDADE SUFICIENTE para entender que ACABOU e que vai parar de ficar DANDO EM CIMA do MEU namorado.

- Aioros, por favor. – o Capricorniano pediu.

- DIGA KAMUS ! – gritou completamente embriagado - Diga que aceita o jogo e que sabe que o jogo acabou. Você perdeu. Comporte-se como um bom perdedor e ao menos deixe o Shura ser feliz. PÁRA DE SER SOMBRA DELE. Se ele te amasse ele estaria com VOCÊ e não COMIGO.

Fez-se silêncio entre o grupo e pessoas próximas.

- Amor, vamos para casa. – o espanhol sugeriu - O Kamus já sabe de tudo isso. – explicou ao namorado que estava visivelmente bêbado.

"Se ele te amasse ele estaria com VOCÊ e não COMIGO... Amor... o Kamus já sabe de tudo isso" – o Aquariano parecia ouvir repetidamente as últimas frases ditas por Aioros e Shura. Agora o francês acordava. O espanhol não o amava mais. Se amasse estaria com ele e não com Aioros. E era isso que Shura queria dizer com "O Kamus já sabe de tudo isso". Sim. O francês deveria saber que se o Capricorniano o amasse, era com ele que estaria e não com o grego. O Aquariano sentiu o coração doer. "Bem-feito !" - sua mente o recriminou – "Tentou dar em cima do outro e levou".

Era melhor ir embora. Estava fazendo um papel ridículo ali.

- Não Shura. – o francês replicou bem controlado – Fique. Aproveite a festa. – virou-se para o Sagitariano – Você está coberto de razão Aioros. O Shura está com você porque te ama... – deu uma pequena pausa – ...e eu sei que você fará de tudo para fazê-lo feliz. – Virou-se para os demais – Bem, já é hora de me recolher ou não aproveito o dia de trabalho amanhã. Boa noite a todos. – fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e foi embora.

-oOo-

Segunda à noite. Apartamento do investigador...

Kamus chegou em casa e suspirou profundamente. De certa forma havia procurado tudo o que ouviu, então só podia culpar a si próprio.

Fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se do whisky doze anos que guardara para uma ocasião especial. Esquecer o que acabou de ouvir era um bom motivo para abri-lo. Pensou melhor. Não. Isso era se rebaixar e o Homem de Gelo não conseguiu o respeito que tinha se rebaixando.

Entrou no escritório e ligou o notebook. No dia seguinte receberia Ikki, Jabu e Seiya para deporem. Era melhor estar bem preparado. Abriu um documento para cada e começou a bolar sua estratégia.

-oOo-

IPF. Terça-feira pela manhã.

Quando Milo chegou, o francês já estava trancado em sua sala. O Escorpiniano tinha percebido pelos monossílabos da equipe que o coquetel não tinha sido dos melhores. Isso era bom. Significava que o Aquariano estava muito mais carente e suscetível a seus ataques.

-o-

Algum tempo depois o telefone na sala do francês tocou.

- IPF. Kamus falando. – atendeu-o.

- Kamye ? É o Shura. Desculpa por ontem. O Aioros acabou bebendo demais e falando bobagem. A gente acabou de chegar na Inglaterra e ele foi tomar um banho então eu queria...

- Shura, por favor... – pediu interrompendo-o – ...não me ligue nunca mais. – e desligou o telefone.

Tinha que voltar a segurar as rédeas dos seus sentimentos. Não voltaria a ser motivo de chacota de ninguém. Não mesmo.

Depois de algum tempo o telefone tocou novamente.

- Alô ? – disse mal humorado.

- Kamus ? O Ikki chegou.

- Obrigado Marin. Vou até lá falar com ele.

-o-

O Aquariano combinara com Shaka que o depoimento seria na sala de identificação. Esta era uma sala com móveis simples porém de bom gosto, mas contava com um ítem especial: quatro câmeras fechavam toda a sala. De uma sala ao lado era possível acompanhar ao vivo o que acontecia e ainda dar closes em algum ponto da filmagem. O indiano ficaria na sala dos vídeos para ver a reação emocional dos intimados e discutiria com o francês depois.

Kamus entrou na sala e pediu para Fleur trazer o jovem técnico. Enquanto descia, ficou sabendo que Seiya também chegara. Pediu para Marin direcioná-lo para outra sala pois não queria que ele se encontrasse nem com Ikki, nem com Jabu.

-o-

- Bom dia senhor Amamiya. – cumprimentou o outro – Creio que se lembre de mim. Investigador Kamus Cartelié. Eu fui um dos investigadores que pegou seu depoimento quando o aparelho que mantinha a temperatura do quadrou roubado apresentou defeito.

- Claro que me lembro investigador. – sentou-se – Lembro inclusive que vocês disseram que o meu laudo de "em funcionamento" estava incorreto pois eu afirmei que o aparelho estava em boas condições e vocês disseram que a perícia da IPF tinha reproduzido o erro na primeira tentativa, não ?

- Exatamente, senhor Amamiya.

O jovem deu um leve sorriso debochado.

- Creio que o motivo de você ter me chamado aqui não seja novamente o aparelho de controle, não ?

- Não. Não é. – respondeu com um leve sorriso. O garoto sabia que havia outro motivo.

- Hummm... então eu posso saber por que estou aqui ?

- Certamente, – mentiu. Esperaria um pouco para dizer o que trazia o outro ali - porém como da primeira vez, gostaria de avisá-lo que nossa conversa será gravada. – e colocou um gravador sobre a mesa – O senhor faz alguma objeção ?

- Não tenho nada a esconder.

- Ótimo. – deu uma pequena pausa – O senhor conhece a senhorita June de Camaleão ?

- Aquela vadia ?

- Deveria usar termos mais suaves, senhor Amamiya.

- Ok. Conheço sim.

- O senhor esteve na festa à fantasia dada na casa dela no dia cinco de agosto ?

- Sim. Eu e minha banda.

- É um grupo grande ?

- Bem... eu no vocal, o Shiryu no baixo, o Hyoga na guitarra, o Shun no teclado e o Seiya na bateria. Somos em cinco. Se bem que o Shun, o meu irmão, e o Hyoga não se apresentaram por serem _"amiguinhos"_ daquela vagab... daquela menina, - consertou a tempo - e tive que arrumar alguém para cobrir a vaga.

- Fale um pouco sobre os outros integrantes. Eles chegaram cedo na festa ? – pediu sem deixar transparecer a surpresa em saber que Seiya também estava na festa. "COMO o Shaka não viu isso ?" – perguntava-se.

- Bem, o Shiryu chegou junto comigo. O Lenon, o Chris e o Jeff chegaram juntos, uns vinte minutos, meia-hora depois.

- Você havia mencionado um outro rapaz que não mencionou agora.

- Ah ! O Seiya ? É. Aquele Zé Mané ficou doente justo no dia e não foi. Ainda bem que o Chris, brother do Jeff, arranha uma batera.

- Humm... Bem, o senhor poderia descrever seus movimentos pela casa ?

- Humpf ! A vaca está me acusando de assédio sexual ? Foi ELA quem se ofereceu com aquela minissaia que mostrava a calcinha !

Interessante. Era melhor não dizer ao outro que não estava ali por causa da loira, mas era bom tirar esta história a limpo.

- E o senhor pode me contar sua versão ?

- Não tem "a minha versão". Só tem UMA versão. – disse um pouco aborrecido - Eu cheguei na casa e descarreguei o carro junto com o Shiryu. A June estava passando e perguntou se _"os serviçais"_ não queriam beber um suco. Isso é bem típico dela. Ela vive me irritando e me rebaixando porque eu não fiz faculdade. Eu sou um bom técnico. Não preciso de um canudo para mostrar que sou bom. Aquela riquinha metida a besta é uma... – olhou para o policial e resolveu não continuar - ...bem, ela pediu para que eu fosse até a cozinha pegar o suco para mim e para o Shiryu. Enquanto eu tomava o meu, ela sentou no balcão, BEM DE FRENTE para mim, com uma mini-saia que era mais um cinto grande. – explicou - Quando mulher está de saia, costuma cruzar a perna, mas ela não fez questão disso. Ela ficou lá, olhando para mim e depois perguntou porquê eu olhava tanto para a calcinha dela. Pxxxx investigador, eu sou homem ! Era ÓBVIO que ela estava se oferecendo. Eu me aproximei e beijei a gata.

- Só isso ?

- Bem... eu... passei a mão na perna dela e subi um pouco, se é que me entende. – sorriu malicioso - Ela estava cada vez mais na minha, beijando e deixando rolar, quando uma empregada entrou na cozinha e a vadia me empurrou e me deu uma tapa na cara, se fazendo de vítima. Ela saiu da cozinha e eu saí também, levando o suco do Shiryu. Aí ela subiu as escadas, mas não tirava o olho. Eu não sou besta. Saquei o que ela queria. Era óbvio que os quartos ficavam lá em cima. A riquinha queria fxxxx numa cama macia. – olhou para o investigador – Desculpa pelo termo. – pediu - Bem, vi que ela queria e estava me chamando, então subi atrás dela e ela sumiu em uma das portas. A mesma empregada da cozinha apareceu e eu entrei em um banheiro. Depois achei melhor descer, antes que eu fosse acusado de assédio sexual, mas acho que a piranha foi mais rápida não ?

- Senhor Amamiya, é o último aviso que te dou sobre seu vocabulário.

- Ok. Desculpe. É que estou com vontade de MATAR aquela desgraçada oferecida.

- Deveria tomar cuidado com o que diz.

- Tem razão. Eu não posso dizer para você que quero _"matar"_ alguém, mesmo que seja no sentido figurado, não é ?

- E o que aconteceu depois que o senhor desceu ? – questionou ignorando a pergunta do outro.

- Nada. Só encontrei o resto da banda e fiquei com a galera até começarmos a tocar.

- E o que o senhor foi fazer no escritório ? – perguntou jogando verde. Não tinha certeza se o outro tinha entrado no escritório ou não.

- Escritório ? Não entrei em escritório nenhum.

- Senhor Amamiya. Eu tenho meios de saber o que aconteceu de fato. Por que não me conta TODA a verdade ?

- OK ! – disse aborrecido – Eu abri a porta de dois quartos lá em cima e entrei em um deles, mas estava vazio. Eu queria mesmo transar com a loira. EU ESTAVA A FIM. Mas não toquei na menina a não ser na cozinha. Isso não faz de mim um tarado. E também não entrei nesta pxxxx de escritório. Pode ver nas câmeras de segurança. E SIM ! Eu fiquei excitado quando ela ficou dançando daquele jeito na minha frente. Que saco ! – disse irritado.

- Então afirma que não entrou no escritório.

- Estou dizendo que EU NÃO ENTREI !

- Essa é a sua última palavra sobre este assunto ?

- Pode apostar.

- Ok. Fale sobre os componentes de sua banda original. Como os conheceu ?

- Bom, – disse com cuidado, desconfiando da mudança de assunto - o Shun é meu irmão. O Hyoga é russo e ele é o nam... bem, ele e o meu irmão são nam... bem, ele fica mais tempo com o meu irmão do que eu gostaria. – disse rapidamente - Eles se conheceram há alguns anos no colégio. O Shiryu é chinês. É um cara legal. Eu o conheci na academia perto de casa. Já o Seiya eu não conhecia. Foi o Shiryu quem trouxe o moleque. Ele era desenhista em uma feira de artesanato e fez uns quinze exemplos de dragão para o Shiryu tatuar nas costas.

- O Seiya conhece a June ?

- Humm... acho que já viu a June várias vezes, mas não sei se fala com ela. Acho que não.

- Você acha que ele teria algum motivo para não querer ir à festa ?

- Para falar a verdade ele teria motivo para QUERER ir. Ele gosta de uma riquinha e a menina estaria lá.

- Mas mesmo assim ele não foi...

- É. Não foi.

- Você se lembra o nome da menina que ele tem interesse ?

- Samara, Saíra ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Senhor Amamiya, o senhor tem conhecimento que houve um roubo naquela noite ?

- Na casa da June ? Eu deveria saber ?

- É muito interessante ter sido o senhor quem avaliou mal o aparelho do quadro que foi roubado da restauradora e estar em uma festa EXATAMENTE no dia do roubo de uma peça. É mesmo muita coincidência o senhor estar ligado aos dois crimes do novo Escorpião Escarlate.

- Você está perdendo o seu tempo investigador. Eu não sou ladrão. E também não sou tarado. – acrescentou.

- Senhor Amamiya, devo avisá-lo que suas penas não serão leves. Então por que não começa a me contar a verdade agora ? Posso ao menos tentar amenizá-las com sua cooperação.

- Ora, investigador. – replicou rindo e enfrentando-o – No dia em que você descobrir que EU sou o ladrão, é porque vou mesmo merecer ficar um tempo atrás das grades.

- Estarei monitorando até os seus sonhos, senhor Amamiya.

- Só quero avisar que NEM VOCÊ e NEM aquela VADIA vão conseguir me colocar na cadeia. Eu repito que não sou ladrão e também não sou tarado. Aquela vaca loira queria tanto quanto eu. – disse e levantou-se – Mais alguma coisa, investigador ? – disse com um certo deboche.

- Não. – deu uma pausa - Seus podres não cheiram bem, senhor Amamiya. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso. Não costumo ser benevolente.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, investigador. Vou me lembrar disso. – e saiu.

O francês esperou o jovem sair e pegou o telefone.

- O que você achou Shaka ? – perguntou ao loiro que estava na outra sala.

- Muito interessante. Engraçado como as pessoas têm uma certa tendência a mentir, não ?

- Fique com os olhos abertos, Shaka. Acho que os dois próximos depoimentos não serão menos interessantes.

- Posso apostar meu distintivo que não.

Kamus desligou e ligou para a policial japonesa.

- Marin ? Veja com a Fleur se o Jabu já chegou e mande-o entrar.

-o-

Jabu bateu na porta e entrou.

- Licença ?

- Sente-se Jabu. Deve se lembrar de mim. Sou o investigador Kamus. Como de praxe, vou gravar nossa conversa. Faz alguma objeção ?

- Bom dia investigador Kamus. Não faço objeção nenhuma. Pode gravar. – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu... estou encrencado ? – perguntou timidamente.

- Você é quem vai me dizer. – replicou olhando bem para o garoto.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo – Kamus toma o depoimento de Jabu e Seiya. Junto com Shaka, o investigador faz algumas deduções sobre os possíveis criminosos. Um dos suspeitos recebe uma ligação planejando um novo crime. O Escorpiniano arma uma jogada e o francês o convida para dormir em casa. Milo percebe a vulnerabilidade do outro e ataca._

_**ATENÇÃO**: No próximo capítulo há trechos com conteúdo erótico - verifique a indicação de permissão de idade do site antes de prossegui_

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Máscara da Morte.

( 2 ) História contada no capítulo III – As primeiras pistas

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Obrigada por todas as reviews. Milhões de beijos a todos que acompanham, principalmente a quem escreveu: Litha-Chan; Xonikax Hiwatari ; Fallen Angel; Margarida; Lininha; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Camis; Anjo Setsuna; Guilherme; Persefone-San; Arashi Kaminari; Cardosinha; Nanda Paulêra; Shakinha; Nana Pizani

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (fiquem à vontade), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com ou via review neste site.

Bela Patty .

- Fevereiro / 2006 –


	11. Dúvida cruel

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior_ – No capítulo anterior Shura veio para a França e Aioros armou um barraco no coquetel da empresa, fazendo com que o Aquariano percebesse que deveria esquecer o espanhol. Milo recordou-se de Afrodite e jurou vingança contra o tratamento frio que recebeu do francês por causa da presença do Capricorniano. Três suspeitos em potenciais foram chamados para depor.

-oOo-

...Jabu bateu na porta e entrou.

- Licença ?

- Sente-se Jabu. Deve se lembrar de mim. Sou o investigador Kamus. Como de praxe, vou gravar nossa conversa. Faz alguma objeção ?

- Bom dia investigador Kamus. Não faço objeção nenhuma. Pode gravar. – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu... estou encrencado ? – perguntou timidamente.

- Você é quem vai me dizer. – replicou olhando bem para o garoto.

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo X – Dúvida cruel**

_**ATENÇÃO**: Este capítulo contém trechos com conteúdo erótico. Verifique a permissão de idade do site antes de prosseguir._

O menino não sustentou o olhar com o policial encarando-o e olhou para baixo.

- Diga Jabu, - o francês retomou a conversa - por que não me disse que o seu tio fez os escorpiões de metal para o Escorpião Escarlate ?

- Não senhor Kamus. – apressou-se em dizer – Meu tio NÃO FEZ escorpiões PARA o Escorpião Escarlate. FOI O Escorpião Escarlate QUEM comprou os escorpiões do meu tio. Meu tio é uma pessoa muito honesta, senhor Kamus, ele não faria uma coi...

- Ok Jabu. Não estamos falando do seu tio. Eu perguntei porquê VOCÊ não me disse.

- Eu... - o garoto demorou a responder - fiquei com medo.

- Medo ?

- Medo de acharem que tinha sido eu, por causa dos escorpiões do meu tio.

- Como tinha tanta certeza que o escorpião era do seu tio ? Foi você quem colocou ele lá ? – sugeriu.

- NÃO, senhor Kamus. – respondeu prontamente – Eu não coloquei. Eu só... achei que era e o Seiya me disse que era.

- Então você está me dizendo que o Seiya sabia sobre os escorpiões desde o começo ?

- Eu... não posso acusar o Seiya disso, senhor Kamus. É que... é que... – suspirou – Sim. O Seiya sabia que meu tio fazia escorpiões. Acho até que foi por isso que ele pegou o escorpião da gaveta.

- Está tentando justificar alguma coisa, Jabu ?

O menino ficou mudo.

- Jabu, não tente me enganar. Eu não sou bobo.

- Desculpa investigador. Eu não quero te enganar. Eu só estou um pouco nervoso. Eu... não contei para o meu tio que eu vinha aqui. Ele é como um pai para mim e eu não quero envergonhá-lo.

- Então colabore. Conte como foi que o Seiya tomou conhecimento dos escorpiões antes do crime na restauradora.

- Ele foi um dia em casa jogar videogame. No jogo nós caçávamos e matávamos assassinos e ladrões – explicou – aí eu comentei com o Seiya que foi o meu tio quem tinha feito os escorpiões do famoso ladrão Escorpião Escarlate. O meu tio já tinha dito para não contar para ninguém, por isso quando eu disse para ele que tinha falado para o Seiya, ele ficou muito chateado. Ele disse que eu era um tolo e que eu só queria aparecer. Eu sei que não era para ter contado isso para um estranho. Eu sei que muita gente da feira de artesanato desconfiou que tinha sido o meu tio quem tinha feito os escorpiões. Teve até uma vez que o Seiya desenhou um escorpião e veio mostrar para o meu tio. E eu sei que ele ficou muito bravo porque no dia seguinte...

- Jabu, eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. Não tenho tempo para longas histórias. Quero que me conte sobre o dia em que você estava com o Seiya na sua casa jogando videogame. Ele quis ver os escorpiões ou foi você quem mostrou para ele ? De quem partiu a idéia ?

- Fui eu. – respondeu melancólico – Fui eu que mostrei.

- E ele tocou em algum escorpião ?

- Depois que a gente acabou o jogo, que eu acabei ganhando, – gabou-se – a gente foi até a sala e eu peguei a caixa no quartinho. Ficamos algum tempo ali na sala até que a vizinha me ligou. Ela é uma senhora idosa e às vezes a torneira da pia dela desencaixa e ela pede para arrumar. Eu pedi para o Seiya colocar a caixa no lugar enquanto eu ia ver a torneira dela. Aí quando eu entrei na casa da Dona Ilka, ela falou que tinha demorado um pouco para fechar o registro e ela estava nervosa porque o gato dela se molhou e ela queria enxugar o gato, mas o gato é muito bravo e eu tive que pegar...

- E quando você voltou ? – perguntou com pouca paciência – A caixa já estava guardada ?

- Já. Quando eu voltei para casa ele já estava no quarto jogando videogame de novo.

- E você tentou ver se os escorpiões estavam mesmo na caixa ?

- Bem, eu fui até o quartinho ver se a caixa estava no lugar certo. O meu tio é uma pessoa muito organizada e odeia que façam bagunça nas coisas dele.

- E você abriu a caixa ?

- Não. Só vi que estava no lugar certo.

- E você retirou os escorpiões de lá e colocou em algum outro lugar ?

- Não senhor Kamus. Depois daquele dia eu não mexi mais na caixa. Depois da bronca do meu tio, eu fiquei muito chateado.

- Seu tio foi ver a caixa depois disso ?

- Depois que eu contei que tinha mostrado para o Seiya, ele foi até o quartinho pegou a caixa e colocou em uma prateleira mais alta. Disse que não queria ver aqueles escorpiões nunca mais na vida dele.

- Então ele não abriu a caixa ? Que sorte, não ?

- Como ?

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado Jabu ? – questionou ignorando a pergunta do garoto – Seu depoimento não bate. Que tal começar a falar a verdade ?

- Senhor Kamus, por favor, - suplicou em tom choroso - eu fui até o armário para ter certeza que a caixa estava no lugar. Meu tio é mesmo muito organizado com as coisas dele, mas ele não abriu a caixa. Eu juro.

- E neste dia você percebeu se o Seiya saiu da sua casa com algum volume ? – questionou ignorando novamente o jovem.

- Não senhor. Ele estava de mochila, mas não notei nada diferente.

- E depois deste dia você voltou a abrir a caixa ?

- Não senhor. Eu não queria irritar o meu tio. Ele sempre disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse que foi ele quem fez os escorpiões porque tinha medo de ser preso e depois da bobagem que eu fiz, achei melhor nem mexer mais com este assunto.

- Certo. – deu uma pequena pausa - E quanto tempo faz isso ?

- Foi agora. Acho que tem pouco mais de um mês. Acho que uma semana ou duas antes do crime da restauradora.

O policial ficou algum um tempo quieto.

- Senhor Kamus ? – questionou em tom de súplica - O meu tio é inocente. Eu juro para o senhor. Ele escondeu os escorpiões em casa, mas ele não praticou crime nenhum. Se alguém errou nesta história toda fui eu, contando para um estranho sobre os escorpiões e escondendo da polícia que eu sabia quem poderia ter feito o escorpião que foi encontrado na gaveta. – deu uma pausa – Eu tenho pouco tempo de restauradora, senhor Kamus. Meu tio ficou muito contente que eu comecei a trabalhar lá, pois eu comecei a ajudar em casa. Eu fiquei com medo. Eu não queria perder o emprego e não queria que o meu tio fosse suspeito de nada. Seria uma grande vergonha para ele se o senhor Tatsumi me demitisse porque antes de começar a trabalhar na restauradora eu dei muito trabalho para o meu tio. Eu fui um adolescente muito complicado e o meu tio foi um pai para mim. Eu sei que se eu...

- Eu já entendi. – respondeu cortando o menino e sem paciência para outra longa história.

- Ou eu ou o meu tio vamos ser presos por esconder isso da polícia ? – perguntou olhando para baixo.

O francês não se comoveu.

- Onde está o quadro ? – perguntou secamente.

O menino ficou estático.

- Quadro ? – perguntou – O quadro roubado ?

- Exatamente. Onde está ?

- Senhor Kamus, não fui em quem o roubei. Eu não toquei neste quadro e nem era eu quem estava trabalhando nele. – disse em tom ofendido.

- Eu não sou idiota, Jabu. Fale. Eu sei que você sabe muito mais do que está me dizendo.

O garoto voltou a ficar mudo.

- Então prefere não me falar sobre o quadro ?

- Eu não tenho o que te falar, policial, eu juro. – disse em tom de súplica.

- Se você prefere jogar assim, que seja. – disse com frieza - Estou de olho em você menino e não vou ser bonzinho. – levantou-se – Tem certeza que não tem mais nada a dizer ?

- Não senhor. – replicou baixando o olhar – Mas... se eu lembrar de alguma coisa... eu falo.

- Jabu, você sabe que quem protege um criminoso também é cúmplice, não sabe ?

- Vou me lembrar disso. Obrigado senhor Kamus. Um bom dia para o senhor. – e retirou-se.

O Aquariano pegou o telefone e ligou para a policial. Pediu para Marin trazer Seiya para depor.

-o-

- Licença ? Bom dia, policial.

- Bom dia Seiya. Creio que se lembre de mim. Investigador Kamus. Você sabe por que está aqui ?

- Lembro sim, investigador, mas não faço idéia porque estou aqui.

- Você está aqui porque mentiu no seu primeiro depoimento.

- Não policial. – arrumou-se na cadeira – Eu não...

- Cuidado com o que vai falar. – disse cortando o outro - Você sabe que as conversas são gravadas. Quer que eu mostre onde você mentiu ? – perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- Não senhor. – respondeu bem tenso.

- Quero a verdade. Como foi a primeira vez que teve contato com os escorpiões de metal ? – questionou olhando-o friamente.

- Eu... fui até a casa do Jabu jogar videogame e ele comentou que o foi o tio dele quem fez os escorpiões do ladrão Escorpião Escarlate. Eu não acreditei, ainda mais porque eu pesquisei depois na internet e vi que o Escorpião Escarlate não tinha dito quem fez os escorpiões.

A informação não passou despercebida pelo policial.

- E aí você pediu para ele te mostrar os escorpiões.

- Não. Foi ele quem insistiu para eu ver.

- E você pegou os escorpiões na mão ?

- Ele colocou um na minha mão, mas eu não queria pegar naquilo. – disse com nojo.

- E então você guardou a caixa ?

- Não. A vizinha ligou e o Jabu foi até lá ver a torneira dela, mas disse que eu não precisava ir com ele. Ele disse que a velha era muito chata. Aí quando eu fiquei sozinho eu tampei a caixa e deixei na sala. Fui até o banheiro, lavei a mão e depois voltei para o quarto para jogar.

- Então você não recolocou a caixa no lugar em momento algum.

- Não.

"O Jabu disse que ele guardou a caixa, ele diz que não guardou. Quem está dizendo a verdade ?"

- E você pegou algum escorpião como lembrança ?

O menino ficou mudo.

- Pegou ou não pegou ?

O menino continuava mudo.

- Eu já sei a resposta Seiya, então se você mentir, você estará MUITO encrencado.

- Eu peguei um só, eu juro, mas não foi roubado. Eu ia devolver. Eu só peguei para tentar achar na internet se era mesmo igual ao do Escorpião Escarlate. Eu achei que o Jabu estava tirando sarro de mim e eu queria sacanear com ele, só isso. – disse em tom suplicante.

Kamus não se comoveu.

- Onde está o escorpião ?

- Joguei fora. – disse baixando o olhar – Depois que a polícia disse que era um crime, eu fiquei com medo de me envolver.

- Não tente me enrolar, Seiya. Eu posso te colocar atrás das grades, onde você vai ter um longo tempo para pensar nas verdades que deveria ter dito.

- Investigador, é verdade. Por favor, não me mande para a cadeia.

- Então me dê um bom motivo para isso.

- Eu estou falando a verdade.

- Ah, está ? Então me diga a verdade: por que no dia do crime você pegou o escorpião com a mão ?

- Eu queria saber se era mesmo do senhor Sòlon. – respondeu em tom suplicante – No começo eu achei que era brincadeira do Jabu, mas depois que ninguém achou o quadro, eu vi que não era brincadeira.

- Quer dizer então que você pegou o escorpião e viu que era do senhor Sòlon. Por que você não disse isso para a polícia ? Por que não disse que sabia quem tinha feito o escorpião ? Por que deixou que as suspeitas caíssem sobre você ?

- Porque... eu não podia acusar o senhor Sòlon.

- E por quê ?

- Fiquei com medo da reação da minha irmã.

- Sua irmã tem um caso com o senhor Sòlon ?

- NÃO policial ! – apressou-se em dizer – Minha irmã é uma moça direita. Ela é solteira. – deu uma pausa – Eu... fiquei com medo porque ela tem muito respeito por ele por causa da época das... das... por causa de um negócio que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu ?

- Eu...

- DIGA ! Você está me fazendo perder a paciência, moleque !

- Senhor Kamus, se eu contar eu posso perder o meu emprego...

- Se não contar pode perder a liberdade.

- Ok. – suspirou - No início do ano passado eu e o Jabu nos envolvemos com uma turma da pesada. Acabamos experimentando algumas drogas e ficamos mal. – deu uma pausa - O senhor Sòlon arrumou uma clínica para internar o Jabu e a Seika, minha irmã, pediu para ele me arrumar uma vaga. Ele arrumou em outra clínica e foi muito bom para mim. Eu saí umas três semanas antes do Jabu e consegui emprego na restauradora. Para agradecer arrumei uma vaga para o Jabu. – deu uma pausa – Por favor policial, o senhor Tatsumi não sabe disso. Se o Jabu perder o emprego ele pode trabalhar com o tio dele na feira ou com a tia fazendo bolos para vender, mas se eu for demitido... a minha irmã é garçonete. Também ganha pouco.

O Aquariano estava aborrecido. Agora tinha certeza que o artesão mentira. Não era o sobrinho que tinha uma dívida com o Pégasus, mas o japonês que tinha uma dívida com o senhor Sòlon. Pelo menos agora sabia o verdadeiro motivo do Seiya ser uma má companhia. "Que droga !" – pensou irritado – "Por que TODO MUNDO mente ?"

- Diga onde está o quadro e sua pena poderá ser amenizada.

- Investigador Kamus, eu não sei.

- Ok garoto. – disse em tom ameaçador – Vou te dar dez segundo para me dizer onde está o quadro ou vou considerar que você não quer cooperar.

- Investigador, eu juro, eu não sei onde está o quadro. Não fui eu que roubei.

- Essa é a sua última palavra ?

– Eu juro. Não fui eu. – replicou em tom humilde

- Ok. Então não posso fazer mais nada por você. – disse secamente – Pode sair. Vou ficar de olho em você e ao mínimo deslize, eu te pego.

O menino ficou assustado. Levantou-se e saiu com pressa.

- O que achou Shaka ? – perguntou olhando para a câmera depois que o outro saiu.

Momentos depois o loiro entrava na sala.

- Em primeiro lugar, achei ótima a sua atuação. Parabéns. – disse sorrindo – Agora, se a situação não fosse complexa, ia parecer uma piada. Foram três depoimentos no mínimo estranhos e com umas mentiras bem interessantes, eu diria.

- Dois destes garotos têm muita personalidade. – o francês comentou.

- Isso é o que preocupa. Eu tenho a impressão que estamos mesmo na pista certa. Ainda mais porque ficou evidente que o senhor Sòlon também mentiu, afinal o tal Pégasus arrumou um emprego para o sobrinho dele para pagar um favor e não para ficar jogando na cara do Jabu.

- Sabe Shaka, eu acredito que nesta cadeira, – apontou onde os três jovens sentaram – sentou uma pessoa muito inteligente. Uma pessoa muito esperta, manipuladora e que não dá para descuidar. Eu tenho CERTEZA que um destes três meninos tinha motivos e mentiu muito mais que o senhor Sòlon.

O indiano pegou um papel e escreveu duas letras nele.

- É desta pessoa que eu desconfio.

- Tenho o mesmo raciocínio que você. – o francês concordou sorrindo – Mas vamos ficar de olhos abertos. Acho que em breve teremos outro crime.

- Você acha que essa pessoa está sozinha ?

- Não. A investigação está sendo atrapalhada pelo excesso de mentira e falta de comprometimento dos depoentes, mas é um trabalho de amador. Essa pessoa – apontou para o papel - não deve estar fazendo isso sozinha. Acho que essa pessoa está com mais alguém. Talvez, com esta outra pessoa. – e escreveu outras duas letras na folha.

- Eu já acho que esta outra pessoa, – escreveu outras duas letras – é a cabeça e esta outra, – apontou para as duas primeiras letras que tinha escrito – é o executor.

- Bem, - Kamus comentou rasgando o papel – vamos esperar. Acho que muito em breve saberemos a resposta.

- Também pode ser que estejamos enganados e que nos surpreendamos muito.

- Elementar, meu caro Shaka. – brincou com o subordinado (1) – A mente criminosa é SEMPRE surpreendente.

-oOo-

Mesmo dia do depoimento. Período da tarde...

- Alô ? – o jovem atendeu logo no primeiro toque do telefone.

- E aí ? Como foi a conversa com a polícia ? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Eu já disse para você tomar cuidado quando me ligar. – respondeu secamente e em um sussurro – Não podem saber que estamos juntos nessa.

- Calma. – a voz do outro lado riu. – Estamos quase lá. Vai ser hoje. Está tudo pronto ?

- Claro. – deu uma pausa - Você não vai esquecer de tudo o que combinamos, não é ?

- Claro que não. – respondeu em tom irritado.

- E se a polícia perceber a jogada ?

- Se você não fez bobagem no depoimento, tudo vai dar certo neste terceiro crime. E depois, não se preocupe, nas histórias policiais o culpado é sempre o mordomo. – disse e riu da própria piada.

- Eu estou falando sério. Estamos arriscando demais. Eu me fiz de meia vítima no depoimento, mas o policial não engoliu o que eu disse. Ele acha que estou mentindo. Isso está muito arriscado. A polícia pode desconfiar e eu posso ser preso e...

- Você NÃO pode ser preso agora. Eu preciso desta grana. Nós... precisamos.

- A gente deveria ter roubado um banco.

- Não seja idiota. Não é só pela grana que estamos fazendo isso. – deu uma pausa – Eu também quero sentir o sabor da vingança. – disse e sorriu – Eu vou mostrar para ELE do que sou capaz. ELE não devia ter brincado comigo desse jeito.

- E você não pensa sobre o que a gente vai fazer com a grana ? O que este dinheiro vai pagar ?

- CHEGA ! Não adianta mais pensar nisso. A decisão já está tomada e vamos mesmo pagar para que ele seja morto. Ele TEM que morrer e não vou mais derramar UMA lágrima por isso. A opção é simples: ele ou eu. Claro que escolho eu. Infelizmente assim é a vida. Gente nasce e morre todo dia.

- Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. – replicou calmamente.

- Claro que poderia. Eu poderia pegar uma faca agora e estripar os meus inimigos. – disse em tom de insanidade - Ver os olhos de medo deles enquanto imploram perdão. – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu TE JURO. Juro que este sangue inocente NÃO será derramado em vão. – disse com raiva.

- Às vezes até EU tenho medo de você.

- Não precisa. Basta se comportar direitinho que você NUNCA vai sentir o meu ódio.

- Você não deveria odiar tanto assim. Isso não faz bem para o...

- Não deveria ? NÃO DEVERIA ? – perguntou em profunda irritação – ELES me fizeram e me fazem sofrer. ELES me jogaram na pior de todas as prisões. Eu fui APENAS uma marionete enquanto servia o Mestre. Mas agora, eu vou mostrar que eu TAMBÉM SEI ser Mestre. – deu uma pequena pausa - Eu vou matar, mas ELES vão me pagar. EU JURO. – disse com a voz carregada de ódio.

-oOo-

No carro. Terça-feira à noite, a caminho da delegacia...

- Milo ? – o francês o chamou – Está tudo bem ? Eu quase não ouvi a sua voz o dia todo.

- Estou um pouco chateado. Só isso. – respondeu e voltou a ficar mudo.

- Por quê ?

- Tive um pesadelo esta noite, - mentiu – e volto para a Clairvaux na sexta sem ter conseguido meus dez dias de sol. – replicou - Não saí uma só vez para comer na hora do almoço.

- Milo, quantas vezes eu tenho que te explicar que você não está aqui a passeio ? Você vai ficar exatamente dez dias fora da Clairvaux, o que você está reclamando ?

- Desculpa. – pediu humildemente – Tem toda razão. É bobagem minha. Ao menos teve sol do domingo e... ah ! Esquece. Eu é quem estou meio amargo mesmo. – deu uma pequena pausa - Mas hoje vou dormir em uma cama mais macia e prometo que amanhã estou melhor.

- Em uma cama mais macia ? – perguntou sem entender.

- Vou pedir um colchonete extra. – explicou.

- Ah, claro. – replicou um tanto sarcástico – E você acha MESMO que o carcereiro vai te dar um colchonete extra.

- Vou negociar com ele.

-Você NÃO VAI jogar pôquer com ele. Eu NÃO vou deixar. Isso infringe a lei de segurança da carceragem e...

- Não precisa fazer nada, Kamus. – disse cortando o policial - Eu não vou jogar pôquer. Eu disse que vou negociar. – deu uma pequena pausa - E não precisa se preocupar. Não vou trocar por nada que você me deu. – deu outra pausa - Na verdade eu gostei da sua dica da última vez. Vou mesmo trocar pela única coisa que tenho (2). Inclusive, se não me engano o carcereiro da noite está sem namorada. – continuou a falar pois tinha que convencer o investigador a não deixá-lo ir para cadeia. - Acho que ele vai aceitar a minha oferta numa boa.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que você não era tão fácil.

- A ocasião faz o ladrão, policial. – replicou e suspirou – Estou cansado e irritado. Preciso dormir melhor hoje. Não quero ter pesadelos.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

"Droga Kamus !" – o preso pensou – "É para você me convidar para dormir na sua casa !" – ficou tenso – "Ele não caiu. E agora, o que eu faço ?"

- Você... – o francês começou com cuidado – ...quer dormir na minha casa ? Assim a gente conversa sobre os depoimentos.

- Se eu quero ? É CLARO que eu quero. – respondeu docemente – Tenho certeza que vou dormir muito melhor.

- Mas hoje você vai usar algemas para dormir.

- Tudo o que você quiser, policial. – replicou sorrindo enquanto em seus olhos o ódio apenas aumentava.

-oOo-

Apartamento do investigador...

Os dois chegaram no apartamento e o francês seguiu o ritual do primeiro dia. Algemou o preso na banheira e foi tomar banho. Depois o soltou para que ele tomasse um banho também. Jantaram e passaram para o escritório.

Kamus não o algemou, mas ficou longe do criminoso e com a arma à mão. Os dois começaram a ouvir os depoimentos, mas Milo estava desatento. Sua mente estava cheia de ódio. Queria vingança a qualquer custo. Olhou para o francês. Desejava-o e o seduziria. Seduziria, aproveitaria e abandonaria. Queria descartar o Aquariano da forma que mais o machucasse. Só assim sua vingança seria completa.

O ladrão levantou-se em um rompante e saiu da sala.

- O que aconteceu ? – o policial perguntou vindo atrás do outro.

- Sabe Kamus, eu estava pensando. Você mudou muito depois que o seu ex- chegou.

- Sem essa Milo, vamos voltar para o escritório.

- Estou falando sério.

- Ok.

- Ah, agora eu estou vendo. Você está com medo. – o grego alfinetou.

- Medo de quê ?

- Da verdade.

- Humpf ! Por favor, me poupe. – disse e entrou novamente no escritório.

- Não fuja de mim, Kamus Cartelié. Você esta com medo.

- Medo de quê ? – o policial disse com firmeza, mas se sentiu pouco à vontade. Sabia que era um jogo. Não podia cair na armadilha.

- De admitir que não conseguiu resistir ao seu ex- e desejou o tempo todo que ele te beijasse, principalmente na frente do novo namorado.

- Milo, pare com isso.

- Humm... logo vi. – o grego cerrou os olhos e começou a se aproximar perigosamente - Já sei o que você quer.

Kamus apontou-lhe o revólver.

- Quer atirar ? Atire. Faça este favor para nós dois. – e continuou a avançar lentamente, cerrando os olhos, tirando a camiseta e deixando-a cair no chão – Atira. Atira bem aqui no meu peito. Atira bem no coração para arrancar o ciúme que eu senti em te ver com aquele espanhol-metido-a-besta.

- Ciúme ? Por que você sentiria ciúme de mim ? – questionou a voz um pouco tremida enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

- Enquanto você estava naquele coquetel, desejando aquele imbecil, eu fiquei naquela delegacia, SOZINHO, pensando em você. O Shura é um idiota. – deu um sorriso sedutor - COMO ele conseguiu deixar um monumento destes – olhou-o de cima a baixo – escapar ?

- Milo, se afaste. Eu não quero atirar. – deu mais alguns passos para trás.

- Não. Você não quer. – agora já estava assustadoramente perto – Você quer o mesmo que eu. – disse sedutoramente e continuou a avançar.

A mente do francês trabalhava a mil, parte pedindo para ele atirar e parte dizendo para ceder. Um calor percorreu o seu corpo.

- Kamus, chega de mentira. – disse suavemente - Deixa essa pose de certinho de lado. – estava colado no revólver – Você quer... eu quero... estamos sozinhos... qual o problema ? – disse com a voz rouca e olhando para os lábios do investigador.

O Aquariano foi tomado pela luxúria. Desejou o outro intensamente.

- Deixa eu te mostrar como sei ser carinhoso. – pediu docemente, olhando nos olhos do policial, colocando a mão na arma e afastando-a do seu peito.

O coração do francês batia loucamente. Sua boca secou e as pernas ficaram um pouco moles. Milo passou a mão em volta do corpo do outro e o abraçou.

– Eu quero te provar. – disse sussurrando e beijando o pescoço branquinho do outro.

Kamus fechou os olhos, estremeceu e suspirou de leve. Era exatamente o que queria.

O Escorpiniano foi direcionando seus beijos suaves do pescoço para o rosto, até que alcançou os lábios do investigador. Beijava suavemente, apenas com selinhos, aumentando a vontade do Aquariano que abria gradativamente a boca. O criminoso colou nos lábios do francês o invadiu lentamente. Passou a língua morna pelos dentes do policial e aprofundou o beijo aproveitando todo o interior da boca do outro. Kamus começou a corresponder. O beijo era muito melhor do que esperava e o investigador gemeu dentro da boca do presidiário.

Aquele gemido alterou os sentidos do ladrão.

"Não Kâ, não faz isso que eu enlouqueço" - pensou e começou a empurrar o outro em direção ao sofá que ficava no escritório. - "Você não pode me seduzir, meu francesinho. EU é que tenho que te seduzir. Vou te seduzir, te fazer meu e te abandonar."

Kamus se deixou levar e deitar no sofá, sem dar ouvidos para sua mente que o bombardeava com suplicas para parar e ser profissional.

"Vou te levar para a cama, vou te usar, vou abusar de você e depois que você dormir, eu vou embora."

O beijo ficou mais intenso. Ambos estavam muito excitados. O policial deixou a arma cair no chão e abraçou o Escorpiniano, passeando a mão pelas costas do outro e pelo bumbum, causando ainda mais desejo no presidiário.

- Humm... – disse se deliciando com o beijo e com a ousadia do francês – Se eu soubesse que o seu beijo era assim tão gostoso, eu teria te beijado antes.

- Mas quem disse que eu ia deixar você me beijar ? – perguntou com um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

- Humm... está me desafiando, francesinho ? Está se fazendo de difícil ?

- Acha que é só chegar e pegar ?

O sorriso do grego se desfez. O policial também ficou sério. Milo sentiu um calor subindo pelo corpo.

- Não Kâ. – disse suavemente e passou delicadamente a mão no rosto do investigador – Com você jamais seria assim. – replicou fitando-o com seus belos olhos azuis. – Eu não te quero só por uma noite.

Depois do comentário o Aquariano engoliu seco e seu coração começou a bater muito mais rápido.

"KAMUS ! PARE ! Ele é um presidiário. Você é um policial. Pegue sua arma AGORA ! Não avance mais. Tire esta vontade da cabeça. Você NÃO está apaixonado. NÃO ESTÁ."

O grego abaixou-se lentamente. O francês fechou os olhos e beijou com desejo, sem considerar uma única palavra do que sua mente lhe dizia.

Depois de algum tempo o investigador interrompeu o beijo, empurrou um pouco o outro e se levantou.

- Desculpa Milo. Não dá para continuar. Não podemos. – replicou pegando a arma e se afastando.

O outro veio felinamente ao seu encontro.

- Agora que eu te provei, eu quero tudo. – e avançou sobre a boca do outro, empurrando-o, até que pararam na parede.

- Milo, não. – disse sem muita convicção, oferecendo o pescoço ao outro e deixando o grego retirar sua camiseta.

Quando o Escorpiniano viu as sardinhas espalhadas pelo ombro e um pouco pelo peito do francês, sorriu. Kamus era realmente lindo. Seria fácil.

O grego beijou-lhe as sardas com desejo. O policial amoleceu com as ações do outro. Milo continuou a beijá-lo, subindo pelo pescoço e lambendo-o, enquanto deslizava a mão para dentro do short do investigador e iniciava alguns movimentos cheios de malícia. O Aquariano gemeu imediatamente. O ladrão ficou ainda mais excitado. Adorava os gemidos do francês.

Milo deslizou a mão para o bumbum do outro e gemeu em seu ouvido. O policial gemeu ainda mais. O Escorpiniano beijava e lambia o pescoço cheiroso do policial e descendo um pouquinho, deu-lhe uma mordida de leve no ombro. Kamus arrepiou-se completamente, deu um grito abafado e sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e perderem a sustentação do corpo. O revólver acabou indo para o chão, mas o preso foi rápido e amparou o Aquariano. Apertou-o na parede e beijou-o sem piedade. O francês se rendeu e correspondeu em igual intensidade, explorando a boca do grego e passando a mão por suas costas, descendo até o bumbum e apertando.

Imediatamente o criminoso parou de beijar o outro e ficou sério. Estava muito excitado. Segurou o Aquariano pela cintura, o levantou.

- Passa as pernas em volta de mim. – pediu com volúpia e o francês obedeceu.

Milo desencostou o outro da parede e o levou, ainda beijando-o, em direção ao quarto. Estavam próximos da cama quando o Escorpiniano jogou um pouco o corpo do policial para trás e beijou seu peito e suas sardas, mordiscando de leve seu mamilo. Kamus gemeu alto. O preso caiu com o outro na enorme cama.

- Kamus, não geme assim que você me enlouquece. – e mordiscou-o novamente.

O francês gemeu mais ainda e arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se. O grego estava extremamente excitado. Retirou o short e a cueca-boxer do investigador lentamente, descobrindo o desejo do outro. Mordeu os lábios. Agora queria o policial para si de qualquer jeito.

"Humm... meu francesinho lindo. Lindo e gostoso. Gostoso e miserável. Miserável e desgraçado" – puxou o Aquariano e o beijou com fúria - "Eu vou abusar de você. Vou abusar completamente." – pensou "E ainda vou te deixar um bilhete agradecendo pelo sexo. Ou você acha que vale para mim mais do que isso ?" – pensava enquanto tocava o outro com malícia.

- Hummm... Milo... – gemeu.

O ladrão sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer. Aquele corpo branquinho, macio, cheiroso e cheio de sardinhas embaixo de si, era mesmo de enlouquecer.

- Kâ, como você é lindo. – disse-lhe sinceramente.

O policial sorriu e se deixou ser beijado.

"Milo, você está LOUCO ? É para SEDUZIR o policial, e NÃO para SE APAIXONAR por ele. TIRE esse olhar bobo do rosto. Tudo bem que o sorriso dele é lindo, mas não vá se deixar iludir. Em primeiro lugar você precisa fugir e depois, lembre-se que ele te desprezou e pisou em você"

O presidiário voltou a se concentrar no que precisava fazer e começou a escorregar os lábios pelo pescoço e peito do francês. Seus belos cachos azulados derramavam-se em cascata pelo peitoral e abdômen do Aquariano, enquanto descia, aos beijos, para a área mais sensível do corpo do outro.

O Escorpiniano levantou um pouco o pescoço e passou a mão no rosto para retirar os cachos que caiam e atrapalhavam sua visão, quando seus olhos acabaram se desviando, em um breve instante, até o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Lá estava seu objeto de desejo: a chave-cartão. Ela estava ali. COMPLETAMENTE disponível. Oferecida quase em uma bandeja. O criminoso sorriu. Sabia o código. Seria bem mais fácil do que imaginava.

Milo deu um beijo abaixo do umbigo do Aquariano e desceu a mão para tocar-lhe o sexo mas com malícia. Kamus gemeu alto. A respiração do preso parou na hora.

Não. Não podia fazer isso. Não podia machucar seu francesinho deste jeito. O investigador o tinha tratado mal quando estava com Shura, mas ali, naquela cama, ele era o SEU francesinho, não era ? "NÃO" – sua mente gritou. Ele não era o SEU francesinho. Milo deveria ser frio. Impiedoso. Deveria machucar o outro e fazê-lo sofrer. "Devo mesmo ?" – perguntou-se. Sua mente era um poço de dúvida. Precisava sair dali e pensar, mas o Aquariano começou a se movimentar libidinosamente sob a mão do criminoso.

"Kâ, por Deus, me diz como eu posso PENSAR com você se esfregando deste jeito em mim ?"

O ladrão gemeu e o policial contra-atacou. Virou-se por cima do grego e subiu em seu corpo. Como um bom amante, beijou-lhe a extensão do peito suavemente. Depois, sedutoramente, contornou os lábios do Escorpiniano de leve com a língua enquanto deslizava o próprio corpo nu pelo corpo moreno do outro. Milo arqueou as costas e puxou o ar entre os dentes, de tanto prazer.

- Kamus, não faz isso. Assim eu morro. – pegou-o com firmeza e virou-o na cama, voltando a subir sobre ele, mais excitado ainda.

- Prefere que eu fique parado ? – perguntou sorrindo.

"Por Deus, Kâ, como você é lindo."

- Não, meu francesinho. Gosto de você assim.

Trocaram sorrisos.

- Então me beija. – o Aquariano pediu em tom de súplica.

O pedido destruiu o grego. Beijou-o ardentemente, mas por dentro se sentia um monstro. O francês já estava completamente entregue e provavelmente apaixonado. Era óbvio. Era só olhar para ele.

Pelo jeito o policial sairia bem machucado daquela relação. Milo parou de beijá-lo.

- Por favor, _Mon Ange_ (Meu Anjo), me beija. – pediu de olhos fechados.

"Mon Ange ?" - Milo pensou - "Não Kamus, não me chama assim. De Anjo eu não tenho nada".

- Kâ, por favor não fala assim comigo. – pediu suplicante – Assim eu vou me apaixonar perdidamente por você. – replicou com sinceridade.

- Hummm... – ronronou – Eu derreto quando você me chama de francesinho e de Kâ. – disse sem se preocupar com a sua mente que o bombardeava a todo segundo, lembrando-o que era um policial e o outro um presidiário.

- Derrete ? – perguntou baixinho.

- Derreto. – respondeu no mesmo tom, fechou os olhos e fez biquinho para receber outro beijo.

Milo estremeceu. Se ouvisse mais uma dessas, sua vingança cairia por terra e perderia sua liberdade. Precisava continuar com seu plano.

"Kamus, eu preciso te abandonar e você não está colaborando" - pensou – "Será que dá para você parar de ser tão doce e gostoso na cama ?"

- Tive uma idéia. – o grego disse sorrindo e passando os dedos pelo peito do investigador, evitando o beijo. Já estava muito difícil resistir aos encantos do policial e sabia que se o beijasse mais uma vez, talvez nem conseguisse mais. – Você tem gelo em casa, não ?

- Gelo ? Acho que sim. – deu uma pequena pausa – Mas para que você quer isso, Mon Ange ? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Sorriu forçadamente. "Kamus, não me chama assim, eu preciso fugir. Dá para você parar de me deixar confuso ? É para eu te abandonar e não para me apaixonar por você."

- Você vai ver, meu francesinho. – respondeu sedutoramente – Vou pegar na geladeira.

Em um golpe de mestre, o grego passou a mão no criado-mudo e pegou o cartão.

- Milo ?

O presidiário gelou e engoliu seco. Voltou-se para o outro.

- Sim ?

- Não demore. – o Aquariano replicou sorrindo.

O presidiário sentiu a alma gelar ao ver aquele belo sorriso. Virou-se rapidamente. Se olhasse novamente para o SEU francesinho, não resistiria e abandonaria de vez o seu plano, entregando-se aos apelos do outro.

Saiu do quarto com a respiração descontrolada. Foi até o escritório, pegou sua camiseta e vestiu. Não podia sair na rua só de short. Foi até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e retirou o gelo. Sua mente estava a mil. Não tinha mais certeza de nada.

"O que machucaria mais o meu francesinho ? Ser abandonado agora ou depois do ato ?" – pensou e suspirou "Certamente depois"

Suspirou novamente. Estava a um passo da liberdade, mas já não sabia se queria mesmo se vingar. Só sabia que se sentiria MUITO PIOR experimentando o outro por completo e abandonando-o. Também sabia que machucaria seu francesinho elevado ao infinito se o abandonasse DEPOIS que ele se entregasse. Ao menos agora só haviam trocado alguns beijos.

Parou em frente à porta da cozinha. Não sabia se esta tinha o mesmo código da sala, porém achou melhor não arriscar. Foi até a sala, colocou o cartão na fechadura e digitou os números. A porta fez um barulho e se abriu. O grego entrou no elevador e apertou o térreo.

-o-

Tudo foi tão rápido que Kamus só percebeu o que estava acontecendo instantes depois de ouvir o barulho da porta.

- Milo ? – o investigador chamou.

Silêncio.

- Milo ? – chamou novamente.

Sentou-se na cama. Seus olhos arderam imediatamente.

Dor... Dor... DOR.

Uma lágrima correu solitária por seu rosto. Kamus se sentia um objeto. Usado e descartado. Sujo e desprezível. Desprezível e enganado.

Enganado... e sozinho.

A dor por ter sido usado pelo ladrão doeu mais que o abandono de Shura. Levantou-se, pegou seu distintivo, sua arma reserva no criado mudo, vestiu rapidamente uma calça, uma camiseta e voou escada abaixo.

-oOo-

_Próximo Capítulo_: Kamus se lembra do dia em que foi abandonado pelo espanhol. Após de perseguir o Escorpiniano, o francês o encontra e puxa o gatilho. O Aquariano sofre imensamente por ter sido usado pelo ladrão. O terceiro crime acontece e uma informação importante aliada a um depoimento, reforçam as suspeitas dos policiais.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Explicações_

( 1 ) Tal qual Sherlock Holmes falava com seu ajudante, o Senhor Watson.

( 2 ) O corpo do grego. No capítulo VIII - Irresistível, Kamus pensou que o Escorpiniano tinha trocado o iPod pelo próprio corpo.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Fico muito feliz com as reviews e o carinho de todos que acompanham. Mando beijos especiais aos que escreveram: Litha-chan; Margarida; Guilherme; Shakinha; Patin; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Anjo de Andrômeda; Lininha; Camis; Greice Heck; Cardosinha; Giselle; Kaliope; Nanda

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (fiquem completamente à vontade), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty .

- Março / 2006 –


	12. O terceiro crime

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior _– No capítulo anterior, Kamus pega o depoimento de Jabu e Seiya e ele e Shaka fazem algumas deduções. Milo consegue seduzir o investigador e o leva para cama, porém em um momento de dúvida, o abandona antes que o ato se consume. O francês sente-se muito mal por ter sido abandonado.

...Dor... Dor... DOR.

Uma lágrima correu solitária por seu rosto. Kamus se sentia um objeto. Usado e descartado. Sujo e desprezível. Desprezível e enganado.

Enganado... e sozinho.

A dor por ter sido usado pelo ladrão doeu mais que o abandono de Shura. Levantou-se, pegou seu distintivo, sua arma reserva no criado mudo, vestiu rapidamente uma calça, uma camiseta e voou escada abaixo

-oOo-

**O Escorpião Escarlate – Capítulo XI – O terceiro crime**

O Escorpiniano saiu do elevador com raiva. "BURRO, BURRO, BURRO !" pensava de si mesmo.

Era ÓBVIO que Kamus não estava apaixonado. O preso tinha ouvido parte da história sobre o que aconteceu na festa, cochichada durante o dia pela equipe do Aquariano. Tudo indicava que Aioros fizera um escândalo e por isso o investigador se afastara de Shura.

"Você é BURRO Milo. Não vê que ele não está apaixonado coisa nenhuma ? Agora que o espanhol não está mais tão próximo, o seu _"querido" _francesinho só quer mesmo _"aliviar"_ com você. E você achando que ia agradecer pelo sexo... Humpf ! Provavelmente era ELE quem ia fazer isso. O Kamus NÃO gosta de você, Milo. ACORDA. É só desejo. Ele só quer com você o que não conseguiu ter com o _"Senhor Perfeitinho"_. É só isso. É APENAS sexo. A única pessoa apaixonada nesta história, SEU ESTÚPIDO, é você mesmo." – sua mente recriminou-o e o ladrão sentiu o coração pesar. Os olhos marejarem um pouco, mas não... Não ia chorar. Não ia chorar por ter sido usado pelo policial.

O criminoso chegou correndo até a portaria e pediu para o segurança abrir o portão.

- Por favor, estou com pressa, esqueci uma coisa muito importante e preciso fazer AGORA.

O rapaz abriu o portão e o grego ganhou a rua, correndo para a direita.

-o-

Enquanto descia os onze andares, correndo pela escada de emergência, os pensamentos do francês se atropelavam e as lágrimas surgiam sem que conseguisse controlá-las. Seu coração doía imensamente. Sentia-se vazio, pequeno, inferiorizado e descartável.

A sensação de perda destroçava seu interior. Não perdera apenas o profissionalismo, a noção e a razão. Perdera também a si próprio. Tal como no dia em que foi abandonado pelo ex-. Inevitável trazer as lembranças à sua mente.

-oooo-

O Aquariano abriu a porta de casa e viu duas malas no corredor.

- Shura ? – chamou o namorado.

O francês adentrou o quarto e viu o Capricorniano segurando um porta-retratos na mão. Era de uma foto que tiraram em um dia que foram velejar. Kamus sorria na foto.

- Você vai mesmo viajar ? – perguntou desapontado.

- Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse ontem, não é ? – o espanhol perguntou tristemente enquanto colocava o porta-retrato no lugar.

- Claro que ouvi, mas eu já te disse que isso não vale a pena.

- Ok, então me dê um bom motivo para ficar. – replicou melancólico.

- Nós dois. Nosso amor.

O Capricorniano suspirou.

- Kamus, nós vivemos de restos de sentimentos. Migalhas de amor. Eu sei que você gosta da minha companhia, mas amar ? Você só ama o seu trabalho.

- Shura, isso não é verdade.

- A única coisa que te importa é ser Superintendente. Há uma semana e meia eu te disse que eu estava pensando em aceitar uma vaga na representação da IPF na Inglaterra e em nenhum momento você sentou comigo para discutirmos se isso seria bom ou ruim para a minha carreira. Eu esperei você vir falar comigo, mas você simplesmente ignorou o assunto, assim como você faz com todos os problemas que tem. Seu grande mal é achar que pode resolver os problemas se não der importância a eles. Você pode até conseguir viver assim, mas eu não.

- Shura, eu comentei que isso não valia a pena.

- É. Comentou. Foi a ÚNICA frase que você disse sobre o assunto, antes de entrar no banho e me deixar falando sozinho. – deu uma pequena pausa – Eu já cansei de mendigar atenção, Kamus.

- Shura, você sabe que estou no meio de um caso importante. Estou para desbaratar uma grande quadrilha de traficantes, mas quando isso acabar...

- Kamus, já estamos juntos há oito meses e não agüento mais esperar você mudar. Não quero ser seu namorado entre um caso importante e outro. Não quero ser seu namorado só no sábado à noite ou apenas da boca para fora. Talvez você não sinta falta de carinho e atenção, mas eu sinto. – deu uma pequena pausa - Esta semana o Aioros está aqui e a gente se encontrou. Eu conversei bastante com ele. – deu uma pausa - Não me entenda mal. Você sabe que eu nunca te trairia se a situação fosse diferente e...

- Você me traiu ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Eu estou indo para a Inglaterra. Aceitei trabalhar na representação da IPF em Londres e vou morar com o Aioros.

- COM O AIOROS ? – perguntou ainda descrente do que tinha ouvido e para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem - Shura, eu duvido que você consiga morar na casa dele. – tentou dissuadi-lo a ir - Você sabe como o Aioros é desorganizado e...

- Kamus, você não entendeu. – disse cortando o outro - Eu vou morar COM o Aioros. – deu uma pausa - Como namorado. – disse enfim.

- NAMORADO ? – perguntou incrédulo depois de algum tempo.

- Desculpa Kamye. – pediu com sinceridade - Eu caí em tentação e o beijei. – o francês estava embasbacado – Eu sei que errei. Apesar da nossa relação estar desmoronando, eu não podia fazer isso com você.

- Eu não acredito. – disse em estado letárgico – Nossa relação NÃO está desmoronando – o Aquariano replicou irritado.

O espanhol suspirou e foi para a sala. Deixou a chave-cartão sobre a mesa e pegou suas duas malas.

- Adeus Kamus. Obrigado por tudo. Obrigado mesmo. De coração eu te desejo muita felicidade. Talvez você não goste o suficiente de mim para me dar a atenção que eu gostaria, mas espero que um dia você perceba o quanto me machucou, para que não faça isso com outra pessoa. E se é ser Superintendente o que você quer, tomara que você alcance. Só espero que você não se torne mais seco do que você já é. – replicou com pesar - Desculpa se estou te ofendendo, - pediu choroso - mas meu coração está doendo muito. Já cansei de fazer como você e fingir que está tudo bem e que nossa relação não tem problema algum. – deu uma pequena pausa – Ao menos agora não preciso mais fingir.

- Shura, por favor não diga isso. Você está enganado. Fique. Por favor.

- Ah Kamus ! Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei, o quanto eu DESEJEI que você falasse comigo e me pedisse para ficar. Eu faria isso na hora. Eu desistiria de tudo por você... - deu uma pausa – mas você não fez. – disse tristemente – Sinto muito. O tempo acabou. Não consigo apenas pegar os pedaços do coração, que você partiu, e juntar como se nada tivesse acontecido. – deu outra pausa - Talvez seja melhor assim. Eu também não sei se vai dar certo com o Aioros, mas para nós dois, – seus olhos estavam marejados - não dá mais.

- Mas Shura, você disse que me amava.

- Eu te amei Kamus. Amei imensamente, intensamente, completamente. – deu uma pausa e secou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair – Mas eu não tenho amor para nós dois. Desculpa. – pediu baixinho - Adeus.

O Aquariano ficou sozinho na sala olhando para a porta fechada. Foi apenas naquele momento que viu o quanto gostava do espanhol. Foi atrás dele, mas Shura estava irredutível. O francês tinha sido um péssimo namorado.

Kamus voltou para casa desolado. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se perdido como se fosse uma criança largada em um lugar desconhecido.

No dia seguinte, em seu interior, o francês estava totalmente destruído, mas no trabalho ninguém percebeu o que houve. Infelizmente Shura tinha razão. Seu mundo era completamente falso. Vivia de aparências, fingindo que nada o afetava.

O Aquariano era mesmo apaixonado pelo que fazia e felizmente tinha seu trabalho, pois foi o que o manteve vivo depois que o namorado o deixou.

-oooo-

O policial secou as lágrimas e apertou o passo. Precisava alcançar o Escorpiniano.

-o-

O ladrão chegou na esquina, correndo feito louco, mas virou novamente à direita. O trânsito para atravessar era muito intenso e não dava para esperar.

-o-

Kamus chegou na portaria, mostrou o distintivo e apontou a arma para o segurança.

- Para onde ele foi ? – perguntou com ódio nos olhos.

O segurança apenas conseguiu apontar a direção. O policial pegou a direita e começou a correr.

-o-

Milo continuou em frente, atravessou a rua correndo e tomou uma buzinada. Correu mais um pouco e depois parou para respirar. Recomeçou a correr mais devagar. A imagem Afrodite veio atormentá-lo em seus pensamentos. "Estou te deixando livre, me deixe livre também".

Parou completamente. Um vazio tomou conta do seu ser. De nada adiantava correr. Era óbvio que o Pisciano não o queria. O sueco apenas o quis para tentar esquecer o italiano. E não adiantava matar o Máscara da Morte. O Peixinho poderia sentir gratidão pelo Escorpiniano, mas amor ?

-o-

Kamus tinha acabado de virar a esquina. O transito era muito intenso naquela rua, seria difícil para o ladrão atravessar, ou teria esperado, ou teria virado à direita, como o investigador arriscava.

-o-

Novamente o grego teve vontade de chorar. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Apaixonou-se por Afrodite, mas ele o usou para esquecer o ex-. Milo só servia para substituir Carlo di Angelis. Apaixonou-se pelo policial, mas ele também o usou para esquecer o ex-. Milo só servia para substituir Shura.

- Esqueça estes dois, Milo. Para eles você é reserva, não passa de um substituto.

O ladrão pensou em suas possibilidades. Tinha guardado o Van Gogh em um lugar seguro. Se vendesse o quadro conseguiria dinheiro e voltaria à Grécia. Pensou no francês e no biquinho sensual que fez, esperando ser beijado. Cerrou os olhos. Agora que o abandonara, estava vingado. Voltou a correr.

-o-

O policial viu alguém correndo cerca de um quarteirão à frente. Estava de noite e a iluminação não era boa. "Deve ser ele" - pensou enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

-o-

Em seu interior, Milo ainda se perguntava sobre sua situação. "Será ? Será mesmo que só sirvo para isso ? Para ser sempre a segunda opção ?" – sentiu seu coração desmontar com esta revelação. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Me beija, Mon Ange" – ouviu a voz do francês em seu ouvido e o coração doeu na hora. Ao menos, diferente do Pisciano, Kamus parecia tentar fazer dele a primeira opção. Desde o começo tinha visto os olhares do policial para si. E daí que não era paixão ? Ao menos era desejo. Já era um começo. Mas... e no dia do golfe ? O investigador não tinha dito que seria ótimo que pudessem escolher se apaixonar um pelo outro ? E se o francês estivesse realmente apaixonado ?

Se estivesse, o ladrão tinha acabado de abandoná-lo.

De repente o Escorpiniano sentiu-se perdido. "Milo, o que você está fazendo ?" – perguntou-se e parou novamente.

O arrependimento bateu. Matar o Carlo ? Sabia que não adiantava. Isso não faria Afrodite amar o grego e mesmo se fizesse, o presidiário sabia que não conseguiria. Nunca assaltou a mão armada. COMO conseguiria assassinar alguém ? Nem para fugir conseguiu matar o francesinho.

Francesinho. "Meu francesinho" – pensou. Ao menos ele o desejava. Precisava voltar. Voltar para os braços do francês. Voltar para os braços que realmente o queriam. Isso significava perder sua liberdade, mas que liberdade teria se fosse um fugitivo ? Roubara mesmo e tinha uma dívida com a sociedade. Deveria voltar para a Clairvaux e cumprir sua pena. E depois, se saísse de lá e o policial não o quisesse, aí sim venderia o quadro e voltaria para a Grécia.

Sim. Precisava voltar. Se Kamus estivesse mesmo apaixonado, o abandono teria sido um baque tremendo. Precisava voltar. AGORA. E não podia. Não podia machucar o SEU francesinho daquela forma.

O Escorpiniano ia virar-se para voltar quando ouviu uma ordem.

- POLÍCIA ! PARE SENÃO EU ATIRO !

O grego recomeçou a correr desesperadamente. Virou à direita. O francês estava em seu encalço.

- PARE, EU REPITO, OU VOU ATIRAR.

O criminoso nem olhou para trás. Ouviu o barulho de um tiro e correu mais ainda. As pessoas na calçada gritavam e corriam. Milo passou por entre elas e virou novamente à direita. Kamus tinha atirado para o alto, mas não gastaria a próxima bala desta maneira.

O ladrão parou. Estava em uma rua particular. Não tinha saída. Havia algumas lojas, mas todas fechadas. O Aquariano chegou e o preso tentou correr.

- PARE, POLÍCIA. - o francês gritou ao mesmo tempo em que disparava.

O projétil cortou o céu, seguindo em direção ao criminoso. O grego caiu no chão e permaneceu lá, imóvel.

Kamus se aproximou com ódio, desejando gastar todas as balas que restavam na alma daquele verme.

-oOo-

Distante dali...

A lágrima que corria por seu rosto não era de dor ou tristeza. A lágrima que corria era de ódio.

Agora estava feito. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Planejaram os crimes durante dias, e tudo tinha dado certo. Faltava muito pouco para conseguir o que queria. Primeiro sentiria dor, mas em breve sua vingança estaria iniciada.

Ainda bem que tinha ajuda. Uma pessoa sozinha não conseguiria fazer tudo aquilo. Sorriu. Pelo jeito a policia não tinha desconfianças de si. Sua interpretação tinha sido muito boa. Quanto a seu companheiro ? Teria que cuidar para que ele não fosse preso. Revelar toda a verdade seria péssimo. Aliás, muito pior para si que para o outro.

Suspirou. Apesar de tudo o que fez, não conseguia sentir alegria. O peito doeu. Uma profunda tristeza invadiu o seu ser.

-oOo-

Nas ruas francesas, próximo à casa do policial...

Os cachorros da rua latiam e as pessoas saíam às janelas para ver o que se passava.

- Levante-se e coloque as mãos na parede. – o Aquariano disse secamente enquanto se aproximava.

O investigador sabia que o outro não estava ferido. Tinha mirado acima da linha da cabeça do Escorpiniano. A bala tinha entrado na parede.

- Kamus, eu... – disse se voltando para o policial depois de se levantar.

- CALADO ! MÃO NA PAREDE ! – e o empurrou com força, machucando-o um pouco.

O outro obedeceu. O francês o algemou.

- Ai, Kamus, meu braço está doendo.

- Escute aqui. – virou-o de frente, pegou-o pelo braço e jogou-o na parede, pressionando a arma sobre seu corpo – Não vou ler os seus direitos, pois você já está preso... – o pior é que não dava para levá-lo para nenhuma delegacia, sem admitir que errara em deixar o outro seduzí-lo e fugir – ...mas vou falar apenas UMA VEZ então preste BASTANTE atenção. – disse colocando a arma na cabeça do presidiário – Se eu ouvir UMA letra saindo dessa sua boca imunda, eu vou esquecer esta pxxxx de direitos humanos e vou estourar os seus miolos. – e pressionou o revólver na cabeça do outro, machucando um pouco – Será que fui claro ? – disse com ódio.

O outro apenas assentiu positivamente.

-o-

O policial não se preocupou em esconder o ladrão dos vizinhos. Felizmente não encontrou nenhum deles e o segurança estava tão assustado que não falou nada. Melhor assim. Kamus estava completamente fora de si.

O francês entrou em casa e arrastou o grego até uma das suítes. Jogou-o no chão e depois puxou sua mão para cima, soltando uma das algemas, passando em volta da barra da banheira e voltando a algemá-lo. O outro sentiu um pouco de dor por acompanhar os movimentos bruscos, mas não reclamou.

O Aquariano saiu da suíte. Pouco se importava se o outro ficaria desconfortável para dormir ou ir ao banheiro. Chegou em seu quarto e arrancou o lençol da cama, jogando no chão. Não queria deitar naquele tecido manchado pelo outro. Tirou toda a roupa e tomou um banho, esfregando bem o corpo. Tremia. Seu sangue parecia ferver. Saiu e trocou-se. Abriu o criado mudo para guardar a arma e pensou melhor. Poderia alegar legítima defesa. Era um policial. Todos acreditariam nele. Destravou a arma e foi até a outra suíte.

Quando a porta foi aberta com violência e Milo viu a arma apontada para si, esperou o pior. Na verdade era o que merecia: morrer.

- Posso dizer uma última coisa ?

- Vá em frente. – o francês disse entre os dentes enquanto segurava a arma já destravada e tinha os olhos marejados de ódio.

- Quando eu falei que queria você, eu queria mesmo. Eu menti para fugir, mas te desejei de verdade. Eu sei que você não vai acreditar, mas eu me arrependi de ter fugido e tentei voltar. Voltar para você. - baixou o olhar por um instante - Espero que um dia você me dê o seu perdão. Desculpa. – pediu com sinceridade e baixou a cabeça, aguardando o tiro derradeiro.

Os olhos do investigador que já estavam marejados, verteram as lágrimas. Kamus mirou e segurou o gatilho, mas parou. A dor destruía seu peito, mas não podia fazer isso. Não pelo grego, mas por sua carreira. Saiu daquela suíte e foi para o seu quarto. As lágrimas já desciam em abundância.

Fechou a porta, encostou-se nela e chorou. Talvez o que estivesse passando fosse para pagar o que fez o espanhol sofrer. Chorou mais ainda. Kamus gostava do Capricorniano. Sempre gostou. Apenas não conseguiu demonstrar o quanto amava o outro. Sempre se manteve afastado, achando que assim conseguiria ficar bem quando Shura o abandonasse. Sim. Por mais incrível que parecesse, o Aquariano achava que não merecia estar com o espanhol e que sua amargura e frieza não combinavam com a vida ativa do outro. O grande erro do francês foi se preocupar demais em se fortalecer para a despedida e esquecer de aproveitar a felicidade cotidiana. Acabou mesmo por empurrar o Capricorniano nos braços do Aioros.

Agora se sentia pior que naquela época. Além de vazio, burro e incapaz, ainda se sentia imundo e desprezível. Acusava a si próprio por ter mendigado amor. O mesmo amor que rejeitou ao espanhol. Realmente era um castigo bem merecido para quem não tinha controle sobre as emoções.

Escorregou pela porta e deitou-se no chão. Tremia e chorava. Pensou no ex- e chorou mais ainda. Tinha sido ingênuo. Com Shura não estava preparado para amar. Os anos passados com os tios fizeram-no esquecer o significado desta palavra. O francês tornou-se frio e seco. Esperava sempre pelo pior sem aproveitar o que a vida lhe oferecia de bom.

E agora que se preparara melhor para aproveitar a vida, escolhera a pessoa errada. Apaixonara-se por alguém proibido e que ainda queria apenas usá-lo.

O francês permaneceu no chão, todo encolhido. Sentia-se envergonhado. Sentia-se sujo e o pior: sentia-se sozinho.

-o-

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus era o reflexo da dor. Olheiras profundas, rosto inchado, olhar vazio e coração em pedaços.

Entrou na suíte. Milo dormia todo torto. Puxou o braço do preso e soltou-o das algemas.

- Dois minutos para usar o banheiro. – disse com frieza.

- Você está bem ? Você chorou ? – o ladrão perguntou em tom de preocupação.

- Dois minutos. – respondeu secamente e saiu da suíte, esperando o outro com a arma em punho.

Sim. Tinha chorado a noite toda. Sentia-se desprezado como na época em que vivia com os tios, mas pior que nesta época, sentia-se mais humilhado e mais diminuído. Sentia-se um lixo, um homem-objeto usado apenas para um fim: uma fuga. Seu coração doía tanto que seu peito parecia que partiria em dois. Queria morrer. Seus olhos ardiam. Queria chorar, mas não podia. A dor lhe consumia a alma.

- Acabou o seu tempo. Saia. – replicou sem emoção alguma.

- Já acabei. – o ladrão respondeu um pouco abatido.

O grego estava se sentindo péssimo. Sabia que o policial estava naquele estado por sua culpa e sentia-se arrasado. Afrodite parecia estar a anos-luz de distância e tudo o que parecia importar era o perdão do Aquariano.

"Como fui cego. O Dido nunca me amou, fingia que me amava. Imagino a dor que sentiu quando eu fui preso, tentando adivinhar se o Carlo o aceitaria de volta ou não. AHHH ! Como você foi ESTÚPIDO, Milo ! O Kamus parou na sua desde o primeiro dia. Ele não te odiava. Ele FINGIA que te odiava. PARA QUÊ você tinha que querer se vingar dele ? Você não vê a dor que ele está sentindo por ter sido usado ? SEU IDIOTA ! Era tão ÓBVIO. Era tão óbvio que ele ESTAVA apaixonado. Ele não te chamaria de Mon Ange se não estivesse, sua BESTA !" – atacou a si próprio – "Parabéns Milo. Ao menos agora você tem certeza do sentimento que ele tem por você." – refletiu com ar de deboche – "Ódio." - pensou amargurado.

- Vista-se. – o francês replicou – Você vai voltar AGORA para a Clairvaux.

Olhou para o Aquariano. Devia ter chorado a noite toda. Aquilo fez o preso se sentir um lixo. Não queria ter feito o outro sofrer. Não queria, mas se tornou seu pior algoz. Vestiu-se sem pronunciar um único ruído. A nova informação também não o surpreendeu. Voltar para a Clairvaux. Era mesmo o que merecia.

O telefone do policial tocou.

- Kamus falando.

Ouviu em silêncio.

- Ok. Estou indo para a IPF agora. – disse mais abatido ainda.

Foram até a cozinha. Milo entrou na frente e Kamus atrás, com a arma em punho.

- Você tem três minutos.

O grego comeu duas torradas em silêncio e tomou um copo de capuccino. O investigador não colocou nada na boca. Estava sem fome.

-oOo-

IPF. Manhã de quarta-feira.

Shaka e Mu já tinham chegado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kamye ?

- Vamos adiantar bem o caso. Estamos nos últimos dias do Milo. Vamos aproveitar o que for necessário. – respondeu sem olhar nos olhos do indiano.

O loiro olhou para o grego. O Escorpiniano desviou o olhar. Shaka percebeu que tinha algo no ar.

- Como aconteceu ? – o francês perguntou.

- A senhorita Saori, neta do milionário Senhor Kido, estava experimentando o vestido que usará em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, e foi buscar o colar da família, que o avô lhe deu para usar no dia do noivado.

- Espera. A festa é de aniversário ou noivado ?

- Dos dois. Ela ficará noiva daqui a duas semanas. No dia primeiro de setembro, no exato dia em que completará dezoito anos.

- Ok. Prossiga.

- A garota foi buscar o colar no cofre do seu quarto. Depois desceu e colocou-o para ver o efeito de todo o conjunto. Após a costureira ter feito os ajustes no vestido, a jovem pediu para a empregada levar o colar de volta. Segundo a empregada, que trabalha com a família há mais de vinte anos, ela guardou a jóia na primeira gaveta, a gaveta de lingeries da menina, pois preferia que a própria jovem guardasse no cofre. A senhora desceu e avisou à menina onde estava a peça. A garota subiu para o quarto e abriu a gaveta. Viu a caixa e ia guardá-la no cofre, mas abriu-a mais uma vez para apreciar a peça. Os criados ouviram os gritos da menina e quando chegaram no quarto ela estava afastada, ainda em choque, a caixa da jóia aberta no chão e um escorpião de metal vermelho próximo a ela. Nenhum sinal do colar.

- Humm... o ladrão arriscou bastante.

- A menina ficou transtornada. Fez um escândalo e disse que NINGUÉM sairia da casa até a polícia chegar e fazer uma revista minuciosa. Disse que TODOS eram suspeitos. Acusou a costureira e a polícia também foi atrás da mulher. Nada foi encontrado com a costureira. Ainda segundo o relato de um policial, a jovem tremia muito e eles tentaram levá-la a um hospital, mas ela parecia estar enlouquecida. Gritou com todo mundo. Disse que se o colar não aparecesse ela demitiria todo mundo e colocaria a todos atrás das grades. O policial que tomou seu depoimento disse que a garota estava fora de si.

- Ok Shaka. Quero que você vá até lá e converse com a menina. Procure saber tudo o que aconteceu. – disse e dirigiu-se para sua sala.

- O que houve Kamus, você está bem ?

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso. – replicou fechando a porta.

-o-

A cabeça do Aquariano parecia que explodiria. Não conseguia pensar em uma palavra do que o indiano lhe tinha dito. Não estava em condições de trabalhar. Até poderia chamar o Virginiano e dizer-lhe que levaria o grego de volta para a Clairvaux, mas o que diria ao outro ? Como explicaria o que aconteceu ao subordinado ? Suspirou e ligou o computador, tentando se concentrar no trabalho.

Kamus permaneceu em sua sala até a hora do almoço, quando ligou para o Ariano e pediu que ele fosse comprar a comida do grego e acompanhá-lo no refeitório. O francês não aceitou o sanduíche que Mu lhe trouxe. Preferiu não comer nada.

Já era duas da tarde quando o Aquariano decidiu ir embora. Estava um lixo. Não tinha rendido nada e se sentia péssimo.

- Mu, você pode vir até aqui ? – chamou o tibetano pelo telefone.

Entrou na sala do investigador.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Você pode deixar o Escorpião na delegacia e buscá-lo amanhã cedo ?

- Claro, Kamus.

- Obrigado. Do jeito que estou, acho que o melhor é mesmo ir para casa.

- Tem alguma que eu possa fazer ?

- Não Mu. É só uma enxaqueca. Obrigado. - deu um leve sorriso e voltou a ficar abatido – Apenas gostaria que não ligassem para a minha casa. Pretendo descansar um pouco para melhorar.

- Pode deixar.

-o-

- Até amanhã. – disse a todos saindo de sua sala.

- Já vai ? – o Leonino perguntou.

- Desculpa Aioria. Feliz aniversário. – o cumprimentou – Não estou me sentido bem e vou para casa. Não vou conseguir comemorar hoje com vocês, mas fico na dívida de um happy hour. Desculpa. – pediu sinceramente.

- Tudo bem, Kamye. Sua saúde em primeiro lugar.

O Escorpiniano ficou alerta.

- Você está bem ? – Milo perguntou.

O policial ignorou o outro e apenas foi embora. O preso percebeu que o Aquariano ainda estava muito abalado por causa da noite anterior.

-o-

Kamus estava dirigindo quando a dor ficou mais intensa. Parou o carro.

Não estava se sentindo bem. Respirou fundo. Sentiu muita dor de cabeça, seu peito doía, sua garganta parecia fechar e suas mãos tremiam. Ligou o ar condicionado. Sentiu tontura e parou o carro novamente. Pensou em pegar um táxi, mas desistiu da idéia e passou a dirigir devagar. Demorou mais que o dobro do tempo para chegar em casa.

O investigador pediu ao segurança do prédio que não o incomodasse. Não receberia ninguém naquele dia.

-o-

Assim que entrou em casa, despiu-se, tomou um banho, um remédio e se deitou. Sentia-se quente. Pegou o termômetro. 37,5. Estava levemente febril. Pegou o telefone. Pensou em ligar para Shura, mas desistiu. Não eram mais namorados e o outro estava acompanhando. Também tinha dito que não queria falar com ele nunca mais. Não podia mais recorrer a ele. Tinha que ficar sozinho.

Sozinho.

Abraçou o travesseiro e chorou. Chorou muito. Sentia dor. Muita dor em seu coração. Parecia que alguém o tinha arrancado de dentro de si e pisoteado, esmagando-o completamente.

O telefone ainda tocou, mas o francês não se importou. Seu peito parecia que ia abrir, tamanha era a dor. Encolheu-se na cama e chorou mais ainda. Molhou todo o travesseiro e era sacudido pelos soluços. Ficou assim, derramando lágrimas por um bom tempo, até que vencido pelo cansaço e ação do remédio, adormeceu.

-oOo-

IPF. Quinta-feira.

Quando Mu chegou com o grego e Shaka, o Aquariano já estava na sala.

- Bom dia. – disse com seu costumeiro ar impessoal.

Sua aparência ainda não era fantástica, mas estava infinitamente melhor.

- Bom dia Kamus, você está melhor ? – o indiano perguntou.

- Estou Shaka. – deu uma pequena pausa - Ouvi o depoimento que você coletou e estou traçando algumas possibilidades. Querem conversar ? – perguntou percebendo que Marin e o Aioria acabavam de entrar na sala.

Sentaram-se na mesa de reunião.

- Bem Kamus. O relato da menina foi muito semelhante ao que descrevi ontem. A empregada deixou o colar na gaveta e a Saori abriu a caixa e viu o escorpião. Foi feita uma revista na casa, nos criados e no quarto dos criados, mas nada foi encontrado. Na caixa só tem as digitais da jovem e da empregada. No escorpião não há nenhuma digital. A garota está desesperada pois como o avô não pode estar fisicamente no noivado, ele pediu que fosse sempre representado pela jóia.

- Ele vai estar viajando ? – o ladrão perguntou.

- Não. – Shaka respondeu – Na verdade o avô foi congelado há cerca de cinco anos. Ele está em estado criogênico.

- Como é ? – o Escorpiniano perguntou sem entender.

- Ele sobre de um mal do coração. – o loiro explicou - Pagou para ser congelado e despertado no aniversário de quarenta e cinco anos da neta. Até lá ele espera que a ciência já tenha descoberto uma cura para o seu problema.

- E um dia depois do avô despertar ele finalmente assinará a independência financeira da garota. – o Leonino completou.

- Você está brincando ? – o preso perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. – Mu respondeu – Isso causou um frisson no mundo todo quando aconteceu. Não só pela técnica de congelamento da época e pelo preço pago pelo congelamento, mas principalmente pela cláusula da _"independência financeira."_.

- Coitada da menina. – o criminoso comentou.

- Bem, retomando a conversa, – Shaka falou – a menina está enlouquecida e atormentando o seguro, pois QUER estar com o colar original ou com um novo, EXATAMENTE IGUAL, no dia do noivado. Apesar da garota ser adotada, ela vem de uma cultura japonesa e os japoneses são muito ligados aos antepassados. Como a jóia representará o avô, é natural que ache uma tremenda desfeita esperar o aparecimento do colar.

- Essa menina é boazinha demais. – o grego replicou em discordância com a atitude da jovem – O avô é sacana para caramba e ela fica doida para arrumar uma jóia SÓ para "fazer as vezes" de avô ? Humpf. Se ele fosse meu avô eu mandaria ele para aquele lugar.

- Realmente tudo parece muito absurdo, mas esse pessoal que tem mais grana tem mesmo um jeito estranho de viver. – Aioria comentou - A garota acredita piamente que se a jóia não estiver lá, é como se o avô não abençoasse o seu noivado.

- Então ela está fazendo isso por uma superstição boba ?

- Milo, não é superstição. É a cultura da menina. Temos que respeitar. – Marin deu uma pausa - Sem contar que qualquer comentário negativo da imprensa sobre o comportamento da jovem para com sua própria família, ainda que representada por um colar, também afetará diretamente o noivo.

- Quem é o noivo ? – o francês perguntou.

- Julian Solo.

- Humm... o herdeiro da família Solo. É. Parece que será uma bela união de posses.

- Com certeza.

- Bem, e em quanto o colar estava avaliado ?

- Avaliado e segurado em cento e vinte e nove mil euros.

Milo assobiou.

- Aliás, - o loiro continuou - isso me faz lembrar que o senhor Jack Remine, do seguro, ligou. Ele quer saber no que pode ajudar.

- Óbvio. Ele não quer perder cento e vinte e nove mil. – Mu observou.

- E então ? – Kamus perguntou – Vocês conversaram ontem ? Têm alguma pista ?

- Pelo jeito o ladrão está mesmo seguindo os meus passos. – o Escorpiniano respondeu – É uma jóia japonesa.

O francês praticamente ignorou o que o outro disse e chamou sua equipe na sala, deixando Marin vigiando o preso. Reunidos, fizeram algumas hipóteses e conjecturas, mas o Aquariano não apoiou nenhuma delas.

- Ok. Aioria. Muito boa sua iniciativa de chamar os suspeitos novamente. Vou conversar agora à tarde com os nossos três amigos e saber o que estavam fazendo no momento do crime.

- Certo Kamus.

- Precisaremos pensar. Pensar muito bem. – o Aquariano replicou, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

-o-

Kamus lavou o rosto. Estava se segurando para não chorar. Não estava sequer olhando nos olhos do Escorpiniano. Na verdade, a vontade que tinha era de devolver o outro imediatamente para a Clairvaux, mas sabia que para isso teria que justificar a antecedência do retorno do grego. Não. O melhor era mesmo suportar o problema e levar o Escorpiniano só no dia seguinte, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lembrou-se das palavras do ex- "Seu grande mal é achar que pode resolver os problemas se não der importância a eles. Você pode até conseguir viver assim, mas eu não." A realidade era dura, mas infelizmente tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo. Essa atitude evitaria algumas perguntas desagradáveis.

De repente se lembrou de Afrodite.

Chegando na sala chamou o indiano discretamente.

- Shaka, onde a raposa estava ontem ?

- Em casa. O namorado saiu para comprar dois cachorros quentes e alugar alguns DVD's.

- Que bom. – disse com um meio sorriso – Enfim um suspeito a menos.

-o-

Saori ligou para IPF mais duas vezes, apenas para pressionar. A primeira vez ligou chorando. Era evidente o desespero da menina, à beira de ficar noiva e roubarem o colar da família que representaria o avô. A segunda vez foi no início da tarde. A garota deixou um número de celular. Estava embarcando para o Japão. Ia se encontrar com o neto do joalheiro que lhe fez a peça da família. Conforme acordo com o seguro, o colar deveria ser encontrado em quarenta e oito horas ou o sinistro seria efetivado e o segurado, no caso a menina, receberia o prêmio em dinheiro. Pelo jeito a garota não perdia tempo. Foi atrás de alguém para confeccionar novamente a jóia. Disse que não poderia chegar na festa sem "seu avô" e que isso seria um grande desrespeito à família. O que chamou a atenção foi sua companhia. Estava indo para o Japão com uma amiga: June de Camaleão.

- Interessante. A senhorita Saori estava na festa à fantasia, não ? – Kamus perguntou a Shaka.

- Sim. Estava. – o indiano respondeu ao chefe.

- Marin, - o Escorpiniano chamou-a com ar de dúvida – acabei de ler o artigo do velho japonês que foi congelado, mas estou achando uma coisa estranha aqui. Você tem uma foto desta menina como ela é hoje ?

- Venha aqui Milo. Tem na Internet. – chamou o grego para saírem do meio da conversa dos outros dois policiais

- Mas qual seria o envolvimento dela com a restauradora ? – o francês questionou.

- Difícil saber. Talvez nenhum. Talvez a restauradora serviu de ponto de partida para o novo Escorpião Escarlate iniciar os crimes.

Shaka e Kamus trocaram mais algumas observações. Milo olhou a foto de Saori Kido e fechou os olhos. Tinha CERTEZA que já tinha visto aquela garota antes. Mas onde ?

- Bem Shaka, precisamos mesmo saber onde nossos suspeitos estavam ontem na hora do crime.

- CXXXXXX ! – o Escorpiniano exclamou alto.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Desculpa. – pediu e ficou vermelho. Levantou-se e apontou para a tela do computador – Eu sabia que já tinha visto esta menina.

- A Saori ? – Aioria perguntou.

- Era ela. Era ela que estava em TODOS os desenhos que o japonesinho da feira desenhava. Eu nunca vi a menina na feira, mas o tal Pégasus tem vários desenhos dela. – o Escorpiniano comentou.

- Tem certeza ?

- Absoluta.

- Será que é uma obsessão ? – Mu questionou.

- Interessante. Mais uma vez o Seiya está envolvido neste crime. – o loiro observou.

- Pelo jeito este depoimento será bem interessante. - o leonino comentou.

- Bem, ainda temos mais de duas horas até os suspeitos chegarem. Estarei na minha sala se precisarem.

- Posso falar com você em particular, Kamus ? – o Escorpiniano pediu.

- Sobre o quê ? – questionou friamente.

- Sobre os crimes.

- Desde que seja rápido. Não tenho tempo a perder.

-o-

- Kamus, me desculpa. – pediu assim que o outro fechou a porta e sentou na sua frente.

- É isso que você quer falar ? – perguntou secamente.

- Eu me arrependi. Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu pensei em voltar e...

- Chega. Não gaste suas mentiras comigo. – levantou-se - Você volta amanhã para a Clairvaux. Não precisa mais se fazer de bonzinho. Aliás, você perdeu os quatro meses de redução de pena que eu ia sugerir, então não é necessário desperdiçar suas energias com o que não interessa.

- Que se dane a Clairvaux. Eu estou falando de você. De nós dois.

- Não seja imbecil. Não existe _"nós dois"_. – deu uma pausa – Agora que já me disse o que queria, saia da minha sala. Some da minha vista. – replicou rispidamente.

- Por favor Kamus. – suplicou - Eu quero te pedir desculpas.

- Eu já disse para você desaparecer. – tinha ódio no olhar.

- Se você não quer minhas desculpas, eu imploro. – e se ajoelhou

- Eu já disse que você perdeu os quatro meses de redução de pena. Não precisa mais mentir. Saia.

- Quero que você me perdoe. Que se dane a pena.

- Chega de mentira. Cansei. Tenho mais o que fazer. – pegou o outro pelo braço e abriu a porta, empurrando-o para fora.

- Kamus, por favor, me ouve.

- Chega Milo. Estou cheio de você. – disse colocando-o para fora da sala.

A equipe do francês ficou quieta, apenas vendo os dois discutirem.

- Estou falando sério, Kamus.

- Claro que está. Você sempre fala a verdade, não é Milo ? – questionou sarcástico.

- CXXXXXX ! Você não acredita em PXXXX nenhuma que eu falo ? – disse aborrecido – Você quer provas que não estou mentindo ? Ok. Vou te dar provas. - pegou uma folha e escreveu alguma coisa – Toma. Vê agora se estou mentindo.

O francês não pegou, mas o Leonino pegou e leu.

- É um endereço. – Aioria replicou.

- É. - confirmou raivosamente, olhando para o Aquariano – É o endereço de uma clínica para pessoas CEGAS.

- Cegas ? Você me está querendo brincar comigo, moleque ? – questionou cerrando os olhos.

- Sala de música. – replicou ignorando a pergunta - Sobre uma poltrona verde. Quadro "Trigal com Corvos". Vincent Van Gogh. 1890

- Acha que sou imbecil ? O quadro Trigal com Corvos de Van Gogh está no Museu de Amsterdã.

O Escorpiniano riu.

- Sim está. – replicou – Uma CÓPIA do quadro Trigal com Corvos está lá, porque o VERDADEIRO QUADRO está nesta clínica. – apontou para o endereço que acabara de escrever.

- Mentira. A segurança, o curador, os especialistas teriam percebido.

- Não quando o PRÓPRIO curador é quem dá fim na peça.

- Você está mentindo.

- Ok. – replicou sorrindo – Continue pensando assim.

- Mu, verifique. – o francês pediu e virou-se para o Escorpiniano – Se você estiver mentindo, juro que além da sua pena aumentar, eu vou providenciar para que você fique na sua temida solitária por QUATRO MESES.

- Vamos ver então, policial. – disse enfrentando-o.

-o-

- Aioria, – o francês o chamou algum tempo depois - quando você estiver saindo você pode deixar o Milo na delegacia ? Amanhã cedo ele volta para a Clairvaux.

- E você vai buscá-lo amanhã de manhã na delegacia ?

A simples pergunta emudeceu o Aquariano. Se Kamus falasse que não, sabia que teria que explicar porquê não faria isso.

- Vou. Vou sim, Aioria. Só preciso que você o leve hoje.

-o-

Faltavam vinte minutos para os suspeitos chegarem quando uma senhora chegou na IPF pedindo para falar com o responsável pela investigação da jóia desaparecida.

- Kamus ? – Marin chamou-o – Esta senhora deseja falar-lhe.

O Aquariano foi com a senhora até sua sala. Discretamente ligou a gravação.

- Sim ?

- Quero dar um depoimento.

- Sobre o desaparecimento da jóia ?

- Exatamente.

- Como é o nome da senhora ?

- Agatha Bertrad. Sou quase vizinha da senhorita Kido.

- Bem, conte-me senhora Agatha o que a traz aqui.

- Eu tenho dois gatos e estava preocupada pois eles não voltavam para casa. Toda hora eu ia até a janela ver se eles estavam chegando. Em um determinado momento eu vi uma árvore se mexer e pensei que fossem os meus gatinhos, mas não eram. Era um rapaz. – disse arregalando os olhos - Ele pulou da árvore no chão e correu desesperadamente em direção oposta à casa da menina Kido. O mais interessante é que esta árvore fica de frente para o quarto da garota. – disse em tom de fofoca.

- Como sabe que era um rapaz ?

- Deduzi pela bermuda e cabelos curtos.

- A senhora viu o rosto dele ?

- Não. Só sei que o cabelo é escuro. Parece que ele estava com uma bermuda azul ou verde clara e camiseta preta. Infelizmente foi só o que vi porque foi nessa hora que o Freddie Mercury chegou.

- Freddie Mercury ?

- Meu gato. Mas o mais interessante policial, é que logo depois que isso aconteceu, a senhorita Kido começou a gritar. Fui até lá e vi a menina enlouquecida. Ela tinha sido roubada. Fui eu quem ligou para a polícia. A pobrezinha estava completamente fora de si. Pegou uma faca e disse que se algum criado tentasse sair de casa antes da polícia chegar, ela o mataria pessoalmente.

- Bem, senhora Agatha, esta é uma informação muito importante e certamente avaliaremos. Para sua segurança peço que não conte isso a ninguém. – levantou-se – Obrigado por colaborar com a polícia e preservar o bem estar da comunidade francesa.

- Eu é que me sinto feliz em colaborar, policial. – disse sorrindo.

"Interessante, muito interessante" – pensou assim que a mulher saiu.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_ – Kamus conversa com os três suspeitos e toma uma decisão. No dia seguinte o francês vai buscar o grego na delegacia e Milo dá um show para convencer o policial a fazer o que ele quer. Depois de ceder o Aquariano se arrepende amargamente, pois passa a correr risco de vida.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Indicação de fic_

Pessoal, creio que todos já conhecem as maravilhosas fics da Shakinha e como elas são divertidas. Pois é, a menina além de ótima escritora, anda fazendo discípulas. Sua prima, Babi-deathmask, uma iniciante em fics, começou uma fic muito legal intitulada Star Wars (nem precisa falar muito, não é ? Primeiro porque eu sou LOUCA por Star Wars, e segundo, porque tem um certo casalzinho que eu ADORO rsrs). Bem, quem puder, dê uma força para a Babi-deathmask e a incentive neste início de carreira deixando uma review. Acho que ela gostará muito : )

http (dois pontos) / www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net / s / 2803627 / 1 /

-oOo-

_Notas da autora – Agradecimentos_

Gente, fico EXTREMAMENTE feliz com as reviews e o carinho de todos que acompanham. Mando beijos especiais aos que escreveram: Margarida; Litha-Chan; Hakesh-Chan; Guilherme;Anjo Setsuna; Ilia-Chan; Hokuto-Chan; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Lininha; Nanda; Arashi Kaminari; Ana Paula; Camis

-oOo-

_Nota da autora – contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar (fiquem COMPLETAMENTE à vontade), reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty : D

- Março / 2006 –


	13. Conjecturas

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

_Capítulo Anterior_ - No capítulo anterior, Kamus consegue recapturar o grego, mas a dor em seu interior é tão grande que não consegue trabalhar. Acontece o terceiro crime e para se desculpar, Milo entrega um quadro que conseguira tempos atrás. O francês chama novamente os três garotos para depor e uma vizinha de Saori dá um depoimento muito interessante.

- ...bem, senhora Agatha, esta é uma informação muito importante e certamente avaliaremos. Para sua segurança peço que não conte isso a ninguém. - levantou-se - Obrigado por colaborar com a polícia e preservar o bem estar da comunidade francesa.

- Eu é que me sinto feliz em colaborar, policial. - disse sorrindo.

"Interessante, muito interessante" - pensou assim que a mulher saiu.

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo XII - Conjecturas**

-oOo-  
_Na IPF..._

Kamus se preparava para ir até a sala de depoimentos, quando a mulher voltou apressadamente.

- Desculpe policial. - a senhora recomeçou - Esqueci de mencionar um pequeno detalhe. Não quero que pense que sou uma má vizinha e abandonei a jovem, mas pouco depois que eu cheguei, uma jovem loura conhecida da menina Kido, apareceu. Parecia uma garota muito distinta, mas era bem má educada, - fez uma careta - porque assim que chegou, me DISPENSOU dizendo que cuidaria da amiga. - recriminou-a - Para falar a verdade, eu não sei como foi que ela descobriu que a menina Kido estava com problemas, pois não vi a pobre garota ligar para ninguém. - disse em tom de fofoca - Bom, era só isso que eu tinha para dizer. - deu uma pequena pausa - Se bem que não foi tão ruim a loura aparecer pois só assim a menina Kido soltou a faca e parou de ameaçar os criados. - tentou amenizar o que disse e depois se calou, esperando que o investigador concordasse com ela.

Como o francês permaneceu impassível, a mulher aborreceu-se.

- Bem, era só isso mesmo, policial. Boa tarde. - disse com uma certa indignação.

- Obrigado mais uma vez senhora Agatha.

A mulher se afastou contrariada.

"Então uma jovem loira apareceu, SEM ser chamada e BEM na hora do crime ? June. Humm... Agora está cada vez mais interessante." - meditava.

- Shaka ? - chamou o funcionário que acabava de chegar - Levante nos depoimentos obtidos pela polícia na casa da Senhorita Saori a declaração da senhorita June. Infelizmente eu não creio que a polícia local tenha dado a devida importância a todos os depoimentos das pessoas presentes, já que supostamente a senhorita June não estava na hora do crime. - deu uma pequena pausa - Shaka, faça me um favor. - falou um pouco baixo - Converse com seus contatos e rastreie, com muita discrição, os gastos das duas universitárias no Japão. Quero saber o que fazem e por onde andam.

O loiro sabia que para pedir uma quebra de sigilo bancário ou de avaliação de finanças era necessária uma autorização formal do chefe da IPF.

- O que está acontecendo, Kamus ?

- Nossa amiguinha loira apareceu pouco depois do crime, sem ser chamada e apenas para consolar a amiga.

- Já entendi. - assentiu - Se você me der dez minutos eu tento algum rastreador. Você me espera para começar a tomar os depoimentos ?

- Com certeza. - respondeu.

Como os três jovens prestariam esclarecimentos em horários diferenciados, porém não era bom que se encontrassem, foram direcionados às salas de espera diferentes. Kamus preferiu manter a mesma ordem de depoimentos da vez anterior.

Assim que Shaka informou ao chefe que já estava na sala de vídeo, Ikki foi chamado.

-oOo-  
_Na sala de depoimentos..._

- Boa tarde, senhor Amamiya. - o policial cumprimentou-o.

- Boa tarde, investigador. Em que posso lhe ser útil ?

- Gostaria de saber onde você estava ontem à noite, no período de seis e meia às oito e meia.

- Jogando futebol.

- Respondeu tão rápido. Já esperava que eu te perguntasse isso ? - disse em tom levemente sarcástico.

O jovem não se abalou. Abriu a carteira, pegou um cartão e entregou ao policial.

- Esse é o lugar. Cheguei por volta das seis e quarenta.

- E alguém pode confirmar essa sua história ?

- Claro. O porteiro e todos os caras que jogaram comigo.

- E quem são "os caras" ?

- O Chris, o Jeff, o Shun, o Hyoga, o Shiryu, o Jabu e o Seiya.

O francês tentou disfarçar a surpresa. Era mesmo muita coincidência os outros dois estarem jogando lá também.

- E você tem amizade com todos ?

- Costumamos jogar a cada quinze dias, naturalmente que sim. - respondeu acidamente.

- Religiosamente a cada quinze dias ?

- Não exatamente. Algumas vezes não jogamos, mas tentamos manter a freqüência de quinze dias. Ontem alguns quase desistiram, mas no final todos foram.

- Bem, e qual foi o horário que cada um chegou ?

- Quando eu cheguei o Shiryu e o Jabu já estavam lá. Logo depois de mim chegou o meu irmão, o Shun, e um amigo dele, o Hyoga. Aí o Jeff chegou perto das sete e o Chris, sete e dez. Tenho certeza disso pois ele até brincou perguntando como é que tinha gente que se atrasava dez minutos e chegava com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- E o Seiya ?

- Bom, ele chegou depois dos dois gols. Acho que uns dez minutos depois do Chris.

- Ele disse porque se atrasou ?

- Só disse que teve que fazer uma coisa antes.

O Aquariano ficou pensativo. Pelo endereço, a quadra ficava próxima da casa da senhorita Saori. Como o crime ocorreu entre sete e sete e quinze da noite, se o menino estivesse de bicicleta chegaria facilmente à quadra.

- O Seiya estava de bicicleta ?

- Estava sim.

O investigador voltou a ficar pensativo. Não podia mais segurar o jovem. Ele tinha um álibi que poderia ser facilmente confirmado pelos outros.

- Ok, senhor Amamiya. Agradeço seu comparecimento e devo alertá-lo que posso ser obrigado a intimá-lo novamente ou fazer uma breve visita para coletar mais informações.

- Fique à vontade, policial. - respondeu e se levantou para sair.

- Senhor Amamiya ? - perguntou ao jovem que se virava para atendê-lo - Tem alguma coisa que o senhor gostaria de me dizer ?

- Não policial. Já respondi tudo o que me perguntou. - disse e saiu.

O rapaz não era bobo. Deixou bem claro que só falava quando era perguntado.

Saiu e fechou a porta.

- Anotou esta, Shaka ? - perguntou olhando para uma das câmeras.

O funcionário apareceu.

- Muito dono de si, não ? - o indiano comentou.

- Ele está escondendo alguma coisa e eu vou descobrir o quê. - afirmou pensativo - Volte para o seu posto. Vou chamar o Jabu.

- Ok.

-o-

- Boa tarde, senhor Kamus. - o menino entrou na sala e cumprimentou o policial.

- Boa tarde Jabu.

- Em que posso ajudar ?

- Gostaria que me dissesse o que fazia das seis e meia às oito e meia da noite de ontem. - perguntou objetivamente.

- Fui jogar futebol.

- Onde ?

- Em um campinho society que tem perto do supermercado Saint Eliseé.

- Você foi sozinho ?

- Sim senhor, mas encontrei vários amigos lá.

- Que amigos ?

- O Jeff, o Chris, o Seiya, Shiryu, o Ikki, o Hyoga e o Shun.

- E que horas você chegou no futebol ?

- Acho que era exatamente seis e meia.

- Tem alguém que pode confirmar esta sua informação ?

- O porteiro e o Shiryu. Ele chegou logo depois de mim.

- E os outros, a que horas chegaram ?

- Bem, primeiro chegou o Ikki, acho que foi no máximo dez minutos depois que eu cheguei. Logo depois chegaram o Hyoga e o Shun. Aí chegou o Jeff. Acho que isso foi por volta das sete... - disse pensativo - Aí chegou o Chris. O cara é uma figura. Ele chegou sete e dez. Tenho certeza porque ele fez um escândalo, dizendo que quem chegava depois das sete deveria ser proibido de jogar. Claro que TODOS olharam no relógio.

- E o Seiya não foi ao jogo ?

- Foi. Ele chegou uns cinco ou dez minutos depois do Chris.

- E ele disse porque chegou tão tarde ?

- Disse. Ele foi fazer uma visita.

- Uma visita ?

- Tem uma garota que ele gosta que mora ali perto. Ele foi até lá.

- Eles namoram ?

- Não. Infelizmente não.

- Quem é a garota ?

- O nome dela é Saori.

- Mas se eles não namoram, o que ele foi fazer lá ?

- Ora policial, quem pode explicar o amor ? Ele se encantou desde que essa menina apareceu. Ele fez vários desenhos e até poesia para ela. Foi paixão à primeira vista. - deu uma pausa - E na verdade ele só foi até lá para vê-la. Duvido que teria coragem suficiente para falar com ela.

- E ele te contou se ele conseguiu vê-la ou não ?

O menino demorou a responder.

- Fale Jabu.

- Desculpe policial, sei que você também o intimou. Não quero prejudicar meu amigo.

- Se não falar o que sabe serei obrigado a te indiciar por obstrução.

- SENHOR KAMUS ! - exclamou. Jabu não sabia o que era obstrução, mas parecia algo terrível.

Kamus estava impassível. Claro que deveria agir dentro da lei e era assim que faria, mas uma pequena ameaça, bem colocada, sempre surtia algum efeito.

- Vou buscar uma água. - disse ao rapaz - Te dou dois minutos para pensar o que vai me dizer. - e saindo de lá, foi até a sala de vídeo.

-o-

- O que acha, Shaka ?

- O garoto parece tenso e um pouco... - parou de falar ao ver o menino se levantar e começar a andar pela sala, murmurando coisas. Aumentou bem o som da gravação.

- Conto ou não conto ? Conto ou não conto ? Conto ou não conto ? - o garoto repetia sem parar.

- Vou voltar. - o Aquariano comentou e saiu.

-o-

- E então, Jabu ? - o francês questionou.

- Ok policial. - suspirou - O Seiya me contou que viu a menia. Ele subiu em uma árvore que dá para o quarto dela. Parece que ela olhou no espelho, viu o Seiya e começou a gritar. - deu uma pausa - O senhor ainda vai me indiciar ?

- O que mais ele te contou ?

- Só isso, policial.

- E os detalhes ?

- Não deu tempo. Quando ele começou a me contar, o Shiryu apareceu. Hoje eu trabalhei para caramba e quase não nos falamos. Sai do serviço e vim direto para cá. Só fiquei sabendo que ele havia sido intimado quando o senhor Tatsumi reclamou que tinha que nos liberar um pouco mais cedo.

- Ok, Jabu. - o garoto também tinha um álibi então também não dava para mantê-lo ali. - Obrigado pelas informações. Se eu precisar de alguma coisa volto a te procurar.

- Ok senhor Kamus.

-o-

O indiano ligou para o chefe.

- Você vai prendê-lo ? - perguntou ao telefone, antes do japonês adentrar.

- Não Shaka. Vou deixar o garoto solto. Vou deixar que pense que está tudo bem. - disse e desligou - Bem, Seiya, vamos ver o que você vai me contar. - pegou o telefone e ligou para a funcionária - Marin, por favor peça para o Seiya entrar.

-o-

- Boa tarde policial.

- Boa tarde Seiya. Vou direto ao assunto: quero que me diga o que fazia ontem das seis e meia às oito e meia da noite.

- Jogava futebol.

- Durante as duas horas ?

- Não. Eu... demorei um pouquinho para chegar na quadra.

- Por quê ?

- Eu... tive que fazer uma outra coisa.

- Por que não encurta logo a história ? Já sei que esteve na casa da senhorita Saori Kido e que não foi convidado por ela para entrar. Preciso apenas me convencer a não te jogar na cadeia por uns bons anos. Quem sabe a verdade, com detalhes e desde o início, não amenize sua culpa ?

O garoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e engoliu seco.

- Policial...

- Acho bom ser convincente. Não vou repetir o que falei. Se eu desconfiar que você está mentindo, será MUITO PIOR. - ameaçou.

- Bem, - começou um tanto assustado - a primeira vez que nos encontramos foi na feira de artesanatos. Ela pediu para que eu a desenhasse. Eu fiz o desenho e ela levou embora. Ela é tão linda que parece uma deusa. Foi amor à primeira vista. Eu fiquei obcecado. Fiz vários desenhos e até poemas para ela, - sorriu e logo se entristeceu - mas ela não voltou mais na feira. Procurei muito, perguntando aqui e ali e descobri onde ela morava. Como sou tímido, pedi para o Jabu entregar os desenhos e as poesias que fiz, mas infelizmente ela devolveu tudo sem ao menos ver. - disse melancólico - Falou que namorava e não queria confusão. Eu enlouqueci e entrei nas drogas. Eu me afastei dela, mas não conseguia esquecê-la. Pensava dia e noite naquela menina, até que um dia em uma palestra no centro de recuperação, disseram que tínhamos que sair das drogas por quem a gente amava. Prometi a mim mesmo que sairia das drogas e que lutaria por ela.

Kamus apenas ouvia.

- Comecei a trabalhar na restauradora e logo nas primeiras semanas de trabalho encontrei o Shiryu na rua. É um rapaz para quem eu fiz vários desenhos no passado. Ele comentou que jogava futebol a cada quinze dias num campinho society e me convidou. No primeiro dia eu já vi que estava com muita sorte. Era bem pertinho da casa da minha deusa. - sorriu - No começo eu ficava de longe, observando-a, mas acabei descobrindo uma árvore que dava bem de frente para o quarto dela e ainda tinha alguma visão da sala. A cada quinze dias eu ia jogar futebol, mas antes passava na casa da minha deusa e fica admirando-a.

- E ontem ?

- Ontem eu subi na árvore e fiquei esperando. Ela sempre tomava banho naquele horário então eu sabia que passaria na frente da janela para ir até a suíte.

- E alguém apareceu no quarto ?

- Sim. Primeiro foi uma senhora de uniforme. Ela passou na frente da janela, demorou algum tempo e depois voltou com uma caixinha na mão.

- Que tipo de caixinha ?

- Uma de jóia. Talvez tenha algum cofre ali perto da suíte, eu não sei.

- E depois, o que aconteceu ?

- Instantes depois vi a mulher aparecer na sala. Eu percebi que a Saori estava experimentando um vestido e fiquei olhando. Não dava para ver muito, mas eu sou insistente. - sorriu - Depois de um bom tempo vi aquela senhora sair novamente da sala, mas não a vi entrar no quarto. Aí ela reapareceu minutos depois na sala e uma mulher, que acho que era a costureira, saiu da casa. Logo depois a Saori passou pelo corredor da sala, de onde dá para ver da árvore e algum tempo depois apareceu no quarto.

- Demorou muito esta ida da Saori da sala para o quarto ?

- Não sei. Acho que praticamente o mesmo tempo que a senhora levou.

- E você viu o que ela fazia ?

- Vi. Ela passou na frente da janela com uma caixinha na mão, que parecia ser a mesma que a senhora pegou. Aí ela parou, de costas para a janela e de frente para um espelho. Acho que ela ia abrir a caixinha, não consegui ver direito, mas aí ela começou a gritar. Eu pensei que ela tivesse visto minha imagem no espelho e desci rapidamente da árvore. Saí correndo até a bicicleta e não olhei para trás até chegar no jogo.

- Quando a menina passou na frente da janela, a caixinha estava aberta ou fechada ?

- Fechada. Se é que ela abriu, só abriu na frente do espelho.

- E você falou com ela ?

- Não. Foi bem como lhe disse. Ela gritou e eu saí correndo.

- Seiya, hoje trabalhei bastante e estou cansado, porque não me poupa de suas mentiras ?

- É verdade policial. Pode até vasculhar minha casa para procurar a jóia.

- Então sabe que a jóia sumiu ? - questionou com um sorriso.

- Claro. Está em todos os jornais. - disse prontamente.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela mente do investigador.

- Você já falou alguma vez com a Saori ?

- Só na feira.

- Ela sabe que você gosta dela ?

- Bem, o Jabu disse para ela que eu era um admirador.

- Seiya, você sabe o que está fazendo ? Está acabando com sua vida. Eu não vou conseguir reduzir sua pena.

- Policial, você vai me prender ? - perguntou desesperado - Mas eu não roubei nada. Eu juro. Pode ver até as minhas digitais. Elas não estão na jóia.

- E quais digitais estão na jóia ?

- As do ladrão.

- E você sabe quem é o ladrão ?

- Claro que não policial, se eu soubesse diria para ficar limpo. Sei que desconfia de mim. - disse ainda em tom de urgência.

- Seiya, o que eu faço com você ?

- Por favor policial, não me prenda. Eu não fiz nada, não roubei nada e nem escondi nada. Eu juro. Só o que eu fiz foi pegar um escorpião do senhor Sòlon, mas eu joguei fora, nem ficou mais comigo. Eu juro. Por favor. - suplicou.

- Você não está autorizado a sair da cidade.

- Então, eu posso ir ? - perguntou devagar.

- Se eu precisar de mais informações, eu te procuro.

- Ok policial. Muito obrigado. Tenha uma boa noite. - disse e saiu rapidamente.

Shaka veio imediatamente.

- O que ele relatou bate EXATAMENTE com o que a garota informou sobre o ocorrido. - o Virginiano disse.

- Eu sei, mas não há outras testemunhas. Os dois podem estar juntos nessa e mentindo.

- E se for uma quadrilha e não uma dupla ?

- Isso explicaria porque o Ikki liberou um aparelho defeituoso. - Kamus comentou.

- Então talvez o Seiya ou o Jabu tenha sumido com o quadro.

- June pode ter escondido o escaravelho em um lugar que poucos procurariam.

- A não ser uma nova empregada. - o indiano completou - Além disso, a Saori pode ter entregado a jóia ao Seiya e gritado depois.

- Há outras questões intrigantes. A chegada da jovem de Camaleão BEM na hora do crime, aparecendo do nada.

- O Senhor Sòlon ou outra pessoa dando sumiço nos escorpiões.

- A ida das duas universitárias para o Japão... Isso é muito estranho, Shaka. Parece até que esta viagem já estava planejada, independente do sumiço da jóia.

- Sabe Kamus, a senhorita Saori ganha uma gorda mesada por mês e quando precisa de um valor mais alto basta reunir seu conselho tutelar e explicar a situação. Será que ela estava mesmo precisando de dinheiro a ponto de roubar a jóia da própria família ?

- Tem razão. Mesmo que ela quisesse sumir com a jóia para se vingar do avô, por ter que explicar até os quarenta anos o que está gastando, isso só prejudicaria a ela mesma. Certamente os jornais, revistas e todo mundo ficariam se perguntando se ela não faria nada para recuperar o colar.

- Eu acho que estes crimes são diferentes, Kamus. Eles têm uma motivação muito forte.

- Se não é dinheiro, o que seria este tipo de motivação ? Vingança ?

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Kamus, o escaravelho foi apenas escondido, talvez até o quadro e o colar estejam na mesma situação.

- O que você está querendo dizer ?

- Vamos dizer que alguém tivesse CERTEZA que este caso seria VOCÊ quem conduziria.

- O que você está tentando insinuar, Shaka ? - perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- O Radamanthys está preso ?

- Claro que está.

- E o Milo ? Ele é confiável ? Ele saiu de uma forma muito estranha da Clairvaux.

- Como assim ? - questionou sem entender.

- Ora Kamus, o Seiya não contou sobre os escorpiões. O Jabu não contou sobre os escorpiões. O grego só saiu de lá pois "teoricamente" tinha uma informação privilegiada.

O francês ficou mudo. "Como fui estúpido. Por que não pensei nisto antes ?" - recriminou-se.

- E isso não é tudo. - o Virginiano continuou - Você descreveu a atitude dele na cadeia como teatral, exatamente como você descreveu para mim a atitude do senhor Sòlon ao reconhecer o Escorpião Escarlate. - deu uma pausa - E você se lembra como foi que o grego se lembrou do Seiya, do Jabu e da Saori ? Sempre teatral.

- O que você quer dizer, Shaka ? - perguntou tentando esconder as emoções.

- O Milo é um presidiário. Você acha que ele pode, de alguma forma, ter tido algum contato com o Radamanthys ?

- Acho pouco provável. O Radamanthys está em uma prisão especial.

- Você tem mais contato com o grego que eu. Como ele é ? É agressivo ? Mentiroso ? Falso ?

- Não. Não é agressivo. Mentiroso, falso ? - ficou pensativo.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês na quarta-feira pela manhã ? - o indiano questionou diretamente.

- Por quê ? - perguntou receoso.

- Depois que você disse que não estava bem e foi embora, tentei interrogá-lo, mas ele ficou mudo. Você e ele estavam muito estranhos naquele dia.

- Não se preocupe, Shaka. - disse tranqüilamente.

- Kamus, você não o está levando para casa, está ?

- Sha, você se preocupa demais.

- Apenas estou zelando por você. Não quero que nada te aconteça. Prometa que não vai ficar sozinho com ele.

- Você está exagerando. - tentou parecer tranqüilo, mas por dentro estava em ebulição. Será que o funcionário estava certo ?

- Ok. Apenas evite-o.

- Pode deixar, papai. - o francês brincou com o Virginiano.

Sorriram um para o outro e o loiro surpreendeu o chefe quando se aproximou e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Kamye, eu gosto muito de você. Não quero te perder.

- Shaka, - aproveitou o bom abraço - não se preocupe. Não vai me acontecer nada. - deu uma pequena pausa - E se acontecer, quem sabe você não ganha uma promoção ?

O loiro soltou o chefe e ficou sério.

- Não brinque com isso.

- Ok. Vou tomar cuidado. - e sorriu para o amigo.

Enquanto voltavam para o terceiro andar, Kamus refletia. "Será Milo ? Será que é tudo uma grande encenação "

-oOo-  
_Algum tempo depois, não muito longe dali..._

- Alô ? - o rapaz atendeu.

- Alô. - respondeu com voz abatida.

- Nossa, eu não esperava uma ligação sua nem aqui em casa e nem este horário. - deu uma pausa - Como você está ?

- Como foi a conversa com a polícia ? - questionou ignorando a pergunta anterior.

- Você já soube ?

- Imaginei. Você nos entregou ?

- Não. Está tudo bem. Aliás, acho que foi até um depoimento muito bom.

- Ótimo.

- Já está tudo pronto ? Quando vai ser ? Amanhã ?

- Sim. Antes do meio da manhã ele será morto. Antes do meio da manhã ele não existirá mais, - deu uma pequena pausa - e nem eu. - completou e desligou.

O jovem ficou olhando para o aparelho mudo. Apesar de não poder se envolver, não pode deixar de sentir uma tristeza. "Morto. Para sempre." - refletiu enquanto também desligava o telefone.

-oOo-

Kamus combinara com Shaka de levar algum policial até a árvore e fazer as devidas medições. Queria saber EXATAMENTE o que o garoto conseguia ver dali de cima. Este não era o único propósito, mas também saber o quão perto os galhos ficavam e se seria fácil entrar e sair do quarto da menina sem ser notado.

O francês também pediu para Marin avisá-lo no primeiro horário sobre a resposta da polícia de Amsterdã. A garota enviara, por ordem do Aquariano, um e-mail explicando sobre o caso do quadro "Trigal com Corvos" de Van Gogh. Kamus ainda sugeriu muita descrição da polícia Holandesa ao validar a autenticidade do quadro. Sempre havia a possibilidade do Escorpiniano estar mentindo e não seria bom causar um mal-estar em outros países.

-oOo-  
_Sexta-feira pela manhã..._

Aquele seria o dia em que Milo finalmente voltaria para a Clairvaux. Como tinha combinado com o Virginiano, pegaria o grego na delegacia e o levaria até a IPF. De lá esperaria o indiano chegar do exame médico e seguiriam para o presídio.

-o-

O Aquariano saiu de casa com a empregada, deixando-a no supermercado. Nicolle ia demorar. Ainda passaria na costureira, na casa de carnes e na boutique de frutas.

-oOo-  
_Minutos depois, na delegacia..._

O policial chegou na delegacia e pediu para trazerem o Escorpiniano.

Tratado grosseiramente pelo francês, mesmo depois de prestar informações sobre o quadro do Van Gogh que tinha em seu poder, Milo estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu quero ir para a Clairvaux com a MINHA roupa. - o criminoso replicou enquanto o investigador parava no balcão para assinar a liberação do detento.

- Essa é a sua roupa. - disse com firmeza.

- Eu quero para a Clairvaux com A MINHA roupa e não com a roupa que você me mandou comprar.

- Não me aborreça, Milo. - respondeu sem olhar para o grego - Depois eu mando entregar sua roupa.

Enquanto Kamus virava-se para assinar a liberação, a recepcionista arregalou os olhos e soltou um gritinho abafado. O Aquariano olhou rapidamente para o preso e não acreditou no que viu. Apesar do criminoso estar algemado, ele abaixara a calça e preparava-se para se despir da cueca.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO ? - o francês perguntou segurando-lhe a cueca.

- Eu já disse que vou para a Clairvaux com A MINHA roupa e não com a que você me deu. - replicou decidido.

- Ok. Vamos conversar lá fora. - disse um pouco assustado com a reação do outro e subiu-lhe a calça.

-o-

- Kamus, eu quero A MINHA ROUPA. - exasperou-se no carro, enquanto o investigador dirigia.

- Eu entendi, mas já disse que você embora COM ESSA. - disse decididamente.

- EU QUERO MINHA ROUPA DE VOLTA ! - gritou.

- PARE COM ISSO. Sua roupa está na minha casa e se você acha que vou te deixar pisar lá, você está LOUCO ! Chega de história. Você vai com ESSA roupa e ponto.

Milo sabia que sua roupa estava na casa do policial, justamente por isso estava fazendo o escândalo.

- EU QUERO A MINHA ROUPA DE VOLTA AGORA ! - gritou irritado - Ou você faz isso ou...

- Ou o quê ? - perguntou ao preso que estava no banco de trás do carro da IPF, algemado e separado por uma grossa divisória de vidro à prova de balas.

- Ou vou me debater aqui atrás até sair sangue. - disse e deu uma pequena pausa - Já imaginou quando você chegar na Clairvaux com um preso completamente ensangüentado ? O que será que vão pensar de você, policial ? O que será que os Direitos Humanos vão dizer ?

O francês ficou mudo. Duvidava que o outro fizesse algo para se machucar.

- Vou contar até 10 para começar. - o grego ameaçou - 10... 9... 8... 7...

- CHEGA ! Ok. Você vai trocar de roupa. Mas vou te levar agora para a IPF e depois eu vou até em casa e pego sua roupa.

- EU QUERO AGORA ! 6... 5... 4... 3...

Kamus não acreditava que o Escorpiniano cumprisse o que prometera, por isso continuava a dirigir.

- 2... 1. - Milo mal terminou de falar e deu uma violenta cabeçada no vidro.

O policial não conseguia mais vê-lo pelo retrovisor, mas via uma pequena marca vermelha no vidro. Sangue.

- Droga. - parou o carro imediatamente.

Kamus abriu a porta e o grego se levantou do banco. Seu supercílio sangrava um pouco.

- Droga Milo, por que você fez isso ?

- QUERO MINHA ROUPA AGORA ! - esbravejou e começou a se debater.

- Ok, ok. Calma. Tudo bem.

O Escorpiniano parou. Estava ofegante.

- Eu não quero NADA que é seu. NADA ! - Milo vociferou - Eu quero A MINHA ROUPA !

- Ok. Tudo bem. Calma. Você já vai trocar de roupa. Vou te levar até em casa.

Kamus fechou novamente a porta. O investigador estava surpreso e um pouco assustado. Não esperava aquela atitude agressiva do ladrão.

O Aquariano ligou para o indiano, mas ninguém atendeu. Provavelmente o loiro ainda estava em consulta médica.

- Shaka, é o Kamus. - disse após o bip da secretária eletrônica - Tive que passar em casa. Estou com o Milo. - deixou o recado e desligou. Engoliu seco. Estava um pouco receoso. O criminoso tinha se mostrado agressivo e ficaria sozinho com ele. Isso não era bom. Só esperava não demorar muito em casa, mas se demorasse, esperava que o Virginiano entendesse o recado.

-oOo-  
_Apartamento do policial..._

Mal Kamus abriu a porta e o ladrão invadiu a casa, seguindo até a cozinha.

- Cadê a Nicolle ? - perguntou ao francês - Eu quero um copo de água. - NICOLLE ! - gritou pela empregada.

- Não a perturbe. Ela deve estar no quarto. Pode pegar a água.

- Nicolle ? - perguntou entrando sem cerimônia no quarto da empregada e constatando que estava vazio. Olhou para o investigador - Que coisa. Parece ATÉ que ela não está em casa. - replicou com um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

O policial engoliu seco e segurou mais firme seu revólver. O grego pegou um copo e bebeu a água. Depois, sem cerimônia alguma, abriu a geladeira, pegou um gelo e colocou sobre o machucado do rosto.

O Aquariano continuava atento.

Milo jogou o gelo fora e foi até o quarto de hóspedes pegar sua roupa.

- Será que você pode me soltar para eu me trocar ? - perguntou secamente.

O ladrão apresentou as mãos para que o francês o soltasse. Kamus estava alerta e o soltou com cuidado, mas o grego não fez nada. Apenas foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto para tirar o sangue seco.

O presidiário voltou da suíte e, sem a menor vergonha, despiu-se completamente vestindo-se em seguida com sua própria roupa.

- Agora sim. Obrigado policial. - sorriu e estendeu as mãos para o investigador algemá-lo.

O francês mal aproximou as algemas do pulso do preso e foi violentamente empurrado para trás, batendo as costas com força na parede. Com o impacto da batida o revólver soltou-se de suas mãos e foi para o chão. Kamus ainda tentou se abaixar para pegá-lo, mas Milo avançou e subiu sobre o Aquariano, derrubando-o.

Os dois lutaram no chão, mas o Escorpiniano levou a melhor e conseguiu imobilizar o outro. O policial teve suas mãos puxadas com violência para serem algemadas. Kamus deu um gemido abafado por causa da dor e, retirado abruptamente do chão, foi jogado sobre a cama pelo criminoso.

O presidiário voltou até a entrada do quarto e se abaixou para pegar a arma.

- Pronto. Agora você está bem como eu queria. - o grego disse e se aproximou.

O francês soltou o ar pesadamente e se arrumou na cama, afastando-se da beirada e encostando o corpo na cabeceira.

O policial estava assustado. Depois do grego ter tentado tirar a roupa na delegacia, ter se jogado contra o vidro do carro e ter algemado o investigador, Kamus esperava qualquer atitude do outro. Não sabia direito o que pensar, mas recriminou-se por desdenhar do que Shaka disse, e agora temia por sua integridade física.

Milo aproximou-se mais um pouco. A respiração do investigador ficou bem pesada e o Aquariano se espremeu mais ainda na cabeceira da cama. Não conseguia esconder sua tensão.

O grego parou e ficou onde estava.

- O que você quer ? - o francês perguntou com a voz trêmula e a respiração alterada.

- O que eu quero ? Ora Kamus, que pergunta. Para quê eu te traria até a sua casa e me certificaria que estamos sozinhos ? - replicou sedutor enquanto olhava o Aquariano de cima a baixo - Eu quero VOCÊ. - disse e levantou a arma em direção ao policial.

O Aquariano gelou. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Provavelmente o presidiário ia forçá-lo a alguma coisa antes de matá-lo. Não. Não permitiria isso. Preferia a morte.

- Quer atirar ? - o investigador desafiou - ATIRA ! Você só terá o que quer depois que eu estiver MORTO. - vociferou com a respiração alterada.

- Você é quem sabe, Kamus. EU sou o dono do jogo. Estou com o queijo e a faca na mão. - disse com um belo sorriso - Você sabe que terei o que quero de qualquer jeito. - deu uma pausa - Então por que você não se faz de bonzinho e colabora ? Não me faça te machucar novamente para conseguir o que quero.

O Aquariano ficou mudo.

- E então Kamus, como vai ser ? - o grego perguntou seriamente, destravando a arma e colocando o francês em sua mira - Não posso perder a manhã toda aqui com você. Precisamos resolver isso AGORA. O que me diz ? Vai colaborar ou serei obrigado a fazer o que não quero ? - indagou caminhando na direção da cama.

O francês engoliu seco e se espremeu mais ainda na cabeceira, enquanto o outro se aproximava lentamente.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo_ - Kamus cede e Milo consegue o que quer. Shaka pega o recado do chefe e se desespera ao não conseguir contato. O francês tem uma atitude inesperada e o Escorpiniano fica muito triste com o que acaba acontecendo.

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - Agradecimentos_

Oiê ! Vcs sabem como eu ADORO as reviews que vcs mandam, não ? Ao que ainda não mandaram, um beijo especial apenas por acompanharem e um beijo mais que especial para quem escreveu: Litha-Chan; Lininha; Miki-chan; Ana Paula; Hakesh-Chan; Camis; Cardosinha; Francine; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Shakinha; Margarida; Anjo Setsuna; Patin ; Virgo ; Makie; Nanda; Hokuto-chan; Mila Boyd ; Nana Pizani; Babi-deathmask; Srta. Nina; Mika Kamya; Sinistra Negra; Volpi e Yue-chan (como vc não deixou e-mail, um grande beijo e obrigada por comentar)

OBS: A partir do dia 07 de Abril faço uma viagem e só volto dia 26. Podem mandar as reviews, apenas tenham um pouquinho de paciência para a resposta. Bjos.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Prometo que respondo todos os e-mails e reviews.

Bela Patty

- Março / 2006 -


	14. Milo versus Kamus

**O Escorpião Escarlate**

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Oiê pessoal. Calma. O penúltimo capítulo sai em breve. Rsrs. Estou passando por aqui só para avisar que criei um fórum para o Escorpião Escarlate. Lá todos vão poder dar asas à imaginação, soltar o lado Sherlock Holmes, contar quem acha que é o Novo Escorpião Escarlate e porque desconfia desta pessoa.

Para acessar basta, a partir do menu principal, clicar em Forums, Anime, Saint Seiya e procurar por "Fic O Escorpião Escarlate...". Bjos a todos .

_Capítulo Anterior - No capítulo anterior, Kamus chama Ikki, Jabu e Seiya para depor e consegue informações muito interessantes. Conversando com Shaka sobre motivações e suspeitos, o indiano sugere que há uma conspiração contra o chefe. O francês desdenha do comentário, mas depois de levar o grego para casa e ser dominado por ele, o investigador fica em dúvida. _

O Aquariano ficou mudo.

- E então Kamus, como vai ser ? - o grego perguntou seriamente, destravando a arma e colocando o francês em sua mira - Não posso perder a manhã toda aqui com você. Precisamos resolver isso AGORA. O que me diz ? Vai colaborar ou serei obrigado a fazer o que não quero ? - indagou caminhando na direção da cama.

O francês engoliu seco e se espremeu mais ainda na cabeceira, enquanto o outro se aproximava lentamente.

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo XIII – Milo versus Kamus**

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês..._

- O que você quer de mim ? – o investigador perguntou com a voz sumida, mesmo sabendo que odiaria saber a resposta.

O grego parou no meio do caminho.

- Pergunta fácil de responder, – deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso e desviou a mira do coração para a cabeça do francês - mas vou responder de outra forma. – replicou um pouco mais sério - Quero sua atenção. Quero apenas... conversar com você.

- Con...versar ? – o investigador perguntou temeroso.

- Está com medo, policial ? – perguntou sorrindo presunçosamente.

O Aquariano não respondeu. Nem precisava. Era óbvio que estava com medo. Seus olhos fixos no ladrão, a respiração alterada, o estremecimento involuntário do corpo a cada movimentação da mira do revólver. Tudo isso delatava sua apreensão.

- Sobre o quê você quer conversar ? – Kamus indagou baixinho, em tom quase suplicante.

Milo podia ver a angústia no olhar do francês, mas não podia desistir. Precisava ir até o final.

O criminoso continuou com a mesma expressão de frieza enquanto se aproximava mais ainda, chegando a encostar-se aos pés da cama. Viu que instantaneamente o investigador engoliu seco e espremeu-se um pouco mais na cabeceira.

O ladrão achou melhor ir um pouco mais devagar.

- Ok, Kamus, eu vou me sentar aqui. – falou sentando-se vagarosamente na beirada da cama – Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não quero te machucar. – disse cuidadosamente, como se falasse com uma criança assustada – Vê a arma ? – perguntou levantando o cano para o alto, – Ela não vai ficar apontada para você. Ela vai ficar aqui em cima da cama e travada, ok ? – sem tirar os olhos do Aquariano, travou o revólver e deixou-o sobre a cama, porém ao alcance da mão – Quero apenas que você colabore. Não quero atirar em você. Só quero conversar.

O francês continuava encolhido. Não confiava no Escorpiniano. Não sabia do que ele era capaz.

- Tudo bem, Kâ. Sei que desta vez exagerei na dose, mas tenho CERTEZA que se eu apenas pedisse para conversar, você não ia querer me ouvir. – deu uma pausa – Olha só o que você fez. – deu um sorriso e colocou a mão no supercílio que ainda estava um pouco inchado - Me fez ficar com a cabeça doendo.

Ouviram um barulho na janela, talvez fosse um pássaro ou apenas o vento, mas o investigador virou o rosto para prestar atenção aos ruídos.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO SUA ATENÇÃO, KAMUS ! – disse em tom ríspido - Sou POSSESSIVO. – disse com seriedade, cerrando os olhos e colocando a mão sobre o revólver - Se eu precisar te apontar uma arma para você me ouvir, então vai ser assim. – praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

O Aquariano encarou o grego. Permaneceu mudo e engoliu seco.

- Ok, meu francesinho. – falou em tom bem mais ameno - Desculpa se eu fui grosso com você e te machuquei quando te coloquei as algemas. Você sabe que eu sou carinhoso e este estilo não combina comigo, mas eu preciso que você esteja quietinho para ouvir. Por isso tive que te prender. - explicou.

- O que você quer ? – indagou secamente - Não adianta me pedir a sua liberdade. Não tenho poderes para isso e mesmo que tivesse...

- Eu já te disse, Kâ. Eu não quero minha liberdade. Eu quero VOCÊ. – deu uma pausa – Só quero sua atenção. Só quero que você me ouça. Mais nada.

O investigador fez uma cara incrédula.

- Ok, Kamus. Eu sei. Você não acredita em mim. Mas é sério. Eu só estou te pedindo um tempo. – olhou para o relógio que ficava próximo a cabeceira da cama e apontou para ele. – Dez minutos. – deu uma pausa - Depois que você me ouvir por dez minutos, eu te solto, você pode pegar a sua arma e me levar de volta para a Clairvaux, onde eu vou cumprir a minha pena direitinho.

O celular do Aquariano, que tinha caído no chão por causa da briga, começou a tocar. Os dois ficaram olhando para o aparelho.

- Posso atender ? – o policial pediu.

- NÃO. – o Escorpiniano disse rispidamente e pegou a arma, destravando-a e apontando para o francês. Depois foi até onde estava o celular e desligou-o. – Você vai prestar atenção APENAS em mim. – falou em tom seco e aproximou-se da cabeceira, ainda mirando o investigador.

O Aquariano gelou e ficou petrificado, mas o presidiário apenas levantou o telefone, extensão do que estava na sala, e deixou-o ligado. Certamente se alguém tentasse ligar para a casa do francês, não conseguiria falar.

Depois disso Milo voltou a se afastar do policial e sentou-se novamente aos pés da cama, com a arma travada e perto de sua mão.

- Sabe Kamus, depois que eu cheguei na França e conheci o Afrodite minha vida mudou. Eu tinha saído com outros homens na Grécia, mas era só por sexo, ou _aliviar_ (1), se você preferir. Mas depois que eu conheci o Dido, - deu um belo sorriso - eu sentia vontade de estar com ele o tempo todo. Ele foi o primeiro homem que eu beijei por vontade de beijar e não apenas beijar por querer fazer sexo com ele.

O investigador continuava mudo, apenas ouvindo.

- O Afrodite não era SÓ um garoto de programas. Ele era MEU namorado, MEU companheiro. Ele era MEU AMIGO. Ele era a ÚNICA pessoa com quem eu podia contar.

O francês já fazia algumas suposições sobre o porquê do presidiário estar falando sobre seu relacionamento com o Pisciano. Será que Milo culpava o policial por não estar junto com o sueco ?

- Sim, Kamus, – afirmou com a cabeça – o Dido era maravilhoso, - sorriu encantadoramente – maravilhoso, mas tinha um grande defeito. – o sorriso morreu em seus lábios – Ele não me amava. Eu SEMPRE soube que era do cafetão que ele gostava, mas sempre fingi que isso não era verdade. – deu uma pequena pausa, perdendo o olhar por alguns instantes – Mas não pense que o Dido era seco comigo. Não. Ele SEMPRE me tratava muito bem, SEMPRE se esforçava para me amar. – disse e fixou os belos olhos azuis no francês.

O investigador olhou para o relógio. Torcia para que fosse o indiano que tivesse ligado e que percebesse que havia um problema. Agora caia em si. Por que ao invés de deixar um recado para o Virginiano, simplesmente não ligara para Aioria e pedira para ele vir até sua casa ? "Arre Kamus, como você é BURRO !" - sua mente o recriminou.

- Aí, - o criminoso continuou - em um dia muito infeliz minha mãe morreu e eu fui preso. E não adiantou colaborar com a polícia, responder todas as perguntas, contar detalhes dos meus crimes ou dizer onde estavam os roubos. Eles não deram a mínima – disse em tom de mágoa – e me proibiram de ver minha mãezinha uma última vez. – respirou fundo. Não queria se emocionar - Mas apesar disso, investigador, eu estava bem, estava AMANDO o Afrodite e ACREDITANDO que ele estava tentando me amar. Eu estava bem, MUITO BEM. – disse cerrando os olhos – MUITO BEM, até que VOCÊ – levantou-se e apontou para o francês - apareceu e destruiu TUDO.

- Vai me matar por causa disso ? – o policial perguntou inexpressivamente.

O criminoso deu uma breve gargalhada.

- Kamus, Kamus. – disse ainda sorrindo - Eu vi o jeito que você me olhou quando saímos do presídio. Você ME COMEU com os olhos. - acusou-o como se isso fosse muito sujo - Só faltou pedir garfo e faca. Eu queria fugir e encontrar o Dido e quando eu vi seus olhos cheios de desejo, eu percebi que bastava te seduzir para tentar escapar. – falou e voltou a sentar-se.

O investigador ficou sério.

- Ora Kâ, eu sei que você não é burro e já tinha percebido meu joguinho de sedução. – deu uma pausa e sorriu maravilhosamente – Tudo bem. Eu confesso. Tentei mesmo te seduzir. E porque não ? Você é bonito, - falou olhando-o de cima a baixo - cheiroso, - aspirou o ar - tem uma voz deliciosa... hummm, meu francesinho. Não tem como não te querer. – disse em tom sedutor, saboreando as palavras, o que causou um arrepio no Aquariano.

- Você se esqueceu de dizer como eu sou agradável. - o francês comentou sarcástico para ganhar tempo. Se conseguisse manter o grego ocupado com a conversa, Shaka poderia chegar.

- Seu jeitinho agradável ? - questionou sorrindo - Humpf ! Você foi extremamente grosso quando você falou comigo na Clairvaux. Para falar a verdade, cheguei a achar que você era a encarnação do mal.

O investigador não comentou nada.

- Só mudei de idéia - o presidiário continuou – quando eu já estava fora da prisão e fui para a sua casa, no primeiro dia. Quando eu acordei e machuquei o pulso, parecia que eu estava vendo outra pessoa. Você foi TÃO doce em cuidar do meu machucado que me surpreendeu. Aliás, não sei o que me surpreendeu mais: se o seu jeito doce de cuidar de mim ou se o seu jeito grosso de cuidar de mim. Num minuto você era um anjo, no outro parecia um demônio. – queixou-se.

- Eu não sou burro, Milo. Tinha percebido seu joguinho para me seduzir. Eu já estava atento e fiquei MUITO aborrecido quando você tirou sarro de mim dizendo que minhas mãos eram suaves (2). Suaves como as mãos de um gay, não é ? – questionou secamente – Depois de me irritar com este comentário, o que esperava que eu fizesse ? Que te agarrasse e te desse um beijo ? – falou com desdém.

– Gay ? – questionou surpreso – Não. Em nenhum momento eu pensei isso. – replicou balançando a cabeça em negativa – Quando eu disse que suas mãos eram suaves era porque eu estava te elogiando.

- Jeito estranho de elogiar um homem.

- Bem... mas se você é gay, não deveria se ofender tanto assim.

- Sabia que o comentário era ofensivo. – o Aquariano emendou.

- Não. Não era não. – deu uma pequena pausa - Eu não queria te ofender. Eu queria que você me tratasse bem e sabia que se te aborrecesse, eu teria justamente o contrário. – deu outra pausa - Só que com você, Kamus, nada disso adianta. Você é um poço de contradição. Você é impredizível.

- Imprevisível, você quer dizer. - corrigiu-o.

- Impredizível, imprevisível, seja lá o que for. – deu uma pequena pausa - Como é que você pode me tratar TÃO BEM em uma hora e ter palavras TÃO DURAS em outra ? – questionou tentando entender o comportamento do policial – Você é frio demais. Como é que você pôde falar comigo DAQUELE JEITO depois que eu voltei do shopping com a Marin ? (3)

- Ora Milo, querer escolher o castigo que você ia receber foi demais, não ?

- Tudo bem, mas precisava ser TÃO duro ? – indagou - Você SABIA que eu estava me sentindo um lixo depois de ter falado com o Dido. Eu vi que a Marin gravou nossa conversa na praça de alimentação e sei que ela te contou tudo. Você SABIA como eu estava, mas mesmo assim, não pegou leve.

O policial ficou levemente surpreso. O criminoso era esperto. Percebera que estava sendo gravado naquele dia.

-oOo-

_Um pouco longe dali..._

- Estranho. - Shaka disse a si próprio - Parece que o Kamus desligou o telefone.

O loiro tentou ligar para a casa do chefe. Só dava ocupado. Ligou para a IPF.

- Bom dia, investigador Mu falando.

- Ucho, o Kamye está por aí ?

- Não Ucho, o Kamye não está. Como foi no médico ?

- Tudo bem, mas estou preocupado com o Kamus. Ele deixou um recado no meu celular dizendo que ia para casa e estava com o Milo.

- Você já tentou ligar para ele ?

- Celular desligado. Casa ocupada.

- Estranho... Vou ligar no prédio, só um minuto.

O indiano ficou esperando.

- Ucho ?

- Oi Mu.

- O segurança confirmou. O carro da IPF está na garagem. Ele subiu com o Milo há algum tempo. Parece que o grego está ferido.

- Não estou gostando disso, Mu. - deu uma pequena pausa - Vou para a casa do Kamus. Só espero que não seja nada grave e que não seja nenhuma armação do Milo. Eu não sei... estou com um mau-pressentimento. Acho que o Kamye corre perigo.

- Vou tentar ligar mais uma vez e te encontro lá.

- Ok.

Shaka entrou no carro e disparou pela avenida. Mu avisou Aioria e os dois também seguiram para lá. Marin ficou tentando ligar para o celular e para a casa do Aquariano. Sem sucesso.

-oOo-

_Enquanto isso, no apartamento do francês..._

- Sim, é verdade. Eu sabia como você estava depois de encontrar com o Afrodite. – disse tranqüilamente - Por isso não te enforquei quando você deu o troco na feira de artesanato.

- Ah ! Sim. Eu disse que você MERECIA ser abandonado, não é ? – o presidiário frisou bem a palavra e viu o Aquariano desviar o olhar e, depois de algum tempo, engolir seco. Pelo jeito aquilo ainda machucava muito o policial. Milo se compadeceu um pouco – Ok, Kamus, eu sei que eu te magoei e não deveria ter falado aquilo, mas COMO você acha que eu estava depois de TUDO o que você disse, quando eu voltei do shopping ? Você sabia EXATAMENTE como eu me sentia, mas mesmo assim, você me tratou PIOR que lixo (3). Eu te odiei, Kamus. – deu uma pausa – Como eu te odiei. Eu queria te matar. E eu sabia que você queria o mesmo. Ou você acha que eu não lembro que antes de comer a batata-frita (4) você disse que se eu ficasse morrendo você não faria absolutamente NADA ?

- Pois é. – replicou baixinho – Eu disse isso mesmo. – respondeu ainda com o olhar vazio.

O Escorpiniano se levantou e aproximou-se. Kamus nem se mexeu. Lembrar-se de como se sentia abandonado e sozinho na infância, lembrar-se de ter sido traído e abandonado por Shura, lembrar-se de ter sido traído e abandonado até pelo próprio grego; tudo isso doía muito. A solidão, por vezes tão sua amiga, agora era um veneno amargo que lhe descia pela garganta.

O criminoso parou ao lado do policial. O Aquariano continuava imóvel. Duvidava que qualquer coisa que o preso fizesse fosse pior que a dor que sentia em seu peito naquele momento. Milo tocou o rosto do outro e levantou-o suavemente, fazendo-o olhar para si.

- Mas você não agiu assim, não é ? – perguntou olhando fixamente os olhos azuis do francês – Eu fiquei doente, mas você me levou para a sua casa e cuidou de mim.

- Eu cometi um GRANDE erro. - o investigador disse rispidamente e tirou o rosto das mãos do criminoso.

- Grande o suficiente para salvar a SUA VIDA. – replicou secamente, cerrando os olhos.

O policial tornou a olhar para o presidiário, mas sem deixar o ar altivo de lado.

- Sim, Kamus. Eu tentei te matar naquele dia. – revelou - Eu tentei pegar o seu revólver. Eu já sabia o código da porta porque eu tinha visto você digitar. Era só te matar e fugir. Eu me aproximei bastante de você, mas quando eu te vi ali adormecido, eu simplesmente não consegui. – deu uma pausa - Eu cheguei bem pertinho de você e acariciei seus cabelos. Você estava dormindo tão lindo, tão doce. – deu uma pausa - Eu lutei contra mim mesmo para saber se te matava ou não. Eu sabia que só tentar fugir não seria suficiente. Sabia que você viria atrás de mim, então decidi te matar. - disse seriamente - Eu tentei pegar o seu revólver e poderia se quisesse, mas lembrando tudo o que você tinha feito enquanto eu estava doente, eu te dei uma chance. Antes de pegar a arma eu soltei a corrente da algema de propósito. Se você acordasse, eu não te mataria.

O investigador ficou um pouco surpreso com a revelação.

- Só que você acordou. – o presidiário continuou - E pior, apontou o revólver para mim.

- Eu poderia ter te matado.

- Você foi treinado para isso. Você teria muito mais controle com uma arma na mão que eu.

- Você arriscou demais.

- Primeiro achei que estava arriscando, mas depois da ligação do seu ex-, eu vi que não era arriscar. AHH ! GRRRR ! - rosnou - Como eu ODEIO aquele Shura imbecil. Todo certinho, bonitinho, perfeitinho. – disse em voz de falsete - Você não sabe como meu sangue FERVIA quando eu te via sorrindo para ele. Até no telefone você sorria !

O Aquariano estava mudo. Achou melhor não perguntar porque o outro odiava o Shura.

- Mas o pior de tudo que você já fez para mim, Kamus, foi o jeito que você me tratou no domingo. Se eu soubesse que você me trataria daquele jeito, eu teria mesmo te matado. - replicou seriamente.

- Eu te tratei mal no domingo ? - perguntou surpreso.

- Não. Pelo contrário. Você foi EXTREMAMENTE amoroso comigo no cemitério, me levou para jogar golfe, ficou preocupado e ATÉ PEDIU DESCULPAS enquanto eu FINGIA que chorava no banheiro. Sim. – comentou ao ver uma leve surpresa no rosto do outro - Eu estava fingindo. Eu queria te seduzir e queria que você sentisse pena de mim, então eu fingi que estava chorando.

O Aquariano estava decepcionado consigo mesmo e com sua falta de percepção. Ainda tinha muito a aprender sobre a mente criminosa. Agora sabia que tudo não passara de armação do Escorpiniano. Tudo mentira. Os sorrisos, os toques, as palavras no clube de golfe. (5) Tudo era apenas parte de um ardiloso plano de conquista. Agora sabia que Milo não o desejara e não o queria como namorado. Só o que o grego queria era usar o policial. Só mesmo um imbecil carente como o francês para cair nas garras de um sedutor mentiroso daqueles e ainda desejar ser tomado por ele.

Kamus balançou a cabeça em negativa, repreendendo sua atitude e suspirou. Como tinha sido tolo.

- Eu continuei fingindo no carro e até chorei. Então você propôs o teatro e depois fomos a um restaurante maravilhoso. Você até me deixou dormir sem algemas. Lembra-se ? – questionou sorrindo.

O francês sabia que errara feio. O coração doía por ter sido tão ingênuo. Como pôde ser tão estúpido ? Milo realmente jogara direitinho. Conseguira não só seduzir o policial, mas fazê-lo acreditar que havia algum sentimento envolvido. Que absurdo ! O Aquariano chegou a se imaginar com o ladrão !

O investigador suspirou. Sentia-se derrotado. Derrotado por si próprio por sua falta de capacidade de controlar os sentimentos diante do Escorpiniano.

- Kâ, eu não estou dizendo tudo isso para te machucar, mas para que você saiba toda a verdade.

O policial estava completamente decepcionado consigo mesmo. Agora estava tudo claro. Obviamente Milo estava falando tudo aquilo para zombar de si e mostrar o quanto o francês tinha sido idiota ao se deixar levar.

- E quando eu acordei naquela manhã de segunda, - o grego continuou - eu abri a porta da varanda e pensei em escalar o prédio, mas vi que não dava. Tentei na sala, mas também era impossível. Então eu fui até a cozinha e peguei uma faca. Eu entrei no seu quarto com a faca mão. Você virou de costas. Seria muito fácil te matar.

O investigador suspirou de leve, olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Kamus, como você pôde ser TÃO burro ?" – questionou-se, sentindo-se desprezível.

- Mas me diz Kâ, - o presidiário questionou amorosamente - Diz COMO eu poderia matar a pessoa por quem eu tinha me apaixonado ?

Um tremor passou pelo corpo do Aquariano, seguido de uma onda de calor. O francês arregalou os olhos, olhou para o ladrão e sentiu a garganta secar.

- Eu te desejei tanto, meu francesinho – disse carinhosamente - e quando você sorriu para mim na varanda, naquela manhã de segunda, (5) eu pensei que ia dar tudo certo. Eu ia propor ficarmos juntos durante a semana, – seu sorriso começou a se desfazer - mas aí aquele IDIOTA do Shura apareceu e estragou TUDO. Você passou a me ignorar não só nas palavras, mas também nas atitudes. – cerrou os olhos e olhou para o investigador com raiva - Ah, Kâ, você não sabe o quanto você me machucava quando sorria para aquele imbecil. Eu tive TANTA raiva de você e do seu comportamento que passei a noite na delegaria pensando em vingança. Meu amor foi deixado de lado e o ódio encheu o meu coração. Eu passei a querer te seduzir, mas era só para te experimentar e depois te abandonar. Eu ia fugir. Ia fugir SÓ para te machucar. Era bem o que você merecia. – disse em tom acusador.

O policial engoliu seco e desviou o olhar.

- Sim Kamus. Eu ia te provar. – aproximou-se mais do outro para falar - Eu ia te provar POR INTEIRO. Eu ia te fazer meu e ia ser grosseiro com você. Eu ia te fazer sofrer. – continuou a atacar o francês - Sofrer MUITO. Até pensei em deixar um bilhete depois que você dormisse. Eu ia dizer "Obrigado pela chave-cartão e pelo sexo. Eu estava precisando". Isso ia te machucar BASTANTE, não ia ? – questionou um tanto sarcástico.

O francês prendeu um suspiro. Sim. Isso machucaria bastante, mas ouvir tudo aquilo também machucava. Continuava olhando para o vazio.

- Mas aí – pegou firmemente o rosto do Aquariano e o fez olhar para si - quando você me chamou de Mon Ange, – seu tom passou para o suave e fez um leve carinho no queixo do policial - eu vi que você estava carente e que era de mim que você gostava. Você não estava me desprezando por causa do Shura. Talvez o que você quisesse era só me fazer ciúmes.

Não. Kamus não queria fazer ciúme. Naquela época seus sentimentos estavam totalmente fora de controle por isso ora tentava suprir sua carência com o espanhol, ora com o grego. Apaixonara-se pelo ladrão e por isso não conseguia destratá-lo completamente, mas ter sua mente atormentando-o a cada momento, recordando-o que eram água e óleo, deixavam-no confuso.

- E então Kâ, - soltou o rosto do francês pois percebeu que tinha sua atenção - quando você pediu para _mim _(6) não demorar enquanto eu ia buscar o gelo, eu simplesmente... perdi a razão. – o criminoso baixou o olhar e suspirou - Eu decidi fugir naquela hora. Era melhor fugir que te machucar. - deu uma pausa e ficou quieto por algum tempo - Eu sei que eu te machucaria muito mais se eu fosse até o final e te abandonasse. Por favor, entenda. – pediu ao policial em tom de súplica - Eu estava confuso. Nem sabia porque queria fugir. Talvez quisesse fugir de mim mesmo. Eu não sei. Só sei que não queira te machucar mais. – deu outra pausa – Eu corri pela rua, mas não me senti livre. Eu me senti vazio. Vazio por ter te usado e fugido. – falava uma frase atrás da outra, com receio que se parasse, o Aquariano não o ouviria mais - Aí de repente, eu caí em mim. Por que eu estava fugido ? Eu poderia muito bem ter o que eu queria. Eu poderia ter VOCÊ. Eu poderia ter passado uma noite com você e depois voltar para a Clairvaux. Quando eu saísse da cadeia, se você não me quisesse mais, era só por a mão no Van Gogh e voltar para a Grécia. Nem o Dido sabia do quadro. Era TÃO simples.

O Escorpiniano suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- Como eu fui burro, Kamus. Eu tive você em meus braços – olhou profundamente para o francês - e te deixei ir embora. Eu não devia ter fugido. Eu fui um estúpido. Eu não tinha motivo para fugir. Eu já tinha me convencido que o Dido não gostava de mim, então não adiantava voltar para ele. Era você quem eu queria. VOCÊ. E eu joguei tudo fora. Eu não sei porque fiz esta grande bobagem. – deu uma pausa – Me perdoa. Só o que me importa é o seu perdão. Por favor. - pediu e tentou tocar o rosto do outro.

Kamus se afastou um pouco, fechando os olhos e desviando o rosto. Respirou fundo.

- Kâ, por favor não faz assim, eu me arrependi tanto. – insistiu – Quando eu estava na rua eu pensei em voltar e tentei dar meia-volta, mas eu mal virei e você já foi dizendo "Polícia, pare senão eu atiro". O que mais eu podia fazer ? Eu sei que perdi a razão e saí correndo, mas não era para fazer isso. Por favor me perdoa. Eu fui um idiota, um burro, um imbecil. Eu vi o quanto você sofreu naquele dia. Tudo por minha culpa. – baixou momentaneamente a cabeça - Eu me senti um lixo por te fazer chorar. Um LIXO !

O Aquariano continuava com o rosto virado para o lado, mas agora perdia completamente o olhar no vazio e tinha uma expressão de tristeza. Milo ajoelhou-se junto à cama.

- Kâ, por favor me perdoa. Eu sei que você está magoado comigo e te dou toda a razão, mas eu estou aqui, ajoelhado, te pedindo perdão. Eu não quero minha liberdade, o quadro do Van Gogh ou o Dido. Eu só quero o seu perdão. Mais nada. Por favor. – implorou.

O investigador continuava encarando o vazio, sem olhar para o prisioneiro.

- Kâ, por favor não me ignora. – pediu colocando as mãos sobre as pernas do francês - Eu sei que só mereço o seu desprezo, mas eu me arrependi. Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar... – fez um leve carinho na perna do Aquariano – Kâ, meu francesinho, por favor, eu sei que te dei todos os motivos para me odiar, mas eu estou te dizendo que foi uma loucura da minha parte. Eu não devia ter fugido. Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso. - deu uma pausa - Talvez você nem veja assim, mas quando eu te falei sobre o Van Gogh, foi uma forma de te mostrar que eu estava arrependido. Nem o Dido sabia, Kamus. Você está entendendo o que eu estou falando ? Eu te dei TUDO o que eu tinha. TUDO ! Só o que eu tenho agora é a roupa que estou vestindo. Isso não significa nada para você ? – questionou em tom de súplica, mas o policial continuava impassível – Kâ, eu não estou tentando fugir e nem quero te machucar. Quero voltar para a Clairvaux e cumprir toda a minha pena. Quero sair de lá limpo. Quero sair em dia com a sociedade. Não é mais pelo Dido que eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou fazer isso por você. Por nós dois. – deu uma outra pausa e ficou esperando – Kamus, você está me ouvindo ? Está ? Por favor fale alguma coisa.

O Aquariano lançou um olhar extremamente frio para o grego e depois olhou para o relógio.

- Seus dez minutos acabaram. – o policial sentenciou.

O preso olhou para o relógio e voltou a olhar para o outro.

- É só ISSO o que você tem para me dizer ? – o ladrão questionou incrédulo.

Alguns segundos se passaram, mas o policial permanecia mudo e com o semblante frio. Milo suspirou e se levantou.

- Vire-se - pediu ao investigador enquanto pegava as chaves da algema.

O criminoso soltou o francês e ofereceu os pulsos em seguida.

- Sabe Milo ? - o Aquariano começou a falar assim que levou o outro para a sala, já algemado, e ficava com a arma apontada para ele - Na verdade tenho algumas coisas para te dizer.

- Antes de atirar em mim ?

O policial afastou-se um pouco do preso e baixou a arma.

- Não vou atirar. Só vou te contar umas verdades.

- Que verdades ? - o grego fez cara de dúvida.

- Eu sabia que o Shaka tinha dado dinheiro a você no dia em que você encontrou com o Afrodite. (2) A Marin também sabia. Eu a avisei por uma mensagem no celular. Inclusive, ela não gravou apenas a conversa que teve com você na praça de alimentação, mas gravou, com uma câmera, seu encontro com o Afrodite. – o Escorpiniano fez uma cara de surpresa – Você não esperava mesmo que eu acreditasse que você não ia aprontar, não é ? Eu não sou tonto Milo. A Marin não estava sozinha. Um policial disfarçado seguia vocês o tempo todo. Tudo o que queríamos era localizar seu comparsa e prendê-lo. Você apenas nos levou direto a ele.

- Você prendeu o Dido ? - perguntou surpreso e entristecido.

- Ele era um suspeito em potencial e nós não apenas o prendemos, como prendemos o cafetão também.

- Por que você não me contou isso ?

- Eu precisava que você confiasse em mim. Foi tudo uma farsa, Milo. Deixar você me seduzir fazia parte do jogo. Eu fingi que começava a me interessar por você. Fiz isso só para descobrir mais pistas do novo Escorpião Escarlate. – disse bem seguro de si.

Era tudo mentira do investigador. Era óbvio que não planejara se apaixonar pelo grego.

- Então, você estava fingindo ? - o presidiário perguntou em tom de mágoa.

- A cada minuto. – respondeu – Tudo bem que eu me descuidei e você fugiu, mas se você estava pensando que ia me usar, você estava completamente enganado. – deu um sorriso um tanto sarcástico – Eu também queria sexo. Estava com tanta vontade de saciar minha carne quanto você.

O grego balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem acreditar no que o outro dizia.

- Milo, você acha mesmo que tinha alguma importância para mim ? Na sexta passada eu não quis te trazer para a minha casa. Você sabe por quê ? Porque no final de semana eu saí com uma pessoa. Não. Não era o Shura. Era um outro cara. Eu tinha um encontro. – mentiu. Não podia dizer que na verdade tinha ido atrás de um garoto de programa e chamara-o de Milo - Desculpa se a verdade te machuca, mas para mim – disse com desdém - você não passa de um belo corpo. Eu não sinto nada por você a não ser desejo. – deu uma pausa e sorriu novamente com sarcasmo – Mas é obvio que isso não é nada. Sexo é apenas sexo. Se ao invés de transar com você eu tiver uma noite de sexo com qualquer um, é a mesma coisa.

- Duvido. Duvido que tenha sido tudo fingimento. Eu não acredito em UMA palavra que você disse. – replicou se aproximando. O policial apontou-lhe a arma - Vai atirar, Kamus ? ATIRE. – disse e aproximou-se mais – Você é mentiroso. Você NÃO estava fingindo.

- Estava sim.

- Ah, é ? Então quando você me abraçou no cemitério, você estava fingindo ? – perguntou alterado - Quando me pediu desculpas no banheiro do campo de golfe quer dizer que também era fingimento ? E quando me beijou no escritório ? Você fingia ? - já estava perigosamente perto - Estava fingindo quando me chamou de Mon Ange ? Estava fingindo quando pediu para eu não demorar quando fui pegar o gelo ? FALA ! - replicou irritado e colou no francês, puxando o cano da arma que o policial segurava para seu coração – Fala, ou ATIRA ! – desafiou.

-oOo-

_Na portaria do prédio..._

Shaka mostrou sua identificação na portaria do prédio e disse que estava em um caso especial e que o investigador Kamus poderia estar em perigo. Foi tão eloqüente que o segurança permitiu sua entrada sem questionar.

- Não interfone o apartamento e fique de olho nas câmeras. – o loiro pediu - Qualquer coisa fora do comum, chame a polícia. - disse e correu prédio adentro.

O segurança assentiu positivamente, sentindo uma grande responsabilidade pesar-lhe sobre os ombros.

-oOo-

_No apartamento..._

O Aquariano estava surpreso e mudo.

- Fala Kamus. – pediu apertando-se contra o revólver - FALA que você fingiu quando entrou no banheiro com lágrimas no rosto e com vontade de me matar por ter te abandonado. FALA que fingiu que passou a noite toda chorando. FALA que fingiu que ficou TÃO MAL no outro dia que não conseguiu NEM trabalhar. FALA que está fingindo agora que vai atirar e que está fingindo que não quer que eu te beije. – disse olhando sedutoramente para os lábios do outro.

- Não. - disse baixinho.

- Não o quê ? - replicou sensualmente em um quase-sussurro e tocou o rosto do policial, acariciando-o.

Kamus abriu a boca para emitir um gemido abafado e tirou a arma do peito do outro.

- Fala. Fala que não quer sentir minha pele na sua. - o Escorpiniano disse baixinho e fechou os olhos, roçando a face no rosto do outro e aproximando-se de sua boca. - Fala que não quer sentir meu gosto. - beijou-lhe bem perto dos lábios. O policial estremeceu completamente – Fala, meu francesinho. – sussurrou.

- Não. - disse com a voz tremida e começou a fechar os olhos.

- Não ? - o grego perguntou e abriu a boca para beijar o policial.

O Aquariano avançou e colou nos lábios do ladrão, invadindo sua boca quente e passando os braços em volta do preso. Milo correspondia de forma intensa, mesmo com a pouca liberdade de movimentos por causa das algemas.

-o-

O elevador que tanto demorara finalmente chegou no décimo primeiro andar. Shaka saiu com a arma destravada. Apertou a campainha e bateu na porta, ao mesmo tempo, com força.

Os dois, que ainda se beijavam, levaram um susto e interromperam o beijo.

- Quem será ? - o grego questionou.

Kamus olhou na tela de identificação.

- É o Shaka. – disse e abriu a porta.

- MÃOS AO ALTO ! - o loiro gritou e apontou a arma para o Escorpiniano que levantou as mãos algemadas - Você está bem ? - perguntou para o francês sem tirar os olhos do preso.

- Estou. - Kamus respondeu - Pode abaixar a arma, Shaka. Está tudo bem.

Milo relaxou um pouco e fez menção de baixar as mãos. O indiano rapidamente posicionou-se na frente do Aquariano, como um escudo humano, e mirou bem o presidiário, preparando-se para atirar. O ladrão arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado, ainda com as mãos levantadas.

- ÁGUIA 58, Shaka, ÁGUIA 58. - o investigador disse rapidamente ao subordinado.

O loiro baixou a arma e travou.

- Por que você disse o código de segurança SÓ AGORA ? - repreendeu o chefe - Eu achei que ainda tinha algum problema.

- Desculpa. Eu acho que me surpreendi tanto com a sua entrada TÃO repentina que acabei esquecendo o código para dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Posso baixar as mãos ?

- Por que você não atendeu o celular ? - o Virginiano indagou.

Kamus colocou a mão na cintura.

- Vai ver que ele caiu.

- E o telefone da casa ? – o indiano insistiu - Por que só dá ocupado ?

- Talvez a Nicolle não tenha desligado direito.

- Posso baixar as mãos ?

- O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui ? – Shaka questionou.

- O Milo veio trocar de roupa. Ele se machucou no carro. Depois a gente só conversou um pouco.

- Posso baixar as mãos ?

- PODE ! - os dois policiais responderam, irritados, ao mesmo tempo.

- Kamus, eu fiquei preocupado. Primeiro você deixa um recado e depois não atende o celular ? - pegou o telefone e ligou para o namorado - Mu ? Águia 58. Abortar a missão. Está tudo sobre controle. - deu uma pausa para ouvir - Ainda não sei. Eu te ligo. Beijos. – respondeu e desligou - Vamos para a Clairvaux agora ?

- Shaka, será que antes eu posso falar com o Kamus ? Três minutos. – o Escorpiniano pediu - Prometo que não passo disso. - olhou para o francês - Por favor. – suplicou.

- Três minutos, Shaka. - o Aquariano afirmou.

- Ok. Estou na cozinha se precisar de mim. - e saiu.

- O que você quer, Milo ? - perguntou secamente depois que o outro saiu da sala.

- Primeiro que você pare de fingir para mim.

- E o que você quer que eu faça ? Que grite bem alto para todo mundo ouvir que me apaixonei por você ? Esquece. Isso NUNCA vai acontecer.

- Por que você me trata tão mal, Kamus ?

- Para ver se coloco um pouco de juízo nesta sua cabeça oca. Você não entende ? Somos policia e ladrão. Não dá. É TÃO simples. - disse irritado.

- Kâ, daqui a dois anos e meio eu vou conseguir uma condicional. Eu já vou _ter pago_ (6) parte da minha dívida com a sociedade e depois de onze anos eu...

- Você vai continuar a ser um ex-presidiário.

- Se eu sou tão ruim assim, por que você me beijou agora pouco ?

- Muitas vezes é difícil controlar a carne, mas eu sei controlar a razão. Pare de tentar me beijar, me seduzir, me tocar. E quando você sair da prisão, NÃO me procure, NÃO me ligue. ESQUEÇA de mim. Eu só quero apagar tudo o que aconteceu até agora. Foi tudo uma farsa e o que não foi uma farsa, foi um erro. Estamos em caminhos diferentes.

- Mas Kamus, você disse que seria perfeito se fossemos namorados.

- Acorda Milo. Acha mesmo que seria perfeito ? Seria um pesadelo para mim.

- Humpf. Também eu não sou tão ruim assi...

- Milo, é simples. Você NÃO cabe no meu mundo. Será que é TÃO difícil de entender ? É tão difícil entender que eu teria VERGONHA de dizer que estou com você ? – questionou com frieza.

O grego estava paralisado. Como o francês podia ser assim tão duro ?

O Aquariano tentava não pensar. Gostava do ladrão e o que mais queria era ficar com ele, mas era um romance impossível. A sociedade em que vivia jamais aceitaria o relacionamento de um investigador de futuro brilhante com um criminoso. Se insistisse, poderia até perder sua indicação para Superintendente ou perder a credibilidade como policial. Era um risco muito grande a correr. O melhor era acabar este relacionamento mal começado. Infelizmente a melhor forma de acabar era cortar o mal pela raiz. Tinha que afastar o preso e fazer com que ele o odiasse eternamente. Seu coração doía, mas sabia que seria melhor para ambos. Seria muito pior ver o grego ser desprezado pelas outras pessoas por ser ex-presidiário ou por não ter uma educação primorosa. Para a infelicidade de ambos, no mundo em que o francês vivia, carreira, formação, status social e educação eram ESSENCIAIS. Não dava para sacrificar o Escorpiniano desta forma.

O preso suspirou magoado.

- Claro, Kamus. Como fui burro. Burro, burro, burro. A questão não é apenas polícia e ladrão. É muito mais que isso não é ? - perguntou com os olhos marejados - Burro. Fui MUITO burro. Estúpido.

O Aquariano permanecia calado.

- Você é bonito, educado, inteligente e rico. É ÓBVIO que uma pessoa que joga golfe; que tem um carro para usar SÓ no final de semana; que mora SOZINHO em um apartamento de QUATRO suítes; que coloca guardanapo na perna para comer; que _assiste peças _(6) no camarote e que experimenta vinho antes de deixarem servir, não ia mesmo se interessar por um cara estrangeiro, pobre, sem faculdade, sem um pingo de bons modos e presidiário. – deu uma pequena pausa - É isso, não é policial ? Você não quer manchar a sua pele branquinha – disse em tom sarcástico - se esfregando com gente da minha laia, não é ? Não quer ficar com alguém que vai "_no_" banheiro ao invés de "_ao_" banheiro, não é ? - perguntou com a voz embargada – Dar um beijo escondido ou ter uma transa longe de todo mundo, tudo bem. Mas deixar alguém saber que se deitou com o ladrãozinho ? Deixar alguém descobrir que o estrangeirinho sujou o seu lençol com toda aquela pobreza ? Isso JAMAIS !

O francês não respondeu nada.

- Me desculpa policial. - replicou secando uma lágrima com força - Desculpa por tomar o seu tempo à toa e te fazer perder mais três minutos. - deu uma pequena pausa - Mas obrigado por tudo. Agradeço mesmo, pois algumas vezes você foi muito gentil comigo. Mesmo eu sendo "_lixo estrangeiro_" e "_apenas um ladrãozinho_" - secou outra lágrima - Posso ser burro, mas não sou mal agradecido. Obrigado e desculpa. - e foi em direção à cozinha - SHAKA ! - gritou - VAMOS !

O indiano apareceu e viu o ladrão secando as lágrimas, que caíam incessantemente, e o Aquariano, mudo. Certamente acontecera alguma coisa.

- Vou "_NO_" banheiro rapidinho. - disse com a voz chorosa e se dirigiu para a suíte da empregada.

- O que aconteceu ?

- Não existe justiça no mundo, Shaka.

- Por quê ? O Milo pediu justiça ? Ele queria ser libertado ? Ele te pediu para deixar ele fugir ?

- Não. Ele não me pediu isso. Ele quer realmente cumprir a pena e ficar em dia com a sociedade.

- E por que não existe justiça no mundo ?

- Por que não nos é permitido escolher. (7) - replicou com o olhar vazio.

-oOo-

_A caminho da Clairvaux..._

Fazia quase uma hora e meia que estavam na estrada. Milo estava encolhido no banco de trás do carro. Olhava a paisagem e segurava o choro. Algumas vezes secava uma ou outra lágrima que descia teimosa.

Shaka ligara o rádio para distrair e tentar aliviar o clima tenso que estava dentro do carro. O grego parecia trancado dentro de si mesmo e se o Aquariano não respirasse, poderia ser confundido com uma estátua.

Tocava uma música quando finalmente o francês se moveu, mudando o dial do rádio. O indiano conhecia a música rejeitada. Wicked Game de Chris Isaak (8). Jogos Perversos. Falava de uma pessoa apaixonada por outra que não lhe respeitava os sentimentos.

O loiro olhou rapidamente para o outro investigador. Kamus era bom em esconder o que sentia, mas era óbvio que estava triste. Wicked Game. Será que os dois tinham se envolvidos emocionalmente ? Não seria impossível, mas se fosse verdade, o chefe deveria estar louco. Milo era um presidiário e tinha um perfil social completamente diferente do francês. Se bem que, o que é isso comparado ao que se sente ? O próprio Shaka não se apaixonou por Mu, um suposto traidor (9) ? A sociedade que fosse às favas.

Wicked Game. Pela cara do superior, o Virginiano deduziu que brigaram feio. Pena que não tinha o mau hábito de ouvir a conversa alheia, ou saberia o que conversaram. Oh, dúvida cruel. O que será que eles falaram ? Será que o Aquariano deixara bem claro que ele e o ladrão não faziam parte do mesmo mundo ? Se fosse isso, estaria explicado o semblante carregado dos dois.

Um posto de serviços se aproximava. O indiano saiu da estrada e adentrando o posto, parou o carro no estacionamento.

- Milo, você não quer descer ? - o loiro perguntou - Esta é a última parada antes da Clairvaux. Você não quer ir ao banheiro ?

Apenas negou com a cabeça, continuando a olhar para fora.

- Você não quer que eu te traga nada ? - o francês questionou gentilmente e o ladrão fungou, respirou com dificuldade, secou uma lágrima e negou veementemente com a cabeça. - Nem um bolo de chocolate ? - o grego suspirou e colocou a mão no rosto, para esconder a cara de choro. Assentiu positivamente.

Kamus sentia-se um monstro. Tinha machucado muito o Seu Anjo. Exatamente como fez com Shura. Mais uma vez sua profissão ganhava prioridade na sua vida. Tinha sofrido por seis meses por causa do espanhol. Quanto tempo sofreria pensando no ladrão ? Era uma incógnita.

-o-

- Sinto muito. Não tinha bolo de chocolate. - entregou um bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate e um chocolate para o preso.

- Obrigado. - disse com a voz embargada e sem olhar para o policial.

O coração do Aquariano parecia que se partira ao meio, tamanha era a dor em ver o sofrimento do outro. Milo estava nitidamente em pedaços.

-oOo-

_No presídio._

Um dos guardas recepcionou o preso e o algemou.

- Só um minuto. - o grego pediu ao carcereiro e estendeu a mão ao indiano, sorrindo levemente. - Obrigado por tudo.

- Ande na linha. - o Virginiano replicou com um sorriso e cumprimentou o criminoso.

- Obrigado por tudo, Kamus. – Milo disse olhando para o policial e ficou algum tempo com a mão estendida para ele.

O francês olhava fixamente para a mão que lhe era oferecida pelo presidiário. O ladrão esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Os olhos do grego marejaram pela demora. Mais alguns segundos passaram, mas o Aquariano não lhe deu a mão.

O Escorpiniano baixou a própria mão. O investigador olhou para ele. Milo apertou os lábios e engoliu seco. Não podia chorar como uma garotinha. Deixou a raiva invadir seu coração. Antes o ódio que a tristeza. Estava na cadeia.

- Sucesso. – replicou secamente para policial e se virou.

Kamus apenas acompanhou, em silêncio, o outro ir embora. Quando a porta se fechou, o francês chorou por dentro. Teve medo de tocar o grego e sucumbir. Medo de denunciar o que sentia através do olhar. Medo de sentir o calor das mãos do outro e falar o que não devia.

Agora tudo tinha acabado. Aquela porta o separava da pessoa que MAIS desejava ter ao seu lado, mas que por ironia do destino, também era a pessoa mais proibida de todas.

Kamus tinha sido duro. Não. Tinha sido DETESTÁVEL. Certamente Milo o odiava.

Infelizmente, era melhor assim.

-oOo-

_Próximo capítulo – Kamus entra em paranóia por causa do grego e acaba tomando uma atitude inusitada. O francês vai até a Clairvaux interrogar o ladrão e Milo estranha o comportamento do policial. O Aquariano obtém pistas esclarecedoras sobre o crime e desvenda o mistério._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - explicações_

( 1 ) Termo utilizado pelo francês para designar sexo no Capítulo VI – Verdadeiras Intenções

( 2 ) História relatada no Capítulo IV – Uma grande chance

( 3 ) História relatada no Capítulo V – Encontrando Afrodite

( 4 ) História contada no Capítulo VI – Verdadeiras Intenções

( 5 ) História contada no Capítulo VIII – Irresistível

( 6 ) Calma. Não me matem. Eu não assassinei o português. Não se esqueçam que é o Milucho quem está falando e além do mais, ele não é francês. Vamos dar um desconto para o garoto, ok ? XD

( 7 ) História contada no Capítulo VIII – Irresistível. Milo disse que se houvesse justiça, eles poderiam escolher se apaixonar um pelo outro.

( 8 ) Wicked Game de Chris Isaak (www letras terra com br – Wicked Game - Tradução ou www kboing com br) – PS: na verdade este cap foi escrito ao som desta música.

( 9 ) História contada no Capítulo II - Kamus versus Milo

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - Agradecimentos_

Oiê ! Voltei de viagem e como prometi, segue mais um cap. Milhões de beijos ao carinho de todos os que lêem a fic. Vcs não sabem o quanto fico feliz, beijo a todos, mesmo os que ainda não sentiram vontade de mandar review. Agradeço por acompanharem.

Bem, claro que mando beijos especiais ao que enviaram reviews: Athenas de Aries; Litha-chan; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Margarida; Guilherme; Gabi Cotrim; Anjo Setsuna; Aries sin; XxLininhaxX ; Mila Boyd ; Srta. Nina ; Ilía Chan; Mila Nesa; Shakinha;; Miki-chan ; Camis; Lady Yuuko; Kagura; Nana Pizani; Lina Lunna; Virgo-Chan; Babi-deathmask; Sah Rebelde; Makie; Tsuki-chan (desculpe não conseguir responder, mas não tenho seu e-mail)

Dedico este cap especialmente a Lina Lunna que faz niver HOJE ! Parabéns girl e muitas felicidades. Aqui está o cap. Espero que goste.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Como já sabem, respondo a todos.

Bela Patty

- Abril / 2006 -


	15. Resolvendo o mistério

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE**

_Capítulo Anterior - No capítulo anterior, Kamus e Milo conversam e trocam mentiras e verdades. O Aquariano é duro com o grego e o magoa. Shaka e o francês levam o Escorpiniano de volta ao presídio. O investigador de belos olhos azuis endurece o coração._

-o-

...Kamus apenas acompanhou, em silêncio, o outro ir embora. Quando a porta se fechou, o francês chorou por dentro. Teve medo de tocar o grego e sucumbir. Medo de denunciar o que sentia através do olhar. Medo de sentir o calor das mãos do outro e falar o que não devia.

Agora tudo tinha acabado. Aquela porta o separava da pessoa que MAIS desejava ter ao seu lado, mas que por ironia do destino, também era a pessoa mais proibida de todas.

Kamus tinha sido duro. Não. Tinha sido DETESTÁVEL. Certamente Milo o odiava.

Infelizmente, era melhor assim.

-o-

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo XIV – Resolvendo o mistério**

-oOo-

_Na estrada de volta para Paris._

- Kamus ? – o loiro chamou-o enquanto dirigia – Está tudo bem ?

- Está. – disse sem olhar para o outro.

- Quer conversar ? Acho que se você se abrir será...

- Não tenho nada a dizer, Shaka. – replicou inexpressivamente.

- Enquanto eu estava na cozinha, o que você e o Milo conversaram para ele ficar tão chateado ? – insistiu.

O Virginiano conhecia bem o chefe. Não podia esmorecer. Sabia que logo ele se fecharia como uma concha e seria difícil ajudá-lo.

Entretanto o francês não respondeu. Simplesmente ignorou a pergunta do outro, pegou o celular e começou a fazer uma ligação.

- Mu ? – perguntou assim que atendeu – Por favor ligue para Amsterdã e veja como está a avaliação do Van Gogh.

- Ok Kamus. Onde vocês estão ?

- Voltando da Clairvaux.

- Vou ligar agora. Talvez quando vocês chegarem eu já tenha novidades.

- Ótimo. – disse e desligou. Olhou para o Virginiano – Shaka agora que devolvemos o Milo ao presídio, o Dohko ficará em cima para saber se o crime foi solucionado. Preciso que você repasse todos os detalhes e também faça o relatório do caso do restaurante e do Banco Central.

O Aquariano começou a falar de todos os outros casos que precisavam dar continuidade. O loiro esperou o chefe acabar, mas não ia desistir.

- Kamus, você sabe que sou um profissional da psicologia. Nossa conversa será mantida em sigilo absoluto.

A reação do francês ao comentário foi o silêncio.

- Por que você levou o Milo até a sua casa ? – indagou.

- Ele se machucou no carro.

O indiano sorriu por dentro. Havia conseguido uma resposta. Isso já era uma evolução.

- E sobre o quê vocês conversaram ? – questionou com cuidado.

- Como foi a consulta médica, Shaka ? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Tudo bem, era apenas uma consulta de rotina. – deu uma pausa – Quer falar sobre o quê conversaram ?

- Apenas banalidades. Nada que interfira no caso.

- Mas vocês estavam...

- Shaka, você é um profissional. Deveria saber a hora de parar de insistir. – disse sem olhar para o loiro.

O Virginiano se entristeceu. Gostava muito do chefe. Era muito grato pelo que o francês fez por ele e por Mu (1), mas sabia que Kamus não era uma pessoa feliz. E pior: não queria ajuda para passar a ser.

-oOo-

_Paris. Prédio da IPF_

Pegaram um pouco de trânsito na estrada, chegando na IPF cerca de duas horas depois. Subiram até o terceiro andar e adentraram a sala. Mu prontamente os interceptou.

- Kamus, já tenho a resposta. O Milo estava certo. Mal o perito chegou para avaliar o quadro, o curador tentou fugir.

- Atestado de culpa.

- Exatamente.

- Queria saber como o Escorpião conseguiu descobrir que era um quadro verdadeiro. – Aioria levantou a dúvida.

- Parece que o moleque é melhor que pensávamos. – o loiro respondeu.

- É uma pena. – Mu disse com o olhar perdido - Pelo jeito ele seria um bom detetive.

- Ou museólogo. – a policial comentou lembrando-se dos desejos do grego.

- É. Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer... – o francês retrucou - ...infelizmente. – completou abrindo a porta de sua sala.

- Kamus, você vai reconsiderar e sugerir um abatimento na pena por causa da entrega do Van Gogh ?

- Vou pensar a respeito Marin. – deu uma pequena pausa - Gostaria de não ser incomodado, a não ser em caso de urgência. – pediu e entrou em sua sala particular.

-o-

O investigador sentou-se. Não sabia o quê fazer sobre o Escorpiniano. Não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

Considerou uma conversa com Shaka. Será que seria uma boa ? O loiro além de psicólogo era seu amigo, poderia dar bons conselhos. Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não. Não queria conselhos. Não precisava ouvir da boca do Virginiano que deveria esquecer o presidiário. Isso conseguiria fazer sozinho.

Respirou fundo e ligou o computador. Precisa voltar à vida normal. Abriu sua agenda e acessou o número de alguns telefones. Fez algumas ligações. Leu alguns e-mails. Não podia parar com seus casos.

Minutos depois parou o que estava fazendo e, novamente, respirou fundo.

Pegou seu bloco de rascunho e desenhou círculo. Dentro escreveu "Clairvaux". À volta do círculo escreveu "_lavanderia_", "_conserto de telefones_", "_troca de guarda_". Amassou o papel e jogou fora. Ficou observando a tela do computador enquanto esfregava os dentes uns nos outros e pensava. Não. Precisava de algo melhor.

Abriu a pasta do Escorpião Escarlate e clicou em _Presídio_. Imprimiu a planta da cadeia e, com o desenho em mãos, fez alguns círculos em pontos estratégicos. Na entrada do presídio escreveu "_lavanderia_" e "_telefonia_"; no corredor que dava para as celas escreveu "_troca de guarda_". Parou e olhou bem para o papel. O que estava tentando fazer ? Seria mesmo louco o suficiente para armar um plano de invasão à Clairvaux e tirar o ladrão de lá ? Não. Rasgou o papel e jogou fora.

Ficou algum tempo olhando para o vazio.

Tomou novamente seu bloco de rascunho e escreveu um número. Acessou a calculadora do micro e começou a fazer algumas contas. A pena do Escorpiniano era de 11 anos e 8 meses ou 140 meses. Se o preso podia sair com um terço de pena cumprida, isso aconteceria cerca de 46 a 47 meses depois. Milo já cumprira 1 ano e 5 meses, ou 17 meses. Na pior das hipóteses ainda faltavam 30 meses. Mesmo que o Aquariano conseguisse para o criminoso um abatimento de 6 meses de pena, considerado excelente, precisaria esperar 24 meses para tê-lo fora da cadeia.

"Vinte e quatro meses ?" – pensou e começou a calcular – "24 meses. 2 anos. 730 dias. 17.520 horas."

Kamus olhou o relógio e respirou fundo. COMO conseguiria viver por 17.520 horas ?

Seria difícil.

-oOo-

_Sexta-feira à noite. Na casa do francês._

O policial chegou e foi direto para o banho.

Seus pensamentos não conseguiam se afastar do grego. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e passou-as pelos cabelos em desespero. Não. Não dava mais para suportar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa ou enlouqueceria.

Entrou no escritório, sentou-se em frente ao computador, ligou-o, abriu um documento e começou a escrever.

"_Mon Ange,_

_Depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, pensei em mil maneiras de começar esta carta, mas acho que a melhor se inicia com um pedido de desculpas. _

_Por favor me desculpe. Desculpe minhas palavras, minhas atitudes e principalmente o meu silêncio._

_Sei que te magoei profundamente e seria uma insanidade acreditar em um perdão imediato de sua parte, porém prometa não ignorar este pedido de desculpas. Sua ausência já destrói meu coração, não me faça sofrer mais ainda com sua indiferença." _

Deu uma pausa e suspirou. Sentiu o peito doer. Suspirou novamente e retomou a escrita.

"_Ah, Milo, se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar... eu o faria retroceder até a "conversa dos dez minutos" e tudo seria diferente. Nada de mentiras ou falsidade; nós seríamos sinceros um com o outro e eu não só aceitaria suas faltas, como também lhe confessaria as minhas."_

Seus olhos marejaram. Como queria voltar no tempo. Ah, se pudesse...

"_Mon Ange, eu imploro: perdoe meus erros. Sei que são muitos, mas são frutos de um coração perturbado. Frutos de um coração em dúvida entre a razão e o amor."_

Parou de escrever. Marcou todo o texto e deletou. Fechou o arquivo e não clicou em "salvar". Desligou o micro e levantou-se.

- Kamus, o que você está fazendo ? Está ficando louco ? Ia mesmo mandar esse LIXO para ele ? Ia querer que ele risse da sua cara ?

Suspirou.

- Ele gosta de mim. – disse a si mesmo – Não, ele não gosta. – replicou poucos segundos depois - Tenho CERTEZA que se esquecerá de você em menos de um mês.

Calou-se por algum tempo.

- Não. Ele NÃO vai se esquecer de mim em menos de um mês. – disse com firmeza e ficou quieto por algum tempo – Bem, se ele não vai esquecer, era o que VOCÊ deveria fazer se fosse um pouquinho mais profissional, Kamus. – recriminou-se.

Suspirou fundo.

- Milo, por favor me ajuda. – pediu em vão – Minha razão teima em dizer que devo te esquecer. Meu coração teima em dizer que devo te amar. Por favor, me diz: você ainda me odeia ? Você ainda pensa em mim ? – perguntou ao computador desligado.

-oOo-

_Prisão de Clairvaux, na mesma hora..._

O Escorpiniano permanecia no refeitório. Estava mudo no momento. Durante o dia, enquanto lixava uma grande porta de armário, contara aos companheiros que seu agente cinematográfico estava feliz com sua evolução e ia dar-lhe um seriado. Um filme abriria a série.

Claro que ninguém acreditou, mas riram bastante com as histórias absurdas do grego. Milo ainda aproveitou para descrever algumas coisas bizarras que afirmou ter visto em sua estadia fora da cadeia. Os presidiários riram muito.

Todos os seus relatos eram mentira, mas não importava. O que importava era tirar o Aquariano de sua mente. Seu coração doía ao pensar no francês. Era melhor esquecê-lo. Para sempre.

-oOo-

_Sábado pela manhã. Apartamento do investigador..._

O policial acordou com o corpo todo dolorido. A noite tinha sido péssima. O ladrão parecia gravado em sua mente. Precisava sair, ver gente, fazer QUALQUER COISA ou ficaria louco. Arrumou-se esportivamente e saiu de casa. Tinha endereço certo.

-o-

O investigador chegou no clube de golfe e foi direto ao restaurante. A mesa que queria estava vazia. Sentou-se. Foi exatamente naquele lugar que se sentara no último domingo. A diferença é que no final de semana passado um jovem de cabelos cacheados e lindos olhos azuis presenteava-o com um belo sorriso ao tocar sua mão.

Olhou a cadeira vazia à sua frente e suspirou. Não teria mais o charme, a beleza, a inteligência, o bom humor e o carinho do Escorpiniano. Acabou. Tudo tinha chegado ao fim.

Colocou a mão sobre a mesa e estremeceu. Parecia poder sentir a mão quente que o tocara no domingo.

"Ah, Milo. Por que tem que ser assim ?" – perguntou-se desolado – "Por que tenho que te fazer me odiar se quero justamente o contrário ?"

- Gostaria de um suco, senhor ? – o garçom questionou tirando-o do transe.

- Desculpe ?

- O senhor gostaria de um suco ou algum prato em especial ? Se preferir pode participar do buffet de pães, bolos e frutas.

- Pães e... bolos ? – questionou um tanto aéreo e de repente teve uma idéia. Olhou no relógio. Se corresse ainda dava tempo – Vocês fazem para viagem ?

- Certamente. O senhor gostaria de ver o menu ?

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Manhã de domingo..._

- Preso número 14.978. MILO NEKALAOUS. – o guarda gritou.

O Escorpiniano se aproximou desconfiado. Era manhã de domingo. O que o agente de segurança poderia querer ?

- Sim senhor ?

- Entrega para você. – e deu-lhe uma caixinha.

O grego sorriu assim que a pegou em suas mãos. Apesar da caixa de isopor ser toda branca, exibia um golfista em relevo. Já sabia quem a enviara. Abriu. Continha um bolo de chocolate, todo furado - certamente obra da equipe de segurança - e um bilhete dentro de um saquinho plástico. Pegou o papel com avidez. Era uma bela caligrafia. Tão bonita quanto o dono.

"_Mon Ange,_

_Talvez eu não devesse enviar este bolo, mas como sei que você gosta, imaginei que pudesse se transformar em um pedido de desculpas._

_Eu errei. Confesso. Entretanto não tenho como voltar o tempo._

_Gostaria apenas de fazê-lo compreender minha confusão sentimental em nossos últimos momentos juntos. Tive tanto medo de perder a racionalidade e me entregar à emoção, que preferi não te tocar._

_Saiba que sinto imensamente por nossos caminhos serem tão diversos e nossas vidas tão distantes porém, como você mesmo disse, não há justiça no mundo. Se houvesse as exigências da sociedade seriam outras e eu, certamente, poderia escolher a pessoa por quem me apaixonar. É mesmo uma pena que eu não possa._

_Sinceramente,_

_Fran._"

Milo sorriu e os olhos marejarem um pouco. Sentiu uma ternura tão grande que esqueceu toda a dor que sentia. Releu novamente o bilhete, parando nos pontos que mais lhe tocaram. Kamus chamava-o carinhosamente de _Mon Ange_ e pedia desculpas. Explicava também o motivo de não pegar sua mão antes do guarda levá-lo de volta a seus afazeres.

"Se me tocasse você se entregaria à emoção... Você perderia mesmo a razão por mim, Kâ ?" – perguntou em seu íntimo, ficando um pouco pensativo ao ler que era uma pena o Aquariano não poder escolher por quem se apaixonar.

"Você me escolheria, Kâ ? Se apaixonaria por mim ?" – questionou em pensamento.

Observando melhor a assinatura, de inicio não a compreendeu, porém agora entendia perfeitamente. Kamus assinara como Fran. O policial era esperto. Sabia que seu bilhete seria lido e por isso o escreveu de forma a ser tanto um homem quanto uma mulher os possíveis autores.

Isso mesmo. Se alguém descobrisse e lhe perguntasse quem era _Fran_ diria que era uma moça. Poderia chamá-la de Francielle, Francine ou algum outro nome bonito. Guardaria segredo. Somente ele e o investigador saberiam que _Fran _era a inicial de **_Fran_**cesinho.

Suspirou de leve e fechou os olhos. Aproximou a pequena carta de si. Leu-a novamente e de novo. Leu mais quatro vezes. Leu uma quinta vez saboreando cada palavra, como se fosse o próprio policial a lhe falar.

Olhou para o bolo e sorriu. Respirou fundo. Agora tinha novos motivos para sair da Clairvaux.

-oOo-

_IPF. Segunda-feira._

O francês pedira para Marin ligar no presídio e marcar um horário com o grego. Teve sorte. Pelo jeito o diretor da cadeia estava bem-humorado e liberou de prontidão a ida do Aquariano. O investigador resolveu ir de imediato.

- Quer que eu vá, Kamus ?

- Não Shaka. – disse rapidamente - Obrigado. Tenho apenas algumas coisas a esclarecer. Não precisa se incomodar.

- Como preferir.

-oOo-

_Presídio de Clairvaux. Cerca de duas horas depois._

- Presidiário número 14.978, Milo Nekalaous. – o agente anunciou.

O Escorpiniano parou de lixar e aproximou-se do guarda.

- Sim senhor ?

- Venha comigo.

O preso tirou o gorro, recolocou a camisa e bateu um pouco a serragem. O agente penitenciário conduziu-o até a sala de depoimentos.

Milo arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração parar quando viu quem estava lá dentro. O guarda avaliou a algema para garantir que o criminoso estava bem preso.

- Aqui está o presidiário, investigador. Deseja mais alguma coisa ?

O belo jovem que estava de costas, virou-se para responder.

- Não, obrigado. Não devo demorar muito.

"Ah, Deus," – o ladrão pensava – "que voz deliciosa este homem tem."

Ele estava lindo. Vestia um terno risca de giz, camisa branca e gravata em tom escuro. Os fios lisos, em tom petróleo estavam presos e elegantemente alinhados. Os olhos mostravam-se mais azuis que nunca.

O Escorpiniano aspirou o ar sentindo o perfume gostoso sair do corpo que tanto desejava.

- Bom dia senhor Milo Nekalaous. – disse tranqüilamente.

- Bom dia investigador Kamus Cartelié.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei lá fora. - o guarda saiu fechando a porta.

- Sente-se. – disse em tom impessoal apontando uma cadeira e sentando de frente para o preso.

Apenas uma pequena mesa ficou entre os dois.

- Obrigado pelo bolo e pelo bilhete. Eu adorei. – replicou sorrindo.

- Estou aqui para tomar o seu depoimento.

- Meu depoimento ? – questionou em dúvida, mas logo abriu um sorriso – Ah, claro. Sobre o Escorpião Escarlate. Pode perguntar o que quiser. – deu uma pequena pausa. Estava ansioso. Não conseguia calar-se ou controlar as emoções. – Senti saudades. – disse enquanto admirava o outro - Você... também sentiu saudades de mim ? – indagou e ficou esperando a resposta.

Aquilo doeu no policial. Ou o Escorpiniano gostava de si ou era um grande mentiroso. Observou bem os belos olhos azuis. Não. O grego não parecia estar mentindo. Kamus desviou o olhar. Isso era péssimo. Gostavam um do outro. Terrível. Terrível pois, pelas regras da sociedade, não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Milo, - disse tentando controlar o que sentia - vamos nos ater ao assunto que vim tratar.

O criminoso ficou sério.

- Assunto que você veio tratar ? Como assim ?

- Preciso saber onde você comprou o quadro do Van Gogh.

O Escorpiniano deu um sorriso vencedor.

- Eu não te disse que EU estava com o quadro legítimo ?

- De quem você comprou ?

- Só respondo se você responder minha pergunta.

- Milo, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Mais difíceis ? Por quê ? Vai me torturar se eu não falar ? – perguntou debochado.

Silêncio. O francês não respondeu. Ficou apenas fitando o ladrão. Seu olhar não era de superioridade, como se mostrara outras vezes na Clairvaux, de frieza, como costumava ser, ou de indiferença. Era um olhar um tanto perdido, como se lhe faltasse esperança.

O Escorpiniano sentiu uma sensação ruim e um arrepio correu seu corpo. Engoliu seco. Kamus estava muito quieto, muito... estranho. Milo ficou com medo. Alguma coisa terrível estava para acontecer.

- Eu comprei de um cara chamado Isaak. Ele é conhecido como "O Caolho" pois tem uma feia cicatriz no olho... esquerdo, acho eu.

- Onde você comprou ? – continuou a perguntar com aquele mesmo tom vazio.

- Em uma das ruas que dá acesso ao estádio de futebol, o _Stade de France_. Só não lembro o nome da rua.

- E como conheceu o Caolho ?

- Tinha um cara que recebia meus roubos. Antes de ser preso o cara nos apresentou. Também foi para o Caolho que entreguei a espada samurai.

- Você pode descrevê-lo ?

Aquelas perguntas tão sem vida, sem nenhum comentário extra, estavam deixando o grego nervoso.

- Ele tem uma grande cicatriz que vai da testa, passa pelo olho e termina na bochecha. Ele é... uns dez centímetros mais baixo que eu, magro e está sempre com uma guitarra nas costas. A guitarra é falsa. É dentro dela que ele guarda os roubos.

- E como teve certeza que o quadro era verdadeiro ?

- Pedi a trena dele emprestada e fiz todas as medições necessárias. Aquele era um dos quadros que eu mais gostava. Eu sabia MUITO BEM onde as coisas deveriam estar. – deu uma pausa – E além disso eu contei os corvos (2) e analisei bem os detalhes.

Kamus ficou um pouco surpreso com a boa percepção do outro. Ia falar alguma coisa quando sua mente deu um estalo. O Escorpiniano ROUBAVA obras de arte. Que vantagem teria comprar uma ?

- Para quê você queria um quadro se precisava de dinheiro ? – perguntou em seguida.

- Investimento. Se alguma coisa desse errada na cirurgia aqui em Paris, eu poderia vender o Van Gogh e levar a minha mãe para Londres. – deu uma pequena pausa – E não pense que gastei qualquer centavo com o quadro. Eu troquei por um vaso Ming. O vaso era mais barato que o Van Gogh, mas parece que tinha um colecionador querendo e o cara ia pagar uma boa grana. Negociei com o Caolho e ele aceitou.

- Humm... – disse pensativo.

- Você vai encontrar com ele ?

- Provavelmente.

- Não vá. Ele anda armado.

- Sou um policial, Milo. – falou voltando a adquirir o tom frio – Obrigado pelas respostas. – e fez menção de levantar.

- Você já vai ? – perguntou decepcionado.

- Isso NÃO É uma visita.

- Eu não acredito que você me mandou aquele bolo por nada.

- Milo, por favor.

- Se era só para vir até aqui e me perguntar estas coisas, então por que você não mandou o Shaka ? Eu responderia do mesmo jeito. – disse com um pouco de indignação - Não acredito que você gastou tanto tempo dirigindo até aqui SÓ para me perguntar isso.

- Ok. – suspirou e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira – Eu pensei melhor depois que mandei o bolo. Eu reconsiderei.

- O que isso quer dizer ? – questionou sem entender.

- Que acho melhor pararmos com tudo isso. Você sabe MUITO BEM que não há futuro para nós dois.

- Foi para isso que você veio ? Para terminar comigo ?

- Milo, como se pode terminar uma coisa que nem começou ?

- Kamus, ao menos UMA VEZ me fala a verdade. Você sente o mesmo que eu ? Você gosta de mim ? RESPONDE !

- Milo, por que é TÃO difícil para você entender que não há justiça no mundo ? A distância que nos separa é muito maior que esta mesa.

- Responde. Por favor. – suplicou – Você gosta ?

- Vamos evitar sofrimentos desnecessários. Essa resposta não muda nada. – levantou-se – Aqui é o ponto final. – fez sinal para o guarda entrar.

- Responde, Kamus. – implorou.

- Obrigado pelas respostas senhor Nekalaous. Foi mesmo de grande ajuda.

O Escorpiniano observava, incrédulo, o outro caminhar em direção à saída.

- Você não pode ir embora, policial. Você me deve uma resposta ! – exclamou se levantando.

O francês, já perto da porta, olhou-o profundamente nos olhos, com ar superior.

- Eu não preciso responder o que você já sabe.

O presidiário tentou se aproximar, mas o guarda o segurou.

- Então me fala. Eu quero ouvir de você. Quero ouvir da sua boca. – suplicou.

- Não faça drama, senhor Nekalaous. – disse em meio tom de deboche.

- Por favor, Kamus. – implorou.

O Aquariano parou e respirou fundo. Olhou seriamente para o grego.

Milo aguardava ansiosamente. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu corpo. Aquela sensação ruim ainda o dominava. Esperava, receoso, a temida palavra NÃO sair da boca do outro.

- Você sabe que sim. – respondeu e, virando-se, foi embora.

-o-

O presidiário deixava-se conduzir pelo agente enquanto refletia.

"Então era por isso que você estava estranho ? Estava fingindo mais uma vez ?" – respirou fundo. Seu peito doía – "Por que você faz isso, Kâ ? Se você gosta de mim, por que foi embora desse jeito ? Oh, meu francesinho, por que você sente tanto prazer em me machucar ?" – sentiu suas emoções aflorarem, mas se segurou. Estava na prisão

-o-

Kamus entrou no carro e começou a dirigir. Agüentou apenas o suficiente para ver a Clairvaux sumir em seu retrovisor.

As lágrimas contidas começaram a cair e molharam sua camisa. Parou o carro e suspirou. Doía demais. Doía demais ser obrigado a agir assim.

-oOo-

_Paris. Cerca de duas horas depois..._

O francês chegou em Paris. Não estava com vontade de ir para o trabalho, não estava com vontade de ir para casa. Não estava com vontade de nada.

Se pudesse mudaria tudo. Reescreveria sua história. Para começar os pais não teriam morrido. Certamente cresceria uma pessoa feliz e não seria tão amargo e exigente consigo mesmo. Riscaria a presença nociva dos tios de sua vida. Já estava cansado de ouvir tantos comentários negativos sobre sua pessoa. Milo ? Jamais seria criminoso. Sua mãe também não teria morrido. Os dois teriam se conhecido por acaso e se tornariam namorados. O grego passaria a morar em sua casa e seriam felizes para sempre.

"Belo conto de fadas, Kamus." – pensou e se emocionou. Estava muito fragilizado.

Secou as lágrimas e suspirou.

Se eram desejos impossíveis de serem alcançados, melhor esquecer tudo e se concentrar em seu trabalho. Quem sabe não reencontraria motivação para sobreviver ?

-o-

O Aquariano entrou na sala e sua equipe ficou atenta. Relatou o que conseguira do grego. Aioria foi incumbido de marcar um encontro com o Caolho e investigar quem estava por trás de tudo. Talvez desmascarassem um grande contrabandista.

- O que mais me surpreendeu - Mu comentou – foi ele dizer que CONTOU os corvos.

- Contar os corvos ? – o Leonino indagou - Isso não é NADA. PIOR é saber ONDE os corvos deveriam estar. Que espécie de LOUCO usa uma trena para avaliar um quadro ?

- Um louco muito técnico. – o indiano respondeu – O garoto é bom mesmo. Se ele não fosse um ladrão, tenho certeza que poderia ajudar a polícia nos crimes de autenticidade.

- Pena que ao sair da cadeia, não poderá usar suas habilidades. – Marin falou – Com antecedentes criminais ele JAMAIS poderá participar do quadro de peritos da polícia. - completou tristemente.

- Foi ele quem escolheu o que queria da vida. – Kamus disse rispidamente e se trancou em sua sala.

- Ué ? Que bicho mordeu ele ? – o grego questionou aos demais depois da atitude tempestiva do chefe.

"Talvez o bicho da paixão." – Shaka pensou consigo mesmo.

-oOo-

_Apartamento do francês. À noite._

Ao chegar em casa a primeira coisa que Kamus fez foi acessar a internet. Entrou em um site de busca e procurou por _Escorpião Escarlate_. Todas as fotos encontradas foram devidamente copiadas para sua pasta pessoal.

Sua mente recriminou-o dizendo que isso era uma grande estupidez. Deu ouvidos à racionalidade. Desligou o micro e foi tomar banho.

Depois do jantar, voltou a ligar o computador. Tinha mandado sua razão às favas. Abriu a pasta que criara há pouco e começou a passar as fotos. Uma era especialmente bela. Possivelmente tirada no dia do julgamento do grego. Vários repórteres seguiam o Escorpiniano, que era levado por um policial. Tudo indicava que Milo virara o rosto para responder a um repórter, fazendo o fotógrafo captar seu rosto de frente.

O grego olhava para a câmera e parecia atravessar a alma de quem lhe admirasse a foto. Os belos olhos azuis; os cachos azulados caídos sobre o ombro; a boca aberta em um meio biquinho, como se estivesse falando "Non"(3)

Kamus tocou a foto e fechou os olhos. Como queria que fosse o original.

-o-

O francês ajustava a imagem do Escorpiniano em um editor, deixando-o sozinho na cena, quando recebeu um e-mail.

"_Kamye,_

_Envio o endereço de um fotolog muito interessante. Acho que você gostará particularmente das fotos 16, 28 e 35._

_Bom divertimento,_

_Sha_"

O policial clicou no link. Isso o levou a um tal Fotolog da Patty (4). Pelo jeito a menina era amiga da June, pois as fotos eram da festa à fantasia.

De fato as fotos 16, 28 e 35 eram bem interessantes. A foto 16 mostrava várias pessoas e, em segundo plano, Saori de costas para a entrada do escritório, aparentemente fechando-o ou simplesmente segurando a porta. A foto 28 mostrava várias meninas em pose e no canto esquerdo June entrando sorrateiramente no escritório.

- Ora, ora. Olha só quem estava mentindo. – disse e sorriu ao ver a foto 35. Ikki aparecia ao fundo da foto, mas ficava evidente que saía do escritório.

Viu as outras imagens e uma foto em particular chamou sua atenção. Era a foto de número 47. Havia um tema principal, mas Saori e June apareciam na lateral. Kamus circulou a mão e os olhos da loira e reenviou ao funcionário com uma observação.

"_Sha,_

_Que tal este tipo de motivação ?_

_Kamye_"

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Dentro da cela..._

Deitado em sua cela, acompanhado de mais oito e já com a luz da cela apagada, Milo acariciava o bilhete do francês.

O policial deveria estar confuso. Só podia. Que outra explicação seria possível para enviar um bilhete, falar que sentia o mesmo que o Escorpiniano e depois fugir ?

Não. Era simplesmente inaceitável colocar um ponto final nisso tudo. Não. O investigador estava certo. Não dava para terminar o que nunca começou.

"Sinto muito Kâ." – refletiu em tom sério – "Se não começou... não acabou." – deu um sorriso maroto, fechou os olhos e dormiu um sono tranqüilo, sonhando com sua felicidade.

-oOo-

_Manhã de terça-feira. IPF_

- Kamye ?

- Oi. Shaka, bom dia.

- Bom dia. Podemos falar em sua sala ?

- Claro. Entre.

Os dois mal entraram e o telefone tocou.

- Só um minuto. – pegou o aparelho – Kamus falando.

- ...

- Sim, claro. É a empresa na qual o senhor Ikki Amamiya trabalha, não ?

- ...

- Sei. O senhor é o chefe dele ?

- ...

- Perfeito. Entendi perfeitamente. Não se preocupe senhor Alan, faremos uma avaliação. Estando tudo de acordo sua empresa não sofrerá as conseqüências. – enquanto falava, escreveu um bilhete e entregou ao loiro, explicando o porquê do telefonema. Shaka arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- ...

- Bem, esta retratação fica a cargo da imprensa. Passarei à minha secretária Marin e o senhor poderá explicar a situação a ela.

- ...

- Por nada. Tenha um bom dia. – disse e transferiu o telefone.

Falou brevemente com a policial e desligou.

- Não acredito Kamus. Quando foi ?

- Ontem, no final do dia.

- Você irá chamá-lo para depor novamente antes de tomar qualquer ação ?

- Claro. Quero ouvir da própria boca dele.

- Bem, acho que hoje estamos no dia das surpresas. Você estava certo. – o loiro anunciou - A June usou o cheque eletrônico no Japão e fez uma grande movimentação financeira.

- É mesmo ? De quanto ?

- Cinqüenta mil euros.

- Cinqüenta mil ! – disse surpreso – Bem, e o que foi que ela pagou ?

- Consegui todos os registros com aquele meu contato. Aqui está. – disse colocando alguns papéis sobre a mesa – Ela pagou um aborto. Estas são as informações que consegui na clínica japonesa: nome completo da paciente, idade e período de gestação.

- Seis semanas completas. – deu uma pausa – Agora a ida ao Japão está explicada.

- Mais uma vez você estava certo. A viagem já estava programada.

- Com certeza. – disse observando a ficha médica.

- Agora pasme, Kamus. Olhe só isso. – disse apontando para a movimentação bancária da loira – Sessenta e cinco mil euros depositados no dia dez. ANTES do roubo da jóia.

- E de onde veio esta grana ? Da venda de um quadro francês roubado ? – questionou sorrindo sarcástico.

- Não. – respondeu sorrindo - Rastreei a origem do dinheiro. Veio de uma financeira.

- Um empréstimo ? – perguntou surpreso.

- Exatamente. E consegui uma cópia da solicitação com nome do titular, veja.

O francês olhou o contrato e sorriu.

- Que interessante, Shaka. Você prestou atenção ao nome do avalista ? (5). Eu disse que era trabalho de amador. Bem, - respirou fundo - parece que nosso mistério finalmente chegou ao fim.

- Quando você pretende expedir o mandado de prisão ?

- Antes, quero ouvir o que as garotas têm a dizer assim que retornarem da viagem. Coloque a polícia local de prontidão para prender o novo Escorpião Escarlate ao término dos depoimentos. Desta vez não haverá fugas.

O indiano ficou um pouco na dúvida sobre o comentário "desta vez não haverá fugas". Quando tinha acontecido uma fuga ?

Obviamente Kamus traíra a si próprio pensando na fuga do grego de sua casa.

- E como você acha que os familiares vão reagir ? – o Virginiano indagou.

- Surpresos. Exatamente como estou me sentindo agora.

- Você errou o mandante. – o loiro piscou para o chefe.

- É. Acho que já não sou tão bom quanto antes.

- Brincadeira. Eu também errei. Você é ótimo, Kamye.

- Não seria se você não tivesse me ajudado.

- Mas eu não acertei a motivação e você sim.

- Ainda bem, senão agora eu estaria em um caixão. (6)

Os dois riram.

-oOo-

_Terça-feira à noite. Apartamento do francês._

Depois da conversa com o indiano, Kamus repassou todos os depoimentos, agora olhando sobre um novo prisma. Nada. Não achou nada que pudesse dizer onde encontrar a primeira peça roubada.

Fechou os olhos. Voltou a pensar no grego. Suspirou.

- Ah, Milo. Então se o Shura não tivesse chegado você ia propor ficar comigo durante a semana ? – perguntou a si mesmo.

Suspirou novamente. Realmente tinha sido duro com o ladrão enquanto o Capricorniano estava lá. Ignorara-o completamente.

Repensava seu comportamento deste dia, quando de repente SE LEMBROU. Arregalou os olhos. O comentário fora feito nos primeiros dias em que o presidiário estava na IPF. No dia em que ele e a policial foram comprar roupas. Será que era isso ? Pegou o telefone e ligou para Marin. Se a garota estivesse certa, teria que ser mais maleável com a nova funcionária.

-oOo-

_Quarta-feira. 23 de Agosto. Final da manhã. Aeroporto de Paris._

Assim que as duas garotas desembarcaram, dois policiais à paisana as seguiram. O francês não queria perdê-las de maneira alguma.

-o-

_IPF, pouco tempo depois._

Kamus já expedira uma nova convocação para dois dos garotos e para as duas meninas. Ainda precisava fazer algumas perguntas antes de efetuar qualquer prisão.

-o-

O Aquariano tomava um café quando a funcionária ligou.

- Marin ? Você já está na casa da senhora ?

- ...

- Ótimo. – sorriu.

- ...

- Perfeito. – deu uma pequena pausa – Marin ?

- ...

- Desculpe não dar atenção ao que você me disse desde o início. – deu outra pausa – Com esta SUA descoberta, você só mostra que se tornará uma excelente investigadora. Parabéns.

- ...

O francês desligou. Agora sim.

Sorria de satisfação. Sua vontade era mandar fazer um carimbo escrito RESOLVIDO para carimbar sobre o caso do Novo Escorpião Escarlate. Era uma pena que agora era usado um campo em um programa de computador para isso. Tirava a alegria do investigador de bater com força sobre papéis e dizer "CONSEGUI. OLHEM. ESTÁ AQUI". Tudo bem, ainda assim Dohko teria seu momento de felicidade. Ainda mais por saber que praticamente todos os roubos foram resgatados.

Com a descoberta da funcionária agora só faltava UMA peça roubada. Entretanto esta, Kamus sabia muito bem onde estava. Tão logo os depoimentos terminassem a peça seria recuperada.

-oOo-

_Quinta-feira. IPF. Sala de depoimentos._

- É interessante como a gente vê as coisas depois que sabe a resposta da pergunta. – o Aquariano disse a si mesmo enquanto aguardava o rapaz chegar e repassava as fotos da festa à fantasia.

Olhou novamente uma das fotos que, ficara particularmente bonita e, trazia várias meninas da festa. No centro estava June vestida de garota das cavernas. Uma espécie de Pedrita loira. Em uma das laterais, sorrindo, estava Saori fantasiada de bat-girl

O telefone tocou. Era Marin.

- Kamus, o primeiro depoente chegou.

- Ótimo. Faça-o entrar. – deu uma pausa – Avise a polícia local para ficar de prontidão. Depois dos depoimentos quero uma ação imediata. Não quero que o novo Escorpião Escarlate desapareça da cidade.

- Ok. – disse e desligou.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Mesmo horário._

- Presidiário número 14.978. Milo Nekalaous.

- Sim senhor ? – perguntou aproximando-se.

- Estão te esperando na sala de depoimentos.

Milo abriu um sorriso imenso. Era ele. Sabia que era ele. Certamente Kamus havia reconsiderado e voltara, com alguma desculpa qualquer, apenas para lhe fazer uma visita.

Foi direcionado à outra sala de depoimentos. Essa sala tinha um grande espelho e óbvio, qualquer pessoa poderia estar atrás dele. Era uma típica sala de reconhecimento onde quem está na sala não vê quem está do outro lado, mas quem está na área de identificação, sim.

Estranhou. Kamus não costumava usar este tipo de sala.

"Será que ele quer me encontrar aqui para que eu não tente nenhuma gracinha ou fique pedindo para ele dizer que gosta de mim ?" – questionou-se um tanto tenso.

Instantes depois, uma jovem entrou na sala. A esperança do grego se esvaiu.

- Bom dia, senhor Milo Nekalaous. Meu nome é Cristine Pouset e sou agente de condicional.

- Bom dia. – respondeu com pouco ânimo.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Obedeceu.

- Bem, quero felicitá-lo pois por seus trabalhos prestados à comunidade por meio de depoimentos, indicação de suspeitos e entrega de bens de domínio público.

- Obrigado. – disse um tanto desconfiado.

- Vim até aqui para dizer que sua pena foi revisada.

O ladrão sorriu. Sim. Sua pena seria reduzida. Sairia da cadeia e ia se encontrar com Kamus.

- Quando posso sair ? – questionou animado.

- Bem, senhor Nekalaous, foi uma redução considerável.

- É mesmo ? – perguntou contente – Quanto tempo ?

- Uma redução REAL de seis meses !

- Seis meses ? – repetiu desapontado.

- Exatamente senhor Nekalaous. E isso significa que o senhor poderá pegar uma condicional, desde que seja um preso comportado, dois meses antes do prazo esperado. Não é uma ótima notícia ? – indagou com um belo sorriso.

O grego observava, incrédulo, a felicidade da menina.

"Se essa vaca estivesse presa, ia entender que seis meses para uma pena de quase doze anos não significam NADA"

- Preciso apenas que o senhor leia estes documentos atentamente e assine. Tudo bem ?

Milo pegou o papel que lhe era oferecido, leu e assinou.

- Muito obrigado senhor Nekalaous. Espero que o senhor possa se reintegrar à sociedade em breve.

O Escorpiniano não respondeu. Ainda bem que estava em uma sala vigiada. Se não estivesse, mandaria a garota para a pxxx qxx pxxxx.

-oOo-

_IPF. Sala de depoimentos._

- Boa tarde, Senhor Amamiya. Sabe porque foi chamado novamente ?

- Não faço idéia.

- Foi chamado porque mentiu.

- Eu não menti.

- Não ? E por quê disse que não entrou no escritório ? – questionou jogando uma foto sobre a mesa.

O jovem ficou mudo.

- Será uma grande surpresa para a família quando a garota aparecer grávida. – o francês comentou.

- Sempre uso camisinha. Não há este perigo. – disse com total segurança.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso. O garoto ficou nervoso.

- Como sabe o que rolou lá dentro ? – Ikki questionou um tanto tenso.

- Não sabia. – sorriu - Você acabou de confirmar.

-oOo-

**PRÓXIMO CAP: REVELAÇÃO DO NOVO ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE. **Como o próximo capítulo é o último, não haverá resumo.

(Não deixem de participar do fórum. Veja em "_Nota da autora - Comentário extra_" como fazê-lo.)

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) Mu foi acusado injustamente de ser um policial corrupto. Kamus acreditou em seu trabalho e chamou-o para trabalhar em sua equipe. História contada no capítulo II - Capítulo II - Kamus versus Milo.

( 2 ) O quadro pode ser visto acessando o Google, aba de imagens, escrever: _Trigal com corvos Van Gogh_

( 3 ) Não em francês

( 4 ) Eu TINHA que dar um jeito de aparecer nesta fic rsrsrs

( 5 ) Pessoa que honra os compromissos caso o contratante do empréstimo recuse-se ou não possa pagar.

( 6 ) No Capítulo XII – Conjecturas, Shaka cogitara a possibilidade dos crimes serem uma vingança de Radamanthys contra o chefe.

_Nota da autora – Comentário extra_

Oiê ! Fiz um fórum no Fanfiction para que todos possam dizer quem acham que é o novo Escorpião Escarlate e porquê acha isso. Eu criei há duas semanas e não havia outra forma de divulgar a não ser no capítulo XIII (que já estava no ar). Às pessoas que se sentiram frustradas por não ser um capítulo novo, peço desculpas. Acho que me empolguei demais.

Espero que agora vcs curtam a novidade, visitem o fórum e deixem suas impressões. O que vale é participar. (Para acessar basta, a partir do menu principal, clicar em Forums, Anime, Saint Seiya e procurar por "Fic O Escorpião Escarlate...")

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos_

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic e principalmente às que deixaram mensagens no fórum e a quem escreveu: Lina Lunna; Miki-Chan; Ilía-Chan; Litha-chan; Gemini Kaoru; Guilherme; Arashi Kaminari; Kagura; Ophiuchus no Shaina; Makie; Nana Pizani; Camis; Margarida; Cardosinha; Lininha; Tsuki-Chan; Virgo-Chan; Shakinha; Srta Nina; Ana Paula; Anjo Setsuna; Mila Boyd; Nanda; Francine ; Babi-DeathMask; Lili-Psique; Persefone-San; Jade Netto ; Polarres; Gigi (Obrigada pela review. Infelizmente não respondi pois não tinha seu e-mail) ; Virgo-Chan;elfa (Obrigada pelo e-mail. Infelizmente não pude respondê-lo, pois eu não tinha seu e-mail); Hokuto-chan; Lady Yuuko; Sah-Rebelde

_Nota da autora – Indicação de Fic_

Indico, a todos que quiserem uma fic intensa, a Hell 75016 da Arashi Kaminari. O personagem principal é o Misty e mesmo para quem não é fã dele (como eu não era) a satisfação durante a leitura é garantida. Depois de ler passei até a gostar do francês ! Beijos Arashi e sucesso.

O link é http (dois pontos) (duas barras) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (uma barra) s (uma barra) 2728229 (uma barra ) 1 (uma barra)

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Como já sabem, respondo a todos.

Bela Patty XD

- Junho / 2006 -


	16. A revelação

**O ESCORPIÃO ESCARLATE**

_Capítulo Anterior - No capítulo anterior o Aquariano envia um pedido de desculpas ao preso e ao se encontrarem, confessa-se gostando do ladrão. Kamus e Shaka trocam informações e o francês consegue desvendar os crimes._

-o-

...- Será uma grande surpresa para a família quando a garota aparecer grávida. - o francês comentou.

- Sempre uso camisinha. Não há este perigo. - disse com total segurança.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso. O garoto ficou nervoso.

- Como sabe o que rolou lá dentro ? - Ikki questionou um tanto tenso.

- Não sabia. - sorriu - Você acabou de confirmar.

-o-

**O Escorpião Escarlate - Capítulo XV - A revelação**

Fênix estava paralisado. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas nenhuma parecia ser boa o suficiente para convencer o homem que estava diante de si.

- Eu usei camisinha, eu JURO. - disse em uma quase-súplica.

- Tudo bem. Acredito em você. - replicou em tom ameno.

- Vejo que não acredita, mas eu usei. De verdade. E não sou ladrão. Não sou mesmo. Não roubei nada. JURO !

- Você me parece tenso, Ikki. - disse isso apenas para deixar o outro ainda mais nervoso - Responda-me uma pergunta, e não tente me enrolar pois já sei a resposta. Por que o aparelho apresentou defeito ?

O jovem engoliu seco e ficou mudo durante algum tempo. Suspirou. Não dava mais para esconder.

- Ok. - disse resignado - Eu passava grande parte do tempo vendo sites pornôs. Fazia os testes por amostragem. Este foi um dos aparelhos não-testados.

- E por que omitiu esta informação desde o começo ?

- Se eu fosse descoberto, seria demitido. Como eu não havia roubado nada, não pensei que esta omissão fosse assim tão grave.

- Não pensou que esta omissão fosse GRAVE ? - indagou duramente - Você atrapalhou minhas investigações, garoto, e ISSO, é MUITO grave.

O rapaz engoliu seco. O olhar repreensivo do Aquariano o deixava ainda mais angustiado.

- Seu chefe me ligou esta semana. Disse que você foi demitido por ficar na internet ao invés de trabalhar. Muito bem, Ikki, emperrou a justiça e agora está na rua. - deu uma pequena pausa - Que será pior ? Ficar desempregado... ou preso ?

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Pr...eso ? - falou com dificuldade - Eu serei preso ? Não, policial, por favor. Eu não sou ladrão.

- Não estou dizendo que é, mas se estivesse em meu lugar, o que faria ? - questionou sem emoção alguma - Você trabalhou arduamente por mais de um mês. Um jovem que poderia ter falado a verdade, mentiu VERGONHOSAMENTE para encobrir o próprio desvio de personalidade. - o olhar do francês era mais gelado que um iceberg. Fênix ficou com medo.

- Desculpe. - pediu humildemente - Sei que não fui correto em meu serviço e nem em meus depoimentos, mas se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para me redimir de tud...

- Como um policial comprometido, - Kamus continuou a falar, interrompendo o rapaz - você deixou o descanso de lado e utilizou os SEUS finais de semana para mergulhar em detalhes e deduções que descobriu serem falsas. Por conta disso, também não conseguiu avaliar outros casos de suma importância. O que faria, Ikki ? Deixaria o delinqüente sair ileso ou aplicaria um corretivo ? Lembre-se que você trabalha em favor da sociedade e ela cobra que as pessoas de bem sejam amparadas e as más punidas.

A pressão psicológica a que o investigador o estava obrigando era demais para si. Ficou angustiado. Começou a suar.

- Policial, por favor. Eu posso fazer trabalhos para a comunidade, pagar alguma coisa para o meu chefe ou para você e...

- PAGAR ? Está querendo me subornar, moleque ? - seus olhos faiscavam quando fez a pergunta.

- NÃO ! Não estou querendo te subornar ! - disse rapidamente - Por favor, policial ! - suplicou - Só estou querendo dizer que se eu tiver que pagar alguma coisa, um laudo, uma perícia, trabalhar de graça, visitar instituições carentes, fazer ações comunitárias, qualquer coisa, estou disposto a isso.

- É mesmo uma pena, Ikki. - disse com total frieza.

- UMA PENA ? - desesperou-se - Não policial, por favor. Eu faço QUALQUER coisa, mas por favor, não me prenda.

Fênix baixou a cabeça e colocou a mão no rosto. Quando retirou a mão, tinha os olhos marejados.

- Me perdoe policial. - suplicou - Eu não queria causar todo este estrago. Eu juro !

O Aquariano demorou a responder. Seu olhar sobre o jovem era de puro desprezo.

Talvez o método utilizado com Fênix fosse muito duro, mas Kamus conhecia bem a psicologia criminosa. Precisava humilhar o garoto à sua frente. Precisava fazê-lo sentir-se culpado. Precisava mostrar que seu erro tomara grandes proporções. Isso evitaria que se metesse em coisas piores no futuro.

- Não. - disse afinal - DESTA VEZ - grifou bem as palavras - você não será preso. Mas espero que tenha aprendido a lição. Da próxima vez, e espero que não haja uma próxima, não serei tão compreensivo. - deu uma pausa - Saia. Está dispensado.

- Estou... dispensado ? - questionou em um misto de alívio e nervoso - Obrigado policial. Muito obrigado. - levantou-se e pegou a mão do francês - Garanto que não haverá próxima vez. Vou seguir os conselhos do meu irmão mais novo e criar juízo.

- Para o seu bem, espero que sim, Ikki.

Shaka, que acompanhava o depoimento da sala de gravação, ligou para o chefe assim que Fênix saiu.

- Quem disse que as pessoas não mudam ? Ainda mais na frente de Kamus Cartelié. - o loiro brincou.

O Aquariano sorriu e desligou. Ligou para a Marin. Deu instruções para o próximo depoimento e pediu para deixar o depoente entrar.

-o-

- Boa tarde Jabu.

- Boa tarde policial.

- Reconhece este quadro ? - perguntou mostrando-lhe uma foto. Era um quadro de uma criança com um gato no colo.

- Deve ser um dos que já foram para a Restauradora.

- Sim. De fato é um dos quadros que já foram para a Restauradora. - deu uma pequena pausa - Não se trata de uma pintura famosa, entretanto tem um grande valor sentimental. Você sabe por quê ? - vendo a negativa do menino, continuou - A garotinha retratada neste quadro já faleceu, mas sua mãe, uma senhora de oitenta e dois anos, o preserva até hoje. - deu uma pausa - É uma história muito bonita, mas a melhor das histórias é a relação que este quadro tem com o novo Escorpião Escarlate.

O jovem ficou mudo.

- Liguei para o senhor Tatsumi e pedi que levantasse no computador em quais gavetas estavam originalmente as peças entregues durante a semana do primeiro crime. - o francês deu um leve sorriso - Você gostaria de me contar onde estava este quadro ?

Jabu permanecia calado.

- Seria uma surpresa dizer que a gaveta que guardava esta tela estava EXATAMENTE acima do quadro roubado ? - deu uma pausa e o garoto ficou visivelmente tenso - Será que você consegue adivinhar o quê minha equipe encontrou ao desmontar a tela da garotinha ?

O rapaz nem se movia.

- Não quer tentar, Jabu ? - questionou sarcástico - Que tal se eu disser que encontraram o quadro desaparecido de Gustave Moureau ? Seria ainda mais fantástico dizer que você foi o responsável por montar o quadro da menina com o gato ?

Silêncio.

- Eu não conseguia imaginar como uma tela poderia ter desaparecido sob a gravação de uma câmera. Eu e minha equipe analisamos as fitas de vídeo, porém só restavam as gravações da tarde do dia 21 de julho para frente. Imaginamos que o sumiço se tinha dado em 24 de junho, segunda-feira, porém descobri que o quadro da senhora foi montado na sexta-feira, dia 21. Revendo a gravação, posso dizer que ficou perfeito. Você é visto de costas, abrindo uma gaveta e puxando a tela de uma criança com um gato no colo. Havia uma pequena sombra embaixo, mas nada muito aparente. Parabéns. Foi mesmo um belo truque para enganar a câmera. Quem desconfiaria que as duas gavetas foram abertas ao mesmo tempo e as telas da senhora e de Gustave Moureau foram retiradas juntas ? De fato, muito interessante, mas fiquei curioso. Diga-me, quando o escorpião foi colocado ? Pouco antes de fechar as gavetas ou assim que as duas telas foram retiradas ?

- Senhor Kamus, o senhor está enganado. Acho que não...

- Cuidado com que vai dizer. Pense muito bem antes de falar. Se colaborar, pegará um bom tempo de cadeia, mas se não colaborar, pegará um tempo ENORME. - deu uma pausa - Só depende de você.

O menino baixou o olhar.

- Sabe Jabu, durante os depoimentos e investigações eu me senti tentado a desconfiar do Seiya. Você foi visitar sua vizinha em uma hora muito propícia, deixando o Pégasus sozinho com os escorpiões. Seria uma excelente oportunidade para ele roubar os objetos de metal. Eu teria acreditado em você, se não fosse UM detalhe que descobrimos: no final do ano passado sua vizinha recebia uma conta telefônica muito alta e resolveu cortar custos. Pagou um pacote e, desde janeiro, só recebe ligações. Você não acha estranho que ela te ligue para dizer que a torneira está quebrada e o gato se molhou, se não é possível fazer chamadas pelo aparelho que ela possui em casa ?

O jovem estava paralisado.

De repente o telefone da sala tocou.

- Você pode atender, por favor, Jabu ?

Levantou-se. Pegou o fone com receio.

- Alô ?

- Alô. Aqui é o Kamus.

O menino virou-se e olhou para o policial. O investigador falava em um celular.

- Realmente, Jabu. - disse desligando - Viu como é fácil fazer o telefone que está na sala começar a tocar ? Aposto que foi assim que você fez no dia em que o Seiya foi até sua casa e você mostrou os escorpiões a ele. Você programou o seu celular para o número de sua residência. Com o aparelho no bolso, como o meu está agora, bastou apertar uma tecla. Segundos depois o telefone de sua casa tocou. Bastou ir até lá, atender e fingir que falava com a vizinha. - deu uma pequena pausa e sorriu debochado - Errei ?

O garoto ficou mais tenso.

- O que você quer ? - perguntou temeroso.

- A verdade. - disse em tom sério.

O menino ficou algum tempo calado.

- Você já tem a verdade. Foi exatamente assim que aconteceu o primeiro crime. O escorpião estava dentro da minha calça e foi colocado na hora em que abri a gaveta. Eu não me movi de onde estava pois se me afastasse a câmera captaria duas gavetas abertas. Eu usava luvas. Minhas digitais não ficariam no escorpião e ninguém percebeu o quadro um pouco mais grosso. - deu uma pausa - Como descobriu ?

- Tenho uma funcionária que faz excelentes deduções. (1) - respondeu - Agora me diga Jabu, por que cometeu o primeiro crime ?

- Eu precisava de dinheiro.

- Dinheiro ? Mas você apenas escondeu o quadro. Como conseguiria dinheiro desta forma ?

O jovem demorou um pouco a responder.

- Eu estava... treinando. Meu objetivo era roubar a jóia daquela garota rica. Eu REALMENTE precisava de dinheiro.

- Dinheiro ? Para quê ?

- Ora policial, você conheceu o meu tio. Ele não ganha muito vendendo artesanato e minha tia faz bolos para vender. Eu queria dinheiro. Toda pessoa na minha idade precisa de dinheiro.

- Vou repetir a pergunta, Jabu. Para QUÊ você precisava de dinheiro ?

- Eu já disse policial. Eu precisava de dinheiro. Eu... - deu uma pausa - ...tenho uma grande dívida de drogas. Por isso roubei a jóia da garota.

- Então confessa que cometeu outro crime ?

- Confesso. Confesso que cometi os três crimes.

- Os três ? Que interessante.

- Bom, o quadro, o senhor já sabe como foi. No caso do escaravelho, eu estava fantasiado. Fui fantasiado de fantasma. Ninguém me reconheceu. - disse sem olhar para o Aquariano - No caso da jóia, eu roubei o colar antes. O colar que a riquinha estava usando era falso.

- Claro. Você passou pela segurança do condomínio sem ser reconhecido, entrou fantasiado e escondeu o escaravelho. No caso da jóia, você roubou-a antes e a Saori utilizava um colar falso na hora do crime. É isso ?

- Exatamente.

- Passar por uma segurança tão rígida ? Tudo bem. Posso até aceitar, mas fazer um colar, ainda que falso, desaparecer e surgir um escorpião vermelho em seu lugar ? Ah, esta é a melhor. - riu - Você deveria tentar a vida como ilusionista. - replicou com sarcasmo - Aliás, já que você é tão bom assim, por que não faz um truque com a pirâmide do Louvre ? Substitua-a pela Estátua da Liberdade. Talvez os americanos se aborreçam, mas os franceses certamente não se importarão. (2)

O garoto estava paralisado.

- Jabu, Jabu. - suspirou - Tenho mais o que fazer a dar crédito às suas invenções. - deu uma pequena pausa - Agora você não me deixa alternativa. Preciso chamar alguém para me falar à verdade. - pegou o telefone e ligou - Marin ? Peça para a garota que está na sala quatro entrar.

O jovem gelou. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

A maçaneta foi girada e logo ela entrou. Estava muito abatida. Olhou, tanto para o rapaz quanto para o policial, com um olhar de arrogância.

- Por favor senhorita Saori, sente-se.

A menina obedeceu.

- O Jabu já me contou como foi o primeiro roubo. Por que não me conta como foram os outros dois ?

- Desculpe policial, - a jovem sorriu - acho que está confundindo alguma coisa. Eu sou uma vítima e não... - interrompeu seu relato quando o Aquariano colocou três papéis sobre a mesa.

- Sabe o que são estes papéis, senhorita Saori ? - como a garota não respondia, continuou - Este primeiro é um empréstimo no banco. Valor de sessenta e cinco mil euros. Foram depositados na conta corrente da senhorita June. - deu uma pequena pausa - O proprietário do título é o Jabu, mas a senhorita aparece como avalista. - a garota não exibia emoção alguma - Este segundo papel chegou hoje pela manhã. É uma demonstração dos serviços REAIS executados em uma jóia. Toda a estrutura de ouro foi polida e o fecho trocado. Quarenta e cinco mil euros. Serviço caro, mas valor pequeno para calar o dono da joalheria, afinal, seria péssimo se ele contasse que não fez um novo colar. - a menina continuava impassível - Já este terceiro papel é de uma clínica japonesa. Consta aqui um procedimento médico realizado. O nome da paciente é Saori Kido e o procedimento foi um...

- ABORTO ! - gritou. Sua face estava transfigurada. Lágrimas caíam, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio. - É isso o que fazem naquela clínica maldita. - deu uma pausa - Sabe como funciona um aborto, policial ? Sabe... o que fazem com o bebê ? Sabe o que fizeram... com o meu filhinho ? - perguntou e começou a chorar.

Na concepção do Aquariano, aborto era um direito feminino, porém todas as mulheres deveriam ser orientadas, conhecer o modo pelo qual o feto seria retirado e, então, optar por fazer ou não o procedimento.

- O QUÊ você queria que eu fizesse, policial ? - parou de chorar e indagou completamente agressiva - Você SABE o que é viver como uma marionete, fazendo APENAS o que te mandam fazer ? Saori, faça isso; Saori, faça aquilo; Saori, vá a este lugar; Saori, jante com estas pessoas; Saori, case-se com aquela outra; QUE MXXXX ! - exaltou-se.

Sim. Kamus sabia o que era isso. Vivia em função do que seus tios, Dohko e a sociedade pensariam de si. Sentia-se um morto-vivo. Uma pessoa completamente desprovida de vontade própria. Sempre tentava se superar profissionalmente para mostrar à sua tia, a Dohko e a todos os que conheceram seu pai - e que não paravam de usá-lo como comparação - que o filho do juiz Cartelié também era capaz.

- Se você quer saber, policial, aquele velho decrépito e fxxxx dx uma pxxx além de me manipular, ainda deu um jeito de me privar de dinheiro enquanto dorme esperando que a ciência o salve se sua doença. - disse com total sarcasmo - Se eu pudesse, eu o deixaria APODRECER !

- Odeia seu avô tanto assim ?

- Imagine-se em meu lugar. Imagine se fosse obrigado a se casar com alguém que você não gosta SÓ por causa de dinheiro. Um casamento "arranjado" para satisfazer o ego de duas famílias hipócritas. - deu uma pequena pausa - Diga o que faria, policial.

- Certamente não esconderia um escaravelho de vinte mil e nem simularia o roubo de uma jóia da família. - respondeu.

- E se você estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa ? - a jovem questionou olhando com tristeza para Jabu - E se esta pessoa fosse pobre e você não tivesse o direito de amá-la ?

Apaixonar-se por uma pessoa pobre ? Não ter o direito de amá-la ? Claro. Kamus sabia MUITO bem o que era isso.

- E se tivesse que abandonar quem você gosta para se casar com uma pessoa vazia ? Uma pessoa que não é capaz de dizer UMA palavra de carinho se não trouxer benefício próprio ? E se você fosse mulher e engravidasse do homem que ama, mas fosse obrigada a... matar o próprio filho ? - perguntou recomeçando a chorar - E se tivesse que assassinar o fruto do seu amor SÓ para que seu futuro marido não desconfiasse e aceitasse juntar as riquezas da família dele com as da sua ? E se fosse obrigado a matar seu próprio filho... SÓ para sua família ficar feliz com o novo status adquirido ? Matar. Matar SÓ PARA SATISFAZER ESTA PXXXX DE SOCIEDADE ! - parou de falar. Não agüentou e chorou copiosamente.

Jabu levantou-se e foi sentar-se ao seu lado para abraçá-la. Kamus pediu para Marin trazer uma água. A garota bebeu com sofreguidão.

Estava difícil. O francês tentava não se envolver. Passava pelo mesmo que Saori. Também era obrigado a matar. Matar o amor que nutria pelo grego por causa da sociedade.

Respirou fundo. Tinha um dever como investigador. Acima de TUDO, a justiça precisava ser feita.

- Senhorita Saori, compreendo a situação amarga a qual foi obrigada a passar, mas não posso bloquear a justiça. Necessito de informações sobre...

- JUSTIÇA ? - a menina perguntou, debochada, entre lágrimas - É justiça o meu avô estar congelado e me obrigar a casar com quem não quero ? É justiça ter que abortar um inocente por que o nascimento dele seria um escândalo ? - voltou a chorar.

Jabu abraçou-a com mais força. Os soluços sacudiam a jovem.

"Não. Nada disso é justiça." - o investigador refletiu - "Mas, já aprendi que não existe justiça no mundo." - pensou no Escorpiniano e na falta que ele fazia.

- Ela já sofreu demais, policial. - o menino falou - Deixe-me tomar o lugar dela. Eu assumo todos os crimes. Eu também mostro o jardim onde enterrei os escorpiões e retirava quando era necessário.

- Então finalmente estão confessando os crimes ?

- Eu não disse que cometi crime algum. Não falo nada sem meu advog... - a menina emudeceu quando viu uma foto ser jogada sobre a mesa. Mostrava a jovem segurando a porta do escritório na casa da família de Camaleão.

- Sejamos razoáveis, senhorita Saori. Sei que cometeu os outros dois crimes e é possível ver claramente que acessou o escritório. - disse com convicção - Além do mais, a fantasia tinha luvas. Fácil não deixar vestígios.

A garota não emitia um som.

- Você e o Jabu precisavam do dinheiro para o aborto. Você já estava grávida há semanas. Logo começaria a aparecer. O dinheiro foi lavado na conta corrente da senhorita June. Fico apenas em dúvida se ela sabia ou não de todas as armações.

- Não falaremos mais nada. EXIJO um advogado !

- Senhorita Saori, não a estou impedindo de ver seu advogado. Estou apenas ajudando-a. Se declarar agora a sua culpa, poderei pleitear um prisma diferente de avaliação por ser uma ré confessa. - deu uma pausa - Mas é obvio que terá direito e acesso a um advogado. Inclusive estou certo que procurará os melhores, afinal, não deseja ver o nome de seu avô na lama, não é ? - o Aquariano era muito inteligente. Sabia que esta frase causaria uma revolução na mente da jovem. Saori odiava o avô. Se a verdade o prejudicasse, era isso que o francês teria.

- No dia da festa eu me fantasiei de bat girl. Antes de sair do quarto abri meu cinto de utilidades, certificando-me que o escorpião estava lá dentro.

- SAORI ! NÃO ! - Jabu gritou, desesperado, para a namorada calar-se.

Kamus sorriu. Enquanto passava as fotos antes de entrar na sala de depoimentos percebeu o cinto de utilidades da garota e ficou imaginando o que se escondia em seu interior. (3)

- Cheguei na festa por volta das vinte e duas horas. Fingi beber e estar um pouco tonta por causa do álcool. Apesar de freqüentar a casa da June, perguntei a uma outra menina onde era o banheiro. Fui na direção indicada e, instantes depois, entrei no escritório. Escondi o escaravelho e coloquei o escorpião e o bilhete em seu lugar. Eu usava luvas portanto não houve digitais. Saindo do cômodo, fui ao banheiro. Tempos depois vi uma pessoa sair do escritório. Esperei, mas ela não desconfiou de nada.

- Certamente sua amiga June fazia coisa mais interessante para não prestar atenção a um escorpião vermelho sobre um bilhete.

A jovem ficou muda. Não queria falar do relacionamento de Ikki e da loira. Não tinha certeza se o francês sabia de tudo o que rolara lá dentro. Preferiu evitar o assunto. Sua intenção era jogar o nome **Kido** na lama e não o de Camaleão.

- Sobre o colar, - continuou - quando subi abri minha gaveta de peças íntimas e retirei-o da caixinha. Escondi-o junto a meu corpo. O escorpião já estava dentro da gaveta. Foi só pegá-lo com um lencinho. Também não houve digitais.

- Correu um grande risco. Havia uma pessoa observando-a. Um passo em falso e teria sido descoberta.

- Não policial. Não havia risco. Eu ensaiei muito. Sabia que o Seiya me observava. Ele ficava lá a cada quinze dias. Eu só precisava agir normalmente. O que eu queria era tirar as suspeitas sobre mim e, de quebra, colocá-lo como possível suspeito.

- Então, sabia que o Pégasus estava lá ? - indagou surpreso.

- Sim. Depois que eu gritasse, só esperava que alguém o visse sair correndo. - deu uma pequena pausa - Felizmente minha vizinha fofoqueira serviu de alguma coisa. Ela veio me contar uma história absurda sobre procurar seus gatos e ver um garoto descer a árvore. Eu não sou tonta, policial. Ela tem dois gatos castrados. Gatos castrados não ficam subindo em árvores ou saindo o tempo todo de casa. O fato é: ela SABIA que eu experimentava o vestido e estava me espionando. - deu uma pausa - Depois que eu gritei, ela chegou em instantes. Pediu para que eu guardasse a faca com a qual eu ameaçava os criados e contou-me sobre um garoto descer da árvore e sair correndo. Eu a repreendi. Disse que ela inventara aquela história apenas para tirar minha atenção dos criados. - deu outra pausa - Tenho certeza que ela veio te procurar, não ? Senhora Agatha (4). Ela ADORA uma fofoca.

- Sim, veio. - o investigador sorriu, lembrando-se do jeito da mulher. Em seguida ficou um pouco sério e pensativo - Tenho uma dúvida. No dia do crime a senhorita foi levada para o hospital. Como conseguiu esconder a jóia de quem a examinava ?

- A jóia não estava mais comigo. Quando fui até a cozinha pegar a faca para ameaçar os criados, escondi-a em uma gaveta, detrás do suporte de talheres.

Kamus arregalou os olhos. A garota era mesmo bem inteligente. Pena que sua mente estava voltada para o crime.

- Senhorita Saori, confessou há pouco que tentou incriminar o Seiya. O Jabu fez o mesmo, fingindo inclusive um telefonema da vizinha. Por quê ?

- Não havia motivo algum, policial. - o jovem tomou a narrativa - Eu sugeri incriminá-lo. Precisávamos de um bode expiatório. Infelizmente foi o Seiya. EU SEI. - disse rapidamente - Sei que é horrível levar os poemas de outra pessoa para uma menina e se apaixonar por ela, mas quem segura o coração, policial ? Pode ser moralmente errado, mas é amor. - o Aquariano novamente pensou em Milo. - Foi errado tentar culpá-lo, mas não tinha outra pessoa com tantas possibilidades de ser culpado como ele. ELE ficou sozinho com os escorpiões, ELE era o montador do quadro do Gustave Moureau, ELE deveria tocar bateria no dia da festa à fantasia, ELE era obcecado pela Saori e a observava de uma árvore a cada quinze dias. Sem contar que possuía um passado negro e suas atitudes eram completamente repreensíveis. Quase ninguém gostava dele. - deu uma pausa e baixou a cabeça - Eu sei. Isso foi um ato terrível, mas infelizmente não dava mais para esperarmos.

- Minha gravidez já estava avançada. Eu precisava fazer o... fazer aquilo. Sei que no Japão este tipo de procedimento não é proibido e como eu teria que ir até lá para supostamente solicitar uma nova jóia, ficaria mais fácil. Precisávamos logo do dinheiro e se o roubo ocorresse antes do meu aniversário, quando o colar seria imprescindível, o seguro não demoraria a pagar.

- E você ainda teria a opinião pública a seu favor, correto ?

- Exatamente. Imagine só que ruim para a seguradora se "_privasse a neta de ter seu querido avô no dia de seu noivado_". Péssima propaganda.

- Então o empréstimo foi só fachada ?

- Não policial. Ele aconteceu de fato e o Jabu até já o quitou com o dinheiro que o seguro me deu. O problema era a June. Ela sabia que eu estava grávida, mas não sabia de quem. Eu disse que era de um cara rico e ele ia pagar o meu abo... pagar o que eu fiz. Só pedi para o dinheiro cair na conta dela, ou alguém poderia desconfiar, já que a mesada que aquele decrépito deixou não é suficiente para nada. - deu uma pausa - A June é muito boazinha, mas é muito ingênua. Achou uma grande coincidência irmos para o Japão realizar o procedimento e ser justamente lá o lugar onde eu conseguiria uma nova jóia. - deu outra pausa - Como eu pedi que ela não contasse sobre o outro motivo da viagem para ninguém, não houve desconfianças. Para todos os efeitos, minha ida ao Japão era por causa do colar.

- Então a senhorita June ajudou-a a lavar o dinheiro cedendo sua conta ? Imaginei mesmo que a loira estivesse envolvida já que apareceu logo depois do suposto sumiço da jóia. - o Aquariano comentou.

- Não policial. A June não sabe de nada. Ela não sabe que estou com o Jabu, ou que escondi o escaravelho dos pais dela, ou que roubei o colar da minha família, ou que a jóia não foi refeita. No dia do crime, ela estava atrasada. Era para estar lá na hora da prova do vestido, para testemunhar que eu havia ficado longe do colar por algum tempo, mas acabou chegando tarde. Você sabe como é mulher quando fica indecisa entre colocar uma ou outra roupa, não ?

- Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso ?

- É a verdade, policial. Tudo o que te falei é a verdade. - deu uma pequena pausa - O primeiro crime foi cometido apenas para iniciar a série. Tínhamos que fazer todos acreditarem que o Escorpião Escarlate voltara. O Jabu me contou a história e eu planejei tudo. O quadro e o escaravelho não eram importantes. O que importava era o seguro do colar. Tanto que nenhum dos objetos roubados foi _de fato _roubado. Todos foram escondidos. O quadro foi colocado junto a outro. O escaravelho foi escondido dentro de um dragão, a jóia foi levada para ser polida. O que importava era o dinheiro que o seguro pagaria e eu poderia gastá-lo sem dar explicações para ninguém. Todos pensariam que era para fazer outro colar. Ninguém desconfiaria que seria dividido para pagar o empréstimo, pagar o silêncio do joalheiro e ainda me sobraria uns trocados. Apenas eu e o Jabu estamos nessa. Fizemos tudo isso e tentamos incriminar outra pessoa . - deu uma pausa - Mas a June não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Como passou com a jóia pelo detector do aeroporto ? - indagou curioso.

- Simples. Sou uma pessoa rica e conhecida. Fui até o balcão de embarque, declarei que levava várias jóias comigo e gostaria de uma segurança especial para as mesmas. A nécessaire com o colar, e tantas outras peças de ouro, foi escoltada pela própria polícia francesa.

Kamus apertou os lábios. O policiamento francês ainda tinha muito a melhorar.

- Pode me prender. - a garota declarou - Obstrui as investigações, escondi dois objetos de arte, causei um rombo na empresa de seguros, usei minha amiga para lavagem de dinheiro, roubei minha própria família, subornei um joalheiro e tentei, deliberadamente, jogar a culpa em outra pessoa. Mas principalmente, pode me prender porque sou UMA ASSASSINA. Nem cento e vinte e nove mil euros, nem cento e vinte e nove milhões de euros, trarão meu filho de volta. Eu o matei, policial. Matei o meu filho. Matei... o meu filhinho. - disse e novamente caiu no pranto. Jabu aconchegou-a e acariciava seus cabelos.

- A Saori me ligou do Japão e disse que no dia seguinte, antes do meio da manhã, o nosso filho estaria morto (5). Você não faz idéia do que senti, policial. A mulher que eu amava me ligando para dizer a hora do assassinato do meu filho. Tem coisa pior ?

O Aquariano não respondeu. Os dois continuaram abraçados por alguns minutos.

- Senhorita Saori, eu sinto muito por tudo o que passou, mas deve pagar pelos seus crimes.

A menina perdeu o olhar. Depois de algum tempo, encarou o investigador.

- Como descobriu tudo ? Como sabia que eu estava grávida ?

- Só tive certeza quando vi o papel com o procedimento, mas uma foto me chamou a atenção.

Kamus colocou uma foto sobre a mesa. Era a de número 47 do fotolog da Patty (6). Saori aparecia olhando para um lado e June, com a feição preocupada, olhava a barriga da amiga e colocava a mão em sua própria.

A jovem chorou ao ver a foto.

- Ela é muito minha amiga, policial. Estava preocupada comigo. Disse para eu não tirar o bebê. Sugeriu que eu fugisse e tivesse a criança. Disse que depois do casamento, eu poderia falar que não me sentiria bem sendo mãe e que preferia adotar uma criança. Assim eu poderia adotar o meu filho. - as lágrimas voltaram a cair - Ela gosta tanto de mim que sugeriu um absurdo: disse que me ajudaria a simular meu próprio seqüestro. Disse que depois de nove meses eu poderia voltar. Pobrezinha. Não sabe que eu a usei. Não sabe que eu roubei a jóia e que o japonês não tinha as pedras já prontas quando fomos lá. Também não sabe que fui EU quem escondeu o escaravelho. - chorou mais ainda.

- Ela sabe que o Jabu era o pai da criança ? - já ouvira Saori dizer que não, mas queria pegá-la em uma contradição.

- Não. Eu não tive coragem de contar quem era. O Julian é muito desconfiado. Uma vez fez um grande interrogatório com a June. Eu não queria colocá-la em uma situação delicada. - enxugou as lágrimas - Estou pronta. Eu QUERO ir para a cadeia, policial. - disse decididamente.

- SAORI ! - Jabu disse surpreso.

- Sim. Eu QUERO. Quero RIR da cara do Julian e do meu avô ao verem que seus nomes ficarão ETERNAMENTE manchados por MINHA CAUSA. - disse e deu uma risada insana.

Kamus teve pena da menina. Ela realmente não era feliz. Viu o olhar entristecido de Jabu ao observar a loucura da amada. De fato não estava sendo fácil para os dois, mas eram criminosos, deveriam pagar por seus erros.  
- Policial, posso me despedir da minha amiga antes de ser algemada ? - Saori suplicou.

O Aquariano não era burro. Apesar de não ter desconfianças da jovem de Camaleão, saiu com Jabu da sala e pediu para June entrar. Estava gravando tudo.

Mas Saori não mentira. A loira chorou ao ouvir a história completa da boca da amiga e a interrompia de vez em quando para dizer "Não é verdade, não pode ser". Terminou abraçando a outra e prometendo que a visitaria sempre que possível na cadeia.

Tão logo as prisões foram realizadas, o investigador encontrou-se com Shaka.

- Que história triste, Kamus.

- Muito.

- Esta menina não sabe o que é felicidade. Levantei seu passado. Foi abandonada com meses de vida. O senhor Kido passava no parque e levantou a tampa da lixeira para jogar um papel. Encontrou-a lá dentro. Ficou com ela por pena e, infelizmente, não se intimidava em dizer isso para a pequena.

- Ele falava que a tinha adotado por pena ?

- Ele era um homem de negócios. Não tinha muito jeito com crianças. Muito dinheiro e pouco amor.

Os olhos do francês quiseram marejar. Muito dinheiro e pouco amor. Parecia uma descrição dos tios. Sua vida lembrava uma réplica da vida da garota. Os tios também costumavam dizer que o pegaram, depois do acidente com seus pais, por pena. Isso era terrível. Destruía a auto-estima de qualquer um. Respirou fundo. Ao menos passara por tudo isso e não tinha voltado sua mente para o crime ou a vingança.

- Kamye ? Tudo bem ?

- Claro Shaka.

O loiro percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sabia da trajetória do chefe. Obviamente ele pensava nos tios.

- Eu quase não consegui me segurar quando você fez a piadinha da pirâmide do Louvre (2). - brincou para aliviar o clima.

- Gosta dela ? - questionou sorrindo - Fique com ela. - deu uma pequena pausa - O que a Índia teria para trocar ?

- Nem pense no Taj-Mahal (7)

- Que tal trocar por um elefante ? - os dois riram.

-oOo-  
_Segunda-feira pela manhã. IPF_

O Aquariano chegara no trabalho muito cedo. Antes das seis e meia já estava avaliando seus casos. Eram onze horas quando saiu de sua sala.

- Marin, preciso ir até a Clairvaux. Se alguém me ligar, peça para retornar após as dezesseis horas.

- Pode deixar.

Kamus passara o final da semana imerso em pensamentos. Tentava repensar seu romance com o grego. Dois anos era muito tempo. Não tinha o direito de pegar o coração do Escorpiniano para si. E se conhecesse outra pessoa ? Seria uma decepção para o preso sair e descobrir o francês gostando de outro.

Precisava dar um jeito nisso.

-oOo-

_Clairvaux. Uma hora e meia depois._

- NÚMERO 14.978 ! MILO NEKALAOUS !

O presidiário aproximou-se do guarda.

- Sim senhor ?

- Visita para você.

Perto da hora do almoço ? Em uma segunda-feira ? Claro. Tinha esperanças de ser o investigador, mas desta vez foi mais comedido. Preferiu ir com calma a se decepcionar.

Os dois pararam no parlatório (8)

- Cabine cinco. - o agente penitenciário indicou.

O ladrão dirigiu-se até lá. O tempo parou quando o viu. Desta vez vestia um belo terno cinza, mas isso pouco importava. Kamus ficava lindo sempre.

O francês pegou o telefone. O grego fez o mesmo.

- Boa tarde, Milo.

- Boa tarde, Kamus.

- Eu... trouxe todas as suas roupas. Deixei com a área de pertences pessoais. - deu uma pausa - Inclusive as que você comprou com a Marin.

Claro que o investigador poderia ter feito isso no domingo, mas queria que soasse como algo oficial. Era uma autoridade. Não queria que parecesse uma visita.

O Escorpiniano sentiu o coração apertar. O Aquariano estava devolvendo suas roupas. Estava tirando de sua casa tudo o que lembrava o presidiário.

- Obrigado. - disse com tristeza. Milo sabia que aquilo era definitivamente o ponto final.

- Como você está ?

Os belos olhos azuis marejaram. O ladrão não conseguiu responder.

- Pegamos o novo Escorpião Escarlate. O Jabu e a Saori estavam juntos nessa.

O grego forçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar melancólico.

- Isso é o fim ? - perguntou afinal.

Kamus não respondeu. Encostou sua mão no vidro que os separava. O criminoso colocou sua mão de encontro à mão do policial. Mesmo com a camada fria entre ambos, era possível sentir o significado desta ação. Seus corações estavam pesados.

O francês tirou a mão e baixou os olhos.

- Ainda faltam dois anos.

- É muito tempo para você ? - o preso questionou.

- Infelizmente sim. - disse ainda olhando para baixo.

- UM MINUTO. - o guarda gritou, alertando-os que o tempo estava para acabar.

- Você ainda vem me visitar algum dia ? - perguntou tirando a mão do vidro.

- Não. Tenho que parar de te machucar. Adeus, Milo. - disse olhando tristemente para o outro.

- Por favor não diga isso. - suplicou - Dói muito.

- Por isso mesmo preciso dizer. Tenho que parar de te dar falsas esperanças.

- Kâ !

- Adeus. - disse e se levantou.

O grego não conseguiu segurar duas lágrimas que correram por sua face. Afrodite não esperara dezesseis meses. Kamus mal esperara dez dias.

-o-

O investigador saiu da sala sem olhar para trás. Desta vez não choraria. Estava muito certo de suas atitudes. Deixava o coração do Escorpiniano livre. Dois anos eram muito tempo. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer.

Entrou em seu carro e olhou o aparelho que tinha em mãos. Era um identificador GPS. Ligou-o. Um sinal vermelho começou a piscar.

Enquanto dirigia observava o pontinho mover-se. Parou o carro no acostamento. O pontinho parou. Sorriu. O chip de identificação estava escondido na bolsa de viagem que continha a roupa do grego. Depois de revistada, felizmente conseguiu deixá-la na Clairvaux sem que ninguém encontrasse o minúsculo objeto.

Em dois anos Milo sairia. O Aquariano teria o GPS para saber exatamente onde encontrá-lo. O francês tinha certeza de seu amor, mas obrigar o preso a uma falsa esperança era pedir demais. Sim. Dois anos era muito, mas se ao sair o ladrão quisesse arriscar um romance, ainda dava tempo de serem felizes.

_**-o- FIM -o-**_

_Próxima Fic - _Calma. Não me matem. A palavra "FIM" foi brincadeirinha. Tenho uma surpresa: haverá continuação ! Assim como o falso agente cinematográfico do Milucho prometeu, ele fará uma série. Isso mesmo. O Escorpião Escarlate vai virar uma série ! Segue o resumo da continuação e segunda temporada (9) de O Escorpião Escarlate.

_O Escorpião Escarlate 2 - O investigador grego - Milo transforma-se em detetive, a trabalho da IPF, para descobrir quem está passando informações entre presídios. Conseguirão dois corações apaixonados vencer o tempo, a sociedade e engatar um romance ? Descubra._

-oOo-

_Notas da autora - Explicações_

( 1 ) No Capítulo IV - Uma grande chance, Marin questiona se os objetos de arte liberados pela restauradora foram confirmados e avaliados por seus donos e insiste em uma reavaliação.

( 2 ) Os franceses não gostam da pirâmide de vidro construída na frente da entrada principal do Louvre. Acham que a mesma descaracterizou o belo e clássico prédio do museu.  
( 3 ) Antes de começar os depoimentos, Kamus observava algumas fotos. Viu Saori vestida de bat-girl. O escorpião de metal só poderia estar escondido dentro do cinto de utilidades.  
( 4 ) O nome Agatha não é uma coincidência. Salve a rainha das histórias policiais, Agatha Christie, que também me inspirou nesta fic.  
( 5 ) No Capítulo XII - Conjecturas, Saori liga para Jabu e diz "Antes do meio da manhã ele será morto. Antes do meio da manhã ele não existirá mais, e nem eu"  
( 6 ) Óia eu aqui de novo XD

( 7 ) O Taj-Mahal, de belíssima arquitetura, é confundido com um castelo, mas trata-se de um gigantesco mausoléu de mármore branco que o imperador Shah Jahan mandou construir em memória de sua esposa favorita, Aryumand Banu Begam. Por este motivo, é conhecido como a maior prova de amor do mundo.  
( 8 ) Parlatório é o local onde os presos encontram suas visitas. Podem se ver através de um grosso vidro e falam-se através de telefones instalados em cada lado do vidro.  
( 9 ) Segunda Temporada - qualquer semelhança com o título usado por qualquer seriado de TV por assinatura, é mero plágio HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Afinal, nada se cria, tudo se copia. Já diziam os usuários de internet XD

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Troféu Sherlock Holmes_

Espero que não tenham ficado bravos comigo por causa dos Novos Escorpiões Escarlate. Eu até que dei umas diquinhas (bem pequenininhas) ao longo da história.

Bem, todos tiveram oportunidade de acompanhar as pistas (ok. Sei que foram poucas) e tentar formular uma suposição. Abri até um fórum para que todos pudessem partilhar suas suspeitas. Mas o Troféu Sherlock Holmes desta vez vai para uma garota que colocou seu chapéu, cachimbo e saiu com uma lupa sobre a fic: Srta Nina !

Pois é, a nova investigadora deu um show: disse que a Saori era a mandante e o Jabu executava os crimes. Disse que o menino gostava da riquinha e teve a sagacidade de perceber que Seiya, Ikki e June estavam apenas no lugar errado, na hora errada. Arriscou ainda mais suposições, mas tenho certeza que se estivesse na equipe do Kamus e pudesse acessar as informações corretas, descreveria exatamente os crimes. Parabéns Srta Nina e obrigada por participar. A todos os outros que pensaram no Jabu, na Saori ou nos dois juntos, parabéns também. Aos que sentiram uma timidez em revelar suas suspeitas ou não chegaram nos criminosos desta vez, não se preocupem. Logo haverá nova chance de lanças suas suposições.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos especiais - Troféu Influência de Ouro_

Foram dois os livros que me influenciaram a escrever esta fic: O Código da Vinci (Dan Brown), pois só depois de lê-lo é que tive a idéia de um policial e um criminoso juntos e Os Crimes ABC (Agatha Christie), que me ajudou a pensar no enredo.

Mas mesmo assim, seria injusto dar o Troféu Influência de Ouro somente a autores conhecidos mundialmente e me esquecer da primeira influência, que aliás, também é bem conhecida rsrs.

(Ai, que vergonha ! Justo EU fazendo uma UA ?) Bem, tenho que confessar: tudo isso foi culpa da Calíope Amphora. Isso mesmo ! Se eu não tivesse lido Santuário Times, eu não teria coragem de começar uma UA. Beijões Calíope e obrigada pela força. Desejo-lhe muitas inspirações. Que você possa continuar este trabalho maravilhoso e incentivar muitos mais leitores e escritores.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos especiais - Troféu Dica de Ouro_

Nossa, quantas dicas eu recebi. Foram muitas mesmo. Eu precisaria de umas três páginas só para agradecer a cada um. Muito obrigada a todos e espero que continuem XD.

Apesar de tantas dicas, eu não seria correta se não reconhecesse uma pessoa em especial. Ela me orientou, deu dicas maravilhosas, fez comentários preciosos e críticas muito construtivas. Tanta animação em me auxiliar, rendeu até um pedido especial: convidei-a para ser minha Beta-reader. É. O Troféu Dica de Ouro vai para Ana Paula ! Aninha, você é fantástica, sempre paciente e atenciosa (até em meus momentos de crise com a personalidade do Kamus rsrs). Se esta fic fez sucesso e as pessoas gostaram dela foi porque você me ajudou a fazê-la deste jeito tão especial. Obrigada por todo o carinho.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - Agradecimentos especiais_

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic durante estes meses e escreveram reviews, deram dicas, se emocionaram, se aborreceram, riram e choraram junto com Milo e Kamus. Obrigada a todos os que participaram de alguma forma e aos que deixaram review no capítulo anterior: Laninha Dark Cat, Anjo Setsuna, Litha-chan, Athenas de Aries, Sinistra-Negra, Margarida, Shakinha, Babi-deathmask, Sah Rebelde, Kagura, Virgo-chan, Lady Yuuko, Ophiuchus no Shaina, XxLininhaxX, Camis, Nanda, Miki-Chan, Gigi (obrigada pelo comentário, mas como eu não tenho seu e-mail, infelizmente não pude respondê-lo), Srta Nina, Arashi Kaminari, Nana Pizani.

Agradeço também aos que participaram do Fórum (Ilía-Chan, Nana Pizani, Thyana, Anjo Setsuna, Margarida, Litha-Chan, Babi-DeathMask, Srta Nina) e aos que apenas o visitaram.

-oOo-

_Nota da autora - contato_

Podem me contatar, brigar, criticar, reclamar, dar dicas ou só escrever para bater papo no erika(ponto)patty(arroba)gmail(ponto)com (não tem o BR) ou via review neste site. Muito obrigada por lerem.

Bela Patty .

- Junho / 2006 -


End file.
